The Legend of Renamon: The Wind Waker
by Ri2
Summary: On the island of Outset, a young Guilmon is about to find himself in more trouble than he can imagine. He must defeat an unimaginable evil, or the world as he knows it will be destroyed completely.
1. The legend of Shinjuku

Me: Okay, let's try this again!

BWG: Do we have to?

Me: Yes.

BWG: Aww…

Disclaimer: I don't own jack.

__

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a crimson-and-black power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall buildings, and peace. Its name was Shinjuku.

But one day, a Digimon of great evil found the crimson-and-black power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread chaos throughout the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand…

…A great warrior clad in shining armor appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the greatest of blades, he sealed the evil one away in the Dark Area and brought the land light.

This warrior, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as Susanoomon, the Hero of Time. The warrior's tale became legend. But then…a day came when an ill wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been sealed away by the hero once again rose from the center of the earth, eager to resume his grand designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them…but Susanoomon did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In the last hour, as the end drew near, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of Shinjuku? Only a few know, and they shall never tell.

The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to train young Rookies when they came of age. Learning the ancient art of combat, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…

Little do they know that one Rookie shall soon demonstrate his courage beyond their wildest dreams.

This is his story…

Me: There, that's the intro!

BWG: You're ripping off Zelda?

Me: Yeah, why not? That's what parodies are all about!

BWG: Whatever…


	2. Why I hate giant birds

Me: Here's the first real chapter of this parody!

BWG: (Deadpan) Yay.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

A large red reptile was quietly sleeping the day away at the top of a large watchtower. He licked his lips, dreaming of an endless supply of tasty bread. A Lopmon climbed to the top of the watchtower, saw the snoozing reptile, and shook her head. "Big brother! Big brother, get up!"

The reptile snorted and cracked an eye open. "Wha?"

The Lopmon ran over to him. "Big brother, wake up! Do you know what today is?"

"…No."

Lopmon frowned. "Of course you do, silly! It's that special day that happens every year…the holiday where you get presents and stuff…the day where Grandma makes us that special helping of her world-famous Elixir Soup…you know what day I'm talking about!"

Guilmon instantly got to his feet. "Oh boy! It's Hanukkah already?"

Lopmon stared at him for a moment. "…You really don't know what day it is, do you?"

Guilmon 's face started drooping. "You mean it isn't Hanukkah yet?"

"No, it's your birthday!"

"Oh." There was a pause. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY?!"

The bunny smiled happily. "Yup! Today you're twelve years old! Happy Birthday!"

Guilmon shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, I'm that old already? Geez, and it seems like I was only eleven just yesterday!" he joked.

Lopmon giggled. "Oh, Grandma sent me to wake you up. She has a special birthday present for you waiting at home!"

"Oh boy! Wait…what about you?"

"What about me?

"Aren't you gonna give me something?"

Lopmon shook her head. "You're not gonna get my present until you see Grandma! Once she gives you her present, come back and I'll give you mine!"

"Oh…okay." He said, slightly disappointed. "I'll be back soon! Don't leave, okay?"

Lopmon giggled. "Don't worry, I'm going to talk with my seagull friends. See ya!" She hopped onto a railing and started chirping as dozens of seagull started to make a beeline for the watchtower.

Guilmon scratched his head. "Seagulls really like her for some reason…" He went over to the ladder, slid down, and began walking across the pier to the shoreline of Outset Island, his home since birth. 

Outset was a surprisingly large island at the edge of what many called the Great Sea and home to a small fishing town. Guilmon and his sister Lopmon lived with their grandmother Babamon in a house near the western side of the island. He headed home, passing his neighbors (All of whom gave him a hearty birthday greeting) and opened his front door. "Grandma, I'm home!"

Babamon poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, Guilmon darling, you're here! Did Lopmon give you my message?"

"Yep! So, where's my present?" asked Guilmon eagerly.

"Right here!" Babamon held out…absolutely nothing. Really, her hands were completely empty.

Guilmon sweatdropped. "Um…what is it?"

"These are special clothes I knitted for you! They're magic, and only honest people can see them! Go on, put them on!" said the old witch.

Stifling an urge to question out loud his grandmother's sanity, Guilmon took the "clothes" from Babamon and "put them on". "Um…how do I look?" asked Guilmon, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

The Ancient sniffed. "Oh, you look wonderful! Just like your father did when he was your age, bless his spirit!" Babamon wiped her face with her sleeve and pushed Guilmon away. "I've kept you too long. Go on, your sister's waiting for you. Mustn't make her worried, after all!"

"Uh, right. Bye Grandma!" Guilmon left the house, thinking to himself that poor Babamon was getting senile. Ah, the ravages of age…

He quickly made his way back to the watchtower, which was now full of seagulls. Most of the birds flew away as he climbed up the ladder, alerting Lopmon to his presence, "Hi big brother! What did Grandma give you?"

"A new set of clothes."

"Ooh! Let me see!"

"You already have, I'm wearing them."

"…But you're not wearing anything."

"Exactly. She said they were 'magic' clothes that could only be seen by honest people."

Lopmon laughed. "Hey, do you want your present? I promise it's something you can actually see!" Guilmon nodded vigorously. "Okay…close your eyes and hold out your hands!"

Guilmon frowned. "Wait…you're not going to make the seagulls poop on me again, are you?"

Lopmon scowled. "I only did that once!"

"Yeah, and it took all day to wash it off the last time!"

"The seagulls are NOT going to poop on you, okay? So close your eyes so I can give you your birthday present already!" Guilmon immediately closed his eyes. He felt Lopmon put something in his claws. "Okay, open them!"

Guilmon opened his eyes and saw…Lopmon's prized telescope. The telescope was his little sister's most cherished possession, the last thing their mother had given to her before she disappeared. Lopmon had painted seagulls onto the scope in honor of her feathered friends. "Lopmon…I can't take this thing!" he said, shocked that she was giving this to him.

She smiled. "Relax, I'm not just giving it to you! You can have it for the day, but I want it back tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it." He said, relieved.

"Why don't you try it out? You can see all kinds of things through that!" Guilmon shrugged and put the telescope to his eye.

He zoomed in the telescope to look at his house. He panned over to take a look at the mailbox. "Hee hee, the mailman looks kind of silly doesn't he?" he said, watching as the Silphymon collected the outgoing letters and started flapping his arms to achieve flight.

"Guilmon, Grandma said we're not supposed to make fun of the bird Digimon…hey, what's that?" said Lopmon, pointing at something in the air.

Guilmon looked up with the telescope and gasped. There was an enormous bird Digimon, a golden Hououmon, flying towards the island! He thought he saw something in its talons and zoomed in to see it. He gasped again when he saw that the giant bird was carrying an unconscious yellow Digimon in its talons. He then saw several big rocks hurtle towards the Hououmon. Guilmon quickly found the source of the rocks, a huge pirate ship! There was a small catapult at the bow of the ship that was launching the rocks. The pirates on the deck loaded another salvo of rocks into the catapult and fired. Most of the rocks missed, but one just happened to smack the giant phoenix on the head. Stunned, the bird dropped the yellow Digimon into the small forest at the highest point on the island and flew away. He took the telescope from his eye and blinked. "Well, you don't see something like that every day."

Lopmon shoved Guilmon towards the ladder. "Come on, you've got to go save that Digimon!"

The reptile sputtered. "M-me! Why do I have to go?"

"Lots of reasons. One, that Digimon fell into the forest, which you know better than anyone on the island. Two, island law dictates that on any given person's birthday, said person must accomplish at least one good deed. Three, you're at the top of your class in combat training, so you're best suited to fight off anything that might be in the forest. Four, if you don't I'll start crying." She said threateningly.

Guilmon grumbled. "Lopmon, that's not gonna work on me anymore." Her eyes started to get really big as she began sniffling. Her eyes began watering, and tears started streaming down her face as her brother tried not to pay attention. She started making horrible gasping noises while trembling like a leaf. Just as she was about to begin the real waterworks, Guilmon caved in. "Okay, okay! I'll do it already!"

Lopmon was instantly better. "I knew you would do it! Have fun, Big Brother!"

Grumbling to himself about annoying siblings, Guilmon climbed down the ladder. Lopmon had said there might be trouble in the forest, so he should probably go see his trainer MasterTyrannomon about a weapon…

When Guilmon entered the training dojo, he saw the heavily scarred MasterTyrannomon practicing his strength against the wall. He looked over as he heard the door close. "Ah, Guilmon, my star pupil! We don't have class today, so may I ask why you have come to visit me?"

Guilmon bowed his head. "Sensei, I was wondering if I could borrow a sword. I need it to-"

The dinosaur held up a claw. "I do not need to know your reasons." He said gravely. "Guilmon, taking a weapon out of this dojo is no small matter. How do I know you will not use it to hurt those who are innocent?"

Guilmon winced a little. "Sensei, I promise I won't use it to hurt anyone. I just need it for a little while, and then I'll bring it right back, honest!"

MasterTyrannomon frowned. "Hmm…I will allow you to take a sword to do whatever business you may have with it. But first," he said, before Guilmon could thank him. "First I would like to give you a special lesson. It is your birthday, after all. Shall I give it to you? It may come in handy."

"Okay." Said Guilmon, surprised.

MasterTyrannomon pulled a wooden sword and a pole off of the wall. He tossed the sword to Guilmon and held out his stick in a defensive position. "I am about to teach you a very difficult move. Many have attempted to learn it and failed, so don't fret if you can't do this. You'll still get your sword."

Guilmon nodded. "Let's try it."

"First, extend your blade as if you were preparing for a spin attack." Guilmon did so. "Now, picture the sword in your mind. Concentrate on the sword. Think of the sword as an extension of your body. Focus your will into the blade." Guilmon closed his eyes, his brow tense with concentration. "That's it…focus…focus…" 

Red energy gathered around the sword, and the entire blade turned into a shimmering mass of scarlet flame! MasterTyrannomon's eyes widened in surprise. Guilmon cried out and released the energy in his sword, spinning all over the place like a red tornado, smashing into the dinosaur numerous times before finally slamming into a wall. Dazed, Guilmon staggered to his feet. "Whoa…that was a rush." He saw MasterTyrannomon was crying. "Sensei, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The dinosaur smiled through his tears. "No, nothing's wrong, my boy. In fact, you've made me happier than I can ever remember. That move you just executed was the Hurricane Spin attack, which took me most of my life to master. You learned it on your first try." Guilmon's jaw dropped. The dinosaur pulled a scabbard and a real sword, one made of metal, down from the wall and tossed it to Guilmon. "Here. This is yours now. You came here seeking to borrow a weapon, and instead you will walk away with one of your own."

"You mean I can keep it?" asked Guilmon in disbelief.

MasterTyrannomon nodded. "Think of it as another birthday present. That sword was wielded by heroes of the past. I think it will find a better home with you than just sitting on my wall."

Guilmon bowed and sheathed his new sword away. "Thank you, sensei. I will use it well."

After leaving the dojo with his new weapon, Guilmon started out for the forest. He climbed up a trail leading to the top of one of the island's two mountains, where he found the bridge leading across to the forest. He crossed the bridge and entered the shadowy wood. The forest was really quite small and Guilmon was quickly able to see the Digimon that had fallen from the talons of the Hououmon. It was hanging from the branch of a tree near the middle of the forest, still unconscious. Now that he was up close, Guilmon could see the Digimon was female. She looked like a large bipedal fox, with purple gloves and a bandana around her neck. It was this bandana that had gotten stuck on the branch, and probably saved the female from getting killed by the fall from the sky. "She's really pretty…" The reptile whispered.

That's when he heard a growling noise. He turned around and saw a gray rabbit-like creature with claws and a long tail. It was a Gazimon! The feral monster growled and leapt at him, probably wanting a taste of his data. Guilmon drew his sword and hit the rabbit with a vertical slice. He followed that up with a couple of horizontal cuts, and the small Digimon was destroyed in seconds. As he loaded the data, he heard a squawking noise. He looked up and saw a pair of Birdramon fly overhead and drop two more Gazimon into the forest before soaring away. These Gazimon looked slightly more ferocious, and carried swords. Despite this fact, they were quickly dispatched with little trouble. After Guilmon had finished off the last Gazimon's data, the fox woke up. "Unh…what? Where am I?" She started struggling, trying to get free of the branch. It snapped, and she started falling. Guilmon tried to catch her, but he needn't have bothered. The fox landed lightly on her feet, much like a cat. It was then that she noticed Guilmon. "Who are you?"

"Guilmon…"

He was about to tell her how he had come here to rescue her when there was a loud shout from nearby. A Monzaemon ran into the clearing, followed by a Bokomon. "Miss Renamon, thank goodness you're all right!" said the Puppet.

Renamon did not look pleased. "Monzaemon, what are we doing in the middle of a forest?"

The book-carrying Bokomon spoke up. "Miss Renamon, don't you remember? That giant Hououmon snatched you off of the ship to take you to who-knows-where! If we hadn't pursued it and made it drop you, you could have been fed to its young by now!"

Renamon nodded. "Ah, I remember now. In that case, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO RESCUE ME?"

The two pirates flinched. "Um, well, we had to dock first, then climb all the way up here…" said Monzaemon.

"And when we got here, we saw a bunch of Gazimon that looked like they could be dangerous! We would have attacked them of course, but that young lad over there was doing such a fine job killing them that we didn't think we should bother." Said Bokomon nervously.

Renamon turned to Guilmon. "You killed a group of Gazimon?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I saw you fall into the forest, so I came up here to rescue you, and…well, I wouldn't be a good rescuer if I let you get eaten by Gazimon, right?" said Guilmon, slightly embarrassed.

Renamon looked back at the pirates. "What is this world coming to? A bunch of rabid Gazimon try to take advantage of my unconscious state, and a preteen with a sword does the duty that a pair of strong, fearless pirates owe to their captain! When we get back to the ship, I'm putting both of you on barnacle duty for the next two weeks." They gulped. "And as for you," she said, turning back to Guilmon. "Thank you for saving my life. I will try to repay the favor sometime." She turned away and started to walk towards the exit. The upset pirates followed her, and Guilmon soon took up the rear.

When they got out into the fresh air, Guilmon was astonished to see Lopmon at the other end of the bridge. "Big brother!" she yelled, starting to run across the bridge.

Guilmon was about to push past the pirates to meet her when Bokomon suddenly gasped and pointed in the air. "It-it's back!"

Everyone looked where he was pointing. The Hououmon from before was flying right towards them! The giant bird screeched in pleasure as it saw Lopmon running across the bridge. The bunny turned her head and screamed at the sight of the bird. The Hououmon swooped across the bridge, snatching Lopmon in its talons and destroying the bridge completely. "BROTHER!" Lopmon screamed as the bird started flying away.

"Lopmon!" Without thinking, Guilmon started running towards the edge of the cliff. He leaped off, as if to pursue the Hououmon, only to start falling.

At the last second, Renamon's hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back up. "What are you, crazy?! You can't go after that thing!"

Guilmon stared in horror as the bird receded into the horizon. "No…Lopmon…"

After they had somehow gotten back down to the shoreline, where the pirate ship was docked, Guilmon had the brilliant idea that maybe the pirates could take him on their ship and go after Lopmon. The response was not what he had hoped. "Absolutely not." Said Renamon.

"But why not?" asked Guilmon pitifully.

"Because we have no reason to. If that was your sister the bird took, it's your problem, not ours. Although I wouldn't mind having revenge against that flying pillowcase, I see no reason why we should waste time and supplies going after it. We're pirates, not a cruise service. You can get your own boat." She said curtly.

"But I saved your life! You said you would repay the favor!" he protested.

"I did. I prevented you from falling off that cliff. My debt is paid in full, and I have no reason to continue association with you OR help you out." She said.

"Actually, I think I do." Silphymon the postman walked over. "I believe that you, Miss Renamon, are fully obligated to help out young Guilmon here rescue his sister."

"And why is that?" she asked.

The Animal folded his arms. "As a postman, I fly all over the Great Sea, and I've been hearing the most interesting rumors recently. It seems that a giant bird matching the description of that Hououmon has recently kidnapped young girls all over the sea. Rumor also has it that the bird takes these girls to a place called the Forsaken Fortress."

"What does that have to do with us?" said Monzaemon.

"Last time I checked, your captain is a young girl isn't she? The Hououmon was probably trying to take her to the fortress. Since it got hit so badly on the head by that rock of yours, it's probable that it was confused enough to think that Lopmon was you, Miss Renamon." Explained Silphymon.

"So?"

"So…last time I checked, the Law of the Sea states that if a kidnapper mistakes someone else for his/her/its intended victim, the true intended victim must assist in any rescue attempt for the mistaken person." Said Silphymon.

Renamon glanced at Bokomon. He opened his book and flipped through the pages for a while before looking up. "He's right. The Law of the Sea, Clause 4, Article 10, Section 3 states that you will have to assist in the rescue of Lopmon since she was taken by mistake instead of you."

Renamon growled. "Fine. We'll go rescue the bunny girl."

"Great, let's go!" said Guilmon happily.

Renamon held up a hand. "Not so fast. If you want to come aboard for this rescue, you'll need a shield."

"Why?"

"The Forsaken Fortress is a very dangerous place. A sword is all good and well for fighting, but what would you do for defense without a shield?"

"…Yeah, good point. Okay, wait right here, I know where to find a shield!" he started running for his house.

Guilmon burst into the house and started for the attic. He had played up here dozens of times when he was a little younger, and he could easily recall a sturdy metal shield hanging from the wall. It was a little old, but he figured it would still be usable. But when he got to the attic, he was surprised to find that the shield was gone! _Where is it? I know I saw it up here just a few days ago…maybe Grandma moved it. Yeah, I'll go ask her!_ He climbed down from the attic and went to the kitchen. "Grandma, have you seen-" He stopped. Grandma was standing by the stove, her back to him. "Grandma?"

Babamon slowly turned around. "Guilmon…where is Lopmon?"

He paused. He suddenly realized that he would need to tell her that his sister was gone, and that he was leaving. "She's-"

"She's gone, isn't she?" Guilmon nodded sadly. Babamon shuddered. "I knew it…I could feel it in my old bones that one of my grandchildren was leaving the island…and I also felt that my other grandchild would soon follow. You're leaving too, aren't you?"

"…Yes."

Babamon nodded. "I see." She hesitated, then pulled out an old, ornate shield. She handed it to him. "I believe this is what you were looking for. This shield has been in our family for generations. Take good care of it." Guilmon nodded and strapped the shield onto his back. "And Guilmon…bring Lopmon back safely."

Guilmon could see she was trying very hard not to cry. "I will, Grandma." Holding back his own tears, he walked away.

Everyone on the island stood on the beach to watch as the pirate ship prepared to set sail. A burly GrappLeomon rang the ship's gong. The sails unfurled, catching the wind. The vessel started to sail out of the dock and out to sea. The islanders waved enthusiastically to Guilmon, who was standing at the stern and waving back. As the ship moved further away from Outset, he saw Babamon standing on the seaside balcony of the house. She looked sadly out to him. Guilmon stopped waving. "It's not too late, you know." Said Renamon. 

Guilmon almost fell off the stern. He hadn't even known she was behind him! "Too late for what?" he asked.

"We can still go back. We could turn around and leave you there, if you want. You don't have to leave your home." She offered.

Guilmon looked back at the house, at the stooped figure of Babamon. "I'm not going back without my sister." He said.

She shrugged. "Well, if you're sure." She walked away.

Guilmon started waving again, more vigorously than before. He didn't stop waving until Outset was nothing more than a speck on the edge of the horizon.

Me: And so it begins.

BWG: Yippee.

Me: Why do you have such a bad attitude?

BWG: Maybe because I'm being held hostage by a demented Raichu who thinks he's a good writer.

Me:…That was uncalled for.

BWG: What are you going to do about it?

Me: I could discipline you. I am your Tamer.

BWG: Go right ahead. Discipline me to your heart's desire. I'll only hate you more.

Me:…Let's go to the fanmail.

Golden Lancer SE, it never occurred to me to cast Gatomon as Zelda. Actually, I had this crazy idea to write a OoT parody a while back with Impmon as the hero and Gatomon as Zelda, but I scrapped that plan. When I was looking for the guy to play Link in this parody of WW, Takato was the first guy to come into my mind. But since this is Digimon only, that immediately led me to Guilmon. And since I am a strong supporter of Guilmon/Renamon romance, the choice for Zelda was obvious. (Besides, I can't quite see Gatomon filling in Tetra's role. She doesn't quite have the same toughness factor that Renamon does.)

D3fan, I am HONORED to be reviewed by you. I LOVED your Perfect Couple series. It was probably what helped me become a Guilmon/Renamon supporter in the first place.

HVK, thanks for the claw weapons. Hmm, maybe I could give them to my partner in an attempt to win him over. (BWG: Fat chance!) I'd love to help with your quiz, but I need to know what topic it is to make up questions. Thanks for the armor too, and I'll try to think of some questions, okay?

Genkimon, how'd you figure out the bad guy so fast? Well, I suppose it was obvious. Maybe it was a mistake to name the Hero of Time. Then again, the Dark Area reference probably didn't help either. I was originally planning to use Myotismon or maybe even Daemon, but then, while watching the last few episodes of Season 4, I realized that a certain villain from that series might be a better choice.

By the way, can anyone figure out what the crimson-and-black power is?

BWG: I know! It's the-

Me: Quiet! Are you trying to spoil the plot?!

BWG: Yes.

Me: Grrr…please review!


	3. Sneaking through fortresses for dummies!

Me: What's been going on with the site recently?

BWG: Maybe it crashed from all your bad stories.

Me: Shut up.

I won't do a disclaimer anymore!

The voyage across the sea was a harrowing trip, for Guilmon anyway. After he had gotten his sea legs, he found himself constantly pissing off the crewmen by accident and kept getting in the way. After a few days of this, Renamon took Guilmon aside and gave him a job that would keep him out of everyone else's way. Which explained what he was doing in the ship's hold, being lectured to by an irritating Neemon who didn't look like he had seen the light of day in years.

"Now," said the Neemon. "As a swabbie, you must do all the odd jobs that nobody else wants like scrubbing the toilets, knitting sails, and washing everyone's underwear. And since you're technically under me, that means I'm finally not the bottom rung anymore! Now I get to sit back and relax while you do my job!"

"Great." Guilmon said dully.

Neemon led Guilmon over to another section of the hold. They were standing on a ledge overlooking a sunken pit taking up pretty much the whole room. At the other end of the room was a door on another, smaller ledge. Strange raised platforms were scattered about the floor, and lanterns hung from ropes on the ceiling. Neemon walked over to a pair of switches. "Do you see these switches?"

"Yes."

"Good! This is the first part of swabbie training, so pay attention!" He stomped on one of the switches. The platforms on the floor shook and elevated themselves to the level of the ledge. "The switch I just pressed is on a timer, so the platforms will only stay up for a limited time." He jumped to the first platform, which was very close to the ledge. "The goal of this exercise is to get all the way across to the treasure room over there. Since the platforms aren't close enough to jump to, you'll have to get across in a different manner."

"How?" asked Guilmon, starting to get interested.

Neemon answered by leaping off the platform, grabbing onto a lantern rope, and swinging across to another platform. "Like this!" He quickly swung from platform to platform, finally landing at the other end of the room. "Now, it's your turn. If you fall down, just climb up that ladder over there and step on the second switch. It'll lower the platforms, so you can reset the timer and start over. Now, it'll probably take you a whole year to learn to swing over here, so don't get your hopes up!"

Two minutes later…Guilmon let go of the last rope, landing on the ledge. "Well? How'd I do?"

Neemon's jaw dropped. "But-but it took _me_ a whole year to do that! How did you get it right on the third try?"

Guilmon shrugged. "Well, it's not like it's hard or anything. You just have to time your rope swings accurately."

As Neemon continued gaping, a Terriermon entered the hold. "Hey, you! Dino-boy! Miss Renamon wants you up in the crow's nest pronto!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Guilmon felt like showing off, so instead of dropping to the floor of the room and using the ladder, he swung the ropes all the way back to the exit. Neemon fainted, his tiny little brain completely overloaded.

Guilmon pulled himself into the crow's nest with a grunt. Night had fallen while he was in the hold, creating an ominous mood in the air. He gasped when he saw what was ahead of the ship. An imposing stone fortress rose from the sea, surrounded by a tall stone wall with searchlights moving around the tops and cannon emplacements mounted all over the place. A large wooden door was set in the wall, allowing boats to enter and exit the fortress. At the moment, it was sealed shut. Near the door was what looked like the sunken front half of a ship. The back half was at the very top of the fortress, resting on what looked like the branch of a stone tree. Anchors dangled down from the other branches, but what really startled Guilmon was the sight of a huge nest on the end of the thickest branch. Sitting in the nest was the Hououmon. "We're here." Said Renamon, leaning against the side of the crow's nest.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon.

"It's called the Forsaken Fortress. It used to be the hideout of a rival group of pirates, but recently something made them disappear. I get the feeling that whoever's in charge of the fortress now had something to do with that."

Guilmon took out Lopmon's telescope to get a better look at the fortress. One of the things he saw right off the bat was a window on the 'tree' that was surrounded by seagulls. "Renamon, I think I've found my sister!"

"Where?"

He handed her the telescope. "See that window with all the seagulls? Seagulls have an unnatural attraction to my sister. That must be where she's being kept."

Renamon examined the window, then handed back the telescope. "All right. Now we need to find a way to get you in there."

Guilmon blinked. "What do you mean? Let's just sail up there and attack the fortress!"

Renamon shook her head. "Guilmon, take a look at that place. It has searchlights to spot ships from a distance and at least a dozen cannons to blast them with. All we have is a single catapult and a small supply of rocks. We're outgunned here. The best I can do is sneak you in there. After that, you're on your own."

Guilmon frowned. "But didn't the Law of the Sea say-"

"The Law never stated the extent to which I must assist in your sister's rescue. Getting you inside the fortress is enough involvement for me. After that, you'll have to find your own way to escape."

Guilmon sighed. "Okay. How do I get in there?"

Renamon smiled. Guilmon suddenly had a very bad feeling about the answer.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea…" moaned Guilmon from inside the barrel.

"Relax, we're professionals kid. You have nothing to worry about." Said the WaruMonzaemon sitting at the catapult controls.

Bokomon looked through a telescope mounted on the side of the catapult, making adjustments to the launching arm so that Guilmon would be hurled right through the target window. "Okay, a little more to the left…a couple degrees higher…there we go. It's set to fire!"

Guilmon gulped and closed his eyes as Renamon started counting down. "3…2…1…fire!"

WaruMonzaemon pulled a lever, launching the screaming Guilmon into the air. He shot towards the window with all the seagulls around it…and slammed into the wall just a few inches next to it. The barrel shattered. The force of impact caused the sword to be knocked out of its scabbard, landing on a nearby ledge. Guilmon slid face-first down the wall then fell to the watery bay below with a great splash.

When he came to, he quickly swam to a nearby dock before he could drown. He dragged himself out of the water and lay on the ground, panting. As he recovered his breath, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He reached into it and found a small glowing pebble on a string that had not been there before. He almost dropped the rock when it started speaking in Renamon's voice. "Guilmon? Can you hear me?"

"R-Renamon? Is that you?" he asked the pebble.

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"But-but how are you talking to me?"

"Before we launched you in the catapult, I slipped this in your pocket. It's a magic stone that allows communication between any two people that both have stones. I have the master version, so only I can initiate contact. After you were launched, I decided to use the pebble to see if you were okay."

Guilmon frowned. "I missed the window."

"I'm aware of that. Sorry."

"I also lost my sword. What am I supposed to do if I run into a guard?"

"I would recommend running or hiding. The best advice I can give you is to try and stay out of range of the searchlights or the guards' line of sight. If they spot you, you'll be caught faster than you can say 'buried treasure.'"

Guilmon sighed. "Thanks for the warning." He looked up at the target window and sighed again. "I guess I'd better get going. I have to at least try and find my sword and my sister as long as I'm here."

"Good luck." The stone stopped glowing. Guilmon put it away and climbed up a set of stairs to a large area with another set of stairs and a big wooden door. A pair of searchlights panned over the area constantly. A third searchlight was focused on a walkway below the target window, which undoubtedly led to an entrance to wherever his sister was being held. As the searchlights kept moving around, Guilmon suddenly had a brilliant idea on how he could get across safely. He grabbed a nearby empty barrel, put it over his head, and scurried across the area, peering through holes to see where he was going. Whenever a searchlight came by, he stopped moving, fooling the operators into thinking there was nobody there. In this manner he crossed the area and went through the big wooden door.

The reptile found himself inside of a big room with several wine casks loaded on shelves on the walls. A couple of tables were scattered about, and half a dozen Chuumon were scurrying about. Guilmon's face screwed up. "Ugh. I hate rats." He saw there were two doors on opposite ends of the room. After a moment of deliberation, he chose the door on the right. Stepping over the scurrying Chuumon, Guilmon entered the door, and found himself in a hallway. A single torch lit the middle of the hall, allowing Guilmon to see a lantern-wielding Fugamon patrolling the area around the torch. Guilmon saw some barrels nearby and got the same stealth idea he had used to avoid the searchlights. He startled crawling to the other end of the hallway in the barrel, stopping when the Fugamon got close. When the red ogre had walked behind a wooden partition, Guilmon dashed as quickly as he could towards the exit. But before he could reach the door, a Chuumon ran out of nowhere and knocked into him, causing the nervous reptile to yelp. The small cry did not escape the Fugamon's hearing, and the next thing Guilmon knew, he was being pulled out of the barrel and dragged away. He glared at the Chuumon, which seemed to be laughing. "I really hate rats." He growled.

The Fugamon dragged him to the second floor of the fortress, tossed him in, and walked away. Guilmon got to his feet and tried the door. Predictably, it was locked. Frowning, he looked around the cell. He was surprised to see a small tunnel set in the wall on top of a set of shelves that led out of the cell. He crawled into the tunnel and came out in the room just outside of his prison. He laughed. "Ha! Guess those stupid Fugamon don't bother checking cells before throwing prisoners into them! Now, let's see what I can do now…" He followed a ramp down from the prison area, coming out on a balcony overlooking a room that had another prison cell. Fortunately, it was empty. Across the room was another balcony with two doors leading from it. A lantern hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Guilmon looked at the lantern and started smiling. _Maybe that training Neemon gave me could come in handy after all!_ He thought. He jumped off the balcony, grabbed the rope, and swung across to the other side. As he landed on the balcony, he saw a large chest sitting near the doors. _Wonder what's in there…_ He opened the chest and found a map of the entire fortress! _This could come in handy!_ After examining the map, he decided to take the door on the left.

He went through the door and found himself on an enclosed walkway carved into the fortress walls. At the other end of the walkway was a door. To his right was a blank wall. To his left was a balcony overlooking the sea. He stepped out onto the balcony and felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out the magic pebble. "Renamon?"

"Guilmon, where are you right now?"

"I was captured, but I managed to escape. The Fugamon must be pretty stupid, they threw me in a cell with an easy-to-see escape tunnel!"

Renamon laughed at the other end. "Well, Fugamon are known more for their brute strength than intelligence. You should consider yourself lucky you weren't caught by a smarter guard."

"I'm outside right now, but I don't really know what to do. Got any advice?"

"Actually, I do. If you're outside, you should be able to access the searchlights. If you can disable them, you'll have no problem sneaking up to wherever they're keeping your sister. In fact, if you disable the lights, we may be able to move closer to the fortress. With no lights, the cannons probably won't be able to see us coming. We could pick you and your sister up after you finish rescuing her!"

"Great idea!" Guilmon checked his map for the searchlights, and saw there was a ladder on the exact balcony he was standing on that led to a light! "Thanks for the help, Renamon. Gotta go!"

"I hope you can handle yourself…" He put the pebble away. He then climbed up the ladder, finding himself on a tower with a pair of searchlights. One light looked out to sea; the other focused on the area within the walls. A Gazimon was operating the lights. Guilmon looked around for something he could use to attack the Gazimon. But as he did, the gray rabbit noticed him, grabbed a big stick, and attacked! As the Gazimon swung its stick, Guilmon quickly raised his shield. The stick rebounded off the shield and fell from the Gazimon's grip. Before the rabbit could grab it, Guilmon snatched the stick and clobbered the Gazimon into submission. Once he was sure the rabbit was out cold, he used the stick to smash the searchlight controls, disabling them. The stick broke in the process, but it had served its purpose.

"One down, two to go." He muttered. He checked his map again, climbed back down the ladder, and went back through the door he had exited. Once back in the prison area, he went through the door he had ignored earlier. He was now in another enclosed walkway. To his left was a landing that went down to the area in the middle of the fortress, and to his right was a balcony. He stepped out on the balcony, but couldn't find a ladder. He checked the landing and found a ramp that led to the top of the enclosed walkway he had been in before. Once he was on the top of the walkway, he saw a ladder leading to the second searchlight tower. Once he climbed up, he noticed a barrel with some sticks in it. He picked up a stick and crept as quietly as possible behind the Gazimon manning the controls. He bashed the rabbit's brains in, then destroyed the controls. _Only one more left!_ He thought.

He went back down the ladder and ramp to the enclosed walkway. He went through the door at the other end of it and found himself on a ledge above a large kitchen. He used a nearby lantern to swing across to another ledge, and exited through the door there to another enclosed walkway. Once more, there was a balcony on his right and a landing on his left. He walked out onto the landing and found a staircase leading up to the last searchlight tower. When he reached the top, he grabbed a stick from a barrel, knocked out the Gazimon, and destroyed the controls. Now all the searchlights were off! He felt his pocket vibrate and took out the pebble. "Guilmon, great job! We're moving in now. Even with the lights out, we can only get so close before the guns detect us. You and your sister may have to swim out to us." Said Renamon.

"No problem, we're both great swimmers! Growing up on an island, you kind of need to learn that sort of thing."

"That's a relief. Good luck, and see you soon!"

"Wait! Before you go, can I ask you something? Earlier, you said that getting me into the fortress was the extent to which you were going to help me. If that's so, then why did you give me the pebble? Why are you helping me to escape?" Guilmon asked quickly.

There was a long pause, and at first Guilmon thought Renamon had already got off the line. Then she said, "Let's just say I had a change of heart and leave it at that, okay?"

Guilmon couldn't resist grinning. "You're not nearly as bad as you make yourself out to be, are you?"

She stifled a chuckle. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." The stone stopped glowing. Guilmon put it away and headed back down the stairs. When he was back in the enclosed walkway, he checked his map and went through the door at the other end of the hall.

After using a lantern to swing across the cask room he had been in earlier, Guilmon crossed another enclosed walkway, pushed a block off a ledge to grant access to a ladder if he ever needed to come that way again, and came into the upper reaches of a huge boathouse. A pair of Fugamon patrolled the catwalk around the room, guarding a ramp leading up to a big wooden door. It was fortunate for Guilmon that he was on the side of the room closest to the door; otherwise he would have needed to sneak past two Fugamon instead of just one. He crawled into a barrel and waddled past the guard when his back was turned, narrowly avoiding a Chuumon that tried to get him caught. Once he was safely up the ramp, he shed his disguise and went through the door. He was on the fortress walls again, dangerously close to a Fugamon. He quickly found another barrel and snuck past the ogre to a staircase that went up to the giant 'tree'. He carefully made his way across a narrow ledge that wound around the 'tree' (Thankful that he had disabled the searchlight that had been pointed in that area) and reached a staircase leading to the ledge where his sword had landed after his catastrophic catapult launch. Eager to get his sword back, he raced up the stairs. He noticed too late that a Gazimon with a sword _and_ shield was guarding a barred door on the same ledge as the sword. The Gazimon growled and swung its sword at the young hero. Guilmon quickly raised his shield, deflecting the sword and causing the Gazimon to temporarily lose its balance. Guilmon dashed for his sword, picked it up, and made quick work of the Gazimon. After he had loaded its data, he managed to lift the bar on the door and enter.

He found himself in a towering chamber that took up pretty much the whole interior of the entire 'tree'. A small set of stairs nearby led to a series of wooden ramps and ledges that spiraled up to the big hole at the top of the tower. More importantly, amidst a whole bunch of seagulls that had flown in a familiar window was a huge cage containing half a dozen miserable girls. And one of them was Lopmon! "Lopmon!" he yelled, racing towards the cage.

The little bunny looked up and gasped. "Big Brother!" She ran to the bars of the cage. "Big Brother, I knew you'd come for me!" She turned to the girls. "See, I told you he'd come for me!"

One of the girls, a dirty Salamon in rags, stepped closer to the bars. "Are you here to rescue us? My father must be so worried-"

A snobby-looking Penguinmon shoved poor Salamon out of the way. "Ignore that plebian trash, my father will give you a huge reward for my rescue! You can leave the others for all I care, just get me out of here!"

Guilmon sweatdropped. "I'm really just here for my sister…" he mumbled. Immediately, all the other girls started pleading and begging for him to let them go. Trying to ignore their cries, Guilmon tried to think if it was possible to get all the girls out. Would he be able to lead them out without getting caught by the guards? Could all of them swim the distance from the fortress to the waiting pirate ship? Would Renamon object to having all of them on board the ship? He gazed into Lopmon's eyes. He could see she wanted him to free the other girls too. He sighed, making up his mind. After all, he never could disappoint his little sister. "Hang on, I'm going to break you all out of here!" The girls cheered as he started scanning the room for the keys. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to find them. The girls' cheers suddenly turned to screams. Guilmon looked up and gasped. The Hououmon had flown in through the ceiling and was coming straight for him! He drew his sword, but was too late. The Sacred Beast grabbed him in its beak and took to the air, lifting him out of the tower. The bird flew around the top of the fortress, stopping in front of the wrecked ship Guilmon had seen from below. Standing on a balcony formed from remains of the ship's hold was a humanoid figure. Due to the dim light, Guilmon could only make out ten (or was it twelve?) wings and light blue eyes. The Hououmon hovered in front of the figure, as if waiting for orders. The entity studied Guilmon for an uncomfortably long time with those vivid blue eyes, prying deep into his mind with their baleful gaze. After a moment, the figure jerked his head sharply to the side. The Hououmon did the same, flinging Guilmon far, far out to sea. The force of the impact drove him deep under water, nearly knocking him out. He struggled to the surface, barely clinging to consciousness. His vision began to fade in and out as he burst into the fresh air, hacking and coughing. The last thing he saw before surrendering to oblivion was a red and gold object drifting towards him.

And then everything went black.

Me: Well that was short.

BWG: Guess you're writing ability is decreasing.

Me: Shut up. HVK, here's a question or two I thought up for you:

Why do they call Sin "Sin"?

What do Black Mages look like under those hoods?

What's the difference between a Malboro and a Mandragora?

BWG: Those are some pretty crappy questions.

Me: I couldn't think of anything better!

BWG: That figures.

Me: Grrr…if somebody could please give me some advice on how to discipline an infuriating muse/partner, I would really appreciate it!


	4. Attack of the Killer Beemon!

Me: Hello!

BWG: Hi.

Me: Here we go again!

BWG: You do realize no one ever reads these things?

Me: SHUT UP!

"Guilmon…Guilmon, wake up!" Guilmon groaned and opened his eyes. He immediately shut them, due to the bright sun. He opened his eyes again, and saw he was lying on the back of a strange red metal dragon boat with gold trim. The dragon boat was floating inside of a small cove. How had he gotten there? "Oh good, you're up!" said the same voice that woke him up.

"Who said that?"

The dragon turned its head. "I did."

Guilmon stared at the dragon's blue eyes for several seconds. "…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming!" the boat yelled.

Guilmon stopped. "What are you?" he asked.

"My name is Grani. You can search this world from sea to sea, and you'll never see another creature like me! I'm the only talking boat in the entire Digital World!" said the dragon proudly.

"…You're a boat?"

"Kind of. I guess you could also call me a horse. And a dragon. And a flying machine." Grani admitted.

Guilmon's eyes widened. "You can fly?"

"Well, not at the moment. But that is not important right now! There are bigger things you must know, and only I can tell them to you!"

"Will any of these thing help me save my sister?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm all ears."

Grani nodded. "I know of your failed attempt to save your sister Lopmon, and I also know who is behind her kidnapping."

"Who?"

"Lucemon."

Guilmon blinked. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I thought you said my sister's kidnapper was Lucemon."

"He is."

Guilmon blinked again. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Lucemon the name of the mythical Angel Digimon, cast out of Heaven, who tried to destroy the world?"

"Oh, he's no myth!" said Grani. "He is the very same Lucemon…the harbinger of doom the stories spoke of, relegated to the Dark Area long ago by the legendary Susanoomon and the ancient Sages. He is quite real, and now he has returned to once more attempt world domination."

"…How'd that happen?"

Grani would have shrugged if he had shoulders. "Does it really matter? He's back now, and you and I are the only ones who can stop him!"

Guilmon frowned. "Hold on a minute. All I want to do is save my sister. What do I have to do with stopping this so-called harbinger of doom from destroying the world? Why should I believe you?"

Grani sighed, exasperated. "Did you get a glimpse of a figure when the Hououmon grabbed you?"

"How did you-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes!"

"And what did it look like?"

"Like a guy with twelve wings and blue eyes."

"And what do the stories say Lucemon looks like?"

"…A guy with twelve wings and blue eyes…"

Grani smiled. "Exactly."

Guilmon tried to argue. "Well, that doesn't mean THIS Digimon is Lucemon!"

"Guilmon, how many other Digimon do you know of with twelve wings?"

"None…" he reluctantly admitted.

"I believe I've made my point." Grani said smugly.

Guilmon sighed. "Okay, so maybe the bad guy is Lucemon. But why do I have to help stop him?"

Grani gave him a look of surprise. "Why, I thought you'd be eager to do it. After all, Lucemon took your sister didn't he? I would think you'd be more than willing to take revenge against Lucemon for that reason alone, or at the very least do it so people will think of you as a hero. In any case…wouldn't you do anything to protect your sister?"

"…I guess I can't argue with you there. But why are you helping me?"

Grani coughed. "Let's just say I have my own reasons and leave it at that. In any case, I will help you in whatever way I can. I shall transport you all the way across the Great Sea if it will help to stop Lucemon (And I'll probably have to, to!) and will lend you all the information you need to know in your quest to defeat the Fallen One!" he said proudly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the Forsaken Fortress and kick Lucemon's butt!" said Guilmon, beginning to get into the spirit of adventure.

Grani hesitated. "Ah, you see, about that…I'm afraid we can't leave immediately."

"Why not?"

"First of all, Lucemon is quite powerful. There is only one weapon powerful enough to truly slay Lucemon, and it is hidden from the reach of mortal hands. To get it, you must journey across the sea to gather the items that will open the gateway to this great weapon. Secondly, I can't take you to those items in my current condition. I recently lost my only antigravity unit, which is what allows me to fly. Without it, I can only drift about under my own power at an unbelievably slow speed. When I pulled you out of the water, I swam ashore to this island of Windfall, where I thought we could find a new antigravity unit. Since I am mainly a creature of the water and air, I need you to go into town and get me that unit! Then we can be off!" said Grani.

"Okay. Just one question."

"What's that?"

"What's an antigravity unit?"

After getting an unhelpful and vague description from Grani, Guilmon swam out of the cove and crawled onto the beach of Windfall. Guilmon could tell from a glance that although the island was smaller than Outset, it was more densely populated. There was a large town just to the north of the cove, with a huge windmill/lighthouse looming out from the center. Guilmon walked up the path to town, passing the empty docks and the burly dockworkers as he did so. Getting an idea, he turned around. "Hey, have you guys got any idea where I could find an antigravity unit?" he called to the workers.

The burly sailing men exchanged glances. "What's an antigravity whatsit?" demanded an Orcamon.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Guilmon said, his heart dropping.

"Hey wait, I think I heard somethin' about an anti-whatever in town. A coupla days ago, this weird Digimon sailed into port with a boat that was fallin' to pieces. He's set up a shop or somethin' in town, but all he's got to sell is this weird gizmo of his. Nobody wants to buy it, cause his price is too high." Said a Divermon.

"Where could I find this shop?" asked Guilmon anxiously.

The Divermon pointed his harpoon at the path leading into town. "Just follow the road until you find a big stand attached to the café with a guy wearin' a weird suit in it. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you!" Guilmon ran into town. After passing a potion shop, a moody and depressed BlackWarGreymon sitting on some stairs, and a gossiping pair of women, he found the stall he was looking for on the underside of a large café. Standing in the stall was a sad-looking Frigimon in a parka, which was odd because the weather was quite warm. "Um, excuse me?" Guilmon said, getting the snowman's attention. "I heard you had a certain item that I would really like to have-"

The Frigimon instantly looked happy. "Thank the gods, a customer at last! I have journeyed all the way from an icy place far to the north, wrecking my ship in the process, so that I might set up a shop in the warmer climates! But sadly, I lost all my goods due to a nasty storm and now all I have left is a single antigravity unit. If I could just sell that, I would be able to garner enough money to purchase merchandise that I could sell to the people of this island and become a relatively wealthy man!"

Guilmon stared. "Um, that's nice. How much for that antigravity unit of yours?"

The Frigimon smiled. "No less than eighty bits, take it or leave it."

Guilmon sighed, reached into his pocket, and took out the hefty sum of money. Frigimon eagerly took the money. "Thank you so much sir! You have saved my business! Here is your antigravity unit!" He handed over a small off-white saucer.

"You'd better hope this thing works…" Guilmon muttered.

"Oh, it most assuredly does good sir! Now, with your money I can become the finest merchant in the Great Sea! And then I'll finally be able to get a date!"

Guilmon walked away from the snowy Frigimon, who was beginning to daydream. He looked at the unit in his hands. "Doesn't look like much. Can this thing really make Grani fly?" He put the unit away. "I suppose I should head back to Grani now…but I've never been on this island before! I'm sure he won't mind if I explore a little." And so he set off to explore the town. Heading past the café, he went up some stairs and found a school, a camera shop, and a game area built into the base of the windmill/lighthouse. Now that he was closer to the towering structure, Guilmon saw that it also was a Ferris wheel! He was so caught up staring at the triple structure that he didn't notice the pack of four In-Training Digimon until they had surrounded him. He blinked at the sight of the Yaamon, Tokomon, Tsunomon, and Koromon circling him, trying to look fierce. "Um, hello. Can I do something for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can give us all your money or else!" said the Yaamon.

Guilmon raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"Or else you'll get it!" yelled the Tokomon.

Guilmon snorted. "Right. Why don't you kids pick on somebody your own size?"

He regretted saying that when the Tsunomon and Koromon pounced on him and started jumping on his head, allowing the Yaamon and Tokomon to filch all of Guilmon's remaining money, not to mention the antigravity unit, Lopmon's telescope, and the magic pebble from his pocket. "Hey, this guy is loaded!" said Tokomon.

"Hah! Hey mister, you've just been robbed by the Killer Beemon! Have a nice day!" said the Tsunomon. The four In-Trainings gathered up the loot and started bouncing away.

"Hey, give that stuff back!" Guilmon yelled after them.

"Why should we?" asked the Koromon.

"Because if you don't I'll…I'll tell your parents!" he said, thinking of the worst threat he could give to a bunch of underage hooligans.

The four kids froze. "Eh heh, maybe we can work out some sort of deal." Said the Yaamon.

"No deal. Give back my stuff, or I'll tell your parents!" said Guilmon angrily.

"Hear me out! Play a game of hide and seek with us. We'll hide outside of town and stay out of any buildings. If you can find us all before sundown, we'll give you back your stuff and make you a member of the Killer Beemon. If you lose, we keep your stuff and you don't tell our parents. Deal?"

Guilmon pretended to think it over for a moment. He knew that if he lost, they wouldn't be able to stop him from telling on them anyway. He had nothing to lose. "Deal."

"Great! Now turn around and count to twenty. And no peeking!" said the Koromon.

Guilmon obliged. He quickly counted to twenty as he heard the four bouncing away, then turned around and walked out of an archway next to the schoolhouse. He was now outside the town walls, and in a position to find the four little brats who had taken his stuff. After looking around, he quickly spotted three of the In-Trainings right off the bat. He walked to his left and tagged the Tsunomon, who was trying to hide behind a bush. "Gotcha!"

"Aw man!" said the miserable little guy.

Guilmon then walked out to a grassy promontory with a tombstone on it. Walking around the wildly dancing Etemon in front of the tombstone, he found the Koromon hiding behind the stone marker. "Tag!"

"Darn, how'd you find me?" asked the Koromon.

Guilmon chuckled. "I could see you from the archway. It wasn't that hard to spot you!"

"That's cheating!"

"How exactly is looking for you in a game of hide and seek cheating?" The Koromon couldn't answer that question, and Guilmon went off to find the next kid. He quickly found Yaamon, who was hiding at the top of a tree. After wondering how to get him down, Guilmon got the idea to headbutt the tree. The force of his attack knocked Yaamon out of the tree, landing him at Guilmon's feet. 

"Oof! Damn, you're good!" admitted the little Digimon.

"Thanks!" _Only one more to go!_ Thought Guilmon. He looked around the field, trying to figure out where the last kid could be hiding. That's when he noticed the large bomb shop at the edge of the island. He sidled along a narrow ledge to get behind the shop, where he found the Tokomon! "I found you!"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever find me here!" said the surprised little piggy.

"Okay, here's all your stuff back. And welcome to the group!" said Yaamon. The other kids handed over Guilmon's stuff.

"Thanks for the game of hide and seek. It was lots of fun!" he said in response. 

"Yeah, same here!" said the Tokomon.

"We haven't played a game of hide and seek with anyone as good as you in a really long time!" said the Koromon.

"We're happy to make you one of us!" said the Tsunomon.

"Hey, before you go, do you think you could do us a small favor?" asked Yaamon.

"What?" Guilmon asked.

The In-Training gave Guilmon a butterfly-shaped pendant. "Today is our teacher's birthday, and we sort of got this as a present for her. We'd give it to her ourselves, but it would ruin our image. Do you think you could…"

"Give it to her in your place? Sure!" said Guilmon. He took the pendant. "Where can I find your teacher?"

"She's in the schoolhouse." Said Yaamon, looking a little relieved.

"Okay. Here I go!" He went inside the schoolhouse. Inside, he found a Togemon grading papers at her desk. There weren't any other students in class at the moment, allowing Guilmon to give the present to her in private.

He coughed when he reached her desk. The cactus looked up. "Yes, what is it?"

Guilmon put the pendant on the desk. "Present for you from the Killer Beemon."

The cactus squealed happily and put on the pendant. "Oh, those sweet little boys! I must thank them next class; they know I love jewelry! Here's a little something for you, as a reward for delivering this to me!" 

She handed Guilmon 70 bits and a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked.

"That piece of paper is the deed to a private island oasis. I don't need it anymore, so you can have it! Imagine, you are now the owner of your own exclusive island and cabana! Enjoy!"

"Wow, thanks!" said Guilmon.

"The best way you can thank me is by not telling the school board I gave this to you. Have fun with your new island! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to grading papers. It may be my birthday, but I still have a lot of work to do! And tell those nice children I said hi!"

"What took you so long?" demanded Grani.

Guilmon frowned. "It'd take too long to explain. But look, I got your unit thingy!" he said, holding up the saucer.

Grani changed tunes. A hatch opened up on his back. "Quickly then, put it in so we can be off!"

Guilmon hopped onto the dragon's back and placed the saucer in the indentation inside of the hatch. The hatch closed after the unit was installed. "Okay, now what?"

"Now you sit back and hold onto something, because here we go!" To Guilmon's astonishment, the red boat started lifting out of the water! It levitated out of the cove, rose into the air, and rocketed away to the east.

"We're flying!" Guilmon yelled in disbelief.

"You bet! It feels great to do this again!" said Grani happily.

"Where are we going?"

"We're flying to Dragon Roost Island. I'll tell you more about what you have to do once we get there!"

"How do you know where it is?"

"I've charted every island in the Sea and beyond, kid. I know where we can find anything in this part of the world! I've got all sorts of maps stored in my memory banks, but that's not important. This is going to be a short flight, so I suggest you enjoy it while you can!"

Guilmon had every intention of doing just that.

Me: Wow, that was hard!

BWG: May I ask why you put me in the story?

Me: Maybe because you're so moody all the time I thought you would be perfect for the depressed moon guy!

BWG: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Me: Beat me up after we read fanmail, okay?

D3fan, that's a great suggestion! Let me try it now! Hey BlackWarGreymon, if you don't shape up I'll de-digivolve you!

BWG: Ha, that won't work! I'm an artificial BlackWarGreymon, I don't have any lower forms!

Me: Damn! Well then, let's see what Reiji Shinnosuke says. Is it true that you work at his manga site?

BWG: What's a manga?

Me: Guess that answers that question. Chuckles, you were right about Grani. But I can guarantee that none of you will ever figure out who the King is. Let's just say he's a Digimon who is naturally royal…

BWG: I know! It's-

Me: SHUT UP!


	5. The Birds

Me: Another chapter, ready for reading!

BWG: Yippee.

Grani slowed down and landed on the beach of a large island, formed mostly of stone cliffs and a mountain that rose high into the sky. Ominous-looking clouds obscured the top of the mountain.

Guilmon hopped off of Grani's back. "That was cool!"

"Yes, it's been quite a while since my last flight. It felt good to be in the air again!" said the pleased dragon boat.

Guilmon looked up at the towering spire. "So, what do we do now?"

"This place is called Dragon Roost Island, which is fairly appropriate because there's a huge dragon at the top of the mountain."

"A real dragon?"

"Yes. Her name is Skydramon. She is the Sky Spirit and patron deity of the bird Digimon who dwell here." Grani gazed up at the ominous clouds and frowned. "Those shouldn't be here. Anyway, on this island lies one of the three objects we need to open the path to the sleeping power that will defeat Lucemon. It is a relic of the goddesses that created our world called Cherubimon's Pearl. Skydramon possesses it, therefore you must climb to the top of the mountain to obtain it from her."

Guilmon looked back up at the mountain with dread. "I'll have to climb up THAT?"

"Fear not, the birds will help you get up there."

"Guilmon frowned. "But why would this Skydramon give me the Pearl anyway? What's to stop her from roasting me and eating me alive?"

"If any trouble should arise, tell the dragon I sent you. That will clear up any misunderstanding that may occur."

Guilmon eyed his transport. "If you say so." He started to walk away from Grani.

"Wait! I almost forgot! Come back, I have something to give you!" The reptile paused, then came back. Grani's mouth opened, and a small white baton slid out and onto the sand. "This is the Wind Waker! It is a baton of sorts that was used long ago when the people played music in prayer to the gods."

Guilmon picked up. "How does it work?"

"It is used to conduct the winds themselves to play music if no instrument is available. Here, allow me to instruct you in a few practice songs. Focus your will on the Waker. Close your eyes and command the wind with your mind! Make it listen to you!" Guilmon held the baton and closed his eyes. At that moment, all wind blowing around ceased. There was an eerie calm in the air. "Now, move the baton to your left." Guilmon jabbed the Wind Waker to the left. The wind suddenly blew in that direction, making a distinct musical tone. "Move it to the right." Guilmon jabbed the baton to his right. More wind. Another tone. "Now, point it down." The baton almost struck the ground. The wind blew down, making another tone. "Good, that was your first practice song. Let's try one that's four-beats instead of three. Move the baton in the following sequence: ^v." Guilmon frowned momentarily, then moved the baton up, right, left, then down. "Perfect! Now, let's see if you can learn a song with actual power. Move the Wind Waker like this: ^."

Guilmon moved the baton up, left, and right. As the wind played its music, Guilmon suddenly saw the image of a spinning compass in his head. Out of impulse, he commanded the compass to point south. As the vision vanished, Guilmon suddenly felt a great gust of wind moving past him to the south. He opened his eyes. "What was that?"

Grani looked extremely pleased. "Guilmon, you have just learned the Wind's Requiem. It is a simple, yet extremely powerful song than can cause the wind to blow in any direction you choose. It can also cause magical things to happen if you play it while standing on a pad with the symbol for wind embossed on it."

Guilmon looked at the small baton in awe. "You mean I can now control the wind itself? I can make it blow north south, east, west…any direction at all?"

Grani nodded. "Correct. The fact that you are able to use the baton at all indicates that you are truly the new Wind Waker, the one chosen to play the baton and command the winds to his heart's desire. Congratulations. Now, I suggest you get going and find those bird Digimon. Time's a-wasting, after all!"

Recovering from his shock at learning he was supposed to be some chosen hero, Guilmon put away the Wind Waker and started off to explore the island. He noticed a pathway on the cliffs leading to the other side of the island, but the ramp leading up to it was blocked by several large boulders. Fortunately, Guilmon found some special plants nearby known as Bomb Flowers. He had learned about them back at Outset. They were plants that grew flowers that exploded only seconds after being plucked. They were often used for demolition purposes. Guilmon plucked a bomb and hurled it at the first boulder blocking the ramp. As he ducked for cover, the bomb exploded, destroying the rock. He used a second flower to destroy the next boulder, and was able to use yet another one to destroy the boulder blocking a ledge leading across to the first part of the cliff pathway. He sidled across the ledge and found his way blocked by another boulder. Fortunately, he was able to find another Bomb Flower he could use to destroy the boulder and proceed. He passed through an archway and found himself on the other side of the island. He continued up the path and found himself on the first of four launching platforms. Standing on the launching platform was none other than Silphymon! "Hey, Silphymon!" Guilmon cried, running over to his friend the postman.

The Animal looked up in disbelief. "Guilmon? Good lord, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, do you know any other red lizards with black markings?"

Silphymon laughed. "It _is_ you! The last I'd heard of you, you got tossed out of Forsaken Fortress! For a kid without wings, I'm surprised you've made it this far!"  
"Yeah, well, I got help from a flying dragon/boat/horse." Silphymon stared at him. "Never mind, it's not important."

Silphymon cocked his head. "So, what brings you here?"

"I've come to this island to look for something."

"Really? Well, perhaps our chieftain can help you find it. Actually, we're sort of having a problem of our own right now. Maybe you can help…"

Silphymon took Guilmon into a nearby cave, which turned out to be the Central Post Office for the Great Sea and the aerie of the Dragon Roost Island birds. In the middle of the large chamber, a worried Owlmon was giving news to a regal Valkyrimon. "She is still angry, then? Hmm, this is definitely trouble." He noticed Silphymon and waved the Owlmon away. "Ah, Silphymon, our best postman! How may I help you?"

Silphymon pushed Guilmon forward. "This is Guilmon, sir. The boy I told you about."

Valkyrimon looked impressed. "Then you are the youngster who went all the way to Forsaken Fortress in an attempt to rescue your sister? Silphymon has told us much about you."

"Yeah, so I've gathered." Said Guilmon.

"We high-flying bird Digimon admire courage in all creatures. One who would journey to the most dangerous place in the sea for his sister is truly worthy of admiration. If there is any way at all that my aerie can help you, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. We will help you in any way we can."

"I need an audience with Skydramon."

"Anything but that." Amended Valkyrimon.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Guilmon.

Silphymon frowned. "Guilmon, do you recall when I said we birds currently had a problem? Well, this problem involves Skydramon."

"For some reason, Skydramon has become extremely angry. We can't figure out why." Said Valkyrimon. "She shakes the mountain, causing earthquakes that threaten our lives. An even worse result of her fury is that my son has become disheartened."

Guilmon stared at him blankly. "What does a dragon's fury have to do with your son?"

Valkyrimon flapped his wings. "As you can see, we bird Digimon are blessed with the power of flight. We do so by the graces of Skydramon the Sky Spirit. When a bird reaches adulthood, he or she journeys to the top of Dragon Roost to receive a scale from the great dragon. This scale grants the power of flight."

"But since Skydramon has become so angry nobody can approach her, Prince Hawkmon was terrified by her when he went up to get his scale and hasn't left his bedroom since." Said Silphymon.

"And he isn't the only one. None of our children will ever learn how to fly unless Skydramon can somehow be calmed down." Finished Valkyrimon.

"Maybe I could help." Guilmon offered.

Valkyrimon raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Guilmon, venturing into a dangerous and heavily-guarded fortress is one thing, but climbing up a volcanic mountain agitated by an infuriated female dragon? There is a reason they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Going up there would not be courageous, but foolishness. However, there might be another way you can help."

"How?"

"As I said before, my son has become extremely disheartened. He was already depressed due to the recent death of his grandmother, but Skydramon's wrath made it even worse. What I ask of you is simple. I left a letter to him in the care of a girl named Biyomon. Get the letter from her and give it to my son. Share some of your courage with him, and he may be encouraged to try the trek up Dragon Roost once more. Do you think you can do this?" A little disappointed at being given such a paltry task, Guilmon nodded. "Thank you. Now, we must take our leave. I must see what I can do about appeasing Skydramon. Come Silphymon, let us be off!" Valkyrimon and Silphymon flew out of the room through a hole in the ceiling.

Guilmon quickly set off to accomplish his task. He asked the postal workers where he could find Biyomon, and they directed him to a chamber with a balcony overlooking a small valley. In the chamber was a pink Biyomon with a beautiful golden harp on her back. She was sitting on a perch when Guilmon came in. "Oh, you look new. Who are you?"

"My name is Guilmon. The chief sent me to get his letter for Prince Hawkmon from you."

Looking startled, Biyomon almost fell off her perch. "Oh my! You're Guilmon? The one who went to Forsaken Fortress in search of his sister?"

"Yep." _I'm starting to think I'm quite popular around here!_ He thought.

"Is it really true that you hitched a ride with bloodthirsty pirates to get to the Fortress?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them bloodthirsty…"

"Even so, that's so cool!" she said eagerly. She paused. "What was it that you wanted again?"

"The chief's letter?"

"Oh, that thing!" Biyomon pulled out a letter and handed it to him. "I'm sure the Prince will be happy to receive word from his father, the chief's been so busy lately what with the great Skydramon going wild and all that he hasn't had time for his son."

"That's sad." Guilmon put away the letter.

"Yeah, it is…hey, do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure, what?"

"After you deliver that letter to the Prince, meet me in that valley." Said Biyomon, pointing off the balcony. "I might need your help…"

"Okay, I'll meet you later."

"Thanks!"

Guilmon left the room, then came right back in. "Uh, where can I find Prince Hawkmon's-"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Right!" He left.

The prince's room was small but richly adorned with patchwork rugs, wall hangings, and bookshelves with odd-looking carved bird heads. Hawkmon was lying on his back in bed, holding a large red orb with a gold stripe around it. He didn't even bother looking up when Guilmon came into the room. "Delivery for the prince!" he said as he handed the letter to the despondent bird.

Hawkmon grabbed the letter, tore it open, and read it. He scowled and tossed it away. "Oh sure dad, easy for you to tell me I have to be strong! You can fly; you don't have to climb up a dangerous monster-infested mountain being shaken apart by a mad dragon god! No, I'm not going to see Skydramon until somebody calms her down!" He sulked for several seconds, then looked at Guilmon. "What are you looking at?"

Guilmon blinked. He had been staring at the large orb. Something about it seemed important. "Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the ball.

"Oh, this? It's something my grandmother gave to me before she passed away. She was Skydramon's old attendant and claimed the dragon herself gave it to her for a lifetime of service."

Guilmon's eyes widened. Could this be the pearl he had been sent to find? "What's that thing called?"

"Cherubimon's Pearl. Grandmother said that Skydramon got it from the goddess Cherubimon some time ago."

"…Do you think I could have that?"

Hawkmon glared at him. "What, and give up the one piece of comfort I have left in this world? This is my grandmother's last gift to me! It makes me feel warm and safe, just as if she were still here beside me…" He nuzzled the pearl affectionately. He paused. "In fact, it's the one thing that makes me happy, since I can't fly yet and I won't be able to until Skydramon cools off. Oh, how I would love to fly…" he said wistfully.

Guilmon got an idea. "What if I could get you to fly?"

Hawkmon looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"If I could get someone to calm down Skydramon so you could go up there and get the magic scale you need, would you give me that Pearl?"

Hawkmon thought a moment. "IF you could somehow find somebody to calm down Skydramon and IF she is actually calmed down, then I would give up my grandmother's heirloom in an instant for the chance to fly."

"Okay then! Don't you worry Prince, I'll go up to Dragon Roost and calm that dragon down!"

"Wait a minute, you mean YOU'RE volunteering to go up there? Why?"

"Partly because I need the pearl, and also because it's the right thing to do. You should have the chance to fly like the bird you are, not stay ground-bound like the rest of us. I swear I will do whatever it takes to get you your wings, Prince Hawkmon!"

The royal bird actually looked impressed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"You can call me Guilmon. Yes, the same Guilmon who went to Forsaken Fortress! And if I could survive that place, then I bet I can survive this mountain of yours and the angry dragon atop it!"

Hawkmon looked at him for a moment then lay back down on his bed. "Good luck then. You'll need it."

Guilmon walked out into the canyon. He stood on a large ledge overlooking a shallow pit. At the other side of the pit was a ledge and path leading into the mountain. There was a bridge leading across the pit, but it was broken and lying about in the pit. There was also what appeared to be a small spring in the pit covered up by a big boulder. Five withered Bomb Flowers grew on the ledge near the edge of the pit. Standing near the other side, down in the pit, was Biyomon. Guilmon jumped down and ran over to it. "Hey Biyomon!"

"Hey. Did you deliver the letter to Prince Hawkmon?"

"Yep!"

"Was he rude?"

"Well…"

Biyomon sighed. "You shouldn't blame him. He's really a nice boy; he's just suffering from too much stress what with the loss of his grandmother, the prospect of never being able to fly, his father being too busy to see him…" She trailed off, then sighed again. "In a way, it's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Hawkmon's grandmother used to be Skydramon's attendant. When she died, I took her place. I'm not nearly as skilled at serving the dragon as she is. I'm not worthy to be mentioned in the same breath as my predecessor. I have only the vaguest knowledge of Japanese, the language that Skydramon speaks. If the old attendant were still here, she'd be able to figure out what the problem was right away and solve it!"

Guilmon frowned. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault that you're inexperienced."

Biyomon shook her head. "That's no excuse. I am Skydramon's attendant, and it is my responsibility to calm her down! But I can't even do that if I can't get to the top of the mountain! That's why I need your help."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, I haven't gotten my flying scale yet, but I am able to glide with the wind. This pit used to be a pool of water with a bridge across it, but Skydramon caused boulders to fall that broke the bridge and plugged the spring, drying up the water. Because there's now no other way across, I've been attempting to glide to the other side. But I can't get the right altitude to glide that far. I was hoping that you could pick me up and throw me across! That should get me high enough to glide to the other side!"

"You want me to pick you up and throw you?" asked the dubious Guilmon.

"Yes!"

"Well, okay…" Guilmon picked up Biyomon, aimed for the ledge across the pit, and tossed her. The bird spread her wings and started gliding. At first it looked like she was going to make it, but then the wind changed directions and sent her right back at Guilmon! She knocked him over, causing both of them to hit the ground.

"Darn, the wind's all wrong! How am I supposed to get across now?" she complained.

Guilmon had an idea. "Hold on. I think I can fix this." He pulled out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem. At his command, the wind blew north, towards the other side of the pit! He picked Biyomon up again. "Okay, here we go!" He tossed her at the edge of the pit. 

With the wind under her wings, Biyomon glided through the air and landed on the ledge. She looked back at him, surprised. "How did you change the wind?!"

"Magic." He said grinning.

Shaking her head in wonder, she pulled something out. "Here. Before I go up, I want you to take this." She threw the object down to Guilmon. It appeared to be an empty glass bottle. "This bottle can hold all kinds of neat stuff! I'm sure you can find some use for it." At that moment, a horrendous roar could be heard from the region beyond the clouds. Biyomon looked up at the mountain. "Uh oh! That doesn't sound too good. I've gotta go! Bye Guilmon!" She ran off into the passage.

Guilmon tried to figure out what he could do with the bottle. Recalling the withered Bomb Flowers, and noticing the water around the plugged spring, Guilmon had an idea. He scooped up some water in the bottle, climbed back up to the valley entrance using some of the remaining bridge planks hanging from the wall, and poured the water on the Bomb Flowers, causing them to bloom once more. He plucked a bomb and threw it down into the pit, striking the boulder. It exploded, causing the spring to overflow and fill the pit again. Within a few minutes, there was a huge pool of water that Guilmon could swim across to reach the other end of the valley. He swam across the lake and entered the passageway against the wall.

He immediately found his way blocked by a huge pool of lava. On the other side of the pool was a set of stairs leading into a cave entrance. Lining the walls of the lava pool were a pair of bird statues holding pots. Noticing the Bomb Flowers nearby, Guilmon got a sudden inspiration. He plucked one bomb and threw it into the closest pot. It exploded, causing the statue to tip over and fall into the lava, making a stepping stone for Guilmon. He plucked another bomb, jumped onto the fallen statue, and tossed it into the second statue's pot. It exploded and the statue fell over, providing Guilmon with another stepping stone. He hopped across the statue and out of the lava pool. He climbed up the stairs and ran into the darkness of the cave.

Me: Wow, I didn't think so many people would make guesses about the king!

BWG: You shouldn't have given them a hint, idiot.

Me: Be that as it may, I won't give out anymore hints about the king. You'll all have to wait and see for yourself who he is.

BWG: I know! The king is-

Me: SHUT UP!


	6. Why am I here again?

Me: Hey, who would have thought we'd get this far?

BWG: Certainly not me.

Me: We've actually made it to the first dungeon! Cool!

BWG: Whatever. Try not to mess it up.

Guilmon looked around. He was in a small chamber with a big circular slab set into the back wall. He could just barely see the outline of a passage in the middle of the slab, but three ugly spiky statues blocked it. Guilmon noticed there was a lowered portion of floor where the statues were. Curious, he went over to the statue on the left and pulled on it. He discovered that the lowered portion of floor allowed him to drag the statue out, allowing him to get to the side of the middle statue. Once he pulled it out of the way, he was able to enter the passageway.

He was now in a somewhat larger room with a locked door at the back, three torches (Two of which were unlit) and a pair of stick-wielding Gazimon. He killed the Gazimon, then tried to figure out how to leave the room. He took a look at the two unlit torches. _Hmm…it looks like they were burning only a little while ago._ He looked at the lit torch, and then at the sticks dropped by the Gazimon on the floor. _I wonder…_ He picked up a stick, and held the end of it to the lit torch. The stick ignited. Guilmon ran over to the unlit torches and ignited them with the flame on his stick. Once both torches were lit, a treasure chest materialized out of thin air. Surprised, Guilmon opened the chest and found the key to the door! He used the key to unlock the door, and noticed that the key immediately disintegrated. _Huh…that's inconvenient. I hope I don't find any other locked doors._ (HA!)

He went through the door and found himself in a boarded-up corridor. A single sword slash was enough to destroy the boards, allowing Guilmon to enter a gigantic lava-filled chamber, with numerous doors and ledges lining the walls. As Guilmon looked around the immense chamber in awe, he noticed a locked door to his left, and a wooden walkway leading past it. Guilmon frowned. _Well, maybe I'll find another key! Whoever designed this place wouldn't just make it so only one locked door could be opened, right?_ With nowhere else to go, he started along the wooden walkway. There was a gap in it too big to jump across, but there was a ledge directly beneath the gap. He dropped down and saw a block set in the wall. He pulled out the block and used it as a stepping stone to jump over to the next section of walkway. When he reached the end of the walkway, he was on a ledge facing a stone pillar rising from the lava. A rope bridge went from the pillar to another pillar, and went from there to a ledge on the other side of the room. As Guilmon was about to jump to the pillar, he heard a rumbling noise. A huge geyser of lava erupted from the pit, right through the air he had been about to jump! Frightened, he waited for the geyser to subside, then jumped across. As he slowly started across the creaking rope bridge, a pair of DemiDevimon thought it would be a good idea to attack him. Guilmon started to draw his sword, then thought about what might happen if he accidentally cut the bridge ropes by mistake. Sheathing his weapon, he decided it would be better to run across the bridge and avoid the flying bowling balls. Once he was on the second pillar, he saw there was a large boulder blocking the door on the nearby ledge! Fortunately, there was a conveniently placed Bomb Flower planted on the pillar, which he plucked and used to blow up the big rock. Once the obstruction was gone, Guilmon went through the door.

He was now in a tall room with a shallow pool of lava surrounded on three sides by solid ground. Directly across from Guilmon was a ladder leading up to the exit door. A treasure chest sat on the remaining piece of land. Over a dozen jugs with water drops painted on them lay around the room. Guilmon picked up a jug and found it was full of water. Recalling that lava hardened when exposed to sudden coolness, Guilmon tossed a jug of water into the pool. It shattered, spilling water over the lava and forming a temporary platform. Guilmon hopped to the platform, then jumped over to the treasure chest. He opened it and found a map of the entire cavern! He put it away, picked up another jug of water, and used it to cross the lava pool to the ladder. He climbed up the ladder and went through the door.

He found himself in a room with a boarded up door. A boarded up alcove was at the end of the room. As Guilmon walked over to it, the boards broke, revealing a sword-wielding Gazimon. He killed the Gazimon, then tried to cut through the boards. Unfortunately, they were too thick. Guilmon looked over at the Gazimon's dropped machete-like blade and tested it on the boards. They broke instantly! Pleased, Guilmon went into the next room and used the machete to chop down another boarded up alcove, revealing a treasure chest containing a key! He took the key and exited the room through a nearby door, coming back to the lava chamber.

He was on a ledge with a plank bridge leading to another ledge. Unfortunately, a boulder blocked the end of the plank. However, there was a pair of Bomb Flowers growing from the wall right next to the boulder. Guilmon picked up a small rock and tossed it at a flower. It exploded, destroying the boulder. Guilmon went across the plank and found he was on the ledge where he had first entered the room. He used his new key to open the locked door. After the key disintegrated, Guilmon entered the door.

This next room had a large lava pit on the right side, a pair of boarded up alcoves, two torches, and a barred door. As Guilmon walked towards the door, a stick-wielding Gazimon burst out of one of the alcoves. Guilmon killed it, took its stick, and used it to burn away the thick boards on the other alcove, revealing a switch. Guilmon stepped on the switch, removing the bars on the door. Pleased with himself, Guilmon went through the door.

Guilmon almost lost his footing when he saw he was on a ledge high up the side of the mountain. He saw a rope bridge to his right with a Gazimon near the end. He crossed the bridge, killed the Gazimon, and saw a ladder leading to a higher ledge. As he started to climb it, he noticed a huge crack in the wall facing the middle of the ladder. Guilmon heard a great roar from far above, the mountain shook, and lava erupted from the hole! Guilmon stopped moving, allowing the lava to burst over his head (and somehow miss the ladder itself entirely.) When it had stopped erupting, Guilmon continued climbing and reached the next ledge. He noticed another ledge across a gap, with a narrow wooden walkway leading to it. A large crack sat in the wall in the middle of the walkway, and whenever the dragon above made the mountain shake, lava burst from it. Guilmon was about to sidle across the walkway when he heard a screech. He turned around and was barely able to get his shield up in time to deflect a strike from a Birdramon! The bird Digimon screeched and flew away then swooped back for another pass. Guilmon drew his sword, getting ready. As the Birdramon attempted to gouge him with its claws, Guilmon struck with his blade, slicing off one of the bird's legs. Birdramon howled in pain and swooped back at him. Guilmon drove his sword upward as the bird tried to take revenge for its missing limb, piercing it in the chest. The Birdramon vaporized, allowing Guilmon to load its data. With the bird dead, Guilmon sidled across the dangerous wooden walkway and onto the next ledge. He found a boulder blocking a door and a wooden ledge mounted on the wall. Guilmon jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the ledge. Unfortunately, due to the configuration of the cliff wall, he was unable to pull himself up and sidle along the wood. Instead, he shimmied on the walkway until he could pull himself up on a ledge. He found a Bomb Flower, which he threw at the boulder to destroy it. He shimmied back over to the door, dropped down, and went inside.

The next room was small but tall, with ten black blocks stacked underneath a doorway. Guilmon noticed the lowered floor around the blocks and knew he could pull them out. He pulled out the bottom block of the middle stack, causing the entire stack to drop down. He climbed onto the block then pulled out the next block in front of him until it was halfway out. He climbed up that block, then stepped up to the next block, then pulled himself up through the doorway.

He was now in a room with several Chuumon running about. There was a block set in the wall underneath a ledge with a locked door, and a ladder leading to a thick boarded up alcove. Shuddering at the sight of the rats, Guilmon ran over to the block, pulled it out, and used it to climb up to the ledge. He found a pot full of sticks, pulled one out, and lit it with a nearby torch. He then took careful aim and hurled his flaming stick at the boarded up alcove, destroying the boards and revealing a treasure chest. He went over to the chest and opened it, finding the key to the door! He unlocked the door and went through.

He was outside the mountain again. A stone stairway went up the mountainside to his right. Guilmon climbed up it, jumping over a few gaps here and there, until he reached a ledge jutting far out from the side of the mountain. A door was on the ledge, as was a Birdramon nest. Guilmon tried the door, only to find it locked. He noticed that the Birdramon seemed to be guarding something shiny in its nest. Could it be the key? Guilmon ran towards the Birdramon, yelling to get its attention. The bird screeched and flapped into the air before swooping towards him. Guilmon killed the Birdramon like he had the other one and took the key from its nest, using it to open the door and go back inside the mountain.

He was now in a very dark Y-shaped corridor. A torch burned dimly nearby, near a pot with sticks in it. Guilmon picked out a stick and lit it with the torch. Using his new torch, Guilmon wandered down the corridor and found an unlit torch. He lit it; illuminating some of the corridor…and waking up the half-dozen DemiDevimon sleeping over his head. Guilmon fended off the bats with his flaming stick and ran for the exit, a barred door with a pair of unlit torches flanking it. He lit the torches, causing the bars to retract. He dropped his stick and headed through the door.

He was now on a ledge high above the big lava chamber. A rope bridge stretched across the gap to a door on the other side of the room. He crossed the bridge and entered the next room. It was mostly filled with lava, with one platform close to land. This piece of land was occupied by a large black insect with what looked like lava seeping through the cracks in its shell. It was a FlameWormmon, a fiery variant of the usually harmless caterpillar. It was known to hate water and breathe fire. It was a good thing for Guilmon then that there were several jugs of water near the door. He picked up a jug and hurled it at the FlameWormmon. The water shocked the bug, causing it to curl into a ball. Guilmon jumped over to the platform and struck the caterpillar with his sword until it vaporized. Guilmon loaded its data and noticed that a large lava geyser periodically erupted only a few feet away from his platform. As the lava tower subsided, Guilmon saw a ledge high up in the room, near where the geyser erupted. Recalling how he had used water jugs to make temporary platforms earlier, Guilmon got an idea of how to get to the top of the room. He hopped back to shore, grabbed a water jug, and jumped back to the platform. He threw the jug onto the spot where the geyser erupted and jumped on right before the lava shot up, taking Guilmon with it. When the lava reached its apex, Guilmon jumped off his solid lava platform and landed on the wooden ledge. He walked over to a door and went through to the next room.

He was now in a great vaulted chamber with an impassable lava moat bisecting the room. A large hook hung from the middle of the ceiling with no clear purpose. The half of the room Guilmon was in only had a couple of Bomb Flowers and a boulder-blocked door. The other half was a series of stairs and landings leading up to an imposing door set in the mouth of a stone monster. The door was held shut by a huge lock in the shape of a horned eyeball. After staring at the other half of the room, Guilmon could see no way to get across and tried to figure out his next move. He noticed the aforementioned boulder and obliterated it with a Bomb Flower. He exited the chamber through the new door.

Once again, Guilmon was outside the mountain, high above the clouds this time. He could hear the bellows of the enraged Skydramon much more easily at this altitude. A long stone stairway scaled the mountainside to his right. As Guilmon began climbing the stairs, he heard a rumbling noise. The stairs were collapsing from his weight! He hurriedly rushed up the steps as they started falling behind him, making a daring leap to a ledge at the end before the last step could take him plummeting into oblivion. He looked around and realized he was pretty much at the top of the mountain! A large gate in the wall opened onto an enclosed area with a cell at the back. Above the cell was the fearsome view of Skydramon. Skydramon was sitting in a bowl-shaped roost at the very top of the mountain, roaring in what sounded like pain and breathing fire. The great dragon god looked quite a lot like a Magnadramon, but had red scales instead of fur and no feline features. Strangely, it looked as if something _underneath_ Skydramon was causing the dragon pain, since it looked as if she was struggling to keep from being pulled into the ground. But if the view of Skydramon wasn't enough, it was the sight of the person trapped in the cell that surprised Guilmon. It was Biyomon. "Biyomon!" he yelled, running through the gate. As he did so, a great portcullis slammed shut behind him. "Uh oh." Two sword-and-shield-wielding Gazimon guarding the cell stood up and charged towards him. Guilmon quickly disposed of the rabbits, then ran over to the cell. "Biyomon, are you all right?"

Biyomon sighed. "I'M fine, but you should look out for yourself!"

"Huh?"

"Look behind you!"

Guilmon turned around in time to see a Birdramon who had flown overhead drop a big ugly Hyogamon into the prison area. The ogre raised its ice club in the air, bellowed, and ran towards Guilmon. Guilmon raised his sword and shield in defensive mode. The ogre attempted to stab Guilmon with his club, but the shield kept deflecting Hyogamon's advances. Angry, the ogre raised his club in the air. At that moment, Guilmon let down his shield and rolled behind the ogre as Hyogamon swung his club where he had been only seconds before. Guilmon got out of his roll and hit Hyogamon with an upward sword slash from behind. The ogre screamed and dropped his club. Hyogamon spun around and tried to hit Guilmon with his meaty fists. Guilmon ducked and dodged each punch, then got close and slashed his sword across Hyogamon's chest. The ogre screamed in pain and backed away. His eyes went to his fallen club. He made a dash for it. Guilmon beat him to it, picked up the big icicle, and hurled it at the snow beast. The sharp tip of the icicle penetrated the beast's heart, killing him instantly. As Guilmon loaded the monster's data, the cell door opened.

Biyomon ran out. "That was incredible! Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"From my sensei, MasterTyrannomon. Are you all right? Did those monsters hurt you?"

"No, they just threw me in the cell. They caught me while I was trying to calm down Skydramon. And Guilmon, I think I've found out why she's so angry!"

"Why?"

"There's a monster in the chamber right below Skydramon that's gnawing on her tail. If somebody could get to that chamber and defeat the monster, everything would be okay again!"

Guilmon nodded. "Okay, that's what I'll do. I'll find that monster and save Skydramon!"

"Before you go, let me give you something to help. It's what I used to get up here." She handed Guilmon a very long rope with a claw at the end.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Grappling Hook! We birds used it before we evolved wings. Here, I'll show you how it works. She ran up a set of stairs on the wall and glided to the top of a post sticking out of the wall. "Come on, climb up!" Guilmon ran to the top of the stairs. "Now, throw the claw end of the rope at the post I'm standing on." Guilmon hurled the end of the rope in the air. It struck the post and wound itself around tightly. "Now, swing out on the rope to get to that ledge over there!" said Biyomon, pointing to a ledge. Guilmon took hold of the rope and swung off the top of the stairs, gaining momentum and landing on the ledge. 

He tugged on the rope, pulling the Grappling Hook back to him. "How'd I do?"

"Great job! Now, if you want to change directions when you're swinging, come to a stop and rotate until you're facing in the direction you want to go in. You can also climb higher up the rope to swing to platforms that you might not be able to reach from the bottom of the rope." She looked up at Skydramon sadly. "I've got to get going, Guilmon. The chieftain and the others need to know the real reason for Skydramon's anger. Good luck fighting the monster!" She spread her wings and glided over the top of the portcullis.

Guilmon found a passageway into the rocks and walked down it, coming to a gap with a grappling hook pole over it. Guilmon used his new tool to swing over the gap and continue down the path until he was back out in the open air again. He saw his way blocked by boards and cut them down, finding himself back on the mountainside. He was on a ledge directly above the ledge with the door leading back to the room with the eyeball lock. Guilmon dropped down and was about to go in, recalling that the hook he had seen earlier would probably work well as a grappling hook target. But then he realized he still needed a key for the big lock. Perhaps it was hidden in some part of the cavern he had not been to yet. Guilmon then noticed for the first time that there were a series of grappling hook post and ledges to the right of the door leading around the mountainside. Perhaps this was the path to the missing key. Guilmon swung across the gaps with his grappling hook and found a door going back inside the mountain. He entered it.

He was now in a rectangular room with two ledges connected by a rope bridge over a pool of lava. A Gazimon was patrolling the bridge. After Guilmon killed the Gazimon, he went to the end of the bridge and found, to his surprise, _nothing_. No door, no treasure chest, nothing. Guilmon pulled out his map to see if there wads a secret door and found, to his surprise, that this room had an exit directly below him. Confused, Guilmon peeked his head under the bridge and saw there was a strip of land directly beneath the bridge with a door at the end. Now he had to figure out how to get down there. Since the strip was too thin to jump down to without landing in the lava, there was only one way for Guilmon to get down there. He pulled out his sword and severed all the ropes holding the bridge up. The thing collapsed, allowing Guilmon to reach the door and exit the room.

He was now on a ledge high above the central lava chamber once again. To his right was a large birdcage with a round platform in it held up by four ropes. A lava geyser erupted directly beneath it now and then, shaking the platform. Seeing the platform as a way down, Guilmon stepped on and severed all the ropes with a spin attack. The platform fell all the way down to the lava pool, right in front of a ledge. Guilmon hopped off before the geyser could erupt again and entered a passageway leading into the wall. He came out in a chamber overlooking a lava pool. Two platforms were suspended from the ceiling by chains within jumping distance of Guilmon's ledge. He hopped across the platforms to a ledge, climbed a ladder, and found himself back out in the lava chamber, with a door behind him set in the mouth of a stone monster. It was held shut by steel bars. To make things worse, some burning FlameDemiDevimon decided to fly down from the ceiling and attack him. He killed the bats and noticed a hook hanging from the ceiling in front of him. It looked as if it was attached to some sort of switch mechanism! Guilmon threw his grappling hook at the hook then swung out into the middle of the room. His weight pulled down the hook, retracting the bars on the door. He stopped swinging, rotated around the rope, and then swung back to the safety of the ledge. He went inside the now unbarred door.

He was no in a room overlooking a lava pool. A hook hung from the ceiling. The ledge leading into the next room was set at a right angle to Guilmon's current ledge, meaning he couldn't swing directly over to it. That didn't prove to be much of a problem, as Guilmon simply rotated on his rope and then swung over to the ledge. Easy as pie. He walked into the next chamber and found several platforms suspended by chains over a lava pool. He hopped across the platforms until he found a grappling hook pole sticking out from the wall, which he used to swing over to a doorway. He went inside.

This new room featured a land bridge bisecting two pools of lava. At the other side of the room was a treasure chest surrounded by flames and a switch. There was also a FlameWormmon crawling about. Guilmon ran past the bug and stepped on the switch. The flames went out around the chest. He stepped off the switch to open the chest, only to see the flames switch back on again. He frowned and stepped back on the switch, turning off the flames. As he got off the switch, he saw the flames ignite once more. This was obviously a pressure switch. It needed constant weight to stay activated. Since Guilmon couldn't very well stand on the switch and open the chest at the same time, there was only one other solution. Guilmon drew his sword and ran towards the FlameWormmon. The bug reared back its head, about to attack. Guilmon slashed it in the face with his sword. The insect squealed and curled into a ball. Guilmon picked up the ball, ran over to the switch, and dropped the FlameWormmon on it. As the flames went out, Guilmon ran to the chest and opened it, finding an ornate key with a horned eyeball at the end. He had found the last key! Now all he had to do was get back to the chamber where the lock was, open it, and confront the beast within. Guilmon groaned, realizing he was going to have to do a lot of backtracking.

After backtracking quite a long way, Guilmon found himself standing in front of the fearsome lock on the final door. He took out the ornate key and inserted it into the lock. As he turned the key, the chains holding the lock in place shattered and the lock itself shrunk into nothingness. The door opened, beckoning Guilmon inside. As he went in, the door slammed shut behind him. Guilmon looked around this new chamber in interest. It was a great cylindrical room with a huge pool of lava in the center. Wooden platforms were attached to the walls at varying heights around the room. There was a large crack in the ceiling, and Skydramon's tail was wedged through it, looking as if it couldn't be pulled out. Guilmon looked around the room as he stepped towards the edge of the pool. Where was the beast? The chamber started to rumble. Guilmon stepped back, worried that the pool was going to erupt. The surface of the lava swelled and burst as a humongous monster ripped out of the pit, waving it humongous head in the air.

Picture a GranKuwagamon. Now, give it scorpion-like pincers for front limbs, an orange-yellow exoskeleton, take away the wings and eyes, and give it extra limbs. The result is a gigantic fire-breathing monstrosity known as FlameKuwagamon. Guilmon did what any sensible person would do when faced with this beast. He screamed and ran for the exit. As the Insectoid took notice of him, Guilmon struggled with the door to no avail. He gave up and turned around, gulping at the sight of the giant insect looming over him. FlameKuwagamon slammed both of her pincers into the ground on either side of Guilmon, then started to gather fire energy in those awful scissor jaws of hers. Frantic, Guilmon looked for a way to escape. Then he noticed that the end of Skydramon's tail, dangling high above, looked like a hook. In a flash of inspiration, he pulled out his grappling hook and hurled it at Skydramon's tail. The sudden pull caused the dragon to yank her tail upward, pulling Guilmon into the air and allowing him to swing to safety on one of the wooden platforms just as FlameKuwagamon unleashed her Pyro Scissors attack. As Guilmon released his rope and landed on the platform, there was a roar from above, and the entire cavern shook. The dragon tail tried to pull back through the crack, but it was stuck. The forceful attempts to pull it out caused huge boulders to fall down from the ceiling. The heavy boulders smashed down on FlameKuwagamon, cracking her shell and causing her to temporarily sink into the lava. As the Insectoid came back up a moment later and shook of the rocks, Guilmon had a brilliant idea of how to fight this insect. He hurled his grappling hook at Skydramon's tail again; using it to swing across the cavern before FlameKuwagamon could zero on his position and destroy his platform. As he dropped onto the platform, there was another roar, and even larger boulders dropped from the ceiling, smashing into FlameKuwagamon's armor and cracking it again. To Guilmon's surprise, the bug shook off the rocks, then lurched out of the lava, launching herself at his platform. Guilmon threw the grappling hook at the dragon's tail and managed to swing away at the last second, causing the insectoid to smash face-first into the wall. Guilmon released the rope and landed back on the floor. He looked up in time to see Skydramon finally manage to pull her tail out of the crack it had been wedged into, causing what looked like half the ceiling to cave in. The huge shelf of rock sent FlameKuwagamon plunging back into the lava, and for a second Guilmon hoped that the bug was dead. But it was not to be. FlameKuwagamon managed to push herself up a second later, struggling under the weight of the rocks. As she managed to shove off the huge mass of stone, her already damaged exoskeleton shattered completely, revealing her molten inner being. The Insectoid shrieked in pain and sought out Guilmon. The reptile was ready for this. He saw that now he had a chance to strike, for without her armor, the insect could be penetrated by his sword. As FlameKuwagamon started charging up her Pyro Scissors attack, Guilmon threw his grappling hook at the bug's head. The rope wrapped itself around the startled bug's head, pulling it down to Guilmon's level. The brave lizard pulled out his sword and drove it right through the roof of her mouth. There was a long pause as Guilmon pulled his sword out, then FlameKuwagamon screamed and lurched back, flailing her limbs in the air as she started to stiffen and petrify. As her body started to crumble to pieces in the lava, her head exploded off her shoulders and imbedded itself in the ground just to Guilmon's left. It then vaporized, allowing Guilmon to load the giant insect's data. The lava pool in the middle of the room hissed and began to cool, hardening into a solid mass. There was a gust of wind, and a swirling vortex formed in the center of the crust of the hardened lava. After Guilmon finished loading the bug's data, he strode into the sparkling vortex. It spun him up in the air and teleported him away.

The entire island shook. Biyomon and the other bird Digimon, who had been listening intently to her explanations of why Skydramon was going mad, looked up in surprise as they heard the mighty dragon bellow in joy. The ominous clouds over the island faded away, allowing the sun to shine through. The people rejoiced, their troubles finally at an end.

Guilmon reappeared in a gust of wind on the beach, somewhat disoriented from his teleport. "Guilmon, you did it!" The reptile looked up in time to see Biyomon and Hawkmon glide down to join him.

Guilmon grinned. "Aw, it was nothing. I just had to kill a giant fire-breathing insect, that's all."

Biyomon grinned. "You've done more than that, Guilmon! Skydramon is back to normal now, and all the dark clouds over the island have gone away, all thanks to you!" She looked at Hawkmon. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Guilmon?"

Hawkmon stepped forward, looking a little ashamed. "Guilmon, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. You've shown me that courage and bravery is more than not being afraid, it's being afraid and doing something anyway, because you have to. As a result, I no longer need this to feel brave!" With that, he handed over Cherubimon's Pearl. "Here, this is what you came for, isn't it? It's yours now. Take good care of it, will you?" he started to turn away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my flying scale! So long!" He ran off.

Biyomon giggled. "He's so cute when he's brave…" Without warning, she gave Guilmon a big hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"Wh-what was that for?" he asked, startled.

"For saving me, for teaching Prince Hawkmon about courage, for saving Skydramon and our entire island…you know, for being a hero in general."

They heard a great roar and looked up. "Oh no, don't tell me she's angry again!" Guilmon said in dismay.

"No, listen…she's trying to say something!" They both listened as Skydramon bellowed out something in a strange, otherworldly language. "She was speaking in Japanese. She said, 'O Hero, thank you for saving me! O Hero, you are truly the one to save us all!'"

Guilmon blushed. "Can you tell her I said she's welcome?"

Skydramon bellowed. "No need, she heard you."

"Oh, all right then."

Biyomon turned away. "I've got to get going now. Thank you…for everything." She ran away.

"I think she likes you." Said Grani from his resting-place on the beach.

"Shut up." Guilmon muttered as he hopped on his back.

Grani chuckled, then got serious. "Guilmon, there were monsters in that mountain, weren't there?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm…Lucemon must have sent them in an attempt to bend the bird Digimon to his will through the dragon's anger. Good thing you put a stop to that."

Guilmon shrugged. "I did what I could. Where to now?"

"A place called Forest Haven, far to the south. It's a bit of a longer trip, so you should probably get some sleep while we're flying. You won't have much chance to rest when we get there, if what's happened here is any indication of Lucemon's growing influence..." The flying boat levitated into the air and rocketed away.

BWG: That was a pretty crappy chapter.

Me: It was a dungeon!

BWG: It was still crappy!

Me: ARRRGH! What am I gonna do with you?

BWG: Release me.

Me: I can't do that!

BWG: Too bad.

Me: Let's stop arguing and look at fanmail, okay?

BWG: YOU look at fanmail. I'll stay over here and piss you off.

Me: …

HVK, here are the answers to those questions you asked a while ago, if that's what you're asking me to answer now. I don't play Final Fantasy, but I prefer the sword, thunder magic, and as you know I look like an oversized Raichu. And thanks for the cattle prod. Hey BWG! Shape up or I'll use this cattle prod on you!

BWG: My armor is shockproof.

Me: Damn! Well, shape up or I'll use this new de-voluver on you!

BWG: That won't work on me!

Me: Oh yeah? (I zap him. There is no effect.) DAMN IT!

BWG: Ha-ha!

Me: (Grumbles) Please review!

BWG: Oh D3fan, the King is-

Me: SHUT UP!


	7. I must be nuts, I'm talking to a tree!

Me: Hey everyone! I'm writing this chapter from beautiful Florida!

BWG: I must say Ri2; I'm having trouble staying angry at you now that you've taken me here.

Me: Great!  
BWG: But I'll find a way to hate you, don't you worry.

Me: ...

"Grani?"

"Yes Guilmon?"

"I'm hungry…"

Grani sighed. It had been one day since they left Dragon Roost, and they were still en route to Forest Haven. "I told you to eat before we left!"

"No you didn't!"

"…Hmm, I suppose you're right. But what do you expect me to do about it?"

"You're a magic boat, can't you conjure me some food or something?"

"No! However…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find a grappling hook on the island?"

Guilmon took out his grappling hook. "You mean this one?"

"Perfect! Place it in the hatch!" A hatch flipped open. Guilmon dropped in the hook. The hatch shut, and another hatch opened up on Grani's underside. The flying boat slowed to a stop. A huge crane arm lowered from the bottom of the boat, dropping into the water. There was a snap from below after a few minutes, and the crane came back up, carrying a whole bunch of fish with it! The crane arm swung up and over the side of the boat, dumping the fish onto the deck. "Enjoy!"

"Wow, thanks Grani!" Guilmon eagerly devoured the flopping fish. But when he was done, he found he was still hungry. "Can I have some more?"

"I'm afraid not, there aren't many fish in these parts. If I give you too many, there won't be anymore for anyone else, and we'd be guilty of over fishing!"

"But I'm still hungry…"

"You'll just have to wait until we get to Forest Haven. If you ask nicely, the locals might give you something to eat. Don't worry, we're almost there."

When they actually reached Forest Haven, the sheer majesty of the island made Guilmon forget all about his hunger. "Wow!"

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" The island known as Forest Haven was really made up of two islands, both of them towering wooden structures rising from the sea. The island closest to our flying friends had a nice homey look, with grassy platforms and pools of water on the outside. The second island was much more foreboding, with great thorny tendrils wrapped around it. Grani landed on a beach on the closer island, dropping Guilmon off. "Inside that wooden enclosure is an old friend of mine, the Forest Spirit. He possesses the next item we seek, Seraphimon's Pearl. Just mention my name, and he'll fork it over."

"How is it that all these important spirits and stuff know you?"

"Let's just say I'm a fairly important person and leave it at that. Now get going already! For all we know, Lucemon's forces could be here already."

Guilmon nodded and started up a trail from the beach, leading to a grassy platform extending from the big wooden structure. As he reached the platform, he was knocked onto his tail as a hungry Blossomon erupted from a bush, eager for a piece of his data. Guilmon quickly pulled out his sword. As the flower lunged for him, Guilmon ducked and swung his sword at Blossomon's vine neck, severing the head from the body. Guilmon absorbed the data of the head and body and continued on his way. He killed two more Blossomon on his way to the top of the platform, where he found a hill overlooking a waterfall. The waterfall was fed by a stream that went back a ways and came out through a hole in the side of the wooden structure. Guilmon figured that was how he could get inside. But how to get there? Looking around, he saw a wooden post sticking out of the wall. Smiling, he took out his grappling hook and used it to swing to a small island in the stream near the edge of the waterfall. As he landed, he was immediately attacked by an Octomon which emerged from the water upstream and began to throw rocks at him. Guilmon quickly raised his shield to defend himself. The shield deflected the rocks back at the octopus, stunning it and causing it to fall back into the water. "That was easy," he muttered. He took a running jump, landing on a higher platform near the edge of the stream. A Blossomon occupying the platform soon sound itself headless and dead. Guilmon jumped from this platform to another island and from there to a platform jutting out from a very small waterfall. As he pulled himself up, some rocks thrown by another pesky Octomon sailed over his head. He used his shield to deflect the rocks, then used his grappling hook on a post to swing over to the pool at the beginning of a stream, where the current was minimal. He waded across the water, entering the hole in the wooden wall.

Guilmon looked around the inside of the wooden enclosure in awe. It was a small forest, fed by glittering pools of water with shimmering fireflies darting about. Weird-looking giant flowers grew all over the place, and a monolithic tree grew from the center of the area, so tall that its canopy covered most of the top of the enclosure, blotting out the sunlight. The tree had a somewhat homely face, indicating it was a Digimon. The tree was moaning as if it was in pain. Guilmon went over to the tree. "Is something wrong?"

"Help…me…" The tree gasped. At that, several Numemon wormed their way out of the tree's face. Guilmon gasped. The mollusks were sucking the life from the giant Digimon. He knew he had to take action immediately. He took several steps back, then charged forward and rammed into the tree with a head butt. The force of his attack knocked the Numemon loose from their hold on the tree. Angry, the slugs all started swarming towards Guilmon. The reptile pulled out his sword and started slicing the Numemon to pieces, reducing them to a cloud of green data. Once he had killed the last Numemon and loaded all the data, the tree sighed in relief. "Thank you." Without warning, a huge lily pad rose out of the water Guilmon was standing in, elevating the reptile up to the tree's eye level. "Thank you, brave warrior. I am RedWoodmon, Spirit of the Forest. Who are you?"

"My name is Guilmon, sir."

"Guilmon, eh? Well, let me thank you once more for rescuing me from those parasites. Seeing as how I'm rooted here, I am incapable of protecting myself from harm. My children usually clear out any parasites, but they were frightened by the sheer number of Numemon. If it weren't for you, I very well could have lost my life to those slugs. Is there any way I might be able to reward you?"

"I've heard that you possess an object called Seraphimon's Pearl. Do you think I could have it?" Guilmon asked hopefully.

RedWoodmon looked surprised. "The treasure of the goddess Seraphimon? I possess it, yes, but it is not something I may give away lightly. Why would you need such a thing?"

"Grani sent me to get it."

The tree's eyes widened. "_Grani sent you?" He started laughing. "Ah, I wonder what that old coot's up to now?"_

"We need it to stop Lucemon, Mr. Forest Spirit." Said Guilmon, bristling slightly at the insult to Grani.

The tree stopped. "Lucemon's back? But-but that's impossible!"

Guilmon shook his head. "Nope. I saw him. He's back all right."

RedWoodmon thought for a minute. "Very well then. Considering the circumstances, I believe it would be acceptable to grant you the Pearl."

"Great!"

"However, I can't give it to you just this second. You've come at a bit of an inopportune time, you see. Today is when a yearly ceremony takes place in which my children take my seeds and scatter them across the ocean to create new forests and replace those chopped down by overzealous lumberjacks. Do you think you could wait until the completion of the ceremony for me to give you the Pearl? It will only be a few minutes."

Guilmon shrugged. "Okay, I can wait."

"Good. Come out my children! This boy means us no harm! Come out, so we may complete the ceremony!" There was a lull, and then several plant Digimon emerged from their hiding places and flew up to the lily pad with two-leaved stems used like helicopters. "Guilmon, you should feel honored. You're about to witness a ceremony that no outsider has ever seen! Okay, roll call time! Palmon?"

"Here!"

"Floramon?"

"Here!"

"Alraumon?"

"Here!"

"Woodmon?"

"Here!"

Cherrymon?"

"Here!"

"Lilymon?"

"Here!"

"Tanemon?"

"Here!"

"Leafmon?"

"Here!"

"Arbormon?" There was no response. "Arbormon?"

"I think he and Mushroomon are off exploring somewhere." Said Palmon.

RedWoodmon groaned. "Argh, those two are always late! Why can't they show up on time _just once_ for this very important ceremony? Year after year, it's the same damn thing-"

"RedWoodmon!" An Arbormon descended into the forest on his helicopter step.

RedWoodmon narrowed his eyes. "Arbormon, where have you been? And where's Mushroomon? How many times have I told you the ceremony cannot be done without-"

"Great RedWoodmon, Mushroomon's been captured!"

Everyone gasped. "C-captured? By whom?"

"By monsters in the Forbidden Woods!"

More gasps. RedWoodmon growled. "I forbade you all from ever going back to the Woods! That's why they're called the Forbidden Woods in the first place!"

Arbormon bowed his head. "I'm sorry RedWoodmon, but we just couldn't resist! Mushroomon wanted to see if we could take our homes back from those invading monsters that stole it!" 

The giant tree groaned. "This is just perfect! If Mushroomon isn't here, then we can't complete the ceremony! My seeds will wilt, and it'll take another year to grow them back! And who knows how many trees will be cut down by then?"

"Um…does this mean I can't have the Pearl?" Guilmon asked timidly.

RedWoodmon frowned. "I'm sorry Guilmon, but this ceremony is too important. I can't give you the Pearl until after the ceremony. And we can't even begin the ceremony without Mushroomon!"

"What if I went to the Forbidden Woods and brought Mushroomon back? Then could you perform the ceremony?"

The plants all looked at him in surprise. "You would go to the Woods and bring him back?"

"Yes!"

The tree blinked. "Well then, of course we could perform the ceremony! But are you sure you want to do this? The Woods are a very dangerous place, ever since it became infested with monsters recently."

"I can handle them! I cleared out Dragon Roost Cavern and saved the Sky Spirit Skydramon, this shouldn't be too difficult!"

RedWoodmon looked impressed. "All right. However, you should know that it is not easy for one who cannot fly like my children to get to the Forbidden Woods. Therefore-"

"You're going to give me wings?" Guilmon asked hopefully.

"…No, I'm going to give you this!" A huge leaf trembled and fell from its branch, drifting down to the ground where Guilmon picked it up. "This leaf will allow you to glide through the air. It can also generate gusts of wind when you flap it like a fan. It should come in handy when you fight the monsters in the Woods."

Guilmon hid his disappointment. He had really wanted wings. "Okay, how do I get to the Woods?"

"Do you see that ledge high up the wall of this enclosure?"

"Yeah…"

"Get up there, and it's a cinch to get to the Forbidden Woods!"

Guilmon face faulted. "AND JUST HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE?!"

"Easy! Children?"

The plant Digimon all swarmed around Guilmon. "Hey, what are you do-"They lifted him up and flew to the top of the enclosure, dropping him on the ledge.

"There you go!" said RedWoodmon.

"Um, thanks!" Guilmon yelled to the plants as they flew back down to the ground. "Don't worry RedWoodmon, I'll find Mushroomon and bring him back in one piece!"

"Good luck!" yelled the tree as Guilmon ran through the opening in the wall on the ledge.

Guilmon found himself on a ledge jutting from the wall of the enclosure, facing the second thorny island. That was probably where the Forbidden Woods were. There was a ledge and an opening leading into the island, but Guilmon wasn't sure that he could reach the ledge by gliding. It was too far away, and almost the same height as his current ledge. Guilmon looked around, trying to find a solution to his problem, and noticed a pillar rising out of the ocean. He could easily glide to that. What's more, there was a wind funnel circling the pillar that he could probably use to get enough altitude to glide right over to the thorny island! Guilmon pulled out the giant leaf and was about to jump off when he had a thought. If the wind was blowing in the wrong direction, he could be knocked off course and fall into the sea. That would be bad. Guilmon took out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem, directing the wind to the southeast so he could glide to the pillar. He then put away the baton, grabbed hold of his leaf, and jumped off of the ledge. He felt a sudden thrill as he soared with the wind, gliding towards his destination. It felt almost like what he had felt when flying on Grani's back, but not quite as swift. Oh, if only he could fly for real, and not glide or depend on the wings of others! Guilmon gracefully landed on the top of the column and pulled out the Wind Waker again. This time, he directed the wind to the southwest, towards the Forbidden Woods. He grabbed hold of his leaf once more and jumped off the pillar, gliding into the wind funnel. The funnel sent him flying upward, granting him the altitude he needed to soar over to the ledge on the forbidden island. He touched down on the ledge, put away his leaf, and entered the opening in the wall.

Me: Done!

BWG: Huh, that was pretty short.

Me: Yeah, I'm a little disappointed.

BWG: Then why don't you make it longer?

Me: Nah, there's no need to.

BWG: Whatever.

Me: What will it take to make you like me?

BWG: Vast amounts of money.

Me: But I'm broke!

BWG: I know.

Me: Grrr…here's the fan mail responses!

KG2, there are no humans in this story whatsoever. Sorry.

D3fan, thanks for the support, but I don't think it's going to convince my partner to change his ways.

BWG: Damn straight.

Me: I also have a question for you readers. Can anyone tell me what Lucemon's dragon form is called? I would really appreciate knowing the answer.

BWG: He needs to know because Lucemon's going to change into his dragon form later on and-

Me: SHUT UP!


	8. The Forbidden Woods

Me: This is the second (and last) chapter I'll be writing from Florida.

BWG: Aw man!

Me: Wait! You mean you're actually sad this will be the last chapter we're writing here?

BWG: No, I'm sad you're writing this chapter at all.

Me: …

Guilmon was in a wooden chamber carpeted with a grass floor. There were a few tree stumps all over the place, and a door at the end of the room. The door was held shut not by a lock, but by a strange blue flower with lengthy vines. As he approached the door, a gaggle of Numemon dropped from the ceiling. Guilmon easily took care of the slugs then examined the door. Oddly, as he got closer to the door, the flower on it covered itself in petals. Her took out his sword and hacked away at the vines, trying to get them off the door. To his surprise, they grew back instantaneously. Obviously the flower needed to be removed. He attacked the flower's bulb, but found his sword could not penetrate the petals. Frowning, he walked away in search of something he could use to destroy the flower. After he was a certain distance away, the bulb opened up again. Guilmon quickly figured out how the plant worked. It only opened when there were no possible hazards within a certain distance from its flower, but it would close to protect its delicate interior if it perceived a threat. What he really needed was some sort of projectile weapon. It didn't take long for him to find one. There was a giant nut just lying on the ground, waiting to be picked up. Guilmon grabbed the nut and tossed it at the open flower. The nut struck the delicate blossom, destroying the flower and freeing the door. Guilmon went through the cleared door, wondering what awaited him on the other side.

The next room was huge, extending up to an open sky and down to a grassy floor. There were various trees growing up from the ground, along with thorny roots waving from the walls and weird living platforms that creaked and moved back and forth along the walls. Guilmon took out his leaf and used it to glide over to one of the living platforms, then jumped to another one and glided from there to a ledge with a door on it. The only problem was there was a flower sealing the door. Fortunately, a Bomb Flower grew nearby. He plucked the bomb and threw it at the door, destroying the flower. He went through the door and found himself in a large open chamber with an abyss for a floor. What appeared to be a gondola hung from ropes strewn over the chasm. The ropes were hooked up to some sort of winch mechanism operated by a pair of fans attached to platforms on different sides of the room. The fans weren't turning, so the gondola wasn't moving. Guilmon had to figure out how to make the fans turn. On a whim, he took out his leaf and flapped it at the nearest fan. The resulting gust of wind turned the fan, bringing the gondola over to Guilmon! He jumped onto the wooden platform, and then tried to figure out how to use it to get to the door across the room. He was about to use his leaf to spin the fan again, when he realized there was probably a better way. Facing the door he had come through, he used the leaf once more, making a gust of wind that propelled the gondola all the way across the chasm! He hopped off and went through the door.

He was now in a corridor leading to a flower-sealed door. A giant nut sat on the ground in the middle of the room. Guilmon went to pick it up, but was surprised when a circle of thorny roots erupted from the ground around the nut, blocking Guilmon's access to it. He attacked the roots, only to find his sword had no effect on them. After numerous failed attempts to get through the roots, Guilmon studied his problem for a minute, and then realized that perhaps he should not be trying to get through the roots to the nut, but instead try to move the nut out from the roots. He backed away from the roots, causing them to retract into the ground. He pulled out his leaf and used it to make a gust of wind that blew the nut out of the root area and into safe ground. He picked up the nut, used it to destroy the flower, and moved to the next room.

This next room was another multi-level chamber, with a few ledges, doors, moving platforms, and a small flower/tree suspended from the ceiling by five strong vines. The level below Guilmon was the ground floor, with trees, weird-looking enemies floating around, and a boarded-up hole in the floor surrounded by water. There was a double-flower-sealed door down there, so Guilmon doubted he could do anything there just yet. He used his grappling hook and leaf to soar from platform to platform around the room, watching out for the nasty roots, and finally landed on a ledge with a locked door on the same level as the base of the hanging tree/flower. There was a giant nut sitting on the ledge. Guilmon looked around and saw another ledge nearby with a flower-sealed door on it. There was a platform ringing the flower/tree, which he could easily jump to and use to leap over to the flower ledge. He picked up the nut, jumped over to the flower/tree, and jumped to the ledge. He then threw the nut at the flower, destroying it and freeing the door. He went through the door and found himself in a corridor full of annoying Tsumemon. Whenever he tried to run past them, they glommed onto his body, slowing down. He was able to shake them off with a simple spin attack, but it still took some time to reach the door and the next room. The next room was tall, with a thick grassy floor. There was a ledge in the upper-left corner of the room containing a boarded-up alcove. In the lower-left corner of the room was a Bomb Flower. The boards were too thick to cut with his sword, so he knew he would have to use the bomb. Simple. He took a step toward the bomb and instantly hundreds of thorny roots erupted from the ground, forming a maze. Okay, not so simple. Guilmon drew his sword and used it to cut the thick grass as he made his way through the maze, knowing he would be able to use it to find his way out. After some time, he reached a fork. One path would lead to the alcove, the other to the Bomb Flower. Guilmon took the path to the flower. As Guilmon reached the end of the path, the roots retracted into the ground. But Guilmon knew if he made a move towards them, they would pop out again. He knew that there would be a wall of them blocking the direct route to the alcove. So how was he supposed to get the bomb over to the alcove? Simple. The same way he had gotten the nut. He plucked the bomb, dropped it on the ground, and flapped his leaf at it. The wind picked up the bomb and dropped it in front of the alcove right before it exploded, destroying the boards. Guilmon worked his way back through the maze and entered the alcove, where he found a treasure chest. He opened it, finding a key that would fit perfectly in the locked door back in the flower/tree chamber.

He returned to the big chamber, used the key in the door, and went through. The next room was full of water, with a gondola hanging over it. Guilmon used his leaf to bring the gondola over, and then rode it across to the next room. This room was tall and full of trees, with leafy ledges hanging from the walls. Some more of the weird flying enemies were wheeling about in the upper reaches of the room. Guilmon was a little more concerned at that moment with the wingless Mothmon that was trying to kill him. The strange insect crawled around him, looking for a chance to attack. Guilmon raised his shield in anticipation. Without warning, the moth suddenly stiffened, its eyes glowing red. The Gatling gun on its abdomen started firing rounds, launching the bug into Guilmon like a rocket. Guilmon quickly got back up as the Mothmon streaked away, only to get hit in the face as the bug unexpectedly spawned a dozen Tsumemon, all of which suddenly decided to attach themselves to him. As he struggled to get them off, the Mothmon turned around and started rocketing towards him again. The Tsumemon's weight kept Guilmon from moving out of the way, causing him to be bowled over once more. However, the attack did dislodge and destroy the Tsumemon, which was a plus. The Mothmon skidded to a halt, loaded the data of its children, and then prepared to spawn more. Guilmon quickly drew his sword and drove it into the Mothmon's forehead, killing it instantly. Guilmon loaded its data, and noticed a ladder materialize out of thin air. Guilmon climbed the ladder up to the leafy ledges, near a double-flower-sealed door. There was no nut or anything, so Guilmon ignored the door and climbed up another ladder to the highest ledge. The weird floating enemies took notice of him and started swooping in. Now that he was closer, Guilmon could see that they were Searchers, weird purple digital life forms with eyes painted on their big wings. When one of them got close enough to attack, Guilmon tried to cut it to pieces with his sword. His blade was knocked away by a sweep of the monster's wing. Suddenly deciding it might be a better idea to run; Guilmon hightailed it past the Searchers and ran to the other end of the room. As they started flying towards him, Guilmon suddenly had an idea. All but the strongest of flying creatures were at the mercy of the wind. Maybe if he used his leaf on them, he could knock them out of the sky and finish them off while they were disoriented. He took out his leaf and flapped it at the Searchers. The gust of wind surprised and disoriented the creatures, allowing Guilmon to rush in and delete them with a few swipes of his sword. Oddly, they left no data, but melted into blobs of red goo and vanished. Once the Searchers were gone, Guilmon noticed a branch he could use to swing across the room with his grappling hook. He did so, and landed on a ledge with a door on it. He went through the door and found himself in a chamber with a few trees and an alcove over the door housing two switches. There was also an alcove at the back of the room with a treasure chest that was sealed shut by wooden bars. As Guilmon took a step forward bars slammed shut over the door behind him. He looked up just in time to see a winged Mothmon swoop down from the ceiling and prepare to attack. Guilmon raised his shield instantly, saving his life from the barrage of bullets launched by the moth's Gatling gun. When the moth was done shooting, it used its Gatling gun to rocket towards Guilmon like its ground-bound cousin. Guilmon managed to sidestep the bug's charge this time, allowing him to pull out the leaf. Remembering how he had beaten the Searchers, Guilmon flapped his leaf, making a gust of wind that knocked the bug for a loop. While Mothmon was stunned, Guilmon ran over to it and unleashed a savage sword attack, severing one of the bug's four wings. Mothmon recovered and flapped away so it could perform its gun attack again. Guilmon didn't plan on letting that happen! He stunned the bug with his leaf again, and then severed another wing. He repeated this process twice more until the Mothmon was stuck on the ground. After that, it was easy to finish off the bug, but not before it could spawn a bunch of Tsumemon. After Guilmon finished off all his enemies, the treasure alcove opened up but the door remained closed. Curious, Guilmon opened the chest in the alcove and found…a boomerang! "Wow, cool! But I don't know how to use this thing."

"Don't worry, I can tell you that!" said a familiar voice. 

Guilmon yelped and dropped the boomerang. "Did you just talk?!" he asked the boomerang in astonishment.

"No silly, I'm speaking to you from the stone in your pocket!" said the voice.

Guilmon pulled out the magic pebble, and then paused, frowning "Wait…you don't sound like Renamon!"

There was a groan from the pebble. "Of course I'm not Renamon, I'm Grani!"

"…I thought you sounded familiar. But how are you talking to me through the stone? I thought only the person who had the master copy of the pebble could talk to me through it!"

"…Kid, I'm the talking flying dragon boat here, remember? I'm a magical vessel, I have my ways."

"Oh."

"In any case, I've been watching you through the stone for a while now, and when you picked up the boomerang and mentioned that you didn't know how to use it, I thought, hey, why not speak up and tell him how to use the stupid thing?"

"Okay. So tell me, how do I use the stupid thing?"

"That is a Sepikmon-brand Spirit Boomerang. It is powered by the user's mind. When you attempt to use the boomerang, you must focus your will on a target, and then throw the boomerang. The weapon will automatically strike the target, and then return to you. You can target up to five things at a time with the boomerang. Try it on those crystals over the door."

"How do you-"

"The stone lets me see through your eyes. Go on. Try it." Guilmon picked up the boomerang again and looked at the crystals. Focusing on both of them, he tossed the weapon. The boomerang whirled through the air, struck both of them, and returned to Guilmon's hand. The bars on the door slid open. "Cool!"

"Yeah, wish I had hands so I could use thing. I'm sure that little weapon will come in handy, Guilmon. I should let you continue now. Good luck rescuing Mushroomon!"

"How…oh, right. The pebble. Never mind." The rock stopped glowing. He put it away and exited the room.

Back in the previous room, he dropped down to the ledge with the flower door on it and used his new boomerang to destroy both the flowers at once. With the door cleared, he went through it to the next room. He was on a higher level of the room with the water pool. Several spiky nuts hung from vines, blocking the way to a ledge on the other side of the room. Guilmon decided to use his new boomerang to get rid of the nuts. It took a while, but he managed to sever enough vines to clear the route to the ledge. He then used his leaf to glide across, and went through the door waiting for him. He was now at the highest level of the room with the flower/tree. In fact, he was overlooking the large plant! Guilmon looked at the vines holding it up and got an idea. They didn't look much tougher than the vines in the last room. He would wager good money that his boomerang could cut the vines, causing the flower/tree to drop and maybe smash through those boards on the floor below. Guilmon glided down to the top of the flower/tree, targeted all five support vines, and let loose the boomerang. The vines were sliced in a single clean motion, causing the entire plant to plummet down to the ground below, smashing through the boards and landing in a pool of water. A bit shaken by the fall, Guilmon looked around and saw a door and a small island with a fan on it. He didn't see any visible way back up the hole in the ceiling. Curious, he jumped off the half-sunken flower/tree and used his leaf on the fan. A huge wind funnel formed around the flower/tree, creating an updraft that could carry Guilmon back to the upper levels if he soared into it. Pleased, Guilmon waited for the funnel to die down then went through the nearby door. He found himself at the bottom of a Y-shaped corridor with a pool of water taking up most of the floor. A few platforms grew from the water, occupied by Tsumemon. He picked the living hands off with his boomerang, and then hopped across the platforms to the left fork of the Y. Unfortunately, it soon proved to be a dead end. There was nothing but a hole in the ceiling that Guilmon had no way of reaching. He tried the right fork and found a door guarded by Numemon and weird killer vines. The Numemon were easy to kill, but whenever he sliced apart a vine, it grew back. Finally he just gave up and ran past the vines to the door.

The next room featured a river of sorts that went forward several feet and then made a sharp left. A ledge leading along the right side of the room had a ladder leading up to an alcove higher on the wall. Hanging directly across from the corridor was a big flower suspended from the ceiling by four vines. Remembering the last giant flower, Guilmon climbed up the ladder, jumped to the flower, and cut down the vines with his boomerang. The flower fell into the water, taking him with it. The river current started pushing the flower downstream, like some giant raft. As Guilmon started floating closer to the bend, an Octomon jumped out of the water and began hurling rocks at him. Guilmon deflected the rocks back with his shield, knocking the octopus out. He did the same to two more Octomon as the flower went around the bend, finally stopping in front of a platform with a door on it. Guilmon hopped off the platform and went through the door. He was now in a room open to the sunlight. A wooden hill rose from the center of the room with a barred alcove containing an ornate treasure chest. Surrounding the hill were five pillars with crystals on them. Guilmon couldn't get a good vantage point on them from the ground, so he climbed up to the top of the hill and turned in a circle, locking on to all five crystals at once. He threw his boomerang, hitting each crystal in succession. The bars over the alcove retracted. Guilmon jumped down and opened the treasure chest, finding an eyeball key! Recalling the key from Dragon Roost Cavern, Guilmon realized that this key would undoubtedly open the door leading to the monster that was holding Mushroomon hostage. As he stowed away the key, he suddenly heard the distinct sound of bars slamming shut over the door. "Uh oh." He heard shrieking and looked up in time to see a pair of Birdramon drop two Hyogamon into the room. "Double uh oh." It was a very tough battle, but Guilmon was able to defeat the Hyogamon much like he had beaten the one at Dragoon Roost. It helped that the two ogres were stupid enough to knock each other over with their own spears most of the time they were trying to hit Guilmon. Once both were dead, the door still would not open. Guilmon looked for another exit and saw a corridor set high in the wall behind the hill. A branch hung from a nearby tree, providing a possible grappling hook point. He climbed to the top of the hill and swung out to the corridor. He went to the back of the passageway, dropping through a hole in the floor and landing back in the Y-shaped room. From there, he made his way back to the room he had dropped into with the flower/tree, and rode the wind funnel back up to the room above. He dropped down to the ground level of the large room, killed some Searchers, sliced the flowers off the door with his boomerang, and entered the next room. It was a long corridor with two data-thirsty wingless Mothmon. Not wanting to repeat his bad experiences with these bugs, Guilmon threw his boomerang at the two insects, stunning them and allowing him to kill each of them with a single sword slash. He continued down the corridor and into the next room. This room was large and round, with purple drapery hanging from the walls. There was a good deal of shallow water in the room, interspersed with small tree stumps. A short staircase led up to a huge door held shut by a giant eyeball lock. Guilmon ran up to the door and unlocked it with the eyeball key he had found. The door opened. Guilmon went inside. He was now in a chamber with roots lining the walls and ceiling. An enormous blue flower with five petals lay open on the ground. In the center of the flower was a miserable-looking Mushroomon. Guilmon had finally made it! "Hey, Mushroomon!"

The fungus looked up. "Huh? Who are you?"

"My name's Guilmon and I'm here to rescue you!" He started running over.

The Mushroomon panicked. "No! Wait! Don't come any closer-" A bulbous purple Blossomon head rose up from beneath Mushroomon and swallowed him up. It hissed at Guilmon furiously, then folded its petals around itself, sprouted about a dozen vines, and used said vines to attach itself to the ceiling and lift itself off the ground. Eight long, supple roots sprouted from the underside of the flower, growing barbed ends like whips. This was certainly not good. The monster was a MegaBlossomon, a rare flower that sometimes took days to digest its victims and was known for having almost impenetrable petals. How was Guilmon supposed to get Mushroomon out of there? Guilmon quickly rolled out of the way as one of the roots twitched and lashed out at him, barely dodging the attack. As he started strafing the flower in an attempt to dodge the deadly roots, Guilmon recalled that all the other flowers he had knocked down before were suspended too. Perhaps his boomerang would work one more time? He pulled it out, targeted five vines, and threw it. It severed the vines, causing the flower to dip a little. Guilmon saw the vines were already slowly starting to reattach themselves, so he knew he had to hurry! He started running around the plant, targeting vines that were not close to each other, and then threw the boomerang. The weapon sliced through the targeted vines and a few others too! With the loss of its supporting vines, the flower fell to the ground and opened up, revealing the dazed head of the monster. Guilmon ran over to the flower's head and started slashing at its neck, trying to sever the head and save Mushroomon. He managed to hack a bit of the way through the neck when MegaBlossomon recovered. The petals of the flower started folding inward. Not wanting to get trapped inside, Guilmon backflipped out of the flower before it could close. MegaBlossomon rose into the air again, growing back its vines and roots. It looked as if Guilmon would have to slice them down again. Guilmon started strafing again, slicing down vines with his boomerang and dodging root strokes. However, just before he could slice away the last few vines, one of the roots managed to grab him, shake him about, and then hurled him into the wall. Guilmon slid to the ground in pain and barely avoided the follow-up root whip. The flower's attack had given it enough time to fix most of its vines, meaning Guilmon had to start all over again. Now that he knew about the flower's new attack, Guilmon was better able to dodge the roots and slice apart all the vines again. When the flower dropped, Guilmon ran into the petals and started slashing away at the Digimon's neck again. When MegaBlossomon recovered, Guilmon was once again able to narrowly avoid getting trapped within the petals. As Guilmon started his strafing again, MegaBlossomon decided to use a new attack. It buried all of its roots in the ground. As Guilmon was wondering what good that would do, all the roots erupted from underneath him, sending him flying into the air. He landed with a thud, wincing in pain. He pulled himself back to his feet and saw the flower pull its roots out of the ground again and reorient on him. He began to run as MegaBlossomon buried her roots again. They shot up from the ground behind him as he kept running, narrowly missing him. As they flailed around, Guilmon targeted some vines and let loose the Boomerang. He started running again as the boomerang severed the vines and came back to him. MegaBlossomon sent her roots after Guilmon again, but he already knew how to avoid them and used the opportunity to slice down more vines. Soon enough, the flower was back on the ground again. Guilmon ran towards the head of MegaBlossomon and gave a few more sword blows to its neck, severing it at last. The flower's head squealed and launched into the air. It struck the ground and exploded into a cloud of data, leaving a dumbfounded Mushroomon behind. As Guilmon loaded the flower's data, a swirling vortex of wind appeared in the middle of the room and Mushroomon bowled him over.

"You saved my life man! I owe you one!" he said.

Guilmon pushed him off. "No problem. All in a day's work for a hero."

"Did RedWoodmon send you?"

"Yes actually. He says he needs you for the ceremony." 

Mushroomon groaned. "Ah great! How are we supposed to get back to Forest Haven before the time for the ceremony is over?" 

Guilmon looked at the wind vortex. "I think I have an idea. Hang on!" He grabbed Mushroomon and jumped into the vortex.

The pair reappeared on the lily pad platform before RedWoodmon, startling the giant tree. "Wha…Mushroomon! Guilmon! You're back!" 

Mushroomon jumped out of Guilmon's hands and bowed to the tree. "I'm sorry I'm late, Great RedWoodmon."

The tree frowned. "All will be forgiven if we can complete this ceremony before it's too late. Children! Come out! It's time!" Immediately, the plants were all assembled around Mushroomon on the lily pad.

"Now Mushroomon, play! Play your song for the seeds of the future!" Mushroomon nodded and pulled out a violin. He began to play a light, joyous song of green forests, trees, and flowers. (Think Saria's Song) The other plants joined in by dancing wildly and erratically, jerking their bodies here and there and nearly bumping into each other. They started glowing, and pollen started to fly off them, floating up into the higher reaches of the great tree. There was a flash of light, and several great seedpods came into being on the highest branches of the tree. Putting away his instrument, Mushroomon led his fellow plants into the air, flying towards the pods. Each Digimon grabbed a seed pod and flew away, off into the horizon. "Where are they all going?" asked Guilmon.

"They are going across the ocean, to faraway islands, where they may plant my seeds and begin the process of growing new forests. They shall be gone for a few days, then return here and wait for next year's harvest before setting out again. This is how we endeavor to fulfill our dream, to one day cover this world in green forests and rid ourselves of this horrid ocean, so that all peoples may live as one under the branches of the trees…" He sighed wistfully. "It is a shame that I shall die before my dream can ever be fulfilled, but I know that my dear children shall continue this task in the years after my death. But enough about me, I believe I promised to give you something after the ceremony!"

There was a flash of light, and a green pearl with markings looking like an angel carved onto it. "This is Seraphimon's Pearl. It's what you wanted, isn't it? Take it, and use it to defeat Lucemon."

Guilmon nodded and put the Pearl away. "Thank you RedWoodmon." He was about to jump off the lily pad and leave when he paused. "By the way, I think I'd like that dream of yours to come true."

The tree smiled. "Thank you, Guilmon."

"So where to now?" Guilmon asked, hopping on Grani's back.

"We're going to Greatfish Isle."

"Greatfish Isle?"

"Yes, it's the home to a giant fish, hence the name!"

"…Can I eat it?"

"No! The fish has the last Pearl we need!"

"Oh. Okay then."

Grani took off and flew away, leaving the noble RedWoodmon and the green paradise of Forest Haven far behind.

"Hey Grani?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still hungry!"

Me: Wow, I didn't think I'd finish that fast!

BWG: I'm sure you did a half-assed job on it.

Me: Shut up. Nightdragon0, thanks for the info on Lucemon's dragon form. I'll be sure to use it. Now, I've gotta get going. I'm leaving for home soon, and after that I'm going to LA!

BWG: …Can I come?

Me: We'll see. Do you promise to behave?

BWG: I promise not to beat you to a pulp if you take me!

Me: (Gulp.) Good enough!


	9. Pirate Problems

Me: Here I am, reporting from LA!

BWG: This place stinks. Can we go home?

Me: Will you just STOP IT with the negativity?!

BWG: What? This place does stink!

Me: 

Grani had described Greatfish Isle as a veritable paradise, a beautiful green isle shaped like the fish it was named for. What they found when they got there was a shattered hunk of land mostly sunken into the ocean and covered in an endless storm. Oh, and it smelled like fish. Guilmon looked at the island with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, I thought you were exaggerating when you described this place as a paradise, but I had no idea that it was really _this_ bad!" said Guilmon.

Grani's jaw dropped. "Impossible! The island couldn't possibly have gotten this bad so quickly! Unlessunless Lucemon is gathering power more quickly than we imagined!"

Guilmon blinked. "Wait, you mean that _Lucemon_ did all this?"

"Of course, who else?"

"_Why?_"

Grani started looking worried. "He must know that we've been to the other spirits and received the Pearls! He must have attacked this island to prevent us from getting the last Pearl and finding the one weapon that can defeat him! If he managed to slay the Water Spirit AnglerWhamon, then we're all doomed!"

"I don't think you need to worry about that!" said a familiar voice from nearby.

Guilmon and Grani looked around and saw Silphymon flying alongside them! "Silphymon!" Guilmon cried out happily.

"Hey Guilmon. Is this the flying dragon/boat/horse you were talking about?" asked the Animal.

"Yep! His name's Grani!"

"Huh. Doesn't look much like a horse to me." Said Silphymon.

"I'm only a horse in name, to tell the truth. I was named after Grani, the horse of a hero on Earth named Siegfried."

"Oh."

"Silphymon, what was that you were saying about not having to worry?' asked Guilmon.

"Huh? Oh, right, that. Skydramon saw a large army sailing towards this island, and sent a warning to her brother, the Spirit who lives here. AnglerWhamon was able to escape before the army arrived and destroyed the island. He fled to a place I think you will find most familiar, Guilmon. The great whale has hid himself on Outset Island!"

Guilmon nearly fell off of Grani's back. "No way!"

"Way! He's sealed himself up in a cave behind a solid stone wall on the back of the island. After he was safe, Skydramon sent me to find you and tell you the news. Unfortunately, nobody had any idea where you were, so I just flew around until I ran into those pirate friends of yours on Windfall Island just this afternoon!"

Guilmon blinked. "You ran into the pirates?"

"Yeah, I thought they might have some correspondence with you, so I told them to tell you that Greatfish Island had been destroyed, AnglerWhamon was hiding on Outset Island and that he was saving the sacred Ophanimon's Pearl for you, and that the wall he's hiding behind could only be breached by explosives or an attack from a Mega-level Digimon! They seemed really happy to hear this, and said they would tell you right away! But I guess you never got their message, since you're here instead of Outset. Oh well!"

Grani's eyes bulged. "Um, thank you for taking the time to find us, Silphymon. We should probably get going now, so bye!" He said quickly as he fired up his engines and rocketed away at top speed.

Silphymon frowned. "Hey guys, you're going the wrong way! You're heading straight for Windfall! Guys? Guys?" he yelled after them.

"Grani, what's wrong? Where are we going? Outset's in the other direction!" Guilmon yelled over the sound of thunder.

"Guilmon, Silphymon just told a bunch of greedy pirates exactly where and how they can find a priceless holy artifact! What do you think is wrong?!"

Guilmon's eyes widened. "Th-they can't take the Pearl! We need it to stop Lucemon!"

"Yes, but they don't know that!"

"We've got to find them before they get to Outset! If I could talk to Renamon, maybe I could-"

Grani snorted. "Get real, kid! If there's one thing I've learned from all my years on the sea, it's this: never stand between pirates and their treasure. You'll always lose your life."

"But Renamon's my friend"

Grani sighed. "That may be so, but she's also a friend who happens to be after the same treasure as we are, so we'll just have to beat her to it. Fortunately, I have an idea of how to do just that!"

"How?"

"There is a bomb shop on Windfall Island. If you can get some bombs, I will be able to scan their data and use it to construct some heavy-duty weapons of my own which will be strong enough to blast through that wall Silphymon mentioned!"

"That's great!"

"Of course, the pirates will probably be trying to do the same thing to equip their ships with cannons"

"That's bad."

"But fear not, I'm sure you'll find a way to procure some bombs for our cause!"

"How?"

"What're you asking me for? It's your job to figure that out, not mine!"

At maximum speed, they reached Windfall in about an hour. Oddly, the entire sea seemed to be trapped in the same awful storm as Greatfish Island had been in, with no end in sight. Grani dropped into the water and anchored himself at the dock. "Okay Guilmon, the bomb shop is that building jutting out on the edge of that cliff. I saw the pirate ship anchored on the other side of the island, which means they haven't left yet. Let's hope you don't run into them. Godspeed." 

Guilmon nodded and ran over to the Bomb Shop. A few pulls on the doorknob showed him that the door was locked. He needed to find an alternative entrance. He suddenly recalled finding a ledge behind the Bomb Shop. He couldn't remember if there was a back door, but he had been too busy playing hide and seek to look the last time. He decided to check it out. He sidled along the ledge to the back of the shop and looked around. To his disappointment, there was no back door. There was, however, an ivy-covered wall leading to a tunnel neat the roof! Guilmon quickly climbed up the ivy and crawled into the tunnel.

He came out inside the Bomb Shop, up in the rafters. He looked down and saw Renamon. There were also a bunch of pirates and the tied up shopkeeper BomberNanimon, but Renamon was the person Guilmon focused on first. Most of the pirates were carrying large crates, no doubt filled with bombs. Renamon gave a pleased nod to her crew, then turned to the helpless shopkeeper. "I hope you don't mind that we're taking all your merchandise. But if we're going to be blasting apart any stone walls or assaulting the Forsaken Fortress, we'll need plenty of heavy weaponry. Don't worry, we'll repay you for the gift of these bombs. With your life!" At that, the other pirates laughed. Renamon turned back to her crew. "Okay men, let's move out! Once we get these babies on board, we sail for Outset!" Bokomon elbowed Monzaemon. He coughed, getting Renamon's attention. "Yes Monzaemon?"

The teddy bear gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, uh, Miss Renamon, it's kinda like this. The guys and I are kind of tired and were wondering if we could, you know, wait until morning to set sail. I mean, the weather's really bad right now, and it might be a good idea if we waited until things got better to leave for Outset, right?"

Renamon raised an eyebrow. "This is just an excuse for you all to have a night on the town and get horribly drunk, isn't it?' None of the pirates met her gaze. She sighed. "Look, you all heard about what happened to Greatfish Island! We can't let the same thing happen to the rest of the world, can we? If we take the Pearl before Lucemon's forces can get to AnglerWhamon, then we can save the lives of all those people on Outset, and maybe everyone else in the Great Sea as well! Every second we dally is another second that-" At that moment, Renamon stopped abruptly, her eyes looking into the rafters. Guilmon's heart stopped. She had seen him. He could feel it. Any second now, she'd be yelling at her crew to pull him down and tear him to pieces. He was completely surprised when she turned back to face the pirates. "On second thought, the weather _is_ a bit frightful. We can't save the world if we go down in a shipwreck, can we? Take all the bombs back to the ship, and then we can head into Windfall for a night on the town. How does that sound?" There was a great cheer from most of the pirates as they rushed out of the shop, bombs in tow. The only ones left were Renamon, Bokomon, and Monzaemon. As Bokomon and Monzaemon exchanged glances, surprised that they had actually been able to change her mind, Renamon looked up into the rafters and winked at Guilmon. Then she left. Guilmon's heart fluttered and he almost fell out of the rafters.

Bokomon slapped Monzaemon on the back, causing the bear to drop his crate. "Great job! You actually convinced her to give us a night off!"

"Hey, it was your idea." Monzaemon said as he picked up his crate again.

"Yes, but you're the one who asked her! You know, I think she likes you. I doubt she would have agreed if anyone else had asked her."

Monzaemon was slowly turning red. "D-don't say things like that!"

"But it's true, isn't it? I really do think she likes you! You two would make a great couple, she's the cleverest and strongest pirate captain of them all, and you're her reliable and loyal first mate! If you two had a child, it would be the Ultimate Pirate!"

Monzaemon was now blushing furiously. "Bokomon, y-you shouldn't even joke about stuff like that man! I mean, if Renamon heard any rumors that I, you know, liked her, I'd be keelhauled faster than you can say Long John Silver three times fast!"

Bokomon laughed. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. Come on, let's drop off these explosives and go out to get horrendously drunk with the others!" They left the shop.

Guilmon waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear, (And also repress the strange burning urge he felt to rip Monzaemon's head off) then dropped down from the rafters. He ran over to BomberNanimon and untied him. "Are you okay?"

The old man moaned. "Do I look okay to you?! Those no-good pirates took almost all of my stockpile of bombs! All I have left is this one big bag with at least a hundred small-yield explosives in it behind the counter, and that's not nearly enough to keep my business running! I'm ruined!"

Guilmon immediately tried to pry the pertinent information out of the old man. "You still have some bombs? Could I please have them?"

BomberNanimon suddenly got angry. "What? No way! Those are the only bombs I have left! If you want them, you'll have to get through me first! Explosive Old Man Punch!"

Guilmon ducked to avoid the punch, then knocked out the dangerous old man with the flat of his sword. "Sorry, but I really need them!" he apologized to the unconscious shopkeeper. He looked behind the counter and found the bombs. As he put the bag in his pocket, he felt the magic pebble glow and took it out. "Yeah, what is it Grani?"

"Grani? Who's Grani?"

Guilmon dropped the stone, shocked. "Renamon?!"

"Of course, who else can use this pebble?" Guilmon wisely decided not to answer. "I have to admit Guilmon, I was impressed and a little relieved when I heard you had survived the fall from Forsaken Fortress. You have no idea how surprised I was to see you up in the rafters! I'm starting to think you'll make a great pirate someday."

"You have no how surprised I was when I heard that speech you gave! I thought that you would just take the Pearl and sell it for profit. I didn't know you were going to use it to stop Lucemon! Hell, I didn't even know you were aware Lucemon existed!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Guilmon."

"And what did you mean when you said you were going to assault the Forsaken Fortress, anyway? I thought it was too dangerous for your ship!"

"It was before. But with our new cannons, we shouldn't have a problem."

"But why are you attacking it in the first place?"

"Reward money. There's a hefty sum of bits being offered to anyone who can rescue the girls being held hostage in Forsaken Fortress, and I intend to collect it!"

Guilmon snorted. "Come on Renamon, after that speech you gave to the pirates, do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

"What? I'm serious! It's not easy to keep a big pirate ship in top condition, you know. We could use the reward money to improve our ship's speed and hull. The fact that I'll also be saving your sister and completely fulfilling my obligation to the Law of the Sea and to you is purely coincidental. Even if I am turning into a bit of a Good Samaritan, I'm a businessperson first and foremost." She paused. "You wouldn't happen to have the other two sacred Pearls, would you?"

"Yes."

"Then I've probably done the right thing by delaying my departure. We're leaving at dawn, so you should have a few hours' head start. Find the Pearl, Guilmon. Use it to stop Lucemon."

Guilmon nodded. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"You just did, but I'll let you ask another."

"How do you know about Lucemon and the Pearls, anyway?"

"I have studied the ancient legends of Shinjuku for most of my life. When I saw the signs indicating Lucemon's revival, I knew I had to do something to stop him. I was actually on my way to find one of the Pearls when that Hououmon snatched me. By some twist of fate-or perhaps destiny-it caused us to meet." She paused again. "And if you must know, I was actually going to take you with us to the Fortress all along. I know what it's like to lose a member of the family. My mother died years ago. I didn't want you to experience the pain of losing your only sister."

Needless to say, Guilmon was very confused. "But if you were going to take me all along, then why did you refuse at first?"

"I'm the captain of a crew of rowdy yet somewhat lovable pirates. I have to keep earning their respect or they might stop listening to me. How do you think they'd feel about their captain allowing a civilian to ride on the ship just because he asked? I knew all along about that clause in the Law of the Sea about mistaken kidnapping, and I was counting on Bokomon remembering it at the last minute. Silphymon did make it a bit easier to facilitate the process, I will admit."

Guilmon couldn't help grinning. "Then I was right back at the Fortress, wasn't I? You really aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be."

She laughed. "And just as I said the last time you made that comment, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Good luck, Guilmon. Time is running out." The pebble stopped glowing. Guilmon put it away, stepped over BomberNanimon, and left the shop.

"Did you get the bombs?" asked Grani.

"Yes." Said Guilmon, holding up the thick bomb bag.

"I saw the pirates leave the shop a little while ago. Did you run into them?"

"They never saw me." Guilmon lied.

"What about Renamon?" Guilmon blinked in surprise. Grani chuckled. "You forget, I can see and hear through the pebble just like she can. It was child's play to intercept your conversation."

"Soyou heard everything?"

"Everything." He said, smiling. He chuckled. "You know, it's refreshing to learn that even after all these long years of existence, I can still make mistakes about people. It reminds me to be humble, you know? You'd be wise to take that lesson to heart."

"Right." Said Guilmon, looking embarrassed that Grani had been listening to his PRIVATE conversation. "So, uh, shall we head for Outset?'

"Sure, unless you'd like to spend more time with your girlfriend."

Guilmon sputtered. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Grani cracked a grin. "Don't give me that! You like her, don't you?"

"N-no I don't!" Guilmon said, his red skin effectively camouflaging his blush.

Grani rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't." He laughed, then got serious. "Come on, we can argue about this later! We have to get to Outset before it's too late!"

Guilmon nodded. "Right! We can't let anything happen to Outset! It's the only home I've ever had, and I'll die before I let anything happen to it!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Hang on tight Guilmon, cause we're going full throttle!" Grani's engines ignited, sending the two rocketing southward to Outset.

Me: That was shorter than I expected.

BWG: Why didn't you make it longer?

Me: I don't want to rush things. Outset will be the next chapter.

BWG: Oh. Okay. Not like I care or anything.

Me: (Sighs) Let's take a look at some fanmail.

HVK, good to see you again. Let's see if this cool armor you gave me works! Hey BWG!

BWG: What?

Me: Shape up or I'll use my new and improved thunder powers on you!

BWG: I dare you to try it.

Me: Okay then! BOLT 99! (A gazillion bolts of electricity strike BWG. When the blinding and seizure-inducing flashes of light were gone, BWG stood completely unharmed.) What?! HOW?!

BWG: Fool, my armor is completely insulated! I'm immune to electricity!

Me: Well then, I'll just ask HVK to send me SaberTigermon! As a Hyper level Digimon, he should put you in your place!

BWG: You idiot. There is no such thing as Hyper-level Digimon! There is no level above Mega!

Me: That doesn't stop people from inventing Digimon above Mega!

BWG: Yes, but since I'm a real Digimon, I cannot be harmed by any opponents who are at a mythical level above me. For me, they don't exist.

Me: THAT'S IT!

BWG: ?

Me: I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! IF YOU CONTINUE TO BEHAVE THIS WAY, THEN I'M KICKING YOU OUT! I DON'T NEED YOUR BAD ATTITUDE AROUND HERE! GO ON, GET OUT!

BWG: Wait, I'm free?

Me: YES!!!!

BWG: Great! I'll just be going now. Bye! (Leaves.)

Me: So long, BlackWarGreymon


	10. Oh no! Someone's dying!

Me: Here's the last chapter I'm writing from California. I hope you enjoy it!

Grani landed in the water, sailing into one of the island's docks. Guilmon hopped off his back and looked around happily. "I'm home!" he whispered.

Grani nodded. "Good to be back, isn't it?"

"You have no idea!"

Grani chuckled. "Guilmon, why don't you check on your grandmother? I expect she'll be happy to see you home safely!"

Guilmon frowned. "But don't we have to get the last Pearl?"

Grani cocked his head. "I suppose we do, but I thought you might like to check in with your grandmother. You know, see how she's doing. I figured you needed a short break from all this adventuring. Go home, Guilmon. See your Grandmother. We have plenty of time to get the Pearl before the pirates get here."

Guilmon hesitated, then smiled. "Thanks, Grani." He ran off.

Grani sighed. "If only _I_ had a family to go back to"

As Guilmon walked through town, he noticed that nobody was out. It was probably because it was still raining horribly. Even so he was picking up bad vibes from the area. He drew his sword. It was a good thing he did so, because a pack of Numemon jumped out of some bushes and attacked him. He swiftly defeated them and loaded their data. He started to get worried. There weren't supposed to be monsters on the island! Could Lucemon's forces have gotten here already? If so, then he needed to check up with his grandmother, then get the Pearl as quickly as possible.

Guilmon ran the rest of the way to his house and threw open the door, finding himself face to face with"MasterTyrannomon?" he asked in surprise.

"Guilmon, you're back!" said the old dinosaur in equal surprise.

"MasterTyrannomon, where's Grandma? What're you doing here?"

MasterTyrannomon hesitated. "Guilmon, I think you should come inside. But you won't like what I'm going to show you."

The dinosaur took Guilmon inside and led him to one of the bedrooms. When they got there, Guilmon broke free and ran to the side of the bed. "Grandma!" he cried. Babamon was lying in bed, showing no signs of life and slowly disintegrating. "What happened to her?"

MasterTyrannomon sighed. "This morning, a large group of monsters attacked the island. I rallied the other villagers and drove most of them off, but I think a few are still hiding around Outset. Babamon got attacked by one of them, I don't know which kind, but it seems it was poisonous. I took her home and tried all of the antidotes and cures I knew of, but none of them are working." MasterTyrannomon was not only the island's fighting master; he was the healer as well. MasterTyrannomon shook his head sadly. "I am sorry you had to see her like this. I'm not certain, but I think she will die in an hour's time."

"No!" Guilmon wailed, hugging Babamon.

MasterTyrannomon wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry Guilmon."

Guilmon hugged his disintegrating grandmother, sobbing, when suddenly an idea struck him. "Wait! I think I know how to help her!"

"You do?"

"Yes! I know somebody who might be able to help! And if he can't, no one can!" Guilmon ran out of the room, leaving the confused MasterTyrannomon behind.

"Grani! Grani!" Guilmon yelled as he ran down the pier.

"What is it Guilmon?" asked the startled Grani.

"Grani, my grandmother was poisoned by some monster! She's dying!"

Grani's eyes widened. "Tell me her symptoms."

"She's not moving or breathing, and she's disintegrating piece by piece."

Grani frowned. "Hmmsounds like the poisonous sting of a HoneyBeemon."

"Is there any cure?"

Grani closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Guilmon. There is no cure."

Guilmon stomped his foot down. "No! I refuse to believe that! There has to be a way to save her!"

Grani frowned in thought. "There may be a way"

"Tell me!"

Grani looked up at the forest on the mountain looming over Guilmon's house. "There is an old story about a Fairy Fountain hidden in the forest of Outset."

"Fairy Fountain?"

"It is a place where magical energy wells up from within the planet, spreading it across our world. These magic fountains are home to fairy Digimon and DigiGnomes, who are reputed to have great healing powers. If you can find the fountain, you may be able to enlist help to save your grandmother before she dies."

Guilmon's determination hardened. "I've got to get to that fountain! I have less than an hour before my grandma dies! She's the only family I have left aside from Lopmon, I won't let her die!" He turned and started running for the mountain.

"He could have at least thanked me." Grani grumbled to himself.

Guilmon looked sadly across the chasm separating the two mountains. Thanks to the Hououmon, the bridge was still out, so there didn't seem to be any way across. As he looked across the great expanse, trying to think of a way across, a few leaves blew past him in the wind. His eyes widened. That was it! He ran up the trail past the bridge, climbing to a rock at the very top of the mountain. He took out the Wind Waker and played the Wind's Requiem, making the wind blow left. He gathered his courage and jumped off the top of the mountain, pulling out the leaf RedWoodmon had given him as he started to fall, using it to glide across the chasm to the forest. He landed at the other end of the broken bridge and ran into the woods.

He quickly searched the forest, desperately searching for anything looking like a Fairy Fountain. The forest wasn't large, so he was able to comb the area very quickly. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything. After thirty minutes of searching, he was starting to lose hope. Tired, he sat down on an inconspicuous boulder. He was very surprised when the entire boulder sunk into the ground, causing a hole to open up nearby. Guilmon jumped into the hole, hoping it was the fountain he was looking for.

He landed in a magnificent cavern, with a snow-white floor lined with glowing crystals, strange walls with endless streams of water flowing down them, and an ornate fountain at the back of the chamber with three giant sea shells looming over it. Guilmon walked down a marble path to the fountain, looking around in awe. As he reached the base of the fountain, he saw a glowing white figure somewhat reminiscent of a catfish. The creature smiled and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, transforming into a humanoid figure. It wore a tight and somewhat revealing pink jumpsuit, with butterfly wings pinned onto her boots and gloves. Four big butterfly wings grew from her back. Her eyes were covered with a metal visor band, with more butterfly wings placed where her ears would be. She had extremely long purple hair, with two bangs dangling down to her chest like antenna. The rest of her hair zigzagged down her back, and would probably be a little longer than she was tall if it was straight. She giggled at the startled Guilmon as more of the weird catfish things appeared around her. "Hello young Waker of the Winds. I am Kazemon, Fairy of the Fountain. How may I help you?"

Guilmon recovered his composure. "My grandmother was poisoned by a HoneyBeemon's sting. Can you help me?"

Kazemon nodded. "Do you have an empty bottle on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

The fairy gestured and one of the catfish flew towards Guilmon. "You may take one of my DigiGnomes to your grandmother in an empty bottle. When you get to her, open the bottle to release the Gnome and heal your grandmother."

Guilmon took out his bottle and opened it. The catfish shrunk and flew inside. Guilmon plugged it up and put it away. He bowed to Kazemon. "Thank you for providing me with the means to save my grandmother."

"You are most welcome, Guilmon. If ever you should need healing, come and find me. Farewell!" She vanished in a flash of light.

Guilmon exited the cave and went back to the end of the broken bridge. He pulled out the Wind Waker and used it to direct the wind to blow to the east, then glided across the chasm. He knew he was not high enough to reach the ledge, but he already knew what he was going to do. He glided towards the section of broken bridge hanging from the cliff face and let go of the leaf with one hand. As he started falling, he grabbed onto one of the bridge planks, catching himself. He put away the leaf and started climbing up the bridge like a ladder, quickly reaching the top. He pulled himself up and started down the trail when he heard something odd. He heardsinging. Wary, Guilmon drew his sword. The singing grew louder, and more voices joined in. Many more. His muscles tensed as the singing continued to rise in volume, getting louder and louder untilit stopped. Perplexed, he lowered his sword. And that's when he found himself attacked on all sides by Pagumon.

Guilmon immediately knew he was in trouble. Despite being In-Training Digimon, Pagumon were ferocious predators who always hunted in large groups, using their sheer numbers to crush their foes. MasterTyrannomon once told him that a group of Pagumon could delete an unprotected person in five seconds. He quickly raised his sword and started slashing at the Pagumon as they charged him. Each monster was killed in a single hit, but for every one killed, two would take its place, load their friend's data, and continue the assault. Guilmon killed Pagumon after Pagumon, but they just kept on coming. As he lunged forward to strike at a couple who were about to bite him; a dozen Pagumon jumped on him from behind, knocking him to the ground. This was all the opening the rest needed. They immediately dog-piled the reptile, trapping him beneath their combined body weight. They slowly started crushing Guilmon into the ground.

Guilmon struggled to breathe, but could find no air as the Pagumon squeezed the wind from his lungs. As he started to suffocate, only one thought ran through his mind. _Grandma, I've failed you_

Grandma

Grandma

GRANDMA

"GRANDMA!" Guilmon screamed. In an incredible burst of strength, he threw the pile of Pagumon off of him. As the stunned monsters lay about, Guilmon's sword turned bright red. "Hurricane Spin Attack!" Like a scarlet cyclone, he danced around the trail, striking every Pagumon. He stopped the attack and sheathed his sword as every Pagumon exploded into a cloud of data, which he then absorbed. Catching his breath, he started running down the mountain. _I'm not going to let you down, Grandma!_

He dashed through the village, slammed open his front door, and ran into the bedroom. Babamon's head was the only part left of her. "Guilmon? Where did you go?" asked MasterTyrannomon.

Guilmon took out the bottle. "I went to get some help. Watch!" He opened the bottle, releasing the DigiGnome as it attained its full size; it flew over to Babamon and started sprinkling dust onto the witch. Bit by bit, Babamon's data started to reconstruct itself, from the neck down. As MasterTyrannomon watched in disbelief, Guilmon headed for the exit. "Keep an eye on her, I've got something to take care of. I'll be back soon!" He said to the dinosaur as he left.

Grani looked up as Guilmon came running down the pier. "You're back! From the look on your face, I can tell you saved your grandmother. Good job!"

Guilmon hopped onto Grani's back. "She's being rebuilt piece by piece. Do you think we could get the last Pearl before she's fully recovered?"

"I don't see why not. Hang on!" Grani rose into the air and flew around to the back of the island, where they found a large carved wall blocking off a cave.

"This must be where AnglerWhamon is hiding!" said Guilmon.

Grani nodded. "No doubt. Guilmon, let's see if those explosives you took will work on my systems. Dump them into the hatch." A hatch flipped open. Guilmon put in his bomb bag and closed the hatch. Grani started to glow. "It's working! I can feel weapon data being added to my programming! Hold on" He opened his mouth. Three energy balls connected by lightning bolts appeared and started to rotate. "Yuggoth Blaster!" The balls coalesced into a huge blue energy beam that completely destroyed the wall!

"Wow!" Said Guilmon. "I hope that my bombs can make that big of a bang on their own!"

Grani landed in the water and started swimming into the cave. It was a single great chamber, lit by a strange light from below. Guilmon peered into the water, trying to figure out where the light was coming from. To his surprise, the light was getting brighter! The water bubbled, and a gigantic figure emerged into the air. It looked a lot like a Whamon, except it was black, had eyes, and also had a tendril growing from its head that curled around a glowing lantern. Guilmon's jaw dropped at the size of the whale. Grani turned his head around to look at Guilmon. "AnglerWhamon can only speak ancient Japanese, so let me do all the talking." He faced AnglerWhamon. "Greetings, great Water Spirit!" The whale started bellowing something in the same language Skydramon had used. Grani nodded. "Yes, this is the boy you were told about. I believe he is the one destined to defeat Lucemon." The whale looked curious and asked a question. "No, I'm certain he has no relation to the ancient hero." 

AnglerWhamon frowned and said something else. Grani seemed to reconsider. "Well, I suppose I could be wrong. You were told to give Ophanimon's Pearl to the one who will defeat Lucemon. Will you please hand it over?" The whale seemed to think for a minute, then nodded. He shook his lantern, causing a sparkling object to fall from it. Guilmon snatched it out of the air before it could fall into the water. It was a blue pearl with a complicated symbol on it depicting multiple lines converging on a large dot. As Guilmon put the Pearl away, Grani bowed his head to the Water Spirit. "Thank you, great one." He turned around and started for the exit when AnglerWhamon frowned and bellowed something at them. Grani turned his head back. "Don't worry, we'll be careful." Looking somewhat satisfied, AnglerWhamon sunk back into the water. Grani and Guilmon left.

Guilmon ran back into Babamon's bedroom. MasterTyrannomon looked up from his place by her bed. "Guilmon? Where were you _this_ time?"

"I had to see a whale about a pearl. How is Grandma doing?"

"Look for yourself, she's almost done!" The DigiGnome sprinkled a little more dust on Babamon. The last few bits of her data came together, making her complete once more. The Gnome chirped; its task completed, and flew out a window. Babamon started to stir. MasterTyrannomon got up. "I should get going. I think you two need to have a private moment." He left.

Babamon groaned and sat up. "Ughwhat happened?"

"Grandma!" Guilmon tackled her, hugging her tightly.

Babamon gasped. "Guilmon? You're back!" She hugged her grandson back.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I was so worried about you!"

"I missed you too!"

She pulled away from him. "What about your sister? Is Lopmon here?"

Guilmon looked down. "I'm sorry. I tried to get her, but"

Strangely, Babamon didn't look worried. "It's all right Guilmon."

"It is?"

"Yes. You promised me you would bring her back safely, and I know that you will. I have faith in you, Guilmon."

He hugged her again. "I'm glad you're all right, Grandma."

She smiled. "I know I will be all right, as long as I have you to protect me."

They spent the next few hours catching up with each other. As they talked, the storm outside finally abated, and the sun shone down on the island as a rainbow arced over the sky. But as much as they enjoyed their time together, all too soon it was time for Guilmon to leave. Babamon walked Guilmon out to the pier to say goodbye. "Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?" she asked.

Guilmon shook his head. "I really wish I could Grandma, but Lucemon's getting stronger by the minute. I have to stop him before it's too late."

Babamon nodded. "All right. I understand." She glared at Grani. "If he so much as has a scratch on him when he comes back, I'll make sure you sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Grani chuckled. "No need to worry ma'am. If Guilmon gets scratched, rest assured the one who scratched him will be in even worse condition."

Babamon gave Guilmon one last hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Grandma." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too, Guilmon. Don't look so sad! I know you'll be back soon enough, both you and Lopmon. Take care of yourself, okay?"

As Guilmon boarded Grani and flew off into the horizon, it was Babamon's turn to wave. And just as Guilmon had done, she didn't stop waving until her grandson was a speck on the edge of the sea.

Me: Another short chapter finished! I hope it wasn't too sappy for you all. I have nothing to say to my fans, except to introduce you to my new muse!

Numemon: 

Me: 

Numemon: 

Me: 

Numemon: 

Me: 

Numemon: (Belches)

Me: Good God, am I really this desperate?


	11. History Lesson

Me: I'm home again, and ready to load a whole new chapter. Here goes!

"Grani?"

"Yes Guilmon?"

"Where are we going?"

The pair was flying across the sea to somewhere only Grani seemed to know about. "We're going to the Triangular Isles, where we can place the sacred Pearls and open the path to the weapon that can defeat Lucemon."

"Oh, okay." They continued in silence for a while. "Grani?"

"Yes Guilmon?"

"Can you tell me about Lucemon?"

Grani frowned. "What about him?"

"I want to know where he came from. Why he's doing what he's doing. If he's an Angel, why is he so evil?"

Grani's frown deepened. "That's a long story, Guilmon. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Guilmon shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Okay then, listen closely."

In the time before time, our world had no shape or form. It was an empty place; a void called the Dark Area. It seemed as if the world would always remain as it was in the beginning, a place of eternal nothingness. But then, from the heavens, three celestial goddesses descended. They were Cherubimon, Goddess of Power…Ophanimon, Goddess of Wisdom…and Seraphimon, Goddess of Courage.

With her great thunderbolts, Cherubimon called forth land out of the void, forming mountains, rivers, valleys and plains, a spherical shell to cover the emptiness of the Dark Area.

Ophanimon, with her great knowledge, poured wisdom into the earth, providing it with the virtues of truth, justice, and love.

Seraphimon cultivated the land, creating all the Digimon who would carry out the virtues set forth by her sister, and evolve into stronger and nobler beings.

Their labors completed, the sisters returned to the heavens from whence they came. But as they did so, they combined their remaining powers to form a token of good fortune, a single artifact of unbelievable might, the crimson-and-black-power…the Catalyst! This relic possesses the power to grant the first individual to touch it a single wish. This wish, no matter how obscene, would be granted without restriction.

The place where the Catalyst was left became the kingdom of Shinjuku. Fearing the possibility of the Catalyst falling into evil hands, the people sealed the relic inside of the Temple of Time to keep it from ever being used.

"What does this have to do with Lucemon?" asked Guilmon.

Grani frowned. "I'm getting to that?" He looked ahead. "Wait, I should stop for a minute. We've reached the first island."

Grani landed on the shore of a small triangular island. At the tip of the triangle stood a strange androgynous statue surrounded by flowers. Guilmon hopped onto solid ground. "What do I do here?" he asked.

"You must place the Pearl that matches the symbol on the statue into the statue's hands." Grani instructed.

Guilmon walked up to the statue and examined the markings on its forehead. He pulled out Ophanimon's Pearl and placed it in the statue's hands. There was a rumble, and the statue's eyes started glowing blue. Guilmon turned around. "Okay, now what?"

"Hop back on, now we have to go to the next island! I'll continue the story on the way."

Many nations coveted the Catalyst, and thus many wars were fought over who would take it for themselves. The people of Shinjuku struggled to protect their land, but it was a losing fight. They prayed for salvation, and one day they were answered. A powerful Angel descended from the heavens and ended the fighting, driving the invaders from Shinjuku. His name was Lucemon, and he had been sent to protect the Digital World and end any and all conflicts that could harm the peoples of the world.

But Lucemon's programming somehow became corrupted, and he started to destroy the Digital World instead of protect it. He believed the entire world was in a state of chaos, and needed to be deleted. He believed himself to be the only person who could restore order to the Digital World, and that was by destroying it and starting anew, creating a new world where everything would be under his control, where concepts such as freedom, thought, and emotion were meaningless.

The gods came together and stripped Lucemon of his power, trapping him on our world as a mere mortal. Of course, Lucemon would not stand for that and began plotting his revenge.

He knew of the power of the Catalyst, and believed that he could use it to become all-powerful and achieve his New World Order. Through great difficulty he was able to obtain the Catalyst, but he did not count on the defense mechanism that had been placed on it long ago. If anyone who did not have the three elements of the Catalyst-Power, Courage, and Wisdom-perfectly balanced in their hearts, it would split apart and seek out the three individuals who had those elements strongest in their hearts. Lucemon believed in power and thus got the Catalyst of Power, while the Catalysts of Wisdom and Courage went to other Digimon.

Lucemon was able to use his newfound power to conquer Shinjuku and regain his immortality, but he would never be able to achieve his wish of a new world without the other two pieces of the Catalyst. And so he spent seven years searching for those pieces, in the hopes that he could take them from their holders and use them together to grant his wish.

Fortunately, that was not to be. The holders of the Catalysts of Wisdom and Courage, the Princess Kuzuhamon and the heroic Susanoomon joined forces with the six ancient Sages and sealed Lucemon in the Dark Area, hoping he would never escape.

Susanoomon split the catalyst of Courage into eight pieces and scattered them all over the country, then left the land to begin a new quest. He was never seen again. As for Kuzuhamon, she split the Catalyst of Wisdom into two pieces, which became treasures of the Royal Family and were given to her descendants for generation after generation.

Grani stopped talking. "Here's the next island, Guilmon. You know what to do."

They landed. Guilmon hopped onto land, walked over to the statue, and examined the markings. He placed Cherubimon's Pearl into the statue's hands and stepped back. The statue rumbled, and the eyes started glowing red. "Two down, one to go! So, what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"The old legend that I remember said Lucemon came back. Is that true?"

Grani sighed. "If only it weren't…" he said as he lifted off.

Centuries passed, and Lucemon was still trapped in the Dark Area. Although he could not escape his prison, he discovered he was able to use his powers to exert some influence on the surface world. He was able to infect the strongest warriors of that time, the Royal Knights, with his corrupted programming. Once paragons of nobility and justice, the Knights now existed only to served Lucemon.

They infected others with their corrupted programming, creating a great army that rampaged across the planet, destroying the kingdoms of Odaiba, Kyoto, and Shibuya. They collected the data of all the Digimon living in those kingdoms and transmitted it to Lucemon, giving him the strength to break free and return to the surface once more.

With his new army, Lucemon marched on Shinjuku. The people prayed to the gods, hoping that Susanoomon would appear again and save them from Lucemon's evil. But Susanoomon did not appear. In the last hours of Shinjuku, the King prayed not for salvation, but for destruction! He asked for the gods to bury the world in rain, to trap Lucemon beneath a vast ocean from which he could never escape. They complied, and the world was flooded. Only a few Digimon survived by climbing to the tops of the highest mountains, which became islands. And so it has been, up to the present day.

"A thousand years have passed, and now Lucemon is once more free to unleash his evil. He must be stopped before he can find the other two pieces of the Catalyst. For if he does, all is lost." Said Grani, finishing his story.

Guilmon looked down at the sea beneath him in awe. "You mean Shinjuku is down there? Under the sea?"

Grani nodded. "Yes, and that's where we're going! The weapon that will defeat Lucemon can only be found there, at the bottom of the sea, in the heart of Shinjuku."

"Wow!" Guilmon looked up. "But where do you come into all this?"

Grani coughed. "Er, how do you mean?"

"How do you know all of this stuff, anyway? How come you knew I was the one to defeat Lucemon, and all that? Where did YOU come from, Grani?"

The magical vessel said nothing for a time. Finally, he spoke. "Perhaps, when this is all over, I will tell you the answers. But for now, I must keep my secrets. I hope you understand."

Guilmon was disappointed, but pretended that it didn't hurt him. "That's okay Grani. I understand."

Grani quickly changed the subject. "Look, there's the last island. Let's finish this!"

They landed on the last triangle. Guilmon hopped off Grani and placed the last Pearl, Seraphimon's, into the statue's hands. It rumbled and the eyes started glowing green. Guilmon started to walk away when the entire island started shaking. The statue flashed and exploded, launching the screaming Guilmon into the air.

The dust from the explosion cleared, revealing a green statue of Seraphimon holding the Pearl. The Pearl glowed and fired a green energy beam at a forty-five degree angle to the southwest, striking the first statue and making it explode, revealing a blue statue of Ophanimon. It fired a blue beam at a forty-five degree angle to the north, striking the last statue and making it explode, revealing a red statue of Cherubimon which fired a forty-five degree angle to the southeast, striking Seraphimon's statue and forming a triangle of light. A huge glowing Catalyst symbol came into place over the triangle and faded away. At the epicenter of where the central red triangle had been, the water bubbled as an immense stone tower erupted from the sea, rising high into the sky. A wall came out of one side of the tower and went all the way to the other side, forming a circle with numerous archway openings. Guilmon slammed face-first into this wall and fell to the water below, unconscious.

"Guilmon! Guilmon, wake up!"

Guilmon's eyes opened, allowing him to see that he was on Grani's back in the water. "Grani? What happ-" He stopped, staring up at the tower. "Where did THAT come from?"

"It's a special place summoned by the magic Pearls you have placed. It is a proving ground where Digimon of great ability may be proclaimed heroes. This is the Tower of the Gods!"

"…Cool!"

"You must believe in your own courage, which has led you to triumph over the many hardships you have faced…and you must triumph once again!"

Guilmon put on his game face. "I'm ready, Grani!"

"Excellent! Prepare yourself Guilmon, for this will be your most difficult test yet!" With that, he sailed through the arches and into the vaulted opening on the side of the majestic tower.

Me: Another chapter complete!

Numemon: Belch!

Me: …Yes, I know it stunk. I can't help it!

Numemon: Belch!

Me: Argh! Say something legible!

Numemon: …

Me: Come on, I know you can do it!

Numemon: …Belch!

Me: (Facefaults.) Oy vey. I give up. Here's some fanmail.

D3fan, please find BWG. I'd actually prefer him to this guy.

Nightdragon0, Guilmon is not going to 'evolve' exactly. You'll see what I mean.

Dark-Magician-41, BWG and I didn't get along well because he felt that I stole his freedom. That's all.

Until next time, so long!

Numemon: Belch!

Me: …I hate my life.


	12. I hate pressure switches!

BWG: (Enters house.) Ri2? Ri2, are you here? Look man, I've got to talk to you- (Spots note on floor.) Hello… (Starts to read.)

"To whom it may concern, your author has been kidnapped. Do not make any attempt to find me, because you will fail. I want no ransom money, but I do want revenge for what was done to me. You will never see Ri2 again. Signed, Anonymous."

BWG: (Worried.) Oh no! I've got to save him! But I'll need some help finding whoever did this. I'll need a detective. Good thing I know just the one… (Walks over to telephone and dials a number.) Hello, operator? Get me Gordianus the Finder!

"Wow…" The interior of the Tower of the Gods was as cool as its exterior. The walls were made of gray stone lined with marble pillars. In between every set of pillars was a stained glass window letting light in from outside. Each stained glass window held a stone bust of one of the Digital World's many gods and goddesses. Directly ahead was a huge set of three busts depicting Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. Water was pouring from all three of their open mouths, spilling into the seawater coming in from the outside. The left side of the room looked like it had been recently patched up with cement, and the right side had a passage leading away from the main chamber. Unfortunately, a lowered portcullis blocked it off. The water level in the room constantly rose and fell with the tides.

Grani turned his head to face Guilmon. "Guilmon, since there is just enough room for me to hover in here, I can help you out on this first floor of the tower. But after that, you're on your own. Do you understand?"

Guilmon nodded. "Yeah. I appreciate all the help you can give me, nevertheless."

Grani smiled. "That is good to know." He carefully flew over to the right side of the room, where a large platform with green and golden tiles rose from the water. Guilmon jumped onto the platform as Grani lowered into the water. "Guilmon, to open the blocked passageway, you must find the statue whose base fits the indentation in the floor of the small shrine." 

Guilmon looked around and saw the shrine Grani was talking about, a small area sheltered beneath a roof supported by four pillars. In the center of the 'shrine' was a cross-shaped indentation set into the floor. Guilmon looked down at Grani. "Okay, I'll go find that statue! See you soon!" He started walking towards the edge of the platform, where there was a door set in the wall. Iron bars sealed the door, but there was a very pretty glowing round switch set in the floor that undoubtedly opened the door. Guilmon stepped on the switch, and the bars raised. But as he hopped off the glowing switch, the bars slammed down again. Guilmon frowned and looked for something he could use to weigh down the pressure switch. He quickly spotted a pair of peculiar-looking statues that looked to be about the same size and weight as he was. With a little effort, he picked up one of the statues and dropped it on the switch, raising the bars again and letting him through the door.

He was now in a rectangular room with a large pit that took up most of the room. Water occasionally filled the pit, forming a pool of water, then drained away again. A ladder went down into the pit, where Guilmon could see several small crates, which would float up whenever the water level rose, and a glowing pressure switch. Across the pit was a marble base where a statue sat. The statue was shaped like a pillar, with a cross-shaped base. Guilmon could easily swim across to the statue whenever the pit filled up with water, but he doubted he would be able to carry it back. Perhaps the switch in the pit could help. Guilmon was about to go down the ladder when the water rose, filling the pit. Impatiently, he waited for the water to go down, then climbed into the pit. He stepped on the switch and looked up in time to see a beautiful bridge made of light come into being, spanning both sides of the pit! Guilmon stepped off of the switch, and the bridge instantly disappeared. He grabbed one of the nearby boxes and set it on the switch, summoning the bridge again. Then he climbed up the ladder and was about to walk across the bridge when the water rose, causing the box to float off the switch and make the bridge disappear. Fortunately, the box was still floating right above the switch, so when the water level lowered, it would drop right down and activate the bridge again. In the meantime, Guilmon decided to swim across the pool, where he picked up the heavy statue and waited for the water level to go down. When the light bridge reappeared, Guilmon ran across the bridge as quickly as possible and carried the statue back through the door into the main room.

He carried the statue over to the shrine and dropped it into its base. The statue started to glow, and a pillar of light shot out of the top, going right through a hole in the ceiling! Guilmon stumbled back in surprise, and nearly fell over when he heard the portcullis creak and rise out of the water, revealing the passageway. Guilmon grinned and jumped off the platform, landing on Grani's back. "Hey Grani, let's see what's over there!"

"Sounds good to me." Grani rose out of the water and flew down the passageway, landing at the end in front of a ledge with a door on it. "Go in there, Guilmon. I'm sure there's something worthwhile inside."

Guilmon jumped onto the ledge and walked over to the door. Like the previous one, bars sealed it, and there was a nearby switch that probably opened it. Knowing it was most likely a pressure switch; Guilmon grabbed one of the conveniently placed statues nearby and placed it on the switch, opening the door. It was another rectangular chamber, but a pit encompassed almost the entire room with water rising and falling in it, much like the rest of the first floor. There were several large crates in the pit that floated up and down with the water. At the far end of the room was a platform with a pair of unlit torches. On Guilmon's side of the room was a pot holding several sticks and a burning torch. The puzzle was obvious, but the solution not so. Guilmon needed to light a stick and carry it over to the other side of the room and use it to light the torches. The only problem was he couldn't reach the platform unless the water filled the pit, but he wouldn't be able to carry the burning stick across if he had to swim. As the water level lowered again, Guilmon remembered how he had solved the puzzle in the last room with boxes. Perhaps he could do so again! He jumped into the pit and started shoving the crates around, trying to form a straight row that went from one end of the room to the other. It took a while due to the frequent rises and falls in the water level, but he finally managed to finish the job. When the water level rose again, it carried all of the boxes with it, forming a series of stepping stones leading to the torch platform. Guilmon climbed back to dry land, picked a stick out of the pot, and lit it with the torch. He waited for the water to lower and rise again, and then he started jumping across the crates. He managed to leap to the other side just before the water lowered, allowing him to light the two torches. Once they had burst into flame, a treasure chest materialized in between them. Guilmon opened it and found a key!

He exited the room and returned to Grani. "I found a key, but I didn't see a door anywhere to use it in." he complained.

Grani frowned in thought. "You know, that wall on the left side of the main room didn't look like it belonged there. Perhaps there is something behind the wall, such as the door your key goes to."

"Okay, but how do we get past the wall?" Guilmon asked.

Grani raised an eyebrow. "We'll blast it to smithereens, how else?"

"Sweet!"

They flew back into the main room. Grani aimed himself at the wall. "Okay Guilmon, here we go! Yuggoth Blaster!" His powerful weapon obliterated the wall in a single shot. "Damn, I love this thing!" He flew over to the area that had been hidden behind the wall, and stopped near a ledge identical to the one on the other side of the room, right down to the shrine near the edge!

Guilmon jumped off. Grani started to open his mouth, but Guilmon beat him to it. "Don't tell me, I have to find the statue that fits the indentation in the shrine, right?" Grani nodded. "Okay, I'll go get it. I'll be back!" He walked over to the door. He was not surprised to see that it was barred and there was a glowing switch next to it. He picked up a nearby statue and placed it on the switch, causing the bars to recede. He went through the door.

The next room was, once more, long and rectangular. But there were no pits for a change! However, there were grates set in the floor, indicating that water would probably flood the room at any moment. From the middle of the room rose two platforms, one twice as tall as the other. Both of them were too tall for Guilmon to climb up to. Atop the highest platform was a small shrine housing the pillar-shaped statue Guilmon needed. As Guilmon stepped forward, four Numemon dropped from the ceiling and prepared to attack. These Numemon were yellow, and crackled with electricity. Guilmon knew better than to attack them with a metal sword, so he tried to think of a better way to defeat them. He pulled out the boomerang, his only long-range weapon, and hurled it at the Numemon. It struck all four of them, stunning them and stopping their electric current long enough for Guilmon to slice them to pieces and load their data. As water started to flood the room, a pair of magnificent staircases of light materialized, leading up the platforms. Guilmon ran to dry ground atop the first staircase, then ascended the second one to the shrine. He picked up the statue and started back down the stairs. He waited for the water to recede, then ran for the door.

Carrying the statue, he exited the room and dropped it in the cross-shaped indentation in the shrine on the ledge. The statue shook and fired a beam of light up through a hole in the ceiling. There was a grinding noise, and the water stopped flowing out of the Cherubimon bust's head, revealing a corridor. Guilmon jumped into the water and swam onto Grani's back. Without being asked, the magic boat took off and hovered in front of the newly revealed corridor. "Don't tell me, I've got to go into that thing's mouth?"

Grani nodded. "That corridor will take you further into the tower. I am afraid that after you go inside, I can only watch and perhaps call out to you through the magic pebble. You'll have to handle everything else."

Guilmon shrugged. "No problem. I survived Dragon Roost Cavern and the Forbidden Woods. If the first floor is any indication of the rest of the tower, I doubt I'll have much trouble."

Grani didn't look so sure. "Be careful nonetheless. Do not let your guard down. And before you go, here's one last bit of advice: If you see a monster that opens its mouth wide, throw a bomb into it. Do the same if you see a suspicious-looking wall."

Guilmon raised an eyebrow. "Uh, right, whatever you say Grani." He jumped into the corridor and started to walk away.

Grani started to lower into the water. "Good luck, Guilmon. I know you can do it." He called after the reptile.

Guilmon entered a large cylindrical chamber. At the far end of the room was a large alcove as tall as the rest of the room with three pressure switches in front of a deep pit. A door sat on a recessed ledge at the top of the alcove. A pair of statues stood around the room, and a strange new kind of statue, a cone-shaped pillar with a glowing light spinning around the top, sat in the very center of the room. Guilmon started walking towards one of the statues lining the walls. As he did, he got too close to the strange object in the middle of the room. The light flashed and fired a laser at him. Startled, Guilmon quickly ran out of the thing's range. He wisely decided to stay away from the middle of the room. He grabbed a couple of statues and placed them on the switches, then stood on the third one. Several golden platforms rose from the pit and began moving up and down, forming a path to the upper door. Guilmon tentatively stepped off the switch and was relieved to see the platforms remained. He jumped onto the nearest one and rode it up until it began moving down. He jumped to another platform and repeated the process until he reached the top. He went through the door and into the second floor of the tower.

He was now in a beautiful golden chamber. It was vast and round, with a domed ceiling. Busts of the gods stood on pedestals all over the room. There were three other doors in the room, arranged like the points of the compass so the door Guilmon entered through would be south. Two of the doors were barred. In the center of the room was a raised pavilion of gold, with a hole in the ceiling right beneath another hole in the roof. Three ornate golden discs sat on the floor around the pavilion, each one directly across from one of the doors. Guilmon climbed up some stairs to see if there was anything in the pavilion, but found nothing. Since there was nothing else to do, he decided to go through the only open door, the one to the east.

He was on a platform before a narrow pit separating him from the platform at the other end of the room and a door. A golden platform moved back and forth across the pit. Guilmon jumped onto the platform and rode it across to the other side. When he jumped off, a pair of electrified Numemon greeted him. He easily killed them and went through the door. The next room was essentially a giant pit. A narrow walkway twisted its way over the pit from a large alcove on the other side, stopping only a foot away from the door ledge. Fortunately, Guilmon had no reason to traverse the walkway, because a short stairway of light led up from his ledge to a big platform of light that hung over most of the room, allowing him safe passage over the pit. He climbed up to the platform and walked to the other side. He was a little worried when he saw that there were no stairs. When he jumped down, he would need to use the winding walkway to get back to the exit. He sighed and jumped off. He landed in the alcove. It was quite large, with golden walls and a stone floor. A pair of god busts flanked a pillar holding a black statue of Ophanimon about his size. Guilmon looked up at the statue. Something told him it was important, but how could he get it down? It was then that he noticed a stone marker near him. He looked at it and saw there were words carved into it. He read them out loud. "'The seeker of the goddess guideposts may summon the sacred statues by calling to them. Return all the statues to the holy chamber to proceed to the next level.'" He looked up at the statue. "Um…come on down?" he asked, feeling a little foolish.

He didn't feel foolish anymore when the pillar lowered into the ground and the statue hopped towards him. He blinked. "Okay…follow me!" He started walking towards the winding walkway. The statue of Ophanimon faithfully followed him. Guilmon slowly navigated the turns and twists of the walkway to ensure the statue didn't accidentally hop off into the abyss. When he reached the end of the walkway, he wasn't sure what to do. He could easily jump across, but the statue couldn't hop that far. Guilmon turned to look at the statue as it caught up with him, stopping just inches away. It didn't look any heavier than the other statues he had lifted so far in the tower. Guilmon picked up the statue and threw it across the gap. It landed safely on the ledge and stood there, waiting for him. Guilmon jumped over to the statue, picked it up again, and carried it through the door.

Guilmon immediately dropped the statue when he saw a new pair of electric Numemon had appeared. He quickly killed them, grabbed the statue, and rode the floating platform back to the entrance. He went through, back into the golden chamber. The statue quivered and leaped out of his hands. It hopped across the room to the gold disc set across from the door. When it reached the center of the disc, it rose into the air in the form of a pillar like the one Guilmon had taken it from. Guilmon was getting used to magical stuff, so wasn't very surprised when the lines on the statue's armor started to glow blue. The statue then began to speak. "Young Waker of the Winds, find my two sisters and return them to their places of truth here in the sacred chamber. Use the melody to guide them here." With that, there was a great flash of light and a tablet with something carved on it appeared on the central platform as Ophanimon fell silent.

Guilmon ran up the stairs and examined the tablet. To his surprise, there were directional symbols carved into it! The words "Command Melody" were written above the directions. Guilmon immediately knew what to do. He took out the Wind Waker and checked the directions again. They were: OO. Guilmon jabbed the baton left, forward, right, and forward. The Waker glowed, indicating that he had mastered the song! The bars over the western door slid apart, and the tablet vanished as it had appeared, in a flash of light. Guilmon looked at his Wind Waker. "I wonder what this new song does." He muttered as he put it away and went through the west door.

The chamber was a giant pit. The exit door was on the other side of the pit. A pole hung from the ceiling, placed just right for the use of a grappling hook. There was a weird-looking eyeball placed in the wall on the right side of the room, staring at an alcove on the left side of the room containing a door. Guilmon thought he could reach the alcove with his grappling hook, but he figured the goddess statue would be behind the door on the other side of the pit. He would have plenty of time to check out the alcove on the way back. He threw the grappling hook at the pole, catching hold of it and enabling him to swing across to the other side. As he landed on the door ledge, he was attacked by a pair of monsters he could only call Skullmon. They were floating skulls surrounded in fire that seemed determined to burn Guilmon. Remembering how effective his leaf was on airborne enemies, Guilmon whipped out his present from RedWoodmon and fanned it at the skulls. It put out their flames and knocked them to the ground, allowing Guilmon to easily defeat them. He then proceeded into the next room.

It was another giant pit. Across the gap were a glowing pressure switch and a statue of Seraphimon, in another golden alcove. A pole hung from the ceiling, which Guilmon used to grapple across the chasm. He landed, walked up to the elevated statue, and called out to it. "Come on down!" The pillar lowered, and the statue hopped towards him. Guilmon led the statue to the edge of the pit and was about to take out his grappling hook when he suddenly realized a major flaw in his plan. How was he supposed to take the statue all the way back to the sacred chamber? There was no way he could grapple and carry the statue at the same time! Then he remembered the switch. He stepped on it, and a bridge of light appeared across the pit. Guilmon stepped off the switch, and the bridge vanished. He should have known. Guilmon tried to think of what to do. If he put the statue on the switch, that would weight it down and keep the bridge stable. But if the statue was on the switch, how could it cross the bridge? Then he recalled what Ophanimon's statue had said. "'Use this melody to guide them…'" he whispered. He stepped on the switch, reactivating the bridge. Then he took out the Wind Waker and played the Command Melody. He felt a strange wrenching sensation and suddenly realized he was now controlling the magic statue with the power of his mind. "Cool!" He mentally commanded the statue to hop across the bridge. When it was on the other side, Guilmon released his control and grappled across the pit, then grabbed the statue and went through the door.

Here, he was faced with another dilemma. How was he going to get the statue across the pit? He looked at the eyeball on the wall and wondered if it was some kind of switch. He threw his boomerang at it. It hit the switch and flew back to him. Nothing happened. Guilmon looked at the alcove on the wall, and the door he hadn't opened yet. Maybe there was something in there that could help? He grappled across to the alcove and went inside.

The chamber was a domed room with four pillars rising to the ceiling. Standing in the center of the room was a statue of some sort of armored warrior holding a tremendous sword. As Guilmon stepped forward, the statue grunted and came to life. It wasn't a statue at all, but a Knightmon! The heavily armored knight stomped towards him, weighed down by his armor. Guilmon charged forward and slashed at the warrior's armor. His blade ricocheted off the armor, allowing the Knightmon to swat him away with a swing of his giant sword. Guilmon got back to his feet and started strafing the Knightmon, looking for a weakness. He was faster than the knight, so when he circled to the warrior's back, he saw some leather straps holding Knightmon's armor in place. If he could destroy those straps, he could get rid of Knightmon's armor and do some damage with his sword! Guilmon decided the parry attack would probably be the best way to cut the straps. He stopped moving and waited for the Knightmon to come close. When the warrior raised his sword, Guilmon rolled under the swing and behind the knight, coming up in a slash that severed the leather straps, causing the knight's armor to fall off and disintegrate! The Knightmon growled and turned around, preparing for another attack. When the Knightmon was about to hit him, Guilmon used the parry attack again to knock the warrior's helmet off, revealing a distinctly canine face. Now the Knightmon was really angry. Although it was now vulnerable, the loss of its heavy armor had increased its speed exponentially. When Guilmon attempted the parry attack again, Knightmon anticipated it and knocked him away with a kick before he could be struck from behind. Guilmon got back up and decided on another tactic. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Knightmon, stunning him and causing him to drop his sword. Guilmon ran towards Knightmon, picked up his sword, and decapitated the monster in a single move! The warrior vaporized, allowing Guilmon to absorb its data. When he was done, a treasure chest materialized in the center of the room. Eager to see what was inside, Guilmon opened the chest. He frowned in confusion when he took out the objects inside. They were a pair of double-barreled guns, but Guilmon had no way of knowing that. "What are these things?" he wondered.

"I'd be glad to tell you!" said Grani's voice from Guilmon's pocket.

Guilmon took out the magic pebble. "Okay, what are they?" he asked.

"Those are the Berenjena, the favorite weapon of the legendary demon hero Beelzemon. They are a kind of weapon called 'guns', sort of like cannons but much smaller and a little less destructive."

Guilmon peered down one end of a gun. "How do they work?"

"First, turn that thing around so it's not facing you." Guilmon quickly flipped the gun around. "Now, point it at whatever it is you want to shoot." Guilmon pointed the gun at the top of a pillar. "Now, look through the small metal sight on top of the gun to aim precisely. Line up your target with the top of your sight." Guilmon carefully did so. "Now, squeeze the trigger in the handle to fire the gun." Guilmon pulled the trigger. 

The loud bang and recoil took him by surprise and made him fall over. When he got back up, he saw a small hole had been made in the top of the pillar. "Whoa."

"You can use the gun to shoot at enemies or far-off objects, like wall-mounted switches. Just be careful with those things, and don't point them at yourself or anyone whose data you don't want to load. They can be very deadly if you're not cautious. Take care, Guilmon. I have faith in you." The pebble stopped glowing. Guilmon put it away, picked up the Berenjena and left the room.

Recalling what Grani said about switches, Guilmon pointed a gun at the eyeball and fired. It closed, and a pair of platforms slid out of the walls and began floating horizontally back and forth. Guilmon grappled back to the statue, picked it up, and jumped across the platforms when they got close to each other to reach the exit. When he got to the sacred chamber, the Seraphimon statue hopped out of his hands and onto a disc, which elevated to the same level as the central platform. The lines on the statue's armor started glowing green. "Young Waker of the Winds, find my sister and return her to her place of truth here in the sacred chamber. Use the melody to guide her here." The bars over the north door retracted. There was only one more statue left.

Guilmon went through the northern door and found a room that was not, for a change, a giant pit! A trench holding a pair of golden scales and a pool full of water horizontally bisected the room. The locked exit door was on the other side of the room, on a higher platform. There was a ladder leading into the water on Guilmon's side, but none leading to the exit. There was also a cracked section of wall on the right side of the pit, on a ledge just above the water. There were also a total of eight statues like the ones Guilmon had used on the first floor, four on eight side of the trench. Guilmon jumped onto the right side of the scale and it tipped down towards the cracked wall. Remembering what Grani had said about suspicious walls, Guilmon jumped onto the ledge (Noticing that the scales immediately balanced themselves without his weight) and took out his bomb bag. He pulled out a bomb and looked at it. It looked pretty simple, a small sphere with a button on it. Hoping there was a timer, Guilmon pressed the button, threw the bomb at the wall, and dove into the water. There was a ten-second pause, and then the bomb exploded, destroying the cracked wall and revealing a door! Guilmon climbed out of the water and went through the door.

The room looked just like the one where he had fought the Knightmon, except for the red pad with the Catalyst symbol in the center of the room, the two ugly one-eyed statues flanking it, and the green pad with the symbol of wind embossed on it. Remembering what Grani had said a long time ago about the Wind Waker, Guilmon stood on the pad, took out the magic baton, and played the Wind's Requiem. The room darkened. Golden winds swirled around the Catalyst pad. There was a flash of light, and a treasure chest appeared. As Guilmon stepped off the pad, the two statues suddenly came to life! The giant monstrosities started hopping towards him. Noticing their large single eyes, Guilmon whipped out the Berenjena and fired a couple of bullets into one of the statue's eye. The statue shuddered and stopped, its great maw grinding open. Remembering Grani's parting advice, Guilmon pulled out a bomb, armed it, and threw it into the statue's mouth. The stone monster's mouth closed. Spikes emerged from its base and it started spinning around, smashing into walls and pillars for a few seconds before finally exploding. Guilmon repeated the process with the second statue, then opened the treasure chest. Inside was a key. Now Guilmon could open the locked door in the last room, but first he would need to figure out how to get up there.

He returned to the room with the scales and climbed back up the ladder. He looked at the scaled and recalled how the end he had been on tipped when he had jumped on. The other end had risen up into the air, close to the same level as the exit ledge. Perhaps if he could weigh down one end of the scale, he could use the other to reach the door! He grabbed one of the nearby statues and threw it onto one end of the scale. It lowered, raising the other end. Guilmon jumped onto the raised end…only to have it come down as his weight plus that of the statue's balanced the scale again. Frustrated, he returned to the entrance, grabbed a second statue, and threw it on the end that already had a statue. When he jumped onto the raised end this time, it didn't move. Guilmon leaped off the scale, grabbed the edge of the platform, and pulled himself up. He then used his key to unlock the door and continue.

The next chamber was smaller than the other statue rooms. There was a statue of Cherubimon in an alcove at the back of the room. A small monument rose from the middle of the room. A glowing switch sat in front of the monument. As Guilmon walked towards the alcove, he saw that it wouldn't be easy to reach the statue. A pair of god busts was stacked on top of each other on either side of the entrance to the alcove. Laser beams emitted from the eyes of each head, forming a lethal barrier. Guilmon had to figure out a way to get past the lasers. He tested the switch, and saw that it shut off the lasers. He wasn't surprised that they started up again the second he got off the switch. Guilmon started thinking of a solution. He couldn't go through the lasers, there was no way around them, and he certainly couldn't dig beneath them…but maybe he could go over them! He climbed onto the small monument, took out his leaf, and jumped towards the lasers. He used the leaf to glide just inches over the barrier, landing safely on the other side. He ran to the base of the pillar holding Cherubimon's statue. "Come on down!" he called. The pillar lowered and the statue hopped towards him. Now all he had to do was figure out a way back through the barrier. If he could somehow get the statue onto the switch back in the main room, the lasers would shut off. But how could he place the statue on the switch if he was behind the lasers to begin with?

He smacked himself. How could he have forgotten! The Command Melody had helped him with the last statue, it would certainly help him now! He played the magic song and took control of the statue with his mind. As the statue, he hopped right through the lasers (Being made of stone, they couldn't hurt him.) and stopped on the pressure switch, turning off the lasers. Guilmon released his mind control, grabbed the statue, and left the room.

As the door closed behind him, Guilmon immediately dropped the statue and raised his shield as an energy ball shot towards him. The ball exploded harmlessly on his shield, allowing him to look up and see who had fired it. A Wizardmon was floating in the air above the scale. The wizard laughed and vanished. Guilmon didn't let his guard down. He pulled out the Berenjena and waited for the wizard to reappear. When Wizardmon spun into being out of thin air, Guilmon aimed and fired at him. The bullets struck the wizard, killing him instantly. Guilmon then grabbed on of the normal statues and threw it onto the lowered end of the scale to weigh it down enough so that when he got on the scale with the Cherubimon statue, it would stay down. Guilmon picked Cherubimon's statue back up and threw it onto the scale. He jumped after it, picked it up again, and threw it to the ground near the exit. He jumped down after it, and was about to pick it up when the two remaining statues near the door came to life and started hopping towards him. Guilmon noticed that like the giant statues, these little ones had single eyes as well. He fired bullets into their eyes, stunning them and allowing Guilmon to shatter the red jewels on their backs with a few strikes from his sword. The statues grew spikes and started spinning all over the place. Guilmon stayed out of their way until they blew up, then picked up Cherubimon's statue and went through the exit.

Back in the sacred room once more, the statue jumped out of his hands and hopped onto the last gold disc. It lifted the statue up just like the other pillars did. The lines on the statue started to glow red. "Young Waker of the Winds, you have passed this test! Proceed to the next challenge!" it said. The eyes of all three statues glowed and fired triangular energy beams into the center of the gold pavilion. A lavender pillar of light shot up from the floor, going up through the hole in the ceiling. Guilmon cautiously went up the stairs and walked into the light. He felt all tingly and happy as the magic light carried him into the air, up to the next floor.

He jumped out of the pillar of light and found himself in a large cylindrical room with a door at one end and an alcove blocked by a laser barrier at the other. A couple of statues were sitting near the door, and a pair of laser statues stood at attention along the wall. Guilmon saw there were three pressure switches in front of the barrier and groaned. He was so _sick_ of pressure switches. Knowing he would have to carry the statues by the door all across the room, Guilmon took out the Berenjena and shot at the laser eyes of the guard statues, destroying them. He then picked up the normal statues, one at a time, and carried them across the room, where they were placed on a switch. When both statues were in place, he stood on the last switch. The lasers vanished, revealing a big treasure chest. Inside it was an eyeball key! Guilmon put it away and turned around just in time to see the statues come to life and attack him. After he had killed the statues, he went through the door at the other end of the room.

He walked up a wide staircase and came out on a balcony on the outside of the tower. Guilmon looked down and felt a bit sick when he saw how high up he was. A loud screech brought him back to reality and saved him from being knocked off the balcony by a Birdramon. As the bird made another pass at him, Guilmon whipped out the Berenjena and shot the bird, killing it instantly. He absorbed its data, then saw that the balcony continued to the left, spiraling up the side of the tower in the form of several sets of stairs and landings. Guilmon shot a laser-shooting statue at the base of the first set of stairs and headed on up. Four staircases and six laser statues later, Guilmon reached the end of the balcony. He walked into the passage going back inside the tower and was faced by an immense door held shut by an eyeball lock. Guilmon took out the key he had gained in the last room and inserted it into the lock, opening the door.

He entered and found himself in an immense cylindrical room. A big stone platform encompassed most of the floor. What wasn't stone was strange glowing metal that looked electrified. Guilmon decided not to fall off the platform. High on the wall at the back of the room were three glowing carvings of Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. Set into the wall above each carvings was what looked like some sort of bas-relief. Guilmon couldn't really tell what the reliefs were of though, due to the room's only lighting coming from the carvings and the electric floor. Wary for any threat, Guilmon walked into the center of the room. He wasn't too surprised when a voice boomed from the relief above Cherubimon. "At last you have come…"

"Who are you?" asked Guilmon.

"I have been waiting for another warrior to reach this chamber. It has been so very long since any have faced me. And now that you are here…" The bas-relief above Seraphimon shook and slid out of the wall, turning into a giant floating hand with glowing lines etched into it and a green eye placed in the palm. "…I may fulfill the duty laid out to me ages ago by the gods who built this tower. I am tasked to test those who seek to be named as one of the heroes destined to save this world." The bas-relief above Ophanimon slid out, turning into another giant hand. "You are not the first to get this far, but none of your predecessors have ever managed to defeat me. I hope you succeed where the others have failed." The final bas-relief slid out of the wall, revealing itself as a humongous, slightly porcine face with a curly stone moustache, two glowing red eyes, and a gold disc with spokes spreading out attached to the back of his head. "I am the Arbiter. Prepare yourself warrior, for I am your final challenge!"

Guilmon drew his sword and shield as the Arbiter floated down towards him. As the face closed its eyes, the hands came to life. They circled Guilmon, staring at him with their eerie green eyes. Without warning, one of them swooped towards him, looking like it was going to slap him away! Guilmon pulled out the Berenjena and fired at the eye of the hand. The floating limb quivered and backed away. The other hand rose into the hair, then hurtled down with the intent to smash Guilmon into the floor! Guilmon jumped out of the way just in time, and fired a bullet into the hand's eye when it floated back off the ground. The hands then flew to opposite ends of the room. As Guilmon was wondering what they were doing, both hands shot towards him! Guilmon rolled out of the way as the hands slammed into each other in a clap, then pulled apart. Guilmon quickly fired bullets into each eye before they could get away. The hands trembled and flipped over, dangling lifelessly. With both hands immobilized, the Arbiter's eyes opened. (The face, not the hands.) Before the creature could attack, Guilmon fired bullets into both of the Arbiter's red eyes. Arbiter groaned and fell to the floor, his mouth opened wide. Recalling how he had defeated those giant statues guarding the Berenjena, Guilmon pulled out a bomb, armed it, and threw it into the Arbiter's mouth. The living statue's mouth shut. There was a pause, and then the statue's face bulged from the explosion within. Arbiter floated back into the air, both of his hands recovered and ready for another round. The right hand clenched into a fist and rocketed towards Guilmon. He sidestepped the punch, and the fist slammed into the wall. As it uncurled and turned around, Guilmon fired bullets into its eye, stunning it. Guilmon was suddenly grabbed by the left hand, which had snuck up behind him while he had been shooting at the other hand. The hand squeezed him, shook him about, and then tossed him towards the electrified portion of the floor. Guilmon barely managed to grab onto the edge of the platform before he could fall to his possible death. As he climbed back up, the hand flew towards him, trying to sweep him back off the platform. Guilmon fired at the hand's eye until it finally flipped over, stunned. Guilmon was surprised when Arbiter opened his mouth instead of his eyes! The living statue began to shoot rapid-fire projectiles from his mouth, each of which exploded on impact with the ground! Guilmon quickly raised his shield to protect himself from the deadly attack, and didn't let his guard down until the explosions stopped. When the Arbiter's eyes opened, he shot them, causing the statue to fall to the floor again. Guilmon armed another bomb and threw it into the Arbiter's mouth, causing another explosion. When the face rose into the air again, and the hands recovered once more, Guilmon steeled himself for the attack he knew was coming. The hands started floating around him again, moving too quickly for him to get a bead on them with his guns. The hands suddenly stopped moving and began to glow. Guilmon immediately knew he needed to get away from them. He jumped out from between the hands just as they generated a powerful laser beam that would have killed him instantly if he had stood still. The hands separated and began circling Guilmon again. Guilmon knew he had to shoot their eyes somehow, but they were moving so fast! How could he hit them? As he avoided another laser beam assault, Guilmon suddenly got an idea. What if he tried aiming for where the hands would be instead of aiming right at them? That way, when he fired a bullet, the hand would run right into it! He readied the Berenjena as the hands circled him again. He fired a bullet just before a hand passed in front of him. The bullet struck the hand's eye, causing it to flip over. Guilmon saw the other hand begin to glow out of the corner of his eye, and barely sidestepped a laser. The hand started charging up for another laser. Guilmon quickly fired a bullet at the eye right before the hand could attack, stunning it. The Arbiter's mouth opened. Guilmon quickly started running as the statue fired its explosive projectiles again. He ran in a circle around the floating head, managing to stay just ahead of the attack. When the projectiles stopped and the eyes opened, Guilmon fired both guns at the floating head. As the Arbiter fell to the ground, Guilmon hurled a bomb right into the statue's mouth. When the bomb exploded this time, the Arbiter did not get back into the air. The stunned hands floated over to their master, dangling to either side of his face. The Arbiter started shaking. Guilmon quickly backed away, fearing an attack. The Arbiter spoke, even as it was shaking on the ground. "You have passed the final test and are worthy of the weapon waiting at the bottom of the sea. Go to the top of the tower and ring the bell three times to open the path to the power you seek." The shaking got worse. "I have fulfilled my purpose, to recognize you as a destined hero. Take my data as a reward for your victory. Do not mourn my passing. It was ordained that I would someday fall in battle to the true hero, and I am honored that you were that hero." The Arbiter stopped shaking. "Farewell…" Guilmon shielded himself just in time, as all three parts of the Arbiter exploded, releasing a huge shower of data. Guilmon loaded all the data, but he could not help feeling a little guilty for killing the Arbiter. He had only been testing him, as was his job. The guy really hadn't seemed all that bad, even though he WAS trying to kill him... Guilmon sighed, and saw a pillar of pink light appear in the center of the room, reaching up into the unseen heights of the tower. Guilmon stepped into the light, and the feeling of tingling and happiness from before returned as he was swept higher and higher by the magical column of light.

When he jumped out of the light, he found he was at the very top of the Tower of the Gods. A tall platform rose before him, a ladder leading up to its top. Hanging from an archway that crossed the entire span of the rooftop was a giant bell, with a clapper hanging from it that looked suspiciously like a grappling hook post. Guilmon climbed up the ladder to the top of the tower, took out his grappling hook, and threw it at the clapper. When it was firmly in place, Guilmon swung out on the rope, ringing the bell. He swung back and forth, causing the bell to ring twice more. All the way at the bottom of the tower, in the center of the stone circle coming out of the tower, a golden ring of light appeared.

Grani sailed out of the tower, with Guilmon on his back. They both looked at the ring of light. "So this will take us to Shinjuku?" Guilmon asked.

Grani nodded. "We will be the first people aside from Lucemon to visit the sunken city in a thousand years. I hope you realize what an honor this is."

"I wish that honor didn't have to come at the cost of someone's death." Guilmon said sadly.

Grani frowned. "Ah, you're talking about the Arbiter, aren't you?" Guilmon nodded. "Guilmon, the Arbiter was created for the sole purpose of weeding out the true hero from all the wannabes who think waving a sword in the air means they were chosen by the gods to save the world. When you killed him, his purpose was complete. You have proven yourself as the first great hero since the days of Susanoomon by defeating him."

"Yeah, but even if he was meant to die by my hands, that doesn't make me feel any better about killing him."

"Look at it this way, if you hadn't beaten him, he'd have killed you. And where would that leave us? Lucemon would continue his search for the Catalyst pieces unopposed, and nobody would be able to stop him from destroying the world. Sometimes one life, or maybe even many lives, must be sacrificed so that others may live. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel guilty for deleting the Arbiter. In fact, if you didn't feel guilty I'd be wondering if I had really chosen the right person for the job!" Guilmon just looked at him. Grani sighed. "Guilmon, I know how you feel. A long time ago, I had to allow a great number of people to die so that I could save the lives of those not yet born. The people of the future, maybe even you, would have suffered horribly if I had not sacrificed the lives of the people I was responsible for in the present. I…suppose it was the right thing to do, but the guilt of all those deaths will haunt me for as long as I sail the seas."

Both were silent for a long time. Then Guilmon said, "Grani?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go save those people who haven't been born yet. The people of the future."

Grani smiled. "Very well. Let's go." He sailed into the ring of light. As they reached the center, the water around the ring started rippling. Grani and Guilmon started to glow, and then they sank into the water, vanishing beneath the waves.

(Someone knocks on the door. BWG opens it.)

BWG: Thank God you're here! Thank you for coming all the way from ancient Rome to help me!

Gordianus: Hey, I need the money. (Gordianus the Finder is the main character of a series of mysteries set in ancient Rome called Roma Sub Rosa. He's the ancient equivalent of a private eye.) So, who's the guy who's been kidnapped?

BWG: Ri2, the author of this story and…my Tamer.

Gordianus: Tamer, eh? Then why didn't you protect your partner?

BWG: …We had a bit of a falling out. I harbored a deep-seated grudge for a while because he tricked me into being his partner, and we kind of had a fight, and I left. I later realized that…it wasn't really that bad being tamed. I felt guilty, so I came back here to apologize and found him gone, and a note saying he had been kidnapped.

Gordianus: You had a grudge? Sounds to me like you're a prime suspect.

BWG: I didn't do it, honest! I can give you testimony from several authors that I was elsewhere at the time of the kidnapping! I ran into HVK soon after leaving, then was seen by mimic12355 in a bakery, then D3fan caught me at a wild summer party in Florida. Then I came back here.

Gordianus: Hmm…I may need to check with these authors later, but I guess you have an alibi. May I see the letter?

BWG: Here. (Hands over note.)

Gordianus: (Reads the note.) Interesting. Tell me, does your partner have any enemies who would be interested in revenge?

BWG: I wouldn't really know, we've only been partners for a few months. His old partner, Dracomon might know though.

Gordianus: Really? Where could I find her?

BWG: I dunno. She lives in another dimension, and I have no idea how to get there.

Gordianus: That's a shame.

BWG: But I do have an idea about who might have done it! I heard that one of the villains in Ri2's stories was unhappy with being beaten, so he kidnapped Ri2 and held him hostage.

Gordianus: Sounds like a repeat performance. You think it could be the same villain?

BWG: I doubt it, I heard Dracomon blew him up. He's dead.

Gordianus: That's a shame. Still, this sounds like a lead. Where can I find out about other villains who could be Ri2's kidnapper?

BWG: We can check his old story archives. Come on, I'll take you there. (They leave for the archives.)


	13. Under the Sea

Gordianus: Okay, after extensive searches through the archives, I have made a list of all the people I could think of who might want revenge against Ri2 for writing their defeat or humiliation: Vari the Fairy, Ganondorf, Majora, Dib, Emperor Bog, Snively, Sonic, Project Satan, Metal Shadow, Sauron/Oblivion, GUN, Dr. Robotnik, LadyDemon, Terriermon and Janyu Wong, and Arukenimon and Mummymon.

BWG: (Whistles.) That's a lot of suspects.

Gordianus: Unfortunately, nine of them are dead, four are imprisoned, one is reprogrammed, one has been erased from existence, and the remaining two have been on vacation with their family for the last month. All of the suspects have an alibi.

BWG: So we're back to square one. We have no idea who might have done it.

Gordianus: Not necessarily. I also discovered signs of Numemon slime trail residue around the house.

BWG: Ew. He brought in a Numemon?

Gordianus: He may have been desperate for companionship. Since there are no signs of breaking and entering, the letter you found was typed, and the Numemon is absent, I suspect the Numemon may have attacked the author, typed out a hasty and slightly shabby note on the computer, then left the house with his captive in tow.

BWG: That's a good theory, but Numemon are too weak to defeat anybody in battle. Ri2 may be a bit of a wimp, but even he could survive getting attacked by a Numemon.

Gordianus: Good point. Also, I see no slime trails anywhere near any of the house's exits, meaning it couldn't have left the house at any point or unlocked a door or window to let somebody in. However, there is quite a deal of residue in the computer room and on the computer itself. Perhaps the Numemon was working for someone much more dangerous than it was, and let the kidnapper into the house through the use of a Digiport opened from the author's computer, and they both left through the same port with the author.

BWG: Brilliant! Let's check out the computer, we may be able to figure out where the port they used led!

(Both leave for the computer room.)

Guilmon and Grani descended through the water in a golden column of light. Guilmon had held his breath as they began to sink, and was starting to suffocate from lack of oxygen. Terrified that he would drown if he let his only breath of air out, Guilmon continued to hold his breath even as his face started to change colors. When a Tylomon darted past their column suddenly, Guilmon was so startled that he let his breath go. He gasped, clutching his throat in anticipation of the choking death awaiting him…and realized that there was air in the column. He blinked. Grani laughed. "What, did you think that the gods would have put a bridge leading from the surface to the bottom of the ocean without making sure there would be air in it? Come on, they're not _that_ callous!"

Guilmon blushed from embarrassment, which was of course impossible to see due to his skin color. At that moment, they passed through a shimmering layer of magic encompassing a huge area of the sea. "What was that?" Guilmon said, surprised.

"When the King of Shinjuku prayed for the gods to destroy the country, they were somewhat lenient. Instead of COMPLETELY destroying Shinjuku, they cast a spell over the land to keep the waters from the great flood out and to keep Lucemon in. They also cast a spell that became tied in with the weapon we are about to collect, so the country would be frozen in time until one such as you came to get it. I'm not sure how Lucemon managed to break out of the time freeze, but I suspect he managed to partition a part of his mind away when the spell activated so that he could remain somewhat active. It must have taken him a long time, but he was able to use the part of his mind that wasn't frozen to activate the Catalyst of Power and break free from the spell. I imagine it must have taken him even longer to find a way out of the spell the gods placed to keep the waters out, and still longer to get to the surface and establish the power base he has now. In any case, that thing we just passed through was the spell." Grani looked down. "Guilmon, I think you should look down. We've arrived."

Guilmon looked down. And he almost fainted. Stretching beneath him, as far as the eye could see, was a tremendous city. It was built from metal and steel, resulting in buildings higher than the mountain on Dragon Roost Island. There were streets crisscrossing the entire city, with strange metal vehicles sitting idle all over the place. There were great areas were there were no buildings, parks that were so full of trees that RedWoodmon would have wept in envy at the sight of so many plants. But there were two, no, three things that marred its beauty. First, the place was completely empty. There were no Digimon bustling about the streets, no children playing in the great parks. There was no life at all. Second, there was no color. The entire city was in monochrome, a single shade of gray. Finally, from one of the bigger parks, a great black tower rose from the ground, a dwarf among giants in comparison with the other buildings, but ominous nonetheless. "Grani's what's that tower?" asked Guilmon.

Grani looked. He frowned. "That shouldn't be there…Lucemon probably had something to do with that. He must have built it while he was stuck down here, after he had broken out of the time freeze. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some portal or something in there leading back to the surface. If there's any place he could have used to escape from here, it would be that tower."

Guilmon shuddered. That black tower felt absolutely and completely…_wrong_. He looked away from the tower and saw they were moving down towards a plaza in front of a mammoth building with two towers. "What's that?"

"That is the Metropolitan Government Building. It was the heart of Shinjuku, the seat of government and home to the Royal Family. It is also our destination." They finally landed at the base of the column, in the middle of the plaza. Guilmon noticed that from the edge of the plaza, the entire building was surrounded by an extremely tall wall of energy that went all the way to the shimmering veil that separated the water above from the city below, preventing anyone from flying over it. Grani noticed the wall as well. "That force field is no doubt Lucemon's doing as well. He doesn't want anyone claiming the weapon that can defeat him, so he sealed off the entire building to keep us from getting in. Good thing he didn't count on us entering from above!" Grani nodded in the direction of the building's front doors. "Enter, Guilmon. The weapon we seek lies within."

Guilmon hopped off of Grani's back. "This shouldn't take long. See you soon, Grani." He ran across the plaza and entered the building.

Inside the Government Building, Guilmon found himself at the entrance of a great lobby, with a short set of broad stairs leading up into a big open area littered with shrubbery and benches. There was a large Catalyst symbol etched into the floor, with a beautiful fountain forming the middle triangle. At the back of the room was a great statue of what could only be Susanoomon, wielding his great sword and looking triumphant. On either side of Susanoomon was a portrait. The portrait on the left depicted an extremely attractive Digimon that could only be the Princess Kuzuhamon, surrounded by a bunch of oddly familiar-looking courtiers. The portrait on the right had been ripped out, with no indication of who had once been held within its frame. To the side of each portrait was a strange metal door set in the wall, with a panel marked with buttons next to it. Much of the room was damaged, but there was no sign of whoever or whatever had done it.

Guilmon approached the statue of Susanoomon, feeling drawn to it somehow. He stared up at the ancient hero in awe and reverence for a few minutes, then wondered what he was supposed to do next. As if on cue, his magic pebble started glowing. Guilmon pulled it out. An unfamiliar voice said, "Waker of Winds, take the door on your left to meet your destiny." The pebble stopped glowing before Guilmon could ask who the strange person was. He shrugged and went over to the metal door. He soon found it had no knob or hinges, so how did it open? He tried hitting it with his sword. He threw his boomerang at it. He tried to use the grappling hook to pull the door open. He fired the Berenjena at it. He even tried to blast it open with a bomb! Frustrated at his failure, he leaned against the wall, accidentally hitting one of the buttons with his back. There was a dinging noise, and the door slid open. Surprised, Guilmon went inside and found he was in a small room with mirrors lining the walls, some strange light fixture hanging from the ceiling, and a panel to the side of the door with a couple of hundred buttons on it. Curious, Guilmon looked at the buttons and saw they were all labeled in some language he couldn't understand, probably Japanese. He shrugged and punched the button at the very top-right corner of the panel. The door slammed shut, and the room started moving. Panicking, Guilmon screamed and started banging on the door, trying to get it open. After he had repeated all of his previous efforts to open the door with the same amount of success, he gave up and slumped against the wall. The room had steadied a little, and Guilmon got the odd feeling he was moving up. A strange dial of sorts above the door seemed to be telling him the same thing, slowly moving from the left to the right, briefly highlighting the same weird numbers that were on the panel as it moved along. He watched the hand of the dial in anticipation. After several minutes, the hand finally reached the last number. There was a ding, and the doors opened onto a room completely different to the one Guilmon had started in. Guilmon looked around in awe at the chamber as he stepped out of the moving room.

The chamber was a tall, wide cylinder with strange desks and machinery all over the place. A huge platform rose from the middle of the room, supported over an area with even more complex machinery. The walls of the room were lined with great panels that looked like stained glass, yet did not show the outside world. Each panel had a different Digimon, six in all, with a circle containing a peculiar symbol on each panel. The Digimon were the ancient Sages who had helped Susanoomon and Kuzuhamon defeat Lucemon centuries ago; Jijimon, Sage of Light; Palmon, Sage of Forest; Golemon, Sage of Fire; Ranamon, Sage of Water; Zephyrmon, Sage of Spirit; and LadyDevimon, Sage of Shadow. The six Sages gazed down onto the big platform from their wall panels, focusing their eyes on an object in the center of it. Guilmon climbed up the stairs to get a better look at the platform. In the center of the platform was a big metal knob with two long, multi-jointed metal arms growing from it. Each arm ended in a chair with control panels set into the armrests. The arms were currently lying flush with the floor, dormant. Something was jutting from the top of the knob, something that gleamed in the light shining down from a hole in the ceiling. As Guilmon walked towards the knob, trying to see what was in it, he noticed that the top of the platform had been carved with the figures of dozens of Digimon, all of which were bowing down to the middle of the room. _Whatever that thing is, it must be _really_ important!_ He thought. He walked into the light focused on the platform. When he saw what was jutting from the top of the metal knob, he took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of it.

It was a sword. The most beautiful sword Guilmon had ever seen, made from some strange substance that was both metal and crystal, for no metal could possibly be so pure and white, but no crystal could be as hard and sharp as the blade looked to be. Strangely, the sword had an empty spot where it looked like a jewel was supposed to be set, and the usual little things that stuck out from where the hilt and the blade met seemed to be folded back onto the sides of the hilt. Other than that, it was perfect. The magic pebble started glowing again. Guilmon pulled it out. "Guilmon…the sword is your destiny. Listen to the sword, speak it's name…take the weapon of the great Susanoomon to slay evil once more!"

"Wait, who are you? What's the sword's name?" he asked desperately. It was too late; the stone had stopped glowing. Angrily, he put it away. Then he looked at the magnificent sword. "Susanoomon's weapon…" he muttered to himself in disbelief. It all made sense, Susanoomon's weapon had been the greatest of blades, the only weapon capable of slaying Lucemon. It was only fitting that once more it would be used to defeat Lucemon, but this time it would be permanent. But before that could happen, he needed to learn the sword's name so he could pull it out. He walked right up to the sword and frowned. It had said to listen to the sword. How was he supposed to do that? On a whim, he touched the sword's hilt. He recoiled immediately when he heard a voice whispering in his mind. It had been saying a word…Guilmon grabbed the hilt with both hands, closing his eyes in concentration as he tried to listen to the voice of the great blade.

Unbreakable… Indomitable… __

Unconquerable…

Guilmon's eyes shot open. "INVINCIBLE!" he screamed as he wrenched the sword from the metal knob. There was a hush as the voices in Guilmon's head were silenced. Then, there was a slow rumbling sound as a wave of pure color washed out from the knob, spreading across the room and throughout the entire city, breaking the spell of time that had frozen the city for so long. The Hero's Sword flew out of Guilmon's scabbard and floated next to the Invincible. The huge white sword vaporized, its data flying into the smaller sword. The Hero's Sword glowed and transformed into a smaller version of the Invincible, the perfect size for Guilmon and just as beautiful as before. Smiling, Guilmon put his new weapon into his scabbard and headed back to the small room, ready to leave the building.

Guilmon walked over to Grani. "I got it!" he said, showing Grani the Invincible.

Grani smiled. "I kind of figured that. The wave of color restoring the city to normal time indicated that."

"So where do we go now?" asked Guilmon as he hopped on Grani's back.

"You must return to the Forsaken Fortress. There, you can rescue your sister and end Lucemon's threat once and for all."

Guilmon nodded and looked up at the surface of the ocean far above. _Lopmon, I'm coming! And this time, that stupid bird's not gonna stop me!_ He thought. The two heroes started rising into the column of golden light that had transported them there, leaving the ancient city behind…for now.

BWG: (Disgruntled.) It's no good. The computer's memory has been completely wiped. In fact, everything's gone! This thing is completely useless now!

Gordianus: (Stroking chin.) The kidnapper must have uploaded a virus into the computer that would completely erase it after he made his getaway back to the Digital World.

BWG: Hey look! There's a disk in the floppy drive! Do you think it might have been what got the virus onto the computer?

Gordianus: Let's take a look. (He ejects the disk from the drive, then picks it up with some tongs. He then places it on a table and tries dusting it for fingerprints.) There are no fingerprints on the disk. Whoever inserted it was probably wearing gloves. Too bad leaving the disk behind was the only mistake the kidnapper made.

BWG: Great, so we still have no idea who did this.

Gordianus: Wait a second! There's something written on the label! 'If found, please return to Datamon's Data Depot, 4739 Gear Lane, Full Metal City, Folder Continent.' I think we have a clue!

BWG: Who would be stupid enough to write their address on a disk containing a deadly virus that any detective or cop could use to find the maker of the virus?

Gordianus: The kidnapper was probably in a hurry to get out of the house, so it never occurred to him to take the disk with him because it had incriminating evidence on it. We may have just cashed in on his mistake. I'm heading for Folder. I'll see what I can find out and call you if I learn anything.

BWG: Oh no you don't! If you're going to find Ri2, I'm coming with you! He was kidnapped because I was too big of a jerk to stay with him, so it's my responsibility to rescue him!

Gordianus: (Rolls eyes.) Fine. Let's go! (They leave.)


	14. Death to all giant birds!

(BWG and Gordianus enter a computer store. Datamon greets them.)

Datamon: Come in, come in! How may I help you?

Gordianus: What can you tell us about illegal computer viruses?

Datamon: Viruses? What are you talking about? I don't know anything about viruses!

BWG: Then explain this disk we found in a computer that was completely erased by a virus! (Slams disk onto counter.)

Datamon: I've never seen that disk in my life!

Gordianus: It has your name and address on it!

Datamon: …D'oh! I knew it was a bad idea to label all my disks with my personal information! All right, I confess. I run a side business where I sell dangerous computer viruses to criminals who need to perform a computer-related heist.

Gordianus: We should turn you in, but we won't in exchange for a little information. We're looking for a certain customer of yours who recently purchased the virus on this disk, and we believe you can tell us how to find him.

Datamon: I get half a dozen of those customers a day. Can you be more specific?

Gordianus: Have any of them been Numemon?

Datamon: A Numemon? Hmm…actually, I DID sell a virus to a Numemon just a few weeks ago. It seemed odd, because Numemon typically don't use computers.

BWG: Where can we find him?

Datamon: Hold on, I make sure to get the address and phone number of any customer who buys from my side business, so I can sell them to the cops in case somebody rats on me. Let's see…the Numemon in question lives in the sewers beneath Factorial Town.

BWG: Ew.

Gordianus: Wandering through dark slimy sewers…Oy, that brings back memories. Come on BlackWarGreymon; let's get going. And Datamon?

Datamon: Yes?

Gordianus: If you're lying to us, we'll come back and force-feed your own virus to you. (Datamon gulps. The two heroes leave the shop.)

"There it is…" Guilmon whispered. "Forsaken Fortress…"

The fortress was exactly as it had been the last time he had been there. The searchlights were manned again, and it looked just as imposing as always. Grani and Guilmon were slowly approaching the fortress at night so as not to attract too much attention. Grani looked up at Guilmon. "I recommend we go in quietly. If we do it with all guns blazing, we'll probably set off every alarm in the place and have all the guards coming down on us. Also, I don't relish getting into a dogfight with that Hououmon."

Guilmon nodded. "We'll sneak inside, and then I'll take out the lights. Under the cover of darkness, I'll slip past the guards and rescue my sister and the other girls. After I get them to a safe place, I'll go to the top of the fortress and confront Hououmon…and Lucemon."

Grani smiled. "You have the strategy down perfectly. Let's move." Grani dropped into the water and started swimming towards the entry to the fortress. He froze whenever a searchlight passed nearby so as to avoid detection, and was soon in front of the entrance. A pair of cannons was mounted above the entry, but they kept panning back and forth. It was easy to go right between them while they were looking the other way. 

Once inside, they sailed over to the dock. Guilmon let out his breath in relief, but knew that from this point on the mission could get even harder. Saying a quick goodbye to Grani, he crept up the stairs to the main area of the fortress. He took out his Berenjena and took careful aim at the searchlights. With three precise shots, he disabled all three lights and eased his worries of getting caught. He began to run across the ground to the stone block that he had pushed from a high ledge on his last visit so he would be able to reach the path to the prison area quicker. But halfway to his goal, he heard malevolent laughter. Guilmon drew Invincible and looked around. There was a swishing noise, and a Phantomon spun out of thin air. "Well, well, well, what have we here? An intruder? I should tell the guards, but I think I'll have more fun claiming your soul on my own!" The Phantom swooped towards Guilmon with his scythe. 

Guilmon rolled out of the way and whipped out the Berenjena as he got up. He started firing at the ghost as it rose back into the air, and was surprised to see his bullets had no effect! "What's going on? My bullets should have torn right through you!"

Phantomon cackled. "Your projectile weapons have no effect on ghosts, boy. Mine, however, should have a great effect on you!" He pulled a spiked ball off the end of the chain attached to his scythe and threw it at Guilmon. The Reptile swung Invincible, deflecting the ball right back at Phantomon! The ghost swung his scythe at the ball, sending it back to Guilmon, who knocked it back to Phantomon, and so on and so forth until Phantomon slipped up and got hit right in the face with his own attack. Dazed, he floated lower to the ground. Guilmon ran over and slashed at the Phantom, ripping the ghost's cape to shreds. Phantomon growled and flew back into the air.

Guilmon smirked. "My projectiles may not work on you, but my sword can!"

Phantomon's eyes narrowed. "You will regret this." He formed a large reddish-black energy ball in his free hand. It kept growing until it was the same size as the Phantom. Guilmon expected the attack to be the same as the last one, so was completely unprepared when the single energy ball split into a dozen, all of which homed in on the red hero immediately. Guilmon raised his shield just in time to save himself from the assault. Even with the shield, the force of the explosion from all the energy blasts knocked him several feet back. Phantomon laughed and threw another spiked ball at Guilmon when he lowered his shield, hitting him in the face before he could attack. Guilmon staggered back and fell over as Phantomon hurled another ball. Guilmon managed to roll away just before he could get hit. He stood up and deflected the next ball with enough force to send it right into Phantomon's chest! The ghost grunted and fell to the ground, allowing Guilmon to dash over and get in another strike with the Invincible, shattering the crystal ball hanging from Phantomon's neck. When Phantomon recovered, he was _really_ mad. "Okay, that does it!" he yelled. He vanished. A second later, _four _Phantomons spun into place around Guilmon. All four of them laughed and spoke in unison. "Three of us are but illusions, only one of us is real! Can you figure it out in time before we reap your soul?" They laughed and started closing in on Guilmon, raising their scythes for the death strike. 

Guilmon grinned. "Piece of cake." He unleashed a spin attack just as the ghosts were about to bring their scythes down, causing three of them to vanish and the fourth to reel back in pain. Guilmon ran towards the real Phantomon and brought his sword down in a devastating jump attack, splitting the ghost in two! Phantomon screeched and vaporized, giving Guilmon his data. When all the traces of the ghost were gone, a treasure chest materialized on the ground. Curious, Guilmon opened the chest and found a huge hammer with a long, curved metal head. The word 'Vulcan' was written on the handle. Guilmon sweatdropped as he looked at the comically oversized hammer. "Maybe I can use it to crack giant walnuts or something." He muttered as he put the hammer away. After looking around to make sure the sounds of the fight had not attracted any guards, Guilmon continued on his way.

He climbed up the block and the ladder, then retraced the path he had used the last time he had been in the fortress to reach the big wooden door leading to his sister's prison. Unfortunately, the door was barred shut, and what looked like a large plunger was set in the ground nearby. Guilmon looked from the plunger to the door and back again. It looked like some sort of switch. He tried standing on it, but his weight wasn't enough to push it down. Maybe if he hit it with something…Getting an idea, he pulled out his new hammer and slammed it on the plunger. The switch was smashed into the ground, causing the bar to lift off the door! Guilmon looked at his new item with glee. "I'm gonna use you for more than smashing walnuts!" he said. He went through the door.

The tower chamber had been just as he left it, except there were now more seagulls flapping around the room. Strangely enough, there were only three girls left, including Lopmon. They didn't even look up when they heard the door open. "Hey girls, I'm back!" he yelled.

When the children heard his voice, they gasped and crowded around the bars. "Big brother, I knew you'd be back!" said Lopmon.

Guilmon smirked. "With such lovely damsels in distress as you girls, how could I stay away?" None of them laughed. He frowned. "Weren't there more of you the last time I was here?"

Lopmon looked sad. "There were…but every day, this really mean Digimon with twelve wings came and took a few of us away. We never saw any of them again."

Guilmon's eyes widened. "No…" he whispered. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Stand back, I'm getting you all out of here!" He slashed the lock off of the cage door with his sword, then opened it up. "Okay, everyone follow me!" He led the three prisoners to the exit and threw it open…revealing the massive horde of Pagumon, Gazimon, and Fugamon waiting for them. "…Shit."

The girls shrieked. The monsters roared. Guilmon stood before the horde, unsure that he would be able to win the fight, but he knew that he would give up his life if it meant Lopmon would live to see another day. And the other two girls, too. Guilmon was about to leap into attack mode when several barrels fell from the sky and smashed into some of the Fugamon, bursting open to reveal GrappLeomon, Monzaemon, WaruMonzaemon, and Renamon. "Hey everyone. Sorry to crash the party!" joked Renamon. The monsters stared at her in disbelief. "Get em' boys!" she yelled to her crew. The three powerful pirates eagerly rushed into the enemy horde and started kicking butt. Guilmon jumped in to join the fight, very relieved that he had some help. 

As he Tornado Span his way through a good chunk of the monsters, he caught a glimpse of the pirate's ship just a few yards away from the fortress, firing its cannons at Hououmon, who couldn't get anywhere near the ship due to the explosives flying through the air. After several hits from the ship's bombs, Hououmon finally gave up and flew back to the top of the fortress. Guilmon sliced off a Gazimon's head and found himself face-to-face with Renamon. "Hey Renamon!"

"Hey Guilmon." They stood back-to-back and defended themselves from the surrounding monsters, Guilmon with his sword and Renamon with her bare feet and paws. "Is that the legendary sword Invincible you've got there?"

"Yep."

"I take it you managed to find the ancient city of Shinjuku, then?"

"I wouldn't have this sword if I hadn't."

"Of course." She paused to punch a Fugamon's face in. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here. Nice timing, by the way. I wouldn't have relished having to fight these guys all by myself."

Renamon smirked. "This is the second time I've saved your tail. Maybe I should start charging you for each time I rescue you."

"But then you'd have to pay me for when I saved you from those Gazimon."

"True." They stopped talking to each other and focused simply on staying alive. In no time at all, the five fighters stood triumphant over the monster horde. The girls were a little confused, but happy that they were free. Renamon turned to Guilmon. "Guilmon, we'll take these girls out of here." She paused, then took another look at the three girls. "That's funny, I thought there'd be more of them."

"There were. I think Lucemon killed them." said Guilmon.

Renamon looked shocked. "That bastard…" She shook her head. "Guilmon, you know what you have to do now. You have to kill Lucemon, if only to avenge those poor girls."

Guilmon nodded. "Let me just say goodbye to my sister first."

Renamon shrugged. "Go ahead."

Guilmon ran over to Lopmon, who was watching as the three burly pirates were leading the other girls down to the longboats waiting at the docks, near the bemused Grani. "Hey Lopmon." He said.

The brown bunny turned around, saw Guilmon, and glomped him. "Big brother! Thank you for saving me! I knew you'd come back for us, the other girls gave up when the big bird took you away and that mean Digimon kept taking more of us out of the cage, but I knew you'd be back! And I was right, wasn't I?"

"How did you know I'd come back?"

"Because you're my big brother, silly! It's your job to protect me and save me from all the bad things, isn't it?"

Guilmon smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is…" He gently pulled Lopmon off of him. "Lopmon, those nice pirates who helped fight the monsters are going to take you home. Please don't give them any trouble, and try not to get in their way. I can't come with you, but I promise I'll follow as soon as I'm done here. I might even be able to get back to Outset before you arrive."

Lopmon frowned. "But…why can't you come with us?"

Guilmon looked up at the tower. "I have some business to take care of. It shouldn't take long, but if I don't come back…tell Grandma I love her, okay?"

"Okay..." Said Lopmon, trying not to cry.

In an attempt to keep both of them from shedding tears, Guilmon started rummaging through his pockets to find something. "I have something for you. You gave it to me a while back, and I think it's time I returned it." He gave her the telescope that she had lent him on his birthday, when this whole mess had started. It felt like it had been years since that day.

She took the telescope and stared at it for several seconds. Then she hugged Guilmon. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too Lopmon." He stood up. "Renamon, take her down with the others. Make sure she gets home safely, all right?"

Renamon nodded. "No harm will come to her while she's on my ship." She took the rabbit by the hand. "Come on Lopmon." She led the little bunny away. As they started down the stairs, Lopmon looked back for a single instant at Guilmon. For a timeless moment, their eyes met. The moment ended when Renamon tugged a little forcefully on Lopmon's hand. She turned away and walked out of sight.

Guilmon wiped away a tear. "Goodbye, Lopmon…"

Guilmon walked to the top of the ramp and climbed out of the hole in the ceiling of the tower room. He now stood on the turret of the great tree-tower, with spike-lined battlements and the path leading to the half-ship at the highest point of the fortress. Spikes blocked the path. As Guilmon walked away from the hole, a big stone door slid into place, closing it off. Guilmon looked around and saw Hououmon, licking his explosive-inflicted wounds in his nest. Guilmon pulled out the Berenjena and fired a shot in the air. "Hey! Over here!" The Sacred Beast, startled by the report from the gun, spotted Guilmon. His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, you remember me don't you? The guy you tossed into the ocean? The guy whose sister you kidnapped? Well, I'm here for some payback!" The bird squawked and started flapping its wings. "Yeah, that's right! Come and get me!" Hououmon screeched and took to the air.

Guilmon put away his gun, knowing it probably wouldn't work against the giant phoenix. Fortunately, he had something else in mind. The phoenix landed on top of the tower. It reared back its head and tried to peck at Guilmon. Guilmon sidestepped the attack, causing Hououmon's beak to get stuck in the ground. As the phoenix struggled to pull its beak out, Guilmon whipped out his new hammer and swung it at the bird's helmet. The helmet cracked a little, and Hououmon screamed in pain, pulling its beak out of the ground. The bird flapped its wings and took to the air again. Hououmon swooped down at him, intending to skewer him on its claws. Guilmon stood perfectly still, and was completely unharmed when the claws passed right on either side of him, scratching the stone floor as they did so. Hououmon wheeled about as it flew off the tower and came back for another pass. Guilmon pulled out his hammer and got ready. When Hououmon was about to scratch the ground, Guilmon jumped up and hit the bird's helmet, causing it to crack again. Hououmon screamed and lost control of its dive, causing it to crash into the battlement and fall off the tower. Guilmon doubted that was the end of the evil bird though, and his doubt was justified when Hououmon flew back up into the air. Hououmon perched on the edge of the battlements and started flapping its wings. The resulting gust started pushing Guilmon backwards, towards the spikes growing from the walls. Guilmon struggled to walk against the wind, losing ground with every second but still managing to stay away from the spikes. Eventually, Hououmon got frustrated and hopped off the battlement, ready to give its peck attack another try. Guilmon dodged the peck and slammed his hammer into the helmet when the bird's beak got stuck in the ground, cracking it even more. Hououmon screeched and took to the air, landing on the battlements again. When the bird started flapping its wings, Guilmon quickly ran towards the spikes blocking the exit. Since they were vertical, running into them couldn't hurt him. Using the spikes to brace himself against the winds, Guilmon pulled out his grappling hook, wrapped one end around a spike, and threw the clawed end at Hououmon. The hook wrapped itself around the bird's beak, surprising it and causing it to stop flapping. Hououmon tried to force the rope off its beak or tug it until it broke, but it was apparent that the bird Digimon who made it had made extremely sure it wouldn't break easily. Guilmon held on tightly as Hououmon tried to rip the rope out of his hands. It was a good thing he had anchored himself by wrapping the rope around one of the spikes before throwing the hook! When Hououmon started to lean towards the floor of the tower in another attempt to get the hook off, Guilmon yanked on the end of the rope, causing the surprised and off-balance Hououmon to fall flat on its face. Before it could get up, Guilmon ran over and whacked the bird's helmet with his hammer one last time.

The helmet shattered, revealing Hououmon's true face, which looked oddly like an evil chicken's. The evil phoenix got up and shook the slack grappling hook off of its beak (Which Guilmon picked up). The bird took to the air again, and this time it looked like it meant business. Guilmon wasn't worried. He already knew what he was going to do. Now that the phoenix's helmet was gone, the head was completely vulnerable to attack. Hououmon circled the tower, opened its mouth, and unleashed a blast of crimson fire. Guilmon started running around the battlefield, dodging the bird's deadly fireballs and waiting for a chance to strike. After a while, Hououmon got tired of spitting flame and started flapping to a higher altitude so it could swoop down at him. Guilmon pulled out his boomerang and hurled it at the bird's head, stunning it. Then he whipped out the Berenjena and started pumping bullets into the phoenix's face, blinding the bird in one eye! Hououmon screamed in pain and flapped harder, moving higher above the tower. It spread its wings and began to fire dozens of glowing stars from them. Guilmon didn't even bother raising his shield. Due to the phoenix's lack of depth perception, all of the stars missed him by a mile. Guilmon aimed his guns at the bird and fired several more bullets, permanently blinding Hououmon. The phoenix fell from the sky, crashing onto the top of the tower. As it struggled to get up, Guilmon ran over and pulled out the Invincible. With a battle cry, he drove the magic sword into Hououmon's skull.

Hououmon couldn't even muster the energy to scream. It vaporized, and Guilmon took a grim pleasure in loading the data of the monster that had started the entire adventure. The spikes over the exit retracted. When Guilmon loaded the last of the phoenix's data, he ran up the path leading to the half-ship. He could see a light in the window, and barely made out a shadow inside. He got to the end of the path and found himself faced with a door that had a hideous face carved into it, with a pair of candles fixed to the wall on either side. Guilmon took a few deep breaths to prepare himself. This was it. Behind the door was the enemy that had ordered the kidnapping and possibly the murder of girls from all over the Great Sea. The enemy who had sent the monsters to infest Dragon Roost Island and aggravate Skydramon. The enemy that had drove the plant Digimon from their home in their Forbidden Woods. The enemy who had destroyed Greatfish Isle. The enemy that threatened Guilmon's peaceful home and the rest of the Digital World with absolute destruction. Behind the door was Lucemon.

Guilmon opened the door. It was time to meet his destiny.

(Gordianus and BWG are in the sewers, talking with a huge group of Numemon.)

Gordianus: Okay, how many of you have left the sewers recently? (None of them answer.) Is there one of you who did leave the sewer recently, but didn't come back? (No answer.) Are you trying to protect yourselves? If so, forget it. If you don't tell us what we want to know, we'll force it out of you. (Still no answer.)

BWG: Let me try. Okay you slugs, I've got a salt shaker and I'm not afraid to use it! (The Numemon gasp.) Now, answer us truthfully or else! We have information that one of you was recently selected to become the temporary muse of an author. Which one of you got chosen?

Numemon: (Start belching out a response.)

Gordianus: Are they saying something?

BWG: I think I can understand them. The Numemon we're looking for isn't here. Soon after he got chosen to partner up with Ri2, he moved to the KaratsukiNumemon settlement on Rock Mountain. Or they're hungry, I could be paraphrasing.

Gordianus: Where's Rock Mountain?

Numemon: (Belching out the answer.)

BWG: They say we have to take a Trailmon to Electronic Bay, then transfer to the Rock Mountain route. Or they need to go to the bathroom, I could be paraphrasing.

Gordianus: I hope these KaratsukiNumemon are a little cleaner than these guys are. Let's get cleaned up, then catch a ride to this Electronic Bay. (They leave.)


	15. Revelations

(We find our heroes inside a house literally built on the side of a mountain, confronting a Numemon.)

Gordianus: All right, we know you have something to do with what happened to Ri2. Your buddies ratted you out, and we have the virus disk as evidence. Now are you gonna talk, or do we have to get rough? (The Numemon says nothing.) BlackWarGreymon?

BWG: (Takes out a salt shaker.)

Numemon: (Sweating.) All right, I'll talk, I'll talk!

Gordianus: Wait a minute, you can talk?

Numemon: Yeah, we Numemon prefer burping, but we can speak normally. We just don't do it often. What do you want to know?

BWG: Where is Ri2?

Numemon: I dunno.

BWG: You're lying!

Numemon: No, really, I don't know where he is! All I know is that after I got hired to be a muse, this guy and a Digimon came to me and offered me a bunch of Digi-dollars if I could help him kidnap the author.

Gordianus: When was this?

Numemon: 7:00 PM on August 30th.

BWG: What did they look like?

Numemon: The boy had brown hair and a Digivice, and the Digimon looked like his partner, some type of lizard.

Gordianus: What kind of lizard? Did the boy have goggles?

Numemon: I don't know. My eyesight's not too good, so that's really all I can tell you about them.

Gordianus: A brown-haired male with a reptilian partner. There aren't too many of those. Come BlackWarGreymon, we'd better make some inquiries. (They depart.)

The room was brightly lit by many candles, illuminating a throne, a bed, and a desk near a bookshelf. Standing by the throne, looking out a window, was a very tall figure with ten wings growing from his back, half of them angelic, half of them demonic. Hearing the door open, the figure turned around. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of white pants with a few belts wrapped around them. His thick, sturdy boots had golden ankle bands with bird wings on the right foot and bat wings on the left. A golden sun emblem stood out on his muscular chest. A gray sweater was worn over the figure's shirt, showing off his huge shoulders and muscles. His head was somewhat small in comparison to his muscle-bound body, looking almost human with his long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and pointy ears. His teeth were sharpened, making him look somewhat vampiric with his blood-red lips. A few purple streaks ran up the left side of his face, over his eye. A pair of black wings grew from the back of his neck, one like a raven, the other like a bat. Another pair of wings grew from the top of his head, but the bird wing was white while the bat wing was naturally black. He looked surprised to see Guilmon. "I don't remember calling for anyone. What are you doing here?"

"My name is Guilmon, and I'm here to-"

Lucemon sighed. "I don't need any food, I told you all earlier tonight that I'm not hungry. But if you insist on giving me some food, at least bring up one of those wretched girls from the prison. I never got around to collecting any of them today."

Guilmon bristled. "Collecting?"

"Yes, I thought that since none of them are the particular girl that I'm looking for, I should do something with them that gives them some meaning to their worthless lives. Their pure data is like ambrosia to me, especially after I have my way with them."

"Your…way?"

Lucemon frowned. "Must I always spell everything out for you mortals? Their data is perfect for consumption after I strip them of their virginity."

Guilmon gasped. "You sick-"

Lucemon looked out the window. "Where IS that annoying Hououmon? It was disturbing my reading just a few minutes ago with its infernal racket, and now I can't see any sign of him. Did you happen to see him on your way up?"

"Yes." Growled Guilmon as he reached the Invincible.

"Ah, good. What was wrong with him?"

"I blinded and killed him, that's what."

Lucemon seemed mildly surprised. "Really? Well, I was going to do it anyway, so I suppose I should thank you for saving me the trouble. For a mortal Rookie such as you, I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to do the deed. How did you kill him?"

"With this." Guilmon pulled the Invincible from its scabbard.

Lucemon's eyes widened. "Wh-where did you get that?"

"At the bottom of the ocean. Where _you_ escaped from." He held the sword in front of him. "Your little 'meals' would have taken away my sister's life. I'm going to make sure you never have the chance to harm her, or anyone else, ever again." Yelling, he ran towards Lucemon. The Angel was petrified in fear, recalling what the sword had done to him last time. Guilmon swung his sword at Lucemon's torso…and it bounced off.

Guilmon and Lucemon both stared at the sword in surprise. Guilmon tried stabbing and slashing the Invincible at Lucemon, but every blow bounced right off. Suddenly realizing he was in no danger, Lucemon backhanded Guilmon across the room. His smile returned. "Well, it seems as if the Invincible, the mighty weapon that is the only thing capable of defeating me, has lost its bite. Looks like I'll get to destroy it once and for all." He formed a ball of light in one hand and a ball of darkness in the other. He threw the light at Guilmon, who tried to block it with his shield. To his surprise, the ball expanded and engulfed him, paralyzing him and searing him with its intense heat. Lucemon smirked and prepared to throw the darkness. Suddenly, a yellow blur slammed into the Angel, causing the dark ball to miss its target and strike the wall, blasting a huge hole in it. "What?!"

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me." Hissed Renamon, crouching down for another attack.

"Renamon!" Guilmon yelled in surprise.

Lucemon growled and moved his hand quicker than the eye could see, grabbing Renamon by the neck. "Insolent mortal! You _dare_ to assault me? Prepare to feel the embrace of sweet oblivion!" He was about to crush her neck when his hand started glowing. The Catalyst mark appeared on his right hand, the upper triangle highlighted. He blinked in surprise. "…Could it be? After all this time, could I have finally found another piece?" An evil grin slowly formed on his face as he slightly relaxed his grip on Renamon. "Well, isn't this your lucky day? It looks like I won't be killing you after all. Not yet, anyway. Give me the Catalyst piece!"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." She said angrily.

"Is that so? Are you so sure of that that you are willing to risk your friend's life?" He formed another ball of darkness. "Give me the piece or Guilmon dies."

"What Guilmon? There's nobody else here." Said Renamon innocently.

"What?!" Lucemon looked at where he had thrown Guilmon and saw there was nothing there. "How-" He felt a gust of wind as something shot past him. He looked in his hand and saw Renamon was gone. "Impossible!" He ran to the hole in the wall and saw a pair of bird Digimon flying away with Renamon and Guilmon. "No!" Before he could give chase, a huge dragon flew up, blocking his view. Lucemon screamed in rage as Skydramon unleashed a tremendous blast of fire, obliterating his hideout. The holy dragon grunted in pleasure and flew away.

Later, at the Tower of the Gods…

Silphymon and Owlmon (Who had been the ones to rescue our heroes) dropped Guilmon and Renamon on Grani's back. "Ah, Guilmon, Renamon, it's good to see you're safe!" said Grani, who was sitting in the water near the ring on light leading to Shinjuku.

Renamon stared. "…Is this boat talking to us?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Said Guilmon.

Skydramon landed on the stone ring and started speaking in ancient Japanese. Grani chuckled. "You roasted his hideout? Very good! It's too bad that he most definitely survived it, but at least it allowed you to get away with the young ones." Skydramon said something else. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets to a safe place. You had better head back to Dragon Roost. If Lucemon decides to retaliate, you may need to defend yourselves." Skydramon nodded and bellowed to her two companions. The three took off and flew away. Grani turned his head around to look at Renamon and Guilmon. "Greetings, Renamon. My name is Grani."

She frowned. "Wait a minute…you wouldn't happen to be able to communicate through the magic pebbles, can you?"

Grani looked surprised. "Er, yes actually, I can. How did you guess?"

"Guilmon thought I was you when I spoke to him in the bomb shop on Windfall. You wouldn't happen to have been listening to that conversation, were you?" Grani coughed and tried looking nonchalant. "I want to know just who you are and how you can communicate over an extremely private magical frequency."

Grani shook his head. "There's no time for that now. Your life is in grave danger. Lucemon will now be desperately trying to hunt you down, so we must take you to someplace where he will never look."

"Where?"

"Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku?!"

"Is there an echo here? Yes, Shinjuku! Hopefully he'll never find you there."

Renamon blinked. "It's at the bottom of the ocean. How do we get there?"

"Do you see the ring of light? It leads to the bottom of the sea, where Shinjuku has been sealed within an airtight bubble of magic. We will be dropped off right in front of the Metropolitan Building, and that is where long-kept secrets will finally be revealed."

"What do you mean by that, Grani?" asked Guilmon. Grani didn't answer. He swam into the golden ring and they all started sinking into the water. Guilmon quickly looked at Renamon. "Don't hold your breath, there's air where we're going."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well of course there's air, why would there be a bridge between the surface and the bottom of the ocean that didn't have air?"

"Uh…" 

"You didn't actually hold your breath on your way down the first time, did you?"

Guilmon blushed and decided not to answer that as they completely submerged and began descending into the deep.

Grani landed in the plaza. "Okay, everybody off!" he said.

Renamon jumped off the dragon's back, looking around in awe. Guilmon followed her. "Not bad, huh?"

"It's more beautiful than I imagined…never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it would look like this!"

At that moment, both of them felt vibrations in their pockets. They each pulled out their respective magic pebbles, which had started to glow. "Children of destiny, return to the resting place of the Invincible. There, all will be revealed." Said a mysterious voice.

"Wait a minute, who is this? How are you communicating through my pebble?" Renamon demanded. The stone stopped glowing. She whirled and started on Grani. "You! Did you just do that?"

"Uh, nope, not me. Must have been someone nearby. You'd better go to the place that voice was talking about, it sounded really important." Said Grani quickly, his eyes shifting back and forth.

Guilmon grabbed the pirate captain by her arm. "Come on Renamon, let's go! I know the place the voice was talking about. Come on!"

He led her into the building and summoned the strange moving room, which they rode to the top of the building. (Though not without incident, when the room began to move Renamon started pounding on the doors hard enough to make dents.) When the doors opened again, they were in the glorious room where the magical sword had been housed. The strange control panel arms Guilmon had seen before were now in motion, slowly whirling around in the air. A shadowy figure stood in the middle of the big platform. Renamon marched up the stairs and towards the figure. "All right you, I want to know who you are and how you were able to talk to us through the pebbles! Tell me now!"

"I can speak through your pebbles because I created them." said the figure.

"You did?" asked Guilmon as he caught up with Renamon.

"The pebbles are fragments of the ancient Gossip Stones of Shinjuku." Said the figure.

Guilmon was confused. "Gossip Stones? What're they?"

Renamon looked shocked. "The Gossip Stones were magical rocks that could tell time and gave out secrets if you talked to them in right way. But the Gossip Stones could only be made by the King of Shinjuku, so that must mean…"

The figure nodded and stepped forward, revealing himself to be a short blue bird with a bow tie, a golden crown, and a big flowering bush for a tail. "Correct. I am Deramon Harkinian Shinjuku, the last king of Shinjuku."

They stared at him. "You're a lot shorter than I expected." Said Renamon. Deramon facefaulted.

"Wait a minute! But if you're the king of old Shinjuku, then shouldn't you be dead? No, wait, you got caught in the time freeze like the rest of the city, right? Never mind." Said Guilmon.

"Actually, I killed myself as the flood started. I didn't want Lucemon to be the one to end my life, and since a king must go down with his country, I knew I had to be destroyed by my own hands." Said the King.

"If you're dead, then how are you talking to us?" asked Renamon.

"I'm a ghost."

"…Oh."

"Well, maybe ghost is the wrong term. What you see before you is an astral projection sent by my physical form. After I died, my data recompiled into the magical machine you know as Grani."

"You mean you're really Grani?!" shouted Guilmon.

"More like Grani's really me, but yes. I am the true spirit form of your faithful guide and companion. What do you think?"

"…Like Renamon said, you're a lot shorter than I expected." Deramon facefaulted again.

Renamon started getting bored. "Is there any other reason you called us down here aside from introducing yourself to us?"

"I brought you here for several reasons. I figured it was time I revealed the truth about myself, Lucemon will be looking for you so we needed a hiding place, and I also thought it was time for you to know who you really are." Said Deramon.

"…What?"

"Long ago, Lucemon cast the land in permanent strife. The gods responded to my prayers by sealing away Shinjuku and flooding the world with torrential rains. Eventually, all but a few mountaintops was submerged. The mountains became islands, where only the strongest and purest Digimon were allowed to continue on. The two of you are descended from those Digimon, as are everyone else on the surface."

"I know that already. What does that have to do with anything?" Renamon asked impatiently.

Deramon sighed. "Guilmon, if you look closely at the base of the machine where the Invincible was placed, you'll see a secret compartment. Please open it and take out what's inside."

Wondering what that had to do with Renamon, Guilmon opened the compartment. Inside was a tiny black triangle. "You mean this thing?" he asked, holding up the triangle.

Deramon nodded. "That's it. Now Renamon, please take off your necklace."

"What necklace?"

"The one you're hiding underneath the tuft of fur on your chest." Surprised, Renamon took out the necklace. It was a large black triangle hung on a string, with a small triangular gap in the bottom. "If you know as much about the ancient legends as you claim, then you know that the Catalyst of Wisdom was split into two pieces and passed down through the Royal Family to hide it from Lucemon should he ever return. On Shinjuku's last day, I hid my piece of the Catalyst here with the Invincible and sent the other piece with my daughter, the Princess, as she fled with everyone else. She made it to the tops of the mountains and survived to pass her piece of the Catalyst of Wisdom down to her descendants, where it finally ended up in your hands."

Renamon and Guilmon looked at the King in disbelief. "You mean…"

Deramon nodded. "Renamon, you are the direct descendant of Princess Kuzuhamon and last remaining member of the royal lineage of Shinjuku. In other words…" At this, the small triangle Guilmon had been holding flew out of his hands and merged with Renamon's necklace, forming a complete triangle. The triangle broke off from the string and sank into Renamon's right hand. She began glowing, and in a flash of light transformed into something new. "…You are Princess Sakuyamon."

Guilmon's jaw dropped. Renamon had Digivolved into a drop-dead gorgeous humanoid Shaman Digimon. Most of her body was clothed in a simple black jumpsuit. She wore purple boots up to her knees with golden toes and high heels. Gold bands with the Yin-Tang symbol were wrapped around her knees. She wore a belt with a golden fox-head buckle around her waist and a golden breastplate with a lower attachment bearing the Yin-Yang covered her upper chest. Her shoulders were held inside a pair of large golden spheres, each with the Yin-Yang symbol. She wore large purple gauntlets up to her shoulders, with the Yin-Yang on her left hand and the Catalyst on her right. Her head was hidden behind a yellow fox helmet with no eyeholes and covered her upper face. A long metal staff with a sharp bottom and a large ring holding several smaller rings was strapped to her back, between a pair of long gray ponytails that went down to her ankles. The newly christened Sakuyamon looked herself over in disbelief.

Deramon coughed, getting Guilmon's attention. "Guilmon, now that Renamon has realized herself as Sakuyamon, holder of the Catalyst of Wisdom, you must depart for the surface. We have two big jobs ahead of us."

Guilmon blinked, pulling himself away from Sakuyamon's body. "Two?"

"Yes. Your sword didn't work against Lucemon, right? I think I know why. The legendary Invincible was given its power by the gods, but the power was channeled to the sword by two little-known Sages who dwelled in the Earth and Wind Temples elsewhere in Shinjuku. The entrances to those temples are down here in Shinjuku, but thanks to Lucemon's force field we won't be able to get to them. Fortunately, both temples had other entrances high on the mountaintops, so we may be able to go to the islands those mountains have become and get in that way. We must go to those temples and find out what happened to the Sages so they can recharge the Invincible's power and then you can use it to slay Lucemon one and for all.

"As for the second job, remember how I told you Susanoomon broke the Catalyst of Courage into eight pieces? We will need to find all eight pieces and fuse them together. Once we leave Shinjuku, we cannot return here without the Catalyst of Courage. And I believe we will need both the Catalysts of Courage and Wisdom to match against Lucemon's Catalyst of Power. I know where the pieces can be found, but I think we should wait until after we revitalize the Invincible to find the pieces of Courage. It'll be easier for us that way."

"What about me? What do I do?" asked Sakuyamon.

"You must stay down here, in this chamber. Lucemon will not be able to sense you in this sacred room, so you will be safe as long as you remain here. There's some food in the refrigerator and you can play with the machines if you get bored. I'm afraid you can't use the pebble because we'll be out of range of its magic, and Lucemon might be able to detect any transmission you make anyway." She scowled. "Guilmon, I'll see you outside. Say your good-byes quickly, time is of the essence." The royal bird faded away.

Guilmon and Sakuyamon gazed at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Guilmon made the first move. "Um…I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

There was a long pause. "You'll be okay down here, right?"

"As long as a certain Angel doesn't find me, I expect I'll be just fine." She grumbled. "I'd be much happier if I were going in your place, but this is the hand Fate has dealt me. Who am I to resist?"

Another pause. "I'll be back as quickly as possible, okay?"

"You can take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded. "Okay then. Goodbye Rena-Sakuyamon." He started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He turned around. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. You're the first friend I've ever had outside of my crew."

Guilmon blinked. "I wasn't aware we were friends."

"Well, I consider you my friend. Do you consider me yours?"

"…I guess so."

"Then we're friends. It's that simple." She hesitated, then did something that surprised the both of them. She leaned down and gave the Reptile a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." She whispered. Blushing so hard his red skin was starting to look black, Guilmon somehow managed to stumble down the stairs, go into the moving room, and depart. Sakuyamon smiled. "See you soon…my friend."

Gordianus: Okay Mr. Kamiya, we've explained the situation to you, and we just need to ask you a question or two.

Tai: Sure, I'll tell you whatever you need to know to save this author friend of yours.

Gordianus: The kidnappers conspired together at 7:00 PM, August 30th. Where were you then?

Tai: Well, Kari was out on a date with TK and my parents were taking a trip to see my grandma. I had nothing to do, so I ordered pizza and watched some movies.

Agumon: No you didn't!

Tai: Quiet, Agumon.

Gordianus: Tai was doing something else?

Agumon: Yeah, he invited Sora and Biyomon over. They left us some movies and locked themselves in Tai's bedroom.

Tai: Agumon!

Gordianus: (Trying to keep a straight face.) What do you think they were doing in there?

Agumon: Probably the same thing Biyomon and I were doing after we were done watching (insert movie name here)!

Tai: AGUMON!

BWG: Playing video games? (Everyone stares at him.) What?

Gordianus: (Trying not to laugh.) We'll just be going then, Mr. Kamiya. I think your story-or should I say Agumon's story-checks out. I have one last question before I go. I thought Sora was going out with Matt. Just what _was_ she *ahem* doing here?

Tai: (Nervously) Well, you know, we're just really good friends and I wanted to invite her over for a little study session and-

Agumon: Actually, Sora's secretly been cheating on Matt for over a month now, and everyone knows about it except him!

Tai: THAT DOES IT!!! (Starts chasing Agumon around.) COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE @%$^*$#!

(Gordianus and BlackWarGreymon sweatdrop as Tai chases Agumon around the apartment.)

BWG: I suggest we leave. Now.

Gordianus: Good idea. (They exit.)


	16. The First Sage

Gordianus: Okay Mr. Motomiya, where were you at 7:00 PM on August 30th?

Davis: Uh…I don't remember.

Veemon: I do! I do! You were playing with your imaginary friend!

Davis: Huh?

BWG: You have an imaginary friend? Ha! Loser!

Davis: I do not have an imaginary friend!

Veemon: Yesh you do, you play with her all the time! You even named her Kari, after Kari!

Davis: (Bewildered expression.)

Veemon: You keep shaying her name all the time while you're shinging in the shower, you shay her name when you're ashleep and you shtart drooling all over me while hugging a pillow and kishing it over and over, and shome daysh you tell me to watch TV in the living room while you play with her all by yourshelf in your room!

Davis: (Starts turning red while laughing nervously.)

Gordianus: Er, Veemon, just what is he doing with this imaginary Kari when he kicks you out?

Veemon: Well, he locksh the door and keepsh shaying her name over and over while making weird grunting and moaning noishesh, and when he'sh finally done the bed ish all wet and- (Davis quickly covers Veemon's mouth.)

BWG: You have an imaginary friend AND you're a bed-wetter? You really are a loser! (Everyone stares at him.) What?

Gordianus: Ah, we'll just be going now. Thank you for your time. (Grabs BWG by the arm and drags him away.) From now on, don't open your mouth during interrogations. It just embarrasses us and makes you look stupid.

BWG: I was just making fun of him for having an imaginary friend! He's, what, twelve or thirteen now and he still has one? Not to mention the bed-wetting thing! He was asking for it.

Gordianus: …I take it Ri2 never informed you about the Birdramon and the Honeybeemon?

BWG: Birdramon are big firebirds and Honeybeemon are poisonous little bugs, what's to know?

Gordianus: (Sweatdrop) …Forget it. I don't know why I even brought it up.

"Here we are! Mother and Child Isles!" said Grani.

Guilmon looked ahead and saw two islands, one tiny with a little grass and a palm tree, the other a big round island completely surrounded by a high stone wall. "Remind me why we're here again?"

"The big island is home to a powerful fairy who may be able to aid us in our quest. Both of the temples we are journeying to require new abilities. The fairy on the island will be able to grant you those abilities."

"Why can't we use the fairy back at Outset then?"

"Kazemon is not powerful enough to do what we require. No, only the greatest of fairies can give you the abilities you will need to progress in the temples!"

"Oh, okay."

Grani slowed down over the walled island then started lowering himself to the ground. They landed in a pool of water in the center of a small and beautiful grove full of DigiGnomes. In the middle of the pool was an ornate metal fountain that seemed to be spitting out sparks of pure magic. As Grani's engines shut down, a tiny pink figure rose out of the fountain. It had a red heart painted on its chest, two small feathery wings, two tiny arms, a curly tail, a gold ring around its neck, and a pair of antennae set above an adorable green-eyed face. Its eyes widened when it saw Guilmon. "Pi pipi pi pipipi, pipipipipipi pipipipipi pipipi pi. Pipi pipipi pipipipi pipipipipipi pipi pipi?" It squeaked.

Guilmon blinked. "Uh, what?"

"She said, 'I am MarineAngemon, Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. How may I help you, Waker of the Winds?'" Grani translated.

"Oh. Um, I need to get into the Earth and Wind Temples. Can you give me the abilities I'll need in there?" Guilmon asked.

"Pipi. Pipipi pipipi pipipi pi pipipipi!"

"'Yes. Take these gifts with my blessing.'" A pair of DigiGnomes flew over to Guilmon and vaporized. Guilmon loaded their data, and two very strange things happened. A pair of gold bracelets appeared on his arms, and two heavy metal boots appeared on his feet. As MarineAngemon started squeaking again, Grani instantly began translating. "'The Holy Rings on your arms will grant you the strength to lift the heaviest of objects, while the Iron Boots will give you the weight to withstand the strongest of winds. Click your heels once to summon them, and click them again to banish them.'" Guilmon clicked his heels together, and the boots vanished. Another pair of DigiGnomes flew up and vaporized. They changed into a ball of red fire and a ball of blue ice then flew into Guilmon's mouth. "'The Pyro Sphere and Cryo Sphere give you the ability to spit balls of pure elemental magic. The Pyro Sphere can melt the coldest of ice and light torches, while the Cryo Sphere can extinguish the hottest of flames and freeze certain enemies.'"

"Cool, thanks MarineAngemon!" said Guilmon.

The fairy smiled and started squeaking again. "'Use your new abilities to their utmost, Wind Waker. They will serve you well in the future.'" Grani translated. Then MarineAngemon said something else, winked at him, and vanished while giggling.

"What did she say?" asked Guilmon.

The boat actually looked embarrassed. "Er, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do!"

"Trust me kid, you DON'T want to know."

"Tell me what she said!"

Grani sighed. "Fine. She said you were just her type."

"…"

"To be honest I'm paraphrasing, what she actually said was a little too mature for your ears."

"…You were right, I really didn't want to know…"

After leaving Mother and Child Isles, they landed on a barren rocky island with a giant stone head set in the wall at the base of a mountain. Grani landed on the island's beach. "This place is Headstone Island, the entrance into the Earth Temple. That giant head blocks the cave leading into the temple. I'll bet you can get rid of it using those new Rings of yours. Go on, give it a try!"

Guilmon hopped off of Grani and walked over to the stone head. It looked WAY too big for him to lift, even with his new strength. He sighed. "Guess it can't hurt to try." He placed his claws underneath the head and tried to lift. He was astonished when, with a bit of effort, he was able to lift the entire thing over his head! "Wow!" He threw the statue away, revealing a cave. He looked at his claws, impressed. "I guess I really do have super strength now! That means I can finally lift that giant Hogmon back at my neighbor's house on Outset! Heh, wait till they get a load of me with THESE babies!" He entered the cave.

It was a small chamber, with a huge stone slab lying on the back wall, with the symbol of a harp etched into it along with several arrow symbols. Guilmon looked around and saw nothing that looked like the entrance to an ancient temple. He walked over to the giant slab and examined it. The arrow symbols looked like directional indicators…Guilmon pulled out the Wind Waker and played the following song: VVOO. As the music faded away, there was a gust of wind and a ghostly figure appeared. It was a strange and grotesque mix of squid and human, with purple hair and an oddly familiar golden harp. The ugly ghost looked at Guilmon. "I am Calmaramon, the Sage of Earth. Who are you?"

"I'm Guilmon, the new Wind Waker and wielder of the Invincible. I came here because you're one of the Sages that give power to the Invincible. Do you think you could tell me why it's not working?"

Calmaramon glared at him. "Well, maybe it's because I _died_ a thousand years ago in the great flood so there's nobody to pray to the gods for the Invincible's legendary power?"

Guilmon sweatdropped. "Eh heh, I guess that never occurred to me. Does this mean you can't fix the sword?"

"Sorry, only a living Sage can do the job."

Guilmon drooped. "Great. Guess there's no hope then."

"I didn't say that. My children should have survived the flood. If one of my descendants is still around, she can take my place in the Temple."

Guilmon looked up. "Really? How do I find her?"

"You must find the one who possesses my instrument. Find her, and play the Earth God's Lyric-"

"The what?"

"The song on the slab. You must play it for her, and open her eyes as the next Sage of Earth. Bring her here before it is too late, for only with the Sage can you enter the temple." With that, Calmaramon faded away.

Guilmon tried to think. He knew Calmaramon's harp looked familiar. Where had he seen it before? In a flash, the answer hit him. "Of course!" He ran outside. "Grani, Grani, we have to get going right away!"

Grani blinked. "What's wrong? Did something happen in there?"

Guilmon jumped on the dragon's back. "Never mind that, we have to leave immediately!"

"Um, all right. Where to?"

"Dragon Roost Island!"

Atop a launching platform on Dragon Roost Island, Biyomon's eyes were shut tightly as she strummed the strings of her harp. Melodious music rolled off from the golden instrument, carried across the island by the wind. Up in her nest, the great Skydramon purred contentedly at the sound of her attendant's music. Biyomon felt as if she was one with her instrument. Nothing could break her out of her musical trance. Well, almost nothing. "Hey Biyomon!"

The pink bird stopped playing. "Guilmon?" She turned around and saw the red lizard behind her. "Oh my…it's so good to see you again! Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Sailing the ocean, fighting monsters, rescuing damsels in distress. How have you been?"

"Great! Just after you left, Hawkmon went to get his scale from Skydramon. His confidence has skyrocketed thanks to your help. He said that every flap of his wings he owes to you. And so do I, for that matter!" she said happily.

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I got my scale too!"

"That's great!" he said excitedly. "So why aren't you off flying? Looks like a nice night to go out."

She shrugged. "I'd love to go flying, but nights like these are my favorite time to play music. I feel as if the very ground beneath my feet is helping me to play."

"Interesting…speaking of music, would you like me to conduct something for you? I learned this new song that I think you might like."

"Sure, let's hear it!" Guilmon took out the Wind Waker and played the Earth God's Lyric. After the final note had echoed into the distance, Biyomon frowned. "Strange…that song sounds…familiar. Can you play it again? I'd like to try it out on my harp."

"Okay." Guilmon played the song again. Biyomon mimicked the notes, resulting in a more harmonious rendition of the Lyric. As she played, the ghost of Calmaramon appeared beside her, playing the Lyric in perfect synch with the pink bird. There was no doubt in Guilmon's mind. Biyomon was the Sage of Earth. 

When she stopped playing, and the ghost faded away, Biyomon gasped. "Oh my…I feel…very peculiar…" Her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed into Guilmon's arms.

"Biyomon!"

Biyomon stood in the darkness, playing the Earth God's Lyric on her harp. Calmaramon appeared out of the darkness, playing the same song on the same harp. Between them appeared a pool of water, divided into four parts to show the mark of the Catalyst. Hovering above the pool was the Invincible in its weakened state. As the magic of the Earth God's Lyric took hold, the sword began to gleam, and in a flash of light was transformed… 

Biyomon woke up with a gasp. "Biyomon, are you okay?" asked the concerned Guilmon.

She blinked a few times, looking up at the stars. "Guilmon…I understand now. It is my destiny to take my ancestor's place in the Earth Temple and help you to defeat Lucemon."

Guilmon was surprised. "How do you know that?"

"When we played that song together, my eyes were opened. I am to be the new Sage of Earth. Please…please take me to my temple."

He shrugged. "Okay. But shouldn't we say goodbye first?"

She looked confused. "What?"

"Isn't that Hawkmon flying over here? Don't you want to say goodbye to him before we leave?"

She gasped. "Oh no, he must have heard my music! Guilmon, please get me out of here! We have to leave before he sees us!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Hawkmon descended towards the launching platform, taking out a flower as he did so. "Biyomon, I found this lovely flower that reminded me of your music and I thought you might like…" Hawkmon trailed off as he looked around in confusion, not seeing the object of his affections anywhere. "Biyomon?"

Some time later, they arrived at Headstone Island. As the two preteens hopped off, Grani gave them a few last-minute instructions. "Biyomon, as the new Sage of Earth, you will instinctively know what to do and where to go in the temple. Please guide Guilmon safely through the temple, but do not get involved in any fights. That's his job."

She nodded. "I will do my best."

"And Guilmon, you must follow Biyomon's instructions to the letter if you want to survive this temple. You must protect her at all costs from any monsters you may encounter."

Guilmon nodded. "You can count on me, Grani!"

Grani smiled. "Excellent. If you work as a team, the two of you should be just fine. Now get going, there's no time to spare!"

The two of them entered the cave and stood before the great stone slab. "What should we do?" asked Guilmon.

Biyomon took off her harp. "Conduct the Earth God's Lyric, please." He pulled out the baton and played the song for her. The bird strummed the tune out on her harp, and the slab started to rumble. A crack ran down the middle of the slab, splitting it in two. Light shone from the crack for an instant and then the slab crumbled to pieces, revealing a chamber with a deep well. Biyomon ran into the room and peered into the well. "This is the entrance to the Earth Temple. Follow me!" She jumped down into the well.

Guilmon looked apprehensively into the well. He could not see a bottom. He sighed. "Here we go…" He jumped in.

Gordianus: I'm sorry to trouble you Mr. Matsuki, but our evidence does point to you, even though it is highly doubtful that Guilmon and yourself, two of Ri2's favorite characters, would kidnap him.

Takato: That's okay Mr. Gordianus. Guilmon and I would be happy to help you.

Guilmon: What do you want to know?

BWG: Where were the two of you at 7:00 PM on August 30th?

Guilmon: Takatomon and I were on a date with Rika and Renamon.

Takato: We went to the movies and a restaurant. We could call them if you want to make sure we're telling the truth.

Gordianus: That won't be necessary. I see no reason to doubt your story. (Sighs) Come on BlackWarGreymon, let's go. Only two more suspects left.

Takato: Who are they?

Gordianus: Ryo and Monodramon Akiyama.

Takato: Huh. If I were you, I'd make them my prime suspects.

Gordianus: Oh?

Guilmon: Last month, Ryo lost to Takatomon in the first round of the annual city Digimon card tournament. He was really humiliated, even if Takatomon did lose in the very next round.

Takato: Ryo went into a depression. He and Monodramon started ignoring group meetings, causing trouble and constantly challenging people to card duels (Which he would always lose.)

Guilmon: The last straw was when they assaulted a group of ambassadors from the Digital World, nearly causing a war. Takatomon had no choice but to kick them out of the group.

Gordianus: Really…I think I'm starting to see the bigger picture. Come on BlackWarGreymon, the game is afoot!

BWG: What game?

Gordianus: …I mean that we're closing in on our kidnappers. Let's go!

BWG: Well why didn't you say so in the first place? (They leave.)


	17. Why does this place seem like a weird fu...

(Gordianus and BWG approach an apartment door. Gordianus knocks on it. The door opens, and a woman's head pokes out.)

Woman: Hello?

Gordianus: Greetings, ma'am. Is this the Akiyama residence?

Woman: Yes.

Gordianus: Would your son and his partner happen to be here at the moment? We have a few questions for them.

Woman: Oh, they're not in right now. They went out to play with some new friend of theirs.

BWG: Well that's a shame. Perhaps we should come back later.

Gordianus: Not so fast. Where were they at 7:00 PM on the 30th of August?

Woman: Well, I'm not really sure…I think that they went out.

(BWG and Gordianus exchange glances.)

Gordianus: Mrs. Akiyama, do you think you could tell us where your sons go to play with this friend of theirs?

Woman: Oh, I think they get together in an abandoned warehouse near the edge of Kyushu district.

Gordianus: I see. Thank you for your time, ma'am. We'll just be going now.

Woman: Sayonara. (Closes door.)

Gordianus: Let's go BlackWarGreymon. We've got business in Kyushu! (They depart.)

Guilmon landed on a stone platform rising from an abyss. A ledge and a door were on the wall directly across from him. Biyomon was waiting at the edge of the platform. She didn't look too happy. "I suggest you be on your guard, Guilmon. The temple is full of monsters."

Guilmon looked around. "This room seems to be clean. Where did the monsters come from? Are they Lucemon's doing?"

"No, Lucemon cannot step foot in this ancient temple. They sprang up because there's been nobody around to spray the place with monster repellent for over a thousand years."

"…Oh."

"We have to get to the sacred chamber of the temple so we can recharge the Invincible. I can only do it halfway though, the new Wind Sage will be able to completely restore the sword after you find him."

"There wouldn't happen to be a horrible monster lurking about the sacred chamber, would there?"

She smiled. "Why yes, how did you know?"

Guilmon groaned. "Figures. Well, lead the way, Earth Sage." Biyomon flew across the chasm to the ledge. Guilmon glided across using his leaf, and they went through the door. 

They were in a small hallway leading into a massive chamber with stairs going up to a dead end along the wall, several pillars of varying heights, a barred door, and a few Fugamon. Guilmon defeated the ogres, then approached the door. "How do we open this thing?" he asked.

Biyomon looked up at a pair of pillars standing in the center of the room, towering above everything else. She ran for the staircase. Guilmon went after her, climbing to the top of the stairs so that they were just below the closest of the really tall pillars. Now that they were high up, Guilmon could see each pillar had a switch. "Okay, we have to hit those switches. And I'm guessing they're pressure switches, right?"

Biyomon nodded. "Both switches must be pressed down at the same time to open the door."

"Great. You can fly over to either of them, but they're too tall for me to glide to."

"Not a problem." She jumped onto Guilmon's shoulders and grabbed on with her claws. "Don't struggle, I'm going to carry you over to the pillar." She started flapping her wings with extra gusto, managing to lift Guilmon into the air and drop him onto the top of the pillar.

He winced as he hit the pillar top hard. "Did you have to drop me so hard?" he asked angrily.

"Well excuse me, but you're not the one who had to carry a hundred and twenty pound Digimon!" she retorted.

"I'll have you know that I weigh exactly ninety-seven pounds…or at least I did when I checked last year. Maybe I have been putting on a little too much weight." He admitted, patting his stomach.

"Well, put that weight to good use and activate that switch!" Guilmon stepped on the switch. Biyomon flew over to the other pillar and activated the second switch, causing the bars over the door to retract. They dropped to the ground and went through the door.

They found themselves in a chamber with a beam of sunlight coming through a hole in the ceiling and a barred door on the other side of the room. At least a dozen Numemon of all different colors dropped down from the ceiling and started slithering towards them. Biyomon started to open her mouth. "Don't tell me, I have to kill all the Numemon to open the door, right?" She nodded. "Hang on." He started hacking and slashing his way through the slugs. Most of them were killed easily, but he was astonished when he saw that no matter what he did to a new variety of black Numemon, they always pulled their data back together! "Why won't you die?" he said frantically, slashing at the same slug again and again. The Numemon pulled itself together and lunged at Guilmon. Before the Numemon could strike a beam of light shot out and hit it, turning the slug to stone. Guilmon blinked and saw that Biyomon was standing in the beam of sunlight. She had pulled off her well-polished harp and was using it to reflect light around the room, striking the rest of the dark Numemon.

"The black Numemon cannot be killed until they have been paralyzed by sunlight! Shatter them before they can recover!" she cried at him.

Guilmon quickly smashed the petrified slugs to pieces before they could turn back into slime. The bars on the door retracted, allowing them to continue. "Thanks for the save, Biyomon."

"It was nothing. Just remember that many of the monsters you will find in this temple do not like the sunlight. If you can shine it into their faces, you will have little trouble defeating them." Biyomon said as she placed the harp on her back.

"I'll try to remember that." They went into the next room. It was a large rectangular chamber with a sunken floor covered in a strange blue mist. Looming over the mist was a hideous grinning statue with a pair of strange plaques depicting suns for eyes. A pair of sunbeams shone down from the ceiling. "What's that stuff?" asked Guilmon, pointing to the mist.

"That is a corrupted program. If you get any of it on you, you'll be temporarily cursed and won't be able to draw a weapon until the curse wears off or you step into the sunlight. Sunlight destroys the corruption." She said. She walked into one of the sunbeams, pulled of her harp, and reflected light into one of the statues big eyes. After a few seconds, the plaque started glowing and rays of light started circling the disk. "Guilmon, do you think you could reflect light into the other switch from that other sunbeam?"

"Uh…with what?"

"What do you mean, 'with what?'"

"I don't have anything reflective!"

"What about the Invincible?"

Guilmon pulled out the magic sword, which was emitting a faint white glow. "How am I supposed to use something that _glows_ to reflect light?!"

"…Good point. We need to get you a mirror." She moved her reflected sunbeam away from the eye, causing the plaque to dim and go out. She pointed her harp at the cursed ground, burning away some of the mist and revealing a plunger switch. "Hit that switch, it'll open the way to a mirror you can use." Guilmon pulled out his hammer, ran down to the switch, and slammed it into the ground. A door opened up on the side wall. Biyomon waited to put away the mirror until Guilmon was safely out of the corruption, then they went through the door.

They were in a large room with a platform rising from the ground on the right side of the room. A barred door and a large block stood on the platform. A few red curtains hung on the walls, and there was an assortment of Numemon gathered around a pair of pressure switches in the middle of the room. Guilmon was able to kill most of the slugs, but he found himself up against a group of black ones very quickly. "Biyomon, there's no light in here! What do we do?"

Biyomon looked at the curtains. "Guilmon, burn down the curtains!"

Guilmon sidestepped one of the black Numemon as it lunged at him, and formed a fireball in his mouth. He spat the Pyro Sphere at a curtain, burning it away and revealing a hollow cavity. "There's nothing there!"

"Try the other one!" Guilmon ran away from the slugs and spat another fireball. This time, when the curtain burned away a sunbeam shot out from behind it, illuminating the center of the room. Biyomon ran into the light and used her reflective harp to petrify the slugs. Biyomon saw Guilmon was about to smash the Numemon and shouted. "Guilmon, don't! We need those Numemon to hold down the switches!"

Guilmon stopped. "Oh. Okay." He picked up one of the stone Numemon and dropped it on a switch, and did the same to the second switch. A section of the platform lowered to the ground, forming a staircase. Guilmon noticed the stone Numemon were starting to wiggle. "I think they're reviving, let's move!" They ran up the stairs just before the Numemon changed back to normal, causing the staircase to elevate itself again. "Just made it. What now?"

She pointed to the block. "You need to push that block off the ledge to open the door."

Guilmon did so. The door opened, and they went to the next room. It was a long hallway with a ledge and a barred door at the back of the chamber. A pair of blocks sat on the floor, one of which had a large Elephantmon statue sitting on it. A yellow spiral symbol was painted on the statue's head. A strange dark hole moved around the floor, a long and windy purple arm sticking out of it. "What's that thing?"

"It's a Creep Hand, a monster that pulls victims into the floor and tosses them out somewhere else. I would recommend killing it from a distance or attacking it when it tries to grab you from up close." Biyomon informed him.

"Doesn't look so tough." Said Guilmon. He took out the Berenjena and wiped out the moving hand with a few shots. He noticed an indentation near the first block, and guessed he was supposed to push it in. When he did so, a beam of sunlight shone down from the ceiling. Biyomon stepped into the light, took off her harp, and used it to reflect sunlight onto the statue atop the second block. To Guilmon's surprise, the statue exploded in a shower of dust! "Why'd that happen?"

"The symbol on the statue's forehead indicated that it could be destroyed by sunlight. Whenever you see something with that symbol on it, reflect light onto it. You never know what you might find." To demonstrate, she reflected light onto a section of wall with the same spiral symbol. It exploded, revealing a treasure chest.

Guilmon opened the chest. "Whoa, 80 bits!"

"You can keep them. Push that other block to the ledge so we can get out of here." Guilmon pushed the block to the ledge. This caused the bars on the door to retract, allowing them to exit.

The next room was a large chamber with a high ledge that had a sunbeam on it and a spiral marking on the wall beneath it. There were also a large number of Fugamon. Guilmon killed the Fugamon but was stymied when a bunch of Bakemon appeared. They were ghostly sheets that carried solid lanterns and could not be harmed by physical attacks due to their transparent state. Guilmon deflected a Bakemon's charge with his shield, noticing that it had a spiral symbol painted on its face. "Biyomon, get me some light!" he yelled.

Biyomon flew up to the ledge and used her harp to reflect sunlight onto the ghosts. They shielded their eyes from the light, howling in pain as they solidified. "Guilmon, they're vulnerable now! Finish them!" Guilmon made quick work of the evil ghosts, eliminating all the enemies in the room and causing a nearby section of wall to lower, revealing a staircase.

Guilmon grinned at Biyomon. "Thanks for the light. I don't suppose you can get rid of this marked wall down here, do you?"

Biyomon shook her head. "You'll need to get the mirror for that. It's just up those stairs. I'll wait here for you to return."

Guilmon headed up the newly revealed stairs and went through the door at the top. He was in a big room with three alcoves in the back corners. Two of them contained stone sarcophagi, while the one in the middle was too high to reach. As Guilmon walked further into the room, bars slammed down over the door behind him. "That's not good," he muttered. The ground shook and a SkullSatamon burst out of the floor. "That's really not good." Said Guilmon.

The large red skeleton started towards Guilmon, dragging its heavy staff alongside it. Guilmon drew the Invincible and waited for the skeleton to attack…and waited…and waited…and waited…"Geez, who knew the undead were this slow?" Guilmon said in disgust. He had been waiting for five minutes and the skeleton had only moved three feet closer! Impatient, he charged towards the undead demon. He was very surprised when SkullSatamon spun around, swinging its staff right for Guilmon's head! Guilmon ducked, and the skeleton's momentum caused it to fall over. Guilmon sweatdropped. "This is pathetic." He grumbled. He pulled out a bomb, set the timer, and shoved it into SkullSatamon's belt. The skeleton got an "oh shit" expression on its face right before the bomb exploded, breaking SkullSatamon in two. Guilmon was startled to see that the monster was still alive! The legs got up and started running away, while the torso picked itself up and began walking away on its hands! Guilmon blinked. "Okay…" He ran after the lower body and slashed at the legs with his sword. The body fell apart, scattering bones all over the floor. Guilmon then ran after the upper half of the body, which frantically tried to crawl away as fast as it could. Guilmon leaped in the air and smashed into the skeleton with a devastating jump attack, shattering the upper body to pieces. The black orb that was inside SkullSatamon's rib cage tumbled out and started bouncing away. Guilmon threw his boomerang at it, stunning the dark sphere. He ran towards the immobile ball and stabbed the Invincible right into its core. The orb and all the bones exploded in a shatter of data, which Guilmon collected.

He jumped when he heard a rumbling noise, and saw that both of the stone sarcophagi were opening up, allowing two more SkullSatamon to come out! Guilmon dealt with him as he had the first one, clearing the room of all enemies. A section of floor lifted up into stairs, allowing access to the high alcove at the back of the room. Also, a hole in the ceiling opened, allowing a ray of sunshine in. With the new light, Guilmon saw the door was still barred, but a sun plaque had appeared over it. He needed to reflect light to it somehow. He climbed up the new stairs to the alcove and found a treasure chest. _Could this be the mirror Biyomon told me to find?_ He wondered. He opened the chest. A cloud of data flew out and went into his shield, which started to glow. Guilmon pulled his shield off in time to see it transform into an extremely well polished round shield with the Catalyst symbol in its center. The word AEGIS was scrawled on the back of the shield. Guilmon looked at the front of the shield and was pleased to see his face in it. This was what he was looking for! He ran into the sunbeam and pulled off his shield. The well-polished shield reflected the light, sending it all over the room. He pointed the shield towards the plaque over the door. The sun symbol lit up and the door opened, allowing Guilmon to exit the room.

Biyomon was waiting for him. "I see you found the magical Aegis shield. It's a lot stronger than your old shield, and it'll reflect sunlight wherever you want it to."

"I already figured that out. I think we can use this to get rid of that wall over there. Get in the sunlight and shine some rays at me with your harp." Biyomon flew back up to the ledge and sent a sunbeam down at Guilmon. He took off the Aegis and used it to reflect the light at the spiral symbol on the wall. It exploded, revealing a secret passageway.

Biyomon hopped down. "This passage will take us back to the big statue chamber. Now that you have the Aegis, we can proceed deeper into the temple."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They entered the passage.

Returning to the statue chamber, Biyomon and Guilmon stood in the sunlight, took off their reflective items, and shined light into the statue's eyes. They lit up with a flash, burning away the corruption on the floor and causing a section of the floor to collapse into a set of downward stairs. They went down the stairs and through a doorway, went down another long and winding staircase, and came to a rope bridge spanning an abyss. A pair of Skullmon flew about, but they were surrounded in blue fire instead of red. "I don't think you want to get hit by those flames," said Biyomon. "The blue fire is the same as the corruption. You won't be able to draw any weapons for a few minutes or until you find some sunlight."

"Then I won't get hit." Said Guilmon. He opened his mouth and spat an ice ball at one of the Skullmon, extinguishing its fire and causing it to fall into the abyss. He did the same to the second skull, then safely crossed the bridge with Biyomon.

Blocking their path on the other side was a giant slab like the one that had been blocking the entrance to the temple. Biyomon took out her harp. "Guilmon, please play the Earth God's Lyric." Guilmon took out the Wind Waker and conducted the Lyric for Biyomon. Their combined songs caused the slab to crumble to pieces, revealing a doorway.

The next chamber had a single beam of light shining on a spot near the entrance. A giant mirror set in a large stone Scorpiomon sat at the back of the room, angled towards a giant Elephantmon statue on the wall. A couple of strange Digimon sat at the bases of a pair of statues near the sunbeam. "What are those Digimon sitting on the floor?" asked Guilmon.

"They are called Mortmon. They are zombies that use their Death Scream to freeze prey in their tracks so they can drain your life. They are invulnerable when they're sitting down, but can be killed once they get up." Stated Biyomon. "They also don't like sunlight."

Guilmon nodded. "Okay. I'll distract the zombies so you can get to the sunbeam and shine some light at them. I'll finish them off while they're stunned." She nodded, showing her understanding. Guilmon ran in between the zombies. The Mortmon grunted and got up. The reptile led the zombies away from the entrance, allowing Biyomon to get to the light. As Guilmon was backing away, one of the Mortmon opened its mouth and let out a horrible scream. Guilmon suddenly found he couldn't move a muscle! He struggled to move away as the Mortmon came closer…closer…closer…and then they both screeched as Biyomon shone light at them, breaking their spell. Guilmon drew the Invincible and slew the zombies with a few blows. He frowned at the pink bird. "Did you have to cut it so close?" he asked as he entered the light.

"The Death Scream only lasts for a few seconds. You would have been able to move away before the zombies could get you, even if I hadn't used the light." She said.

"Well you could have told me that beforehand!" Guilmon pulled off the Aegis and used it to reflect light at the mirror. It bounced off and struck the statue, destroying it and revealing a door. "We go in there?" She nodded. "Let's move."

The next room was a corridor leading to a small antechamber. The floor between them and the antechamber was covered in corruption, and a pair of Creep Hands were lurking about. Only one of them, the one closest to the duo, had its hand out of the hole in the floor. Guilmon killed it with the Berenjena, then looked at Biyomon. "I have to cross the floor, don't I?"

She nodded. "Watch out for the other Creep Hand. It won't come out until you are close to it."

"That's kind of what I figured." He muttered. He waded into the cursed mist. He instantly felt woozy and had to focus to keep himself from falling over. Biyomon hadn't been kidding when she called this stuff corruption! Guilmon managed to make his way down the corridor, just missing the Creep Hand, and got out into the uncorrupted antechamber. He staggered towards a conveniently placed sunbeam and felt instant relief as the light purged all trace of the corruption from him. Now that he was able to focus better, he saw that the beam was in front of a large mirror sitting in a track. It could probably be moved. He pulled the mirror along the track, stopping when it was in the light. The mirror reflected the sunlight towards a spiral-marked wall Guilmon hadn't noticed before, destroying it and continuing onward into a new room. Guilmon walked back to the edge of the corruption and blasted the Creep Hand. "It's safe to come over!" He yelled down the corridor. Biyomon flew over, and they entered the next room.

It was a very simple chamber with a giant Elephantmon statue sitting in an alcove just to the left of where the reflected sunbeam hit the wall. A Bakemon spun out of thin air and flew towards them. The ghost stupidly charged right into the light, solidifying itself and giving Guilmon the opportunity to kill it. He then tried to use the Aegis to deflect light at the statue, but the angle was all wrong. Biyomon spoke up. "I have an idea, stand in front of the statue and I'll reflect some light over to you. You can bounce it towards the statue with the Aegis."

"Good idea." Guilmon stood in front of the statue and aimed the shield at it. Biyomon reflected light with her harp, which bounced off the Aegis and struck the statue, destroying it and revealing a doorway.

They went through the door and came to a long sarcophagus-line corridor ending in another stone slab. Biyomon grabbed Guilmon by the arm. "Be careful. I sense several monsters in the sarcophagi."

He shook her off. "I'll handle them." He ran down the corridor, causing each sarcophagus to open as he approached. Most of them were empty, but a few of them contained Numemon, a few Mortmon, and a SkullSatamon. Guilmon killed the monsters, and then the duo approached the slab. Guilmon pulled out the Wind Waker and conducted the Earth God's Lyric while Biyomon played it on her harp. The slab crumbled, revealing a door. They went through it.

The heroes were now at the beginning of a long staircase going down the sides of a deep pit. They carefully descended into the pit and went through the door at the bottom of the stairs, entering a tremendous room with a huge pillar with a switch on it in the center. Giant mirrors sat around the room on tracks, and there were dozens of spiral-marked walls and Elephantmon statues all over the place. There were also several small pedestals, switches, and a statue at the back of the room with two sun plaques for eyes. Guilmon looked around the room. "Is this the sacred chamber?"

Biyomon shook her head. "Actually, this is possibly the most fiendish puzzle chamber in any of the ancient temples. The ancient architects of this temple decided it would be funny if they created an insanely complex puzzle in the room right before the entrance to the sacred chamber. Most of those architects were bitter people who had no love lives."

Guilmon frowned. "What do we do? If the puzzle's really that hard…"

Biyomon didn't look too worried. "You forget, as Sage of Earth I know everything about this temple. Follow my instructions, and we'll solve this thing in no time."

One hour later…

"'Follow my instructions, and we'll solve this thing in no time!'" Guilmon said sarcastically as he stepped onto a pedestal in front of the big statue.

"I told you not to hit the switch that would let all of those black Numemon and SkullSatamon into the room!" Biyomon said angrily as she stepped onto another pedestal.

"When you said not to hit the switch on the left, I didn't know you meant your left!" he yelled back at her.

They pulled off their harp and shield and reflected sunlight into the eyes of the statue. As the sun plaques lit up, the floor beneath the statue collapsed into a staircase leading downwards.

Guilmon and Biyomon went down the stairs, through a door, and came into a small chamber with a very big door at the end. The door had a horned skull above it and was framed by spiked pillars. A pair of blue Skullmon and a Knightmon were waiting for the heroes. Guilmon killed them, then approached the door. It was held shut by an eyeball lock. He groaned. "Oh no, don't tell me we missed a treasure chest somewhere!"

Biyomon shook her head. "No, this lock can be opened with my Sage powers." She touched the lock, and it disintegrated.

Guilmon stared at her in disbelief. "You have no idea how useful it would have been if you could have done that back at Dragon Roost Cavern. Is this the entrance to the sacred room?"

She nodded. "Behind this door is the place where I can help you recharge the Invincible. However, you must first slay the monster haunting the chamber. I may not enter until the beast is defeated."

Guilmon sighed. "Figures. I'm going in. Wish me luck."

"If I wish you luck, wouldn't that imply that you needed it?"

He chuckled. "Good point. Never mind then." He went through the door.

The sacred chamber was a towering room with walls covered in spikes. A few beams of sunlight shone down around the perimeter of the room. The floor of the chamber had the crest of Shinjuku-an eagle with the Catalyst for a head-done in mosaic. Over a dozen Bakemon were dancing around a large lantern when Guilmon came in, surprising them. The ghosts clustered together, looking worried. A giant ghostly witch's hat appeared in the center of the room. The Bakemon quickly flew into the hat, and a ghostly figure started to take form beneath the large headwear. It looked like a giant Bakemon with the spiral symbol on its chest, and the giant witch hat too. The creature was a rare form of ghost called a Soulmon, and although it was only at the Champion level, it was very dangerous if encountered in a place with no light. Fortunately, there were a couple of sunbeams just lying about, waiting to be used.

As the giant ghost picked up its lantern and started floating towards him, Guilmon ran into a sunbeam and pulled off the Aegis, reflecting sunlight at Soulmon. The ghost yelped and dropped its lantern as it solidified, shielding its eyes from the light. Guilmon ran over to the ghost and grabbed one of the tattered corners of the ghost's sheet body. He used his Holy Ring-enhanced strength to start spinning Soulmon around and around before throwing him into the spiked wall. The ghost exploded on contact with the spikes, reforming into the fourteen original Bakemon. Guilmon ran over to the Bakemon as they started dancing away from him, slashing at the ghosts with the Invincible whenever he could catch up to one. The ghosts were surprisingly fast and Guilmon was only able to kill two Bakemon before the rest regrouped around the witch hat and turned back into Soulmon.

When the ghost bent over to pick up its lantern, Guilmon made a break for the nearest patch of sunlight. Soulmon noticed this, growled, and took a deep breath. He exhaled with astounding force, creating a gust of wind that sent Guilmon flying right at the spiky wall! The reptile managed to flip over, using his shield to protect himself from the deadly spikes as he collided with the wall. As he fell to the ground, Soulmon started shaking his lantern, throwing out several fireballs. Guilmon dodged the flames and rushed into the closest sunbeam, using the Aegis to direct light at Soulmon. When the startled ghost solidified, Guilmon grabbed the monster's sheet, spun him around, and threw him into the spiked wall. The giant ghost exploded into twelve Bakemon and started running away. Guilmon gave chase, eliminating three ghosts this time before Soulmon reformed. _Five down, only nine to go._ He though to himself.

When Soulmon opened its mouth and started inhaling, Guilmon remembered how he had beaten the Arbiter and the living statues. He armed a bomb and threw it into the ghost's mouth. When the explosive detonated, Guilmon was surprised to see Soulmon was undamaged! And then he realized that since the ghost was transparent, it couldn't be harmed at all. He had just wasted a good bomb for nothing. Soulmon grinned at Guilmon and started to inhale again. Thinking quickly, Guilmon drove the Invincible into the floor and held onto it tightly. When Soulmon exhaled, the sword anchored Guilmon, keeping him safe from the wind. When Soulmon ran out of breath, Guilmon tugged the Invincible from the ground and started running for the sunlight. Soulmon started shaking out fireballs again, but when that didn't work, he got a new idea. He held the lantern up to his mouth and blew into it. Instead of putting out the flame, this caused a huge jet of fire to blast out from the lantern. Guilmon jumped back in surprise as the flames blocked off his path, then started moving towards him. He ran into a sunbeam and used the Aegis to block the flames. When Soulmon had to catch his breath, the shield sent a ray of sunlight into his face, solidifying him once more. Guilmon grabbed the ghost and flung him into the spikes, releasing the Bakemon once more.

After killing a measly one Bakemon, the ghosts reformed into Soulmon and got ready to renew the assault. But instead of using its breath attack, as Guilmon expected, Soulmon turned blue and started flying towards him. Guilmon began to run, but Soulmon caught up to him and performed a body slam. Guilmon wasn't damaged, but the woozy feeling and blue vapor surrounding him indicated he had been corrupted. He tried to run for the nearest sunbeam, and found that not only was he unable to draw weapons, but his motor control was messed up too, causing him to stumble about in directions he did _not_ want to go in. Soulmon giggled and started inhaling. Guilmon frantically tried to jab his sword in the ground, but with his arms flailing about and his weapons sealed in their holders he couldn't do a thing. Soulmon exhaled, blowing Guilmon at the wall. It was sheer dumb luck that he just happened to pass through a sunbeam as he was flying away, breaking the ghost's curse and allowing him to get out his shield right before he hit the wall. Angry, Soulmon raised the lantern to his mouth. As Guilmon fell to the floor, he spat a Cryo Sphere at the lantern, extinguishing its flame right before Soulmon could use his flame thrower move. As Soulmon frantically tried to rekindle the flame, Guilmon stepped into the sunbeam and aimed his Aegis shield at the ghost. The sunlight forced Soulmon into solidity once more. Guilmon grabbed the ghost's sheet and flung him into the wall, splitting Soulmon back into the eight Bakemon. Guilmon wasn't going to let them get the best of this time, however. He extended his sword arm and focused his will into the Invincible, causing it to glow bright red. "Hurricane Spin Attack!" he yelled, unleashing his power. He spun around the room in a whirling cyclone of death, shredding through all the Bakemon. The ghosts didn't even get time to scream as they were torn to pieces by his blade. When all the ghosts were gone, Guilmon spun to a stop, panting to catch his breath.

Soulmon's witch hat reappeared, ready to collect the Bakemon. After a moment it twisted around, looking for the ghosts. They weren't there. Guilmon took a step forward. The hat quivered and started floating away. Guilmon ran into a sunbeam and reflected light at the hat, stopping it in its tracks. The hat screamed and faded out of existence forever. Soulmon's lantern exploded, releasing a cloud of data which Guilmon hungrily loaded. The room started to light up, and the central triangle in the floor Catalyst began glowing bright red. The door opened, and Biyomon came in. She looked around the chamber and screwed up her face in disgust. "Ugh, I don't know what those architects were thinking when they built this place. I mean come on, a sacred chamber with spiky walls?"

Guilmon shrugged. "You said they were bitter people with no love lives."

"Good point. I suppose you're ready to get this part of your quest over with?" Guilmon nodded. "Put the Invincible in the center of the mosaic."

Guilmon walked into the glowing triangle and drove the Invincible into the ground right in the heart of the light. He walked out of the triangle. "Don't tell me, we have to play the Earth God's Lyric again don't we?" She nodded. "Okay. Let's do this." He pulled out the Wind Waker and conducted the Earth God's Lyric. Biyomon started playing the song on her harp. The ghost of Calmaramon appeared next to her, playing the song on her own harp. As the simple tune continued and became more vivid, motes of light started getting sucked into the Invincible, until the sword was shaking with new power. When Biyomon stopped playing and Calmaramon's ghost vanished forevermore into the afterlife, Guilmon walked into the triangle and pulled out the Invincible. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, there was a flash of light and the sides of the sword's hilt flipped out, forming a crosspiece and making it look like a proper sword at last! Sensing his blade was now stronger than before, Guilmon slid the Invincible back into its scabbard. He turned around. "Great job Biyomon! So, how do we get out of here?"

Biyomon didn't meet his eyes. "Guilmon, I'm afraid I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I need to remain in the temple and continue to pray for the Invincible's power. If I leave this place, the sword will revert to its weaker state and be ineffective against Lucemon. That would doom us all." She said sadly.

Guilmon blinked, shocked. "Oh…oh Biyomon…I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea that taking you here would mean-"

She cut him off. "It's not your fault, Guilmon. It's my destiny to be the Sage of Earth. I must follow that destiny, no matter what the personal cost."

Guilmon scratched the back of his head, unsure what to say. "Is there anything you want me to tell your friends back on Dragon Roost Island?"

She shook her head. "No. Let them speculate at what happened to me. I'd rather they think me dead than trapped somewhere, forever out of their reach." Biyomon finally met Guilmon's eyes, tears streaming down her face. "Let Hawkmon remember me as a mere attendant. Not what I…what we could have been…" she whispered. She stepped away from the floor mosaic. Guilmon tried to call out to his friend, but the triangle beneath his feet gave off a burst of brilliant red light…and then Biyomon was all alone in the Earth Temple.

Gordianus: We're almost there. Keep a sharp eye out, BlackWarGreymon. I wouldn't be surprised if there were guards.

BWG: Gordianus, if the Akiyamas did kidnap Ri2, why? He never did anything bad to them.

Gordianus: Remember the letter you found? It said "I do want revenge for what was done to me," not "I do want revenge for what _he_ did to me." I suspect that Ri2 was kidnapped to assist Ryo and Monodramon in their pursuit for vengeance against the Tamers.

BWG: Hmm…that explains some of the motive. But why Ri2?

Gordianus: Most authors are usually protected by powerful muses or by their own special abilities. Ri2 was extremely vulnerable after you left, since the only muse he could find was a lowly Numemon. And since he was vulnerable, that meant he would be a cinch to kidnap. I doubt it was personal, I'm sure any author would have worked. Well, any author with good grammar and a talent for writing interesting stories anyway.

BWG: Ahh…but how could Ri2 help them get revenge?

Gordianus: I don't know. Maybe they'll force him to put his author powers to evil use by writing a Ryuki and Monodramon/Renamon story where Takato and Guilmon get horrendously bashed and the Akiyamas get all the glory and the girls.

BWG: (Shudders.) The very thought of something like that makes me feel like hurling! Ri2 would never agree to write such a thing!

Gordianus: You'd be surprised what a person will do if they get tortured to the breaking point. Ri2 may very well be forced to write such a story under extreme duress. But it's just a guess, of course.

BWG: (Shudders again) I sincerely hope you're wrong.

Gordianus: (Stops.) Hold it.

BWG: What?

Gordianus: We're being followed.

???: How right you are! The bosses ordered us to deal with any trespassers, and I'd say you fit into that category pretty well!

???: So prepare to face defeat at the hands of the Terrible Two! Muhahahahaha!

Annoying announcer guy: Who are these strange figures? What threat do they pose to our heroes? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

BWG: Hey, didn't I kill you?


	18. Possibly the worst chapter in the entire...

Gordianus: Who are you?

???: Hee hee hee…I am the Demented Windmill Guy from the Legend of Zelda series, also known as Guru-Guru! Go around! Go around!

???: And I am Tingle the mapmaker, also from the Legend of Zelda! Kooloo-Limpah!

BWG: I thought you two were locked away in Kakariko Jail!

G-G: We broke out! Go around! Go around!

Tingle: And now we're going to show you the peril of messing with us! Tingle, Tingle Kooloo-Limpah!

BWG: Gordianus, you take the scary man in the green rubber suit. I'll handle Baldy over here!

G-G: Hey, we don't like-go around, go around-being called names!

Tingle: Let's get them! Kooloo-Limpah!

Guilmon and Grani rocketed across the ocean, leaving Headstone Island behind. Guilmon looked back at the island and sighed. "Goodbye, Biyomon." He whispered.

Grani turned his head around. "What's wrong Guilmon? You've seemed down ever since we left the island."

"…Grani…did we have to leave Biyomon behind?"

Grani got a sympathetic look on his face. "Guilmon, you're not feeling guilty for bringing her to the temple, are you?"

"…Yeah."

Grani sighed. "Guilmon, Biyomon chose to remain in the temple. She believes it is her destiny to be the Sage of Earth, and she intends to follow that destiny no matter what the cost. You are not to blame for forcing this duty on her. Biyomon chose to take her ancestor's place in the temple. You did not have to play the Earth God's Lyric to awaken her eyes as the Sage. You could have let her live a normal life as the attendant to Skydramon, and friend of Hawkmon. But if you had done that, then the Invincible would not have regained some of its old power. If you had left Biyomon alone, Lucemon would have eventually reassembled the Catalyst and destroyed us all. But since you helped her become a Sage, we still have a chance to save the day. And what is the downside? She'll only have to stay in the Earth Temple for a little while, only until Lucemon is defeated. Once he's gone, there will be no need for the Invincible's power, and she can rejoin her friends on Dragon Roost Island."

Guilmon blinked. "Then she won't have to stay in the temple forever?"

"Of course not! She may still have a chance with that Prince Hawkmon, eh?" said Grani slyly. "What I'm trying to say is that you should not blame yourself for something that you did not do. Biyomon chose her destiny. Just as you chose yours. Did you have to chase after Hououmon to rescue your sister? No. Did you have to retrieve the three Pearls and go under the sea? No. Did you have to take the Invincible from its resting place, and the responsibility of saving the world? No. You always could have turned around or refused to go forward. The fact that you-and Biyomon for that matter-chose to continue on your perilous journeys demonstrates that you truly are heroes. Think about that."

Guilmon was silent for a minute. "Does that make you a hero too, Grani?"

Grani blinked in surprise. "Why…I suppose it does! Huh. I never thought of it that way before." He frowned. "Doesn't quite seem worth all the pain and heartache I went through to just be called a hero, does it?"

"Okay then, you're a great hero! The greatest of heroes! Greater even than Susanoomon!" Guilmon joked.

Grani snorted. "Stop it now, you're going to make this old king do something foolish if you keep this up!"

"Like taking on Lucemon yourself?"

Grani laughed. "Now there's an idea! Maybe I should just dump you in the ocean and make off with your sword!"

Guilmon chuckled. "I'd like to see you try and handle the next temple all by yourself! You don't even have hands, how are you supposed to open doors and stuff?"

"Good point. Maybe it would be best if I let you keep doing the grunt work while I get all the fun of flying about, don't you think?" 

Guilmon pouted. "I wish I knew how to fly."

"You'll have to grow wings before that can happen, my boy."

"Or maybe I could just install an antigravity unit in my stomach?" Guilmon suggested. They both laughed at that one.

Grani landed on another large, rocky island. "Here we are, Guilmon. Gale Isle!"

"Why is it called that?" asked Guilmon as he got off the dragon's back.

He took a step forward and was immediately pushed back into the ocean by a tremendous gust of wind blowing from the mouth of a small statue at the base of the island's central mountain. "That's why!"

Guilmon climbed out of the water and shook himself off. "Looks like I'll need a little more weight to get over there!" He clicked his heels together, summoning the Iron Boots. He started stomping towards the statue, struggling against the wind with his heavy footwear. When he reached the statue, he pulled out his hammer and smashed it to pieces, stopping the wind and revealing a cave.

He entered the cave and found a big stone tablet with the image of a violin carved into it along with several directional markings. Guilmon pulled out the Wind Waker and mimicked the directions on the tablet: ^^v. There was a gust of wind, and the ghost of a large wooden figure holding a violin appeared in the cave. "The Sage of Wind, I presume?" asked Guilmon.

The figure nodded. "Yep! My name's Puppetmon of the Puppet tribe. I know I may look a bit childish but I'm really a most esteemed Sage!"

"Okay Mr. Esteemed Sage, I don't suppose you can fully recharge the Invincible for me, can you?"

Puppetmon shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'd have to be alive to do that!"

Guilmon sighed. "Don't tell me. I've got to hunt down your descendant, who I can identify because he carries the same instrument as you do, play the song on the stone tablet which would be…"

"The Wind God's Aria."

"The Wind God's Aria, right, to open his eyes as the new Sage, then we have to come back here and work our way through a deadly temple ending in the lair of some hideous monster I have to defeat to complete the Invincible and save the world. Am I right?"

Puppetmon stuck his thumb up. "Correct! Tell him what he's won, Johnny!"

Guilmon sweatdropped. "Great. You Sages should really come up with less complex ways to find replacements for yourselves."

"You can blame the former Sage of Light Jijimon for that. That old coot loved making things miserable for us newbies!" said Puppetmon grouchily. "Well, you know what to do. Find my descendant, play the Wind God's Aria, and come back here! See ya later! Then again, maybe not." The ghost faded away.

Guilmon exited the cave. He already had an idea of exactly where to go looking for the next Sage.

In a grassy cave deep below Forest Haven, hidden behind a waterfall on the exterior of the island, Mushroomon played his green earthy music on his violin, letting his spirit soar like a seed carried on the wind. There was nobody around to interrupt his music. Or so he thought, anyway. "Hey Mushroomon!" said Guilmon.

Mushroomon screamed and dropped his violin. "Wha? Guilmon? What are you doing here? How did you find my secret cave?"

"Oh, RedWoodmon told me where you were. It also helped that you had a sign saying 'This is NOT Mushroomon's secret hideaway. Keep out.' Right next to the waterfall."

Mushroomon sweatdropped. "I knew I should have taken that thing down. So, what do you want with me?"

"RedWoodmon said you liked adventuring. How would you like to go on a quest on a brand new island, where you'll get magical powers and help to save the world?"

Mushroomon raised an eyebrow. "I'd say I wanted to hear more."

Guilmon took out the Wind Waker. "Just follow along with me on your violin. Play this song!" Guilmon conducted the Wind God's Aria.

Intrigued, Mushroomon copied the song on his violin. The ghost of Puppetmon appeared next to him, mimicking his descendant's every move and note. When the song was complete, Puppetmon faded away. Mushroomon opened his eyes. "Whoa, I just realized I'm the Sage of Wind and I have to come with you to the Wind Temple!"

"I'll take you there. Is there anyone you would like to say goodbye to before we go?"

"Not really, I'm one of the only plants who's back early from our seed-scattering flights. The others won't be back for another week or so. There's nobody I need to say farewell to. So come on, we have to get to the Wind Temple as quickly as possible!"

Guilmon started leading the living fungus out of the cave. "In that case, I hope you don't mind flying."

"I fly all the time!" said Mushroomon, pulling out his helicopter stem.

"Have you ever flown on the back of a living dragon/boat/horse?"

"No, why?"

"That's how we're getting there!"

"…Cool."

A few hours later, the heroes made it to Gale Isle, where Grani decided to give them some last-minute instructions. "Guilmon, you know your job. You must protect Mushroomon from the wild monsters within the temple, and do as he tells you to. He knows this temple better than anyone, so listen carefully to his instructions."

Guilmon nodded. "I've done this before. You've got nothing to worry about!"

Grani turned to face Mushroomon. "And as for you, you must guide Guilmon through the temple. As the new Wind Sage, you will automatically know what to do to reach the sacred chamber and recharge the Invincible. However, you are not to get involved in any battles. It's Guilmon's job to handle the monsters, not yours."

Mushroomon stuck his thumb up. "You can count on me, talking dragon/boat/horse thing!"

"Please call me Grani. Both of you must remember to trust in each other and the power of teamwork to claim victory. Now get going! As always, time is of the essence!"

The two heroes left Grani on the beach and entered the cave. Guilmon took out his Wind Waker as they approached the giant stone tablet. "I probably don't need to tell you this, but we'll need to play the Wind God's Aria to continue."

Mushroomon pulled out his violin. "Okay, hit me!" Guilmon conducted the Wind God's Aria. Mushroomon played it on his violin, causing a magical reaction in the tablet. A crack split down the middle of the big rock. Light shined from the crack, then the entire tablet crumbled to pieces, revealing a large well.

Guilmon stood to the side of the newly opened passage. "Sages first."

Mushroomon walked to the edge of the well and looked down. He whistled. "That's a long way down. Well, here goes nothing! Cowabunga!" He jumped into the well.

Guilmon walked over to the well. "Here we go again," he said. "Geronimo!" He leaped into the well, vanishing into the depths.

(Guru-Guru and Tingle are lying on the ground, moaning in pain. BWG and Gordianus are standing over them victoriously.)

BWG: Well that wasn't so bad!

Gordianus: Easy for you to say! All you had to do was watch out for the lightning bolts the bald guy conjured with his Song of Storms! I had to watch out for bombs, pen darts, razor-edged map boomerangs, deadly potions, poison gas balloons, and his teeth! He also tried to steal my wallet!

BWG: No time to whine, Gordianus! Ri2 is waiting for us in that warehouse! Let's go! (Runs towards warehouse.)

Gordianus: (Sighs) I'm getting too old for this. (Runs after BWG.)


	19. Important Announcement!

Hey everybody! Ri2 here with an important announcement. I'm sorry this is taking so long, but I'm really having trouble with the next chapter. I've decided to skip the Wind Temple altogether, because I don't like it, I can't really write anything for Mushroomon, and I just don't feel like writing another dungeon walkthrough at the moment. The next chapter will skip write to the hunt for the Catalyst pieces, so I thought I should tell you all what would have happened in the Wind Temple if I had written it:

Guilmon and Mushroomon work their way through the temple. Mushroomon's small size, flying power and ability to plant magic seeds that instantly sprout into trees proves very useful.

Creep Hands kidnap Mushroomon, and Guilmon has to traverse a good portion of the temple to rescue him. On the way, he engages a powerful Wizardmon in combat. This super Wizardmon is capable of summoning an infinite number of monsters to help it out, but Guilmon is still triumphant, winning a cool item called the Hookshot. It's this awesome device that fires a spike hooked to a long chain that can be used like a grappling hook to pull you up to places with bull's-eyes targets or to pull enemies closer to you or to just kill them outright.

Guilmon uses the Hookshot to free Mushroomon, and they both make their way to the sacred chamber, where Guilmon does battle with the hideous Mega-level Sanddramon, a giant sand worm that spawns smaller worms and tries to swallow him up. Guilmon defeats it by using the Hookshot to pull the worm's tongue close to him so he can hack it to pieces.

Once Sanddramon is dead, Mushroomon prays to the gods, and the Invincible is restored to its full power. Leaving his fungal friend in the temple, Guilmon returns to the surface to seek out the eight Catalyst shards.

Sound good? Okay, I'll see you all soon with the next real chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	20. Quest for Courage! pt 1

Several weeks ago…

(Ri2 is tied to a chair, struggling to break the ropes.)

Me: Damn it you two, let me go this instant!

(Laughter. Ryo and Monodramon enter the scene.)

Ryo: Let you go? But Ri2, you just got here!

Monodramon: Yeah, you haven't even heard our demands yet!

Me: Demands?

Ryo: We kidnapped you for a reason, Ri2.

Me: Don't tell me. You want me to write a Ryuki and Mono/Rena story, right?

Monodramon: Actually, no.

Me: …Huh?

Ryo: (Holds up disk.) We've already written the story. We want you to upload it onto Fanfiction.net.

Me: Why don't you just set up an account on the site and load it yourself? I mean, was it really necessary to kidnap me for this?

Monodramon: The powers that be forbid fictional characters from writing their own stories. If we could write our own fanfiction, that would put you authors all out of a job! And then where would all you fans go to express yourselves?

Ryo: We know your E-mail address, we just need your password so we can put our story on the Internet for the world to see.

Me: (Sweatdrops.) YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME, YOU KNOW! I MIGHT HAVE UPLOADED YOUR STORY IF YOU HAD JUST _ASKED!_

Monodramon: Well, we're asking you now. Will you upload our story?

Me: I'll need to see it first.

Ryo: No problem! (Pulls a computer into the room, turns it on, and puts in the disk. He opens Microsoft Word and the file on the disk, then pushes Ri2 closer and loosens one of his hands so he can move the mouse.)

Me: Okay, let's see what we've got here. (Starts to read.)

Grani soared towards a small grassy pillar rising from the sea, completely encircled by a steel fortress. A pair of Birdramon were sleeping atop the pillar, and a barred passage flanked by cannons led into the fortress. Half a dozen automated gunboats sailed around the island, looking for an excuse to fire their explosive payloads. Grani slowed down and turned his head around. "Guilmon. Hey Guilmon, wake up!"

Guilmon, who had been catching up on some much-needed sleep, yawned and woke up. "Huh? What is it?" he asked drowsily, blinking the sleep out of his yellow eyes. 

"We've arrived at the location of the first fragment of the Catalyst, the Islet of Steel."

Guilmon looked at the small fortress. "I can see why it's called that." He took notice of the gunboats and cannons. "Let me guess, we have to sink all those boats and destroy the cannons before we can enter the fortress, right?"

Grani nodded. "I think my Yuggoth Blaster would be a bit of overkill. I think I need a new weapon."

Guilmon rummaged through his pockets. "Just a sec." He took out the Berenjena. "Do you think you can build a weapon from these?"

A hatch flipped open. "That answer your question?" Guilmon dropped his two sawed-off shotguns into the hatch and closed it. Grani scanned the guns, using their data to construct a pair of brand new machine guns on the underside of his body. He flew right towards the boats, eager to test out his newest attachments.

One of the boats spotted him and turned its turret around, launching a bomb at the flying machine. Grani opened fire with his new guns, destroying the bomb in midair and ripping the boat's hull to shreds, sinking the automated vessel beneath the waves. Grani skimmed across the water's surface, blasting all the gunboats to pieces as he made a circuit around the small fortress. When he came near the entrance, getting the attention of the cannons, he did a wild ninety-degree turn into the air to get away from their range, spun a few times, then swooped back towards the barred passage, swerving wildly to spray his bullets all over the face of the island. The cannons exploded, and the bars lifted just before Grani could crash into them as he zoomed into the fort.

The flying machine slowed down and landed in the water before a set of stone stairs. He turned his head around to check on his companion. "Well, how was that? Not a bad display of flying, if I do say so myself!"

Guilmon was too busy throwing up in the water to answer. "Next time you decide to perform aerial stunts, please remember that you're carrying a very fragile passenger on your back who would not like to be flung into the air at extremely high speeds," the reptile moaned when he had recovered somewhat.

"Eh heh, sorry." Said Grani anxiously.

Guilmon jumped onto the stairs and walked up to a small stone platform. A pad with the symbol of wind was placed in front of a pedestal with the Catalyst symbol. Guilmon stepped onto the pad, took out the Wind Waker, and played Wind's Requiem. Magically, a treasure chest appeared on the platform. Guilmon opened it, and found a tiny jagged piece of black material. He frowned as he picked it up. "This is a piece of the Catalyst?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" asked Grani.

"Weren't Renamon's Catalyst pieces bigger?" asked Guilmon, pocketing the shard.

"Yes, but remember that her piece was only split into two. The Catalyst of Courage was split into eight pieces, which is why each fragment is so small." Grani pointed out.

Guilmon hopped onto his friend's back. "I guess that makes sense. Where's the next one?'

Grani started to lift off. "Just hang on and we'll be there in about ten minutes, it's really close."

"Okay, but please don't do any more stunts." Guilmon begged as they flew out of the fortress.

Ten minutes later, they reached a gorgeous tropical island with golden beaches, a huge pool with an umbrella platform and inflatable toys, and a big cozy-looking cabana. Guilmon jumped onto the beach as they landed. "What's this place called?"

"I'm not sure. It's a privately owned island paradise and vacation retreat, as you can probably tell from the cabana."

Guilmon raised an eyebrow. "What's a piece of the Catalyst doing in a private resort?"

Grani rolled his eyes. "The piece was here long before the resort was here, they just built it over the fragment's hiding place."

Guilmon slapped his forehead. "Gee, now I feel stupid. Guess that was pretty obvious." He looked around. "I don't see anything that looks like a Catalyst piece. Maybe it's inside the cabana over there." He walked over to the small house, noticing that the door had the picture of a butler painted on it. "Hmm, weird choice of décor."

He tried the doorknob, and was very surprised when the door started to yell at him. "And just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

Guilmon jumped back. "You can talk?!"

"I can also sing opera in twelve different languages, but that's not important. What do you think you are doing here?" asked the door.

Guilmon blinked. "Um…I was wondering if I could come inside?"

The door snorted. "I am afraid I am not permitted to allow scruffy and unwashed ruffians like yourselves ("Hey!" yelled Guilmon.) into this cabana. I will only open for the person holding the deed to this private oasis in the great desert that is the sea."

Guilmon's eyes lit up. "Deed? Hang on a minute. Would the deed happen to look like this?" he asked, pulling out the paper Togemon had given him in return for the Joy Pendant all the way back on Windfall.

The door gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift. Since I'm holding the deed to this island, that means you have to let me in, doesn't it?" he said sternly.

The door stuttered. "P-please f-f-forgive me, M-master. I-I didn't know…nobody told me…I mean really, you'd think if ownership of oneself was to change hands, they'd let you know wouldn't they? Terribly sorry for bothering you." The door swung open.

Guilmon walked in, closing the door behind him. The interior of the cabana was surprisingly spacious, with paintings on the wall, a small bar, a bathtub, and a crackling fireplace warming up the room. Several cardboard cutouts of the butler door stood at attention around the room. "Is there anything I can do for you, master? Would you like a drink? A bath? A massage? If there is anything you need, just let me know." Said the butler's voice.

"I don't suppose you could tell me if this cabana is hiding any secrets or anything, could you?" Guilmon asked doubtfully.

The voice paused. "There is a secret entrance to a maze of sorts that was around long before I was built, but why would you want to go down there? It's all dark and nasty and damp, and not at all pleasant."

Guilmon frowned. "I need to get down there. How do I find this maze?"

The voice sighed. The flames in the fireplace extinguished, revealing a hole in the floor. "The old maze is down that hole. Do be careful young master, I hear dreadful sounds coming from there every now and then…" The voice of the magical cabana became silent.

Guilmon walked over to the hole and jumped in. He landed in a very dark place that seemed a lot like a sewer, if the water up to his ankles was any indication. He saw a small pink rodent scurry by and shuddered. "Chuumon. I hate Chuumon." Carefully avoiding the rats, Guilmon walked towards a ladder set in the floor nearby. He climbed down the ladder and found himself in a small chamber with a tiny crawlspace as the only exit. He entered the crawlspace and soon found that it branched in several places, forming a maze. It took him a while to explore all the dead ends and branches, but he finally reached the end of the crawlspace and came out in a room with another ladder. He climbed back up the ladder and found himself in a room with a gate blocking the exit. A plunger switch sat in front of the gate. Guilmon hit the plunger with his hammer, opening the gate. He slogged down the new passage, smashing any Chuumon he saw with his hammer, and found another plunger switch. He struck it, lowering a nearby wall and revealing a ladder. He climbed down the ladder, went through a crawlspace, climbed up another ladder, and found a treasure chest. He opened it, finding 100 bits! "Nice, but not what I'm looking for." Guilmon muttered. He saw a hole in the ground at the far end of the room. He jumped down and landed in a chamber with a pair of Mortmon. They didn't stand a chance against the fully charged Invincible, and Guilmon entered one last crawlspace that exited in a room with a wind pad and a Catalyst pedestal. Relieved, he stood on the pad and played the Wind's Requiem, summoning the treasure chest. He opened it and pocketed the Catalyst piece inside. "Now I've just gotta get out of here," he said, a little tired. "I think I will take the cabana's offer of a bath and massage when I get back after all."

After relaxing a bit in the cabana, Guilmon mounted Grani and set off for the next piece. They flew by a large rock with six peaks of varying sizes, each with a Birdramon nest and a crystal switch at the top. Grani landed on a small island right next to the big rock. A nearby cave held the wind pad and Catalyst pedestal, but they were stuck behind a set of iron bars. "It looks like you'll have to hit those crystal switches we passed to open the cave." Said Grani.

"Mm-hmm." Said Guilmon.

"You'd need some pretty good aim and flying ability to knock out all the Birdramon and hit those switches."

"Probably."

"Do you think I could-"

"No."

Grani sputtered. "Ah, come on! Can't I do the shooting here?"

"Grani, I told you I don't want you doing any more stunts while I'm riding you!"

"You don't have to ride me, you can wait here while I shoot those birds out of the sky and get the switches! And it's not like there was any other way you could do it, right?" Grani added.

"Actually, I was planning on shooting as many Birdramon as I could see from here with the Berenjena, then using the Command Melody to take control of a seagull to hit all the switches."

Grani snorted. "Like a seagull would last long enough to survive the Birdramon you missed. Come on, let me do it!"

Guilmon frowned. "Didn't you say a while back you didn't want to get into any dogfights?"

"That was before I got machine guns!" he protested.

Guilmon sighed. "Fine, you win. Go kill those birds. I'll wait here."

"Woohoo!" Grani took off and flew towards the rock. 

It struck Guilmon as comedic that their roles had, at least for a moment, been reversed. He shook his head, grinning, as he watched Grani take on the birds and activate all six switches. The bars over the cave retracted. Grani soon landed back on the island, a big grin on his face. "You had fun, I take it?"

Grani nodded. "It feels good for me to take a slightly more active role in this adventure other than fulfilling the requirements for transport and mentoring. You gonna go in that cave?'

"Yes. At least I still have opposable thumbs, otherwise you might have a shot at taking my job." Guilmon joked. He entered the cave, played Wind's Requiem, and claimed the next shard. "Okay, three down. Where's the next one?"

Grani checked his maps. "Tonight is a full moon, so I think we should go to Crescent Moon Island."

Guilmon blinked. "We're going to a place named after a crescent moon during a full moon? That sounds kind of like one of those oxymoron things."

Grani frowned. "Well if you don't like it, we can always wait until tomorrow night when the moon starts to wane and go to Diamond Steppe Island."

"Why would we go to Diamond Steppe Island if the Catalyst piece is on Crescent Moon Island?" asked the confused Guilmon.

"I never said it was on Crescent Moon Island."

Guilmon was now very confused. "But you just said we should go to Crescent Moon Island!"

"Yes, but only because there's a full moon. If the moon was waning, we'd go to Diamond Steppe Island. If it was a crescent moon, we'd go to the Five-Star Archipelago. If it was a new moon, we'd go to Bomb Island. And so on, and so forth." Said Grani.

Guilmon suddenly had a flash of understanding. "You mean the piece moves about every night?"

Grani nodded. "Hop on my back, and I'll tell you all about it on the way there."

A long time ago, a pirate ship named the Black Hook had stumbled upon a treasure trove from ancient Shinjuku. Among the gold and jewels of the trove was one of the eight pieces of the Catalyst of Courage, and the pirates took it with them when they stole all the treasure. But by doing so, they unleashed an ancient curse, trapping them as ghosts in a phantom ship, doomed to sail the Great Sea under the light of the moon until the chosen hero wielding the Invincible boards the ship and claims the Catalyst shard for himself, breaking the curse forever. Which is why Guilmon and Grani found themselves waiting for the ship to appear near Crescent Moon Island in the middle of the night.

Guilmon yawned. "Grani, its midnight and the ship still isn't here. Can't I just get some sleep?"

"No! The ship could show up any second now! If you fall asleep, I'll have to wake you up and we might miss it!" Grani said in frustration. This was the tenth time he has to explain this to Guilmon. It turned out that the ship would only appear in the material world for a few minutes each night before vanishing back into the ghostly limbo in which it sailed. If Guilmon fell asleep, Grani might not be able to wake him up before the ship vanished again.

Guilmon stifled another yawn. "Maybe you got your moon phases mixed up. Maybe it's supposed to show up here during the half moon instead of the full moon, you could have made a mistake."

"My charts are never wrong!" he said in reply. "Just be patient. It'll show up soon."

So they waited. And waited. And waited some more. And just when Guilmon was about to try getting some sleep while Grani wasn't paying attention, _it_ happened. An icy wind blew, sending shivers up Guilmon's spine. The air some ways off the shore of the small island shimmered, and a transparent, ghostly pirate ship appeared, leaving a trail of blue fire as it sailed through the water. Guilmon's eyes bulged as he was violently wrenched into wakefulness. "Whoa."

"I told you it would show up!" Grani said, pleased with himself. He took off and sped over to the ship, lining himself up with the phantom boat. Guilmon was about to jump on when Grani spoke up. "Oh, I almost forgot: If you don't claim the Catalyst piece before the ship returns to the spirit realm, you'll be taken with it and will be trapped as a ghost until the vessel reenters our world tomorrow night."

Guilmon's eye twitched. "You could have told me this beforehand," he growled as he jumped onto the ship. The instant he touched the deck, there was a horrific shriek and he blacked out.

Guilmon opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He looked around. He was in a dark, eerie-looking ship's hold. There were holes in the wall and ceiling opening onto bleak, gray mists. A beam of light shone onto the floor through a hole in the ceiling. At the far end of the room was a door on a ledge, but there were no ropes or anything Guilmon could use to reach the door. Guilmon remembered he didn't have much time and jumped into the hold. As he landed, he heard a malevolent cackle and a Wizardmon appeared. Before the wizard could throw a thunderball, Guilmon whipped out the Berenjena and blasted a hole in the monster's skull. He heard another laugh and turned around just in time to see another Wizardmon throw a thunderball at him. Guilmon deflected the blast with the Aegis, and scowled as the wizard teleported away. He turned slowly in a circle, waiting for the Wizardmon to reappear. The wizard suddenly spun into existence on the ledge Guilmon had woken up on. The reptile immediately fired his gun, killing the Wizardmon. He heard the sound of two more monsters spinning out of thin air and turned around to see a pair of Bakemon ready to attack him. He sidestepped the ghost's charge and ran into the beam of light, using the Aegis to reflect the light at the ghosts and force them to solidify. Once they were solid, Guilmon killed them with a few swipes from the Invincible. Once both ghosts were safely dispatched, a Mortmon shambled towards him from the dark corners of the hold. Guilmon ran back into the light and reflected it at the zombie, paralyzing it long enough for him to kill the Mortmon. But his troubles weren't over yet. One last opponent, a SkullSatamon, started towards him. "I don't have time for this!" Guilmon growled through his teeth. He killed the skeleton as quickly as he could, hoping he wasn't too late. A ladder appeared at the far end of the room. Guilmon ran over to the ladder, climbed up it, and raced through the door. He threw open the chest he found in the next room, revealing the next fragment of the Catalyst. "Got it!" As he put the small black shard away, there was another ghastly scream and Guilmon blacked out.

When Guilmon opened his eyes again, he was on Grani's back once more. The ghost ship was nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" he asked in bewilderment.

"When you landed on the deck, you sunk through the floor. I was worried that you were going to get stuck in that thing, but just before it vanished you were thrown back onto me. I'm glad you're all right." Said the very relieved Grani.

Guilmon quickly checked his pocket and sighed in relief when he saw all four Catalyst shards were there. "I got the shard, Grani. The curse of the Black Hook is no more."

"I'm sure the ship's crew would be happy to hear that, if they weren't already halfway to the afterlife thanks to you. Nice job!"

Guilmon smirked. "I'm starting to get the hang of this hero thing. So, where to next?"

"A little place called Needle Rock Isle."

"Why is it called that?" asked Guilmon with a yawn.

"Because it's shaped like the eye of a needle and there's a big rock sticking out of the middle."

"Oh." He said as his eyelids started to droop.

"It's a long flight, so you should catch up on some more of that sleep. I'll let you know when we're there, okay Guilmon?" There was no response. "Guilmon?" Grani looked on his back and chuckled when he saw Guilmon was already fast asleep. He smiled wistfully, thinking that at that moment Guilmon looked a lot like his daughter had when she was his age. "Sleep tight, little hero." He whispered. The ancient king flared his engines and rocketed away.

Ryo: Well, how was our story?

(Ri2 does not respond, gaping at the computer screen.)

Monodramon: Ryo wrote all the really cool fighting scenes, and I wrote all the passionate sex scenes! So, how was it?

(Ri2 blinks three times, closes his mouth, and slowly turns his head towards the Akiyamas.)

Me: Words cannot express just how…how…HORRIBLE this thing is!

Ryo & Monodramon: Wha?!

Ri2: This is most definitely the worst story I've ever read! The grammar and spelling is terrible, the plot is contrived and makes no sense, and the extremely graphic descriptions of the sex scenes make me want to throw up!

Monodramon: (Scowls) Oh come on, they weren't that bad!

Me: YOU MADE RENAMON ****** YOU WITH A ********** WHILE *********** *************** *********** ********** ********!!!!!!! NC-17 MATERIAL IS OUTLAWED ON THE SITE, YOU HENTAI PERVERTS!

Ryo: Uh, does this mean you're not going to upload the story?

Me: Of course not! Uploading something this awful would be a disgrace to everything fanfiction stands for! (Not to mention it would ruin my reputation!) I refuse to aid in your nefarious scheme to force this smut onto fair Fanfiction.net!

Monodramon: Oh good, we were hoping you would say that.

Me: And furthermore-wait, you were?

Ryo: Yeah, now we can torture you until you give us the password!

Monodramon: Ryo, you get the thumbscrews and hot needles, I'll go get the Teletubbies videos and recording of James Cameron's Academy Award Acceptance Speech on a continuous loop! Oh, this is going to be so much FUN!

Me: (Gulps) What have I just gotten myself into?


	21. Quest for Courage! pt 2

Now

(A beaten and battered Ri2 is at his wit's end.)

Me: (Sobs) All right! ALL RIGHT! You win! I'll give you the password, just make it stop!

Ryo: (Putting away instruments of torture.) Excellent! What is it?

Me: It's *******.

Monodramon: (Inputs password onto computer.) We're in, Ryo!

Ryo: Perfect! Now, go to document manager and load the story file!

Monodramon: Right! Okay…file name: Best Story Ever.htm. Uploading…there. Now to load it as a story!

Ryo: Let me do this. (Takes control of computer.) Category…Anime. Subcategory…Digimon. Title…Best Story Ever. Rating…G. Language…English. Should I specify characters?

Monodramon: Nah.

Ryo: Okay. Summary…After being rejected by their crushes, the Tamer girls run right into the two guys they were meant to be with.

Monodramon: That'll lure the readers in. Everyone who's read Ri2's work knows which couples he favors and will never suspect our story's contents! All of his fans will read our story! Haha!

Me: (Whimpers) Dear Lord, what evil have I just released?

Ryo: There, the story's all ready! (Moves pointer over Upload button.) Now, with a click of this mouse, my masterpiece will be unleashed for the entire world to see! Bwahahaha!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryo: (Laughs maniacally as he slowly and dramatically lowers his finger towards the button on the mouse.)

As the sun started to rise over the Great Sea, Grani quietly landed on a small island shaped like the eye of a needle. The eye itself was a water-filled pool with a towering rock pillar jutting out of it. Half a dozen Birdramon patrolled the spire and a crystal switch at its very top. Nearby, a hole in the ground was surrounded by a ring of fire, looking out of place in the grassy field of the isle. Grani turned his head around to his sleeping passenger. "Psst. Guilmon. Guilmon, wake up." Guilmon grumbled and turned on his back. "Guilmon, wake up already. We're at Needle Rock Isle!" Guilmon snored loudly, refusing to wake up. Grani frowned, then got a brilliant idea. "Guilmon, wake up! Sakuyamon's here!"

Guilmon instantly got up. "Sakuyamon? Where?" he said frantically.

Grani laughed. "Sorry Guilmon, but Sakuyamon's still at the bottom of the ocean."

Guilmon had a bewildered expression on his face. "But you said-"

"I had to wake you up somehow. We've arrived at Needle Rock Isle!" he said cheerfully.

Guilmon scowled. "Was this really worth waking me up? I was having this nice dream about eating bread loafs shaped like my head."

Grani stared at him. "…Right. Anyway, this is the next Catalyst hiding place, remember?"

Guilmon hopped off of Grani. "Yeah, I remember. So where is it? Is it in that flaming hole over there?"

"Actually no, it's in one of those gunboats patrolling the seas just off the shore of the island." Said Grani.

Guilmon blinked. "Then why are we on the island?"

"You told me not to do any more stunts while you were riding on me. Sinking a whole bunch of gunboats sounds like a stunt to me. But you can ride on my back when I go out there if you _really_ want to…"

Guilmon turned a little greenish, remembering what had happened back at the Islet of Steel. "No, no, that's okay. I'll just wait here."

Grani chuckled. "Okay then. Be right back." Guilmon stepped back as Grani lit his engines and flew away from the island. He then sat on the shore and watched as Grani started strafing the metal boats with his machine guns, sinking two of them right away. As the other boats started launching bombs, Grani did a loop in the air and flew back at the boats, blasting another two to pieces. The only vessel left was a huge golden one with a large crest and multiple cannons. Grani fired his guns at the boat and was startled when his bullets glanced right off. He quickly swerved out of the way as the boat launched several extremely big bombs at him. "Looks like this calls for some desperate measures!" he said, eager for another chance to show off. He tilted upward and shot into the sky, soaring high above the clouds. He stalled for a moment, tilted downward, and started plummeting towards the golden boat, sunlight gleaming off his crimson armor. As the gunboat tried to get Grani in its sights, the dragon boat opened his mouth and started charging up his special attack. "Yuggoth Blaster!" A powerful blue beam shot from his mouth, hitting the gunboat and causing it to explode in a shower of pyrotechnics while sending a shockwave in all directions. A large iron crate sailed out of the explosion, heading for the surface of the ocean. Grani extended his crane arm as he came out of his dive; swooping down and grabbing the crate right before it could hit the water!

Guilmon blinked in surprise. "…Okay, I have to admit that was kind of cool."

Grani flew back to the island and dropped the crate at Guilmon's feet, looking very proud of himself as he landed. "Well? How was I?"

Guilmon scowled and crossed his arms. "Showoff."

"You're just jealous because you can't fly."

"Insanely. So, let's open up this chest and see what's inside!" Using the Invincible as a lever, Guilmon managed to pry the lid off of the ancient chest, letting out the musty smell of thousand-year old air and causing both heroes to go into a coughing fit. When the fit passed, Guilmon pulled the fifth shard of the Catalyst from the chest. "That's one more down."

"And three more to go. Let's get moving, shall we? We don't want any of Lucemon's goons to find those remaining shards before we do, right?" Guilmon nodded and jumped on Grani's back. They took off, heading for their next adventure.

Only an hour later, they reached their next destination, a small hilly island with a big stone head at its peak. "This place is called Stone Watcher Island," said Grani as he landed and Guilmon jumped off. "Named for the big head over there. I suspect there's something beneath it. Why don't you put your Holy Rings to good use and get it out of the way, hmm?"

Guilmon got the hint and climbed up the hill to the giant head. Straining to pick it up with his magically enhanced strength, Guilmon lifted the stone head into the air and threw it away, revealing a hole in the ground. He jumped in and landed in a small stone chamber with a door at the end. He went through the door and entered a big round room with several pillars lining the perimeter of a shallow bowl area covered in sand. There were five other doors in the room, one sealed by iron bars, and four unlocked doors with unlit torches atop them. Guilmon tried to light the torches with his Pyro Sphere, but it had no effect. He shrugged and entered the door on his right.

As bars slammed shut on the door behind him, Guilmon saw he was in a square room with a sandy floor and two Gazimon. He killed them easily, raising the bars and allowing him to leave. Once back in the main room, he saw the torch above the door light up. Taking this as a good sign, he entered the next door. Here was a room identical to the last one, except there were a couple of living statues from the Tower of the Gods instead of Gazimon. They were dispatched of quickly and he left, causing another torch to light. The next room contained a pair of Wizardmon, and the last room housed a pair of Hyogamon. Once all the monsters were dead, Guilmon reentered the central room. All four torches were lit, but a new surprise was waiting for him. A pair of Knightmon appeared in the center of the room and attacked him. He killed with knights with a little difficulty, causing the bars on the last door to finally raise. "Too easy." He muttered as he went through the door.

He entered the door and found the wind pad and Catalyst pedestal waiting for him. He played the Wind's Requiem to summon the treasure chest, claiming yet another piece of the Catalyst. He stretched his arms. "Well, that was a little refreshing compared to the last few dungeons I've been in. Better get moving. Only two more pieces to go!"

The second-to-last Catalyst shard was hidden on Overlook Island, a small island with a grouping of four tall pillars of differing heights that looked like the towers of some long-forgotten castle, with trees atop each one. There was a hole in the ground atop the tallest pillar, and Grani intended to land there to save some time. Unfortunately, our heroes soon discovered that would not be the case.

As Grani started to descend, a large bomb sailed past them, nearly striking his wing. Startled, Grani swerved out of the way, nearly knocking Guilmon off. "Grani, what'd I tell you about stunts?!" Guilmon said angrily.

"Uh, Guilmon, I think that last maneuver was perfectly justified." Said Grani in a small voice.

"Huh?"

"Look down."

Guilmon looked down and instantly wished he hadn't. At least fifty gunboats were in the waters around Overlook, all of them pointing their cannons at the red duo. "Oh shit."

The boats started firing their bombs. Grani quickly dodged the explosives, unsure how to handle the situation. "Guilmon, I'd fight them, but I don't want you to fall off!" he said, worried.

Guilmon grabbed one of the bumps on Grani's hull to keep himself from sliding off when Grani turned sideways to avoid some more bombs. As the dragon boat righted himself, Guilmon got an idea. "Grani, I'll head for the Catalyst piece while you take care of business out here!"

"What! How are you going to get down there?" Guilmon responded by jumping off of Grani's back, pulling out his giant leaf, and gliding towards the pillars. Grani blinked in surprise, then chuckled. "That's my boy. Don't worry about me, Guilmon! I'll handle these toy boats!" He swooped down at the enemy fleet, ready to sink a few battleships.

Guilmon was carried by the wind to the lowest of the island's pillars, where he landed. He looked at the fleet of gunboats and saw they were too busy fighting Grani to notice him. Guilmon examined the gap between the pillars and decided it was too wide to jump. Fortunately, he didn't need to. He whipped out his newest toy, the Hookshot, and used the high-tech grappling hook's laser sight to target a tree on the nearest pillar. He squeezed the tool's handle, causing the spike at the front to launch off on a length of chain, burying its point in the tree. The chain's retraction mechanism activated, pulling Guilmon off his feet and onto the pillar, falling a few inches to the base of the tree. He used the Hookshot to get all the way across the pillars, then dropped into the hole right when Grani launched his Yuggoth Blaster at a group of the gunboats.

He landed in a room that looked oddly familiar. In fact, it looked just like the entrance to the last small dungeon. He frowned. "Okay, either I'm experiencing déjà vu or this place looks exactly the same as the dungeon back on Stone Watcher Island." Uneasy, he went through the door and saw a round sandy room with five doors, one barred and four with torches over them. Guilmon sweatdropped. "Reusing the same design for more than one dungeon. I'm guessing those bitter architects are behind this again. If I ever find any descendants of them, I must remember to do the world a favor and kill them all." He sighed and entered the closest door. In each of the rooms he fought a group of four enemies; first Gazimon, then Wizardmon, then SkullSatamon, and finally a group of giant living statues. Each victory lit a torch above a door. When Guilmon finished off the last of the living statues and returned to the main room, his jaw dropped at the challenge waiting for him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he shouted at the ceiling as four heavily armored Knightmon stomped towards him.

After a pretty difficult and tiring battle, the bars on the fifth door opened, allowing Guilmon to enter the last room, play the Wind's Requiem, and claim the seventh shard. He took a moment to catch his breath after the tough fight, wiped some sweat from his brow, and headed for the exit. 

Once outside, he found Grani waiting for him, looking a little damaged and burnt, but otherwise okay. Grani smiled as Guilmon approached. "Ah, you've got the seventh shard then. Nice job."

Guilmon hopped onto Grani's back. "It was a little tougher to get this piece. You don't look so well."

Grani gave him the equivalent of a shrug. "I'm okay. I put too much confidence in my flying abilities and got hit by a few bombs. I'll make sure not to make that same mistake again." He frowned. "You don't look so well either. Whatever you had to fight down there must have really taken a toll on you. Would you like to take a short break?"

Guilmon shook his head. "I'll be okay. Besides, we're almost done! We just need to get one last Catalyst shard, and then we can rejoin Sakuyamon and beat Lucemon once and for all! We're so close, I can't just stop now!"

Grani didn't look so sure, but he didn't argue. "All right. We'll go for the last shard, but then I think you should take a rest. I still say you look a little tired."

"I'll be fine. Let's go already!" he said anxiously. Grani lit his engines and rose into the air (wobbling a little from the bomb damage) and took off for the final piece of the Catalyst.

Some time later, they arrived at a tiny island with a giant stone head as its only feature. Guilmon hopped off of Grani's back. "This is it?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"This place is called the Forbidden Island. I don't really know why. All I do know is that the last shard is beneath that stone head." Said Grani.

Guilmon walked over to the head, picked it up, and threw it away. As always, this revealed a hole in the ground. Guilmon sighed. "This is starting to get a little repetitive."

Just as he was about to jump in, Grani stopped him. "Before you go down there, there's something I think you should know. According to my maps, this shard is the most difficult to obtain. It is hidden in a small dungeon guarded by a huge army of monsters. If I were you, I would get a little rest before attempting this great challenge, like I suggested earlier. Do you still wish to proceed?"

Guilmon waved Grani's worries off. "Relax, Grani. I handled Dragon Roost Cavern, the Forbidden Woods, the Tower of the Gods, both ancient temples, and the dungeons guarding the last two pieces. How hard could this one be?"

Grani sighed, shaking his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Guilmon jumped into the pit.

He landed in a large cave with a mossy floor and a hole at the far end of the room. A pair of torches flanked the hole, and a sign stood nearby. Guilmon walked over to the hole and examined the sign. "'Ye who seek the obsidian prize, beware! Treasure lies at the end of this challenge, but none have ever survived long enough to get that far. Can any Digimon overcome the Savage Labyrinth?'" Guilmon frowned. "Well, _I_ intend to." He jumped into the hole, landing in a cave exactly like the one he had just been in, except there was no sign, flames surrounded the next hole, and there were ten DemiDevimon swooping down to attack him. Guilmon managed to fight off the swarm with his weapons, causing the fire to go out. He jumped into the hole and landed in another cave, where he had to kill six Pagumon. Then he jumped into the next cave, where he fought four Gazimon. And after that, six Numemon. Guilmon smirked. "So far this doesn't seem like a very 'savage' labyrinth. I don't know what Grani was talking about. This place is too easy!"

46 caves, 6 FlameWormmon, 10 DemiDevimon (4 normal, 6 flaming), 28 Pagumon, 32 Gazimon with sticks, shields and swords, 9 Fugamon, 9 Searchers, 65 Numemon of all colors, 14 Mothmon, 8 Blossomon, 11 Wizardmon, 11 living statues (Both little and big), 15 Skullmon (Of both colors), 13 Mortmon, 10 Bakemon, 7 SkullSatamon, and 11 Knightmon later…

Guilmon fell on his face right in front of the final wind pad. "Okay, maybe I was a little wrong…" he groaned. All of those consecutive monster battles had taken a great deal of energy from him. He was surprised that he was still alive, after that last fight with the Knightmon. He pulled himself up, stumbled onto the pad, and somehow managed to play Wind's Requiem. Using whatever feeble strength remained in him, Guilmon opened the treasure chest and claimed the final piece of the Catalyst. "There…I got it…" Unable to stand anymore, he collapsed. "Ohhh…I've got to get back to Grani…somehow…" Through sheer force of will, he was able to get back up and find his way out of the labyrinth, focusing every ounce of his concentration on putting one foot before the other. He knew if he fell down again, it would take him a very long time to get back on his feet.

Later on he would have no memory of how he did it, but he somehow made it all the way out into the fresh air before collapsing in front of Grani. "Guilmon! What happened to you, it's been hours since you went into the cave!" said Grani, a worried look on his face.

Guilmon moaned. "Guess I bit off a little more than I could chew. I had to battle my way through over a hundred monsters on fifty-one consecutive levels. But I got the last piece of the Catalyst, so it's worth it, right?"

Grani nodded. "I suppose so. Do you think you can show me the pieces?"

Guilmon stared at him. "Grani, I'm only seconds away from fainting from exhaustion, and you want me to show you a few fragments of a sacred relic?"

"Please Guilmon. Just lay them all out in front of you, if you can."

Guilmon sighed, then winced in pain as he reached into his pocket and used the very last of his strength to cast them onto the ground. But before he could pass out, the glowing of the eight pieces pierced the fog of his tired mind. "Huh?" The eight pieces flew into the air and combined, forming a single black triangle! The triangle then flew towards Guilmon, sinking into his left hand. It caused a glowing Catalyst symbol to appear, healing all of Guilmon's wounds and completely revitalizing him. As the glowing faded, Guilmon looked himself over in disbelief. "I'm not tired anymore! I feel like I'm at full power again!"

"You can thank the Catalyst of Courage for that. It has clearly deemed you as a worthy host for its great power. You should feel honored Guilmon, for you are the first Digimon to possess the Catalyst of Courage since Susanoomon himself!" Grani said happily. "This also confirms something that AnglerWhamon and I have suspected for some time."

"What's that?"

"Only a Digimon of the same data strain as Susanoomon could have removed the Invincible from its resting place in the Metropolitan Building. That, along with the fact that the Catalyst of Courage chose you so readily as its host, proves that you are a direct descendant of the Hero of Time himself!"

Guilmon's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Your name will go down in history as a great Hero, Guilmon! But you'll need a title. Hero of Time won't do, since you haven't done any time warping…maybe Hero of Oceans? Hero of Islands? Hero of the Gods? Hero of a Whole Bunch of People Scattered all Over the Place? What about…"

Guilmon pulled out the Wind Waker and stared at it for a moment as Grani started thinking of possible titles. "How about Hero of Winds?"

Grani rolled the title around in his mouth. "Hero of Winds, Hero of Winds…I like it! Yes, I think that name will suit you perfectly, Guilmon. Hero of Winds it is! Just don't let your new title go to your head, though."

Guilmon jumped onto Grani's back. "If I'm the Hero, that makes you my trusty steed doesn't it?" he joked.

Grani frowned. "I'm an ex-king, not a steed, and I'll thank you to remember that!"

Guilmon ignored Grani. "We have the fully charged Invincible and the complete Catalyst of Courage! Not even Lucemon can stop us now!" He stood up, dramatically pointing towards the horizon. "Ride, noble steed! To the Tower of the Gods!"

Grani's eye twitched. "Well, I suppose 'noble' is better than 'trusty'." He muttered as he took off and flew away.

Monodramon: Stop!

Ryo: Huh? What is it?

Monodramon: This isn't your masterpiece, it's ours! We both worked on it!

Ryo: Oh. Sorry. Want me to redo it?

Monodramon: Yes!

Ryo: Okay. Now, with a click of this mouse, _our_ masterpiece will be unleashed for the entire world to see! Bwahahahaha!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Ryo laughs maniacally as he slowly and dramatically lowers his finger towards the button on the mouse.)


	22. Ballad of Gales

Monodramon: Stop!

Ryo: What NOW?!

Monodramon: If it's OUR project, then how come YOU get to press the upload button? We should both do it!

Ryo: (Exasperated) There's only one button! How are we BOTH supposed to press it?!

Monodramon: Biomerge, duh!

Ryo: …Oh, right. Biomerge activate!

Monodramon: Monodramon Biomerge to…Justimon!

Justimon: That's more like it. Now, where was I? Oh yes! (Raises finger.) Now, with a click of this mouse, my masterpiece will be unleashed for the entire world to see! Bwahahaha!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Justimon: (Laughs maniacally as he slowly and dramatically lowers his finger towards the mouse.)

Our hero and his noble steed-"Hey!" yelled Grani angrily.

Sorry. Our two noble heroes were flying across the ocean, on a direct course to the Tower of the Gods. Guilmon had gotten tired of trying to do his heroic pose on Grani's back while flying at seventy miles per hour, so he gave up and sat down to wait for their arrival. "Are we there yet?" he asked, bored.

"No."

Guilmon said nothing for a few minutes. "Are we there now?"

"No."

A few more minutes. "How about now?"

"No."

Another few minutes. "How about-"

"Guilmon, if you finish that sentence I'll carry you the rest of the flight in my crane arm, dragging you face-first through the seawater until you start to drown. Do I make myself clear?"

Guilmon gulped. "Yes Grani."

"Good."

For several minutes, neither of them said anything. Eventually, Guilmon spoke up again. "Um, Grani?"

"Guilmon, what did I just tell you?"

"No, it's not that! I was just wondering if we could maybe make a quick detour to Outset."

Grani frowned. "I thought you wanted to get to the Tower as quickly as possible. Why the change of heart?"

Guilmon sighed. "I promised Lopmon I would meet her back home as soon as I could. I made that promise thinking I would just be able to kill Lucemon right away then go home. But what with escaping from Forsaken Fortress and learning Renamon was a princess and hunting down the Sages and Catalyst shards and all that, I completely forgot about my promise."

Grani nodded. "So you want to make good on your promise and see her now?"

"Yeah. Do you think we could do that?" Guilmon asked hopefully.

Grani said nothing for a few moments, letting Guilmon's stomach twist itself into knots as he worried what his companion's reaction would be. Finally, Grani's face split into a grin. "You're in luck. Outset just happens to be on the way to the Tower. I don't think it would be a problem if we made a quick stop there so you could catch up with your family."

"All right!" said Guilmon happily. "Then let's get moving! I want to see my sister and grandmother again!" Grani obliged, turning his engines to full throttle as they rocketed across the skies towards Outset.

As they flew at maximum speed across the ocean, Guilmon's imagination was vivid with ideas of what he would do when he got home. He could see himself walking through the front door of his house and startling everyone…sitting down to eat Grandma's famous Elixir Soup while telling stories of his adventures…training with MasterTyrannomon and showing the old dinosaur what he had learned…maybe even going for a visit to see Kazemon in the Fairy Fountain!

Grani was also imagining a few things he could do when he got to Outset. He planned on relaxing in the water to cool off his engines…going to have a chat with AnglerWhamon…showing off his flying abilities to the youngsters, and maybe even making a small profit by charging people for rides…the dragon boat smiled. Even though they were in the middle of an important quest to save the world, it would be good to take a little time to relax.

Guilmon was practically drooling at the thought of all the food he was going to eat when he got home, and thus was completely surprised when Grani screeched to a halt in midair, nearly causing him to fall off. "Huh? Grani? Are we there?" Guilmon asked hopefully. He looked around, and was disappointed to find Outset Island was nowhere to be seen. Instead, it was a patch of ocean with a few jagged rocks growing from the depths. "Hey, there's nothing around here but a few rocks! Why'd you stop, Grani?" 

Grani looked very confused. "I-I don't understand! According to my databanks, Outset should be right here!"

Guilmon raised an eyebrow. "Grani, does it LOOK like Outset's here? Maybe you just messed up, nobody's infallible!"

"Guilmon, you don't understand. My maps are NEVER wrong. According to every chart and map in my databanks, not to mention the flight plans saved in my memory, Outset Island should be right beneath us. And yet, it isn't. Do you realize the implications?!" Grani said, slightly panicked.

Guilmon blinked. "But…if Outset should be here, but it isn't…then…" He quickly cut off his chain of thought. "No! It can't be gone! There has to be something here, my entire island couldn't just vanish!"

Grani nodded. "I know. That's partly what worries me." He looked all over the patch of ocean, as if hoping that the island would magically rise from the sea, when something caught his eye. "Guilmon, I think there's something down on one of those rocks!"

Guilmon looked at the area Grani was indicating. His brow furrowed. "Kind of makes me wish I still had Lopmon's telescope. I have no way to tell what that thing is from this altitude. Maybe we should go check it out?"

"Right." Said Grani. He flew down towards the rock.

As they got closer to the protruding rock, it became quite evident that what had caught their eyes was not a thing, but a Digimon. A nearly comatose black and white Dinosaur Digimon with more scars than usual. Guilmon gasped. "MasterTyrannomon!"

The dinosaur moaned and opened his eyes a tiny bit. "Gui…l…mon?"

Guilmon jumped off of Grani, landing next to his heavily wounded teacher. "Sensei, what happened here? Where's Outset? Why are you like this?" Guilmon asked frantically.

MasterTyrannomon coughed. "Guilmon…I was starting to think you would never make it…" He wheezed, then continued. "I've been waiting for you for a week now…I had to tell you…before it was too late…" He broke off in a coughing fit. "I don't have much time left…got to tell you…before I die…"

"Sensei, don't talk like that!" said Guilmon, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "We'll get you to one of the other civilized islands, they'll be able to fix you right up and-"

MasterTyrannomon weakly lifted a hand, silencing Guilmon. "Guilmon, you don't-hack-understand. I'm already dead. The only thing keeping me from disintegrating right now is-wheeze-my sheer need to see you one last time." He coughed. "Don't-cough-interrupt. I've got to tell you everything before I-wheeze-fall apart." He took several deep breaths, then began. "It all started just a week ago…" he said, as the air started shimmering wildly and began to form an image.

"What's going on?!" asked the startled Guilmon, causing the air to go back to normal.

"It's a flashback." Said Grani from the water.

"A what?"

"It's a program built into the Digital World that randomly activates and replays certain images from the past when people are telling stories of really important events. You should be thankful, most people go their entire lives without a flashback. So shut up and watch the stupid thing, because your sensei doesn't have much time left to show it to you."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Guilmon, embarrassed.

MasterTyrannomon blinked a few times. "Where was I? Oh yeah. It all started just a week ago…" As the air shimmered to form a new scenery, a weird _doodily-doop, doodily-doop, doodily-doop_ sound reverberated in Guilmon's eardrums. The air stopped shimmering, revealing a very familiar location.

MasterTyrannomon knocked on the door of Guilmon's house. Babamon opened the door from within, peeking out to see the fighting Dinosaur. "Oh, MasterTyrannomon! What a lovely surprise! Come in, come in!"

MasterTyrannomon stepped inside. "Hello, Babamon. I was just passing by and I thought it would be a good idea to check up on you." He paused, sniffing the air. "Is that elixir soup I smell?"

"Yes, I'm cooking up a batch right now. I don't suppose you'd like a taste?"

MasterTyrannomon licked his lips. "Would I!" He stomped into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching as Babamon stirred the bubbling pot of delicious elixir soup. The soup wouldn't be done for a little while, so he decided to make a little small talk. "So, how is Lopmon doing?"

Babamon stopped her stirring long enough to glance at her guest. "Oh, she's fine. She's upset that Guilmon still hasn't come home yet. She's sent her seagulls out on a constant patrol around the seas for news about Guilmon. Poor thing, she's been spending all her free time out at the watchtower waiting for any sign of her brother." She sighed. "I'd be out with her, if I didn't know that Guilmon will return to us in his own time. No amount of moping about will bring him home any sooner."

MasterTyrannomon nodded. "Wise words. Is that soup finished yet?"

The old witch looked at the pot. "Why yes, I think it is. Shall I give you the first taste?"

The dinosaur held up a bowl. "Yes please!"

Babamon ladled some of the yellowish soup from the pot into MasterTyrannomon's bowl. The fighting master scooped up a portion in his spoon and raised it to his lips. Just before he could sip it down, the front door opened with an extremely loud slam. The sudden noise startled MasterTyrannomon, causing him to spill his entire bowl out on his lap. It was still very hot, and he yelped in pain and ran for the freezer to find something to cool him off. Lopmon ran into the kitchen, looking very anxious. "Grandma, Grandma, one of my seagulls came back and told me something's flying toward the island!"

"It's probably just the postman dear, he usually comes at this time of day." Babamon said calmly as MasterTyrannomon pulled out a bag of ice and held it to his nether regions, sighing in relief.

"But Grandma, the postman already came by this morning! He never comes twice on the same day!" Lopmon protested.

Babamon frowned. "That's true. You don't think…you don't think it's your brother, do you?"

Lopmon shook her head. "It can't be Guilmon, because there are three Digimon flying towards Outset, not one!"

At this point, MasterTyrannomon had relaxed enough to pay attention to the conversation. His brow furrowed in thought. "Three flying Digimon? Hmm…" He stroked his chin with one hand, using the other to firmly hold the ice in place. "I don't like the sound of this. We don't get many flying Digimon around here, and never in groups of three. My fighter's instincts tell me something's wrong."

Babamon made a disbelieving gesture. "Come now MasterTyrannomon, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"That's what you said before we got attacked by monsters last time, and you nearly died from fatal poison."

Babamon hesitated. "You have a point. What do you think we should do?"

MasterTyrannomon looked out the window for any sign of monsters. So far, there was nothing. "I suggest you get Lopmon to a safe hiding place. While it may be nothing, we can't be sure that whatever's coming for us isn't dangerous."

Babamon nodded. "On his last visit, Guilmon told me where he found the Fairy Fountain that saved my life, in case I needed to be healed for any reason. I'll take Lopmon over there right away. We should be safe. But what about you?"

"I'll head back to my dojo. If monsters are invading us again, I won't fool around like I did last time. I'm bringing out the best weapon I can use to repel this threat to Outset." He sighed. "Let's just hope this is only a false alarm. If all goes well, I'll meet you up at the Fountain in an hour or so to let you know it's safe. Lopmon, did your seagull say how far away these Digimon were?"

"About a kilometer or so, but moving fast." Said the bunny.

MasterTyrannomon nodded. "Okay. That should give us just enough time, then. I'll get back to the dojo. You two get to the Fountain as quickly as possible. Hopefully, I'll see you all when this is over." He ran out the door.

Babamon turned to her granddaughter. "Lopmon, get a few changes of clothes and some food, we have to get out of here!"

MasterTyrannomon dashed into his storage closet and started searching through his old weapons, tossing away great numbers of axes, halberds, swords, and numerous other weapons in his quest. "Now where did I put that thing? Oh, here it is!" Shifting a huge sarcophagus-shaped shield to the side, MasterTyrannomon lifted a magnificent broadsword into the air. It had an orange hilt in the shape of a WarGreymon helmet, with a long blade covered in mystic runes extending from the mouth. "I knew my old Grey Sword was lying around here somewhere. I only hope that I won't need to use it." He found the sword's scabbard, attached it to his side, and sheathed the blade before running back out of the dojo.

All seemed peaceful for the moment. The villagers were bustling about, carrying bundles of food and wood to their houses or bringing fresh fish from the sea to sell in the small market area. MasterTyrannomon relaxed a few degrees. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about after all. That's when several blue projectiles shot down from the sky, blowing up a house. As the startled villagers got as far away as possible from the burning wreck, more projectiles fell from the sky, destroying more buildings and deleting a few innocent Digimon. MasterTyrannomon cursed under his breath as the other villagers did the typical thing and ran around screaming while more energy blasts rained down from the sky.

After a few more buildings exploded, there was a lull as the projectiles stopped. After a few minutes, the villagers stopped their panicking, wondering if it was over. And that's when an enormous Digimon slammed into the ground hard enough to crack the earth. He was very tall and bulky with blue skin, clad in shining multi-layered white armor with golden spikes hanging from the edges of each layer. A gold orb sat right over his heart on the large chestplate fastened to his torso. His fists were clawed, with red jewels in the center of each palm. He had no feet, just white leg armor ending in a fringe of spikes that gripped the ground. A pair of slightly tattered purple bat wings grew from his back. His head was encased in an odd horned white helmet with a gold trim running around the chin area, framing what looked to be a blank white plate where the face should have been. A pair of burning red eyes stared out from holes on the sides of the helmet.

Before the villagers had time to fully react to the intruder, another Digimon smashed into the ground. This new creature was not quite as tall as the first, and was also much thinner, sleeker, and clad from head to toe in fitting pink armor. The pink armor, along with the various yellow ribbons hanging off of the torso, indicated the Digimon was probably female. (Or a weirdo like Piedmon.) It wore a large sturdy golden shield with a blue jewel near the tip over its right arm. Its helmet looked somewhat similar to Justimon's, but was pink and gold (as previously stated) and more detailed, with several points extending from the back of the head and a pair of long golden wing-like protrusions growing from where the ears would have been. The helmet had no holes for eyes, and a blank gray plate for where the mouth would have been.

One last Digimon crashed into the ground, this one easily the worst of the three. It was clearly male, with a thick and well-muscled body clad in a gray sweater. Ten wings of differing types grew from his back, and four more from his neck and head. As the villagers gaped in shock at the somewhat angelic entity, the creature gave them all a fanged grin. "Hello puny little mortals. Welcome to Hell."

There was a long pause. MasterTyrannomon acted quickly, hoping to instill a little courage into his fellow islanders before they all started running and screaming again. He stepped forward, getting the invaders attention. "Who are you and what are you doing on our island?"

The three Digimon looked at him in surprise, hardly believing that somebody was actually standing up to them. Finally, the white one moved forward, spreading his arms and wings. "I am Dynasmon, a passionate warrior!" he said with zeal.

The pink one twirled in place, spreading out her ribbons, then came to a halt, brandishing a beautiful rose. "I am Crusadermon, an indifferent warrior." She said, sounding a little bored.

"And I am Lucemon, their master and future ruler of the Digital World. Who are you to question our business?" asked the angelic Digimon.

"I am MasterTyrannomon, fighting master of this island. And it is my business to question your reasons for being here because you have already shown yourselves to be hostile. I do not wish any harm to come to my island." Said MasterTyrannomon, adding a brave tone to his voice.

Lucemon smirked. "How admirable of you. Very well, we're here to find a prisoner who escaped from me. Her name is Lopmon."

Chills ran up MasterTyrannomon's spine, but he pretended he didn't recognize that name. "There is nobody here with that name. You must have the wrong island." Out of the corner of his eye MasterTyrannomon thought he saw one of the villagers about to say something. He growled slightly, which was enough to make anyone who might have thought of selling out Lopmon shut up.

Lucemon raised an eyebrow. "Really? When my pet Hououmon brought her to me, he reported that he had taken her from a place called Outset. And if I'm not mistaken, _this_ is Outset. Are you sure she isn't here?"

"Positive." Said the old dinosaur.

Lucemon smiled apologetically. "Well then, we're terribly sorry for coming in uninvited and blowing up half of your town. We'll just destroy this island and be off then."

"That's perfectly understand…" he blinked. "Wait, did you say 'destroy this island'?"

Lucemon nodded. "Well of course. I've been searching the Great Sea for the rabbit for a few days now, and I'm getting very frustrated that nobody on any island seems to know where she is. Since it would be pointless and nonproductive to take out my anger on my servants, I feel it is better to use it to punish the islands for wasting my time. It's nothing personal."

The villagers finally chose this moment to panic again, running out of the village as fast as they could, not wanting to be around when the place was destroyed. They all started running for the beach, where they obviously intended to use as many boats as they could to sail to safety. Only MasterTyrannomon stood his ground. "I will not allow you to destroy my home. You'll have to go through me first!"

Lucemon shrugged. "Okay, if you really want to make things difficult. Dynasmon, Crusadermon, take care of this maggot. I'm going to search the island, I get the feeling our quarry is closer than this native wishes us to believe."

"With pleasure, my lord!" Dynasmon said enthusiastically.

Crusadermon yawned. "As you wish. He shall be dealt with at once."

"Very good. I expect him to be bits of data by the time I return." Lucemon spread his wings and flew away.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon got into battle stances. "You will regret challenging us, fool!" said Dynasmon.

"We are the Royal Knights, and we have never lost a duel!" said Crusadermon confidently.

MasterTyrannomon gave them a small smile. "Then I'd say you're about due." He drew the Grey Sword and swiped it through the air a few times. "Who's first?"

Dynasmon took a step forward. "My dear Crusadermon, will you allow me the pleasure of wiping the floor with this buffoon?"

Crusadermon waved her rose indifferently. "Go right ahead. Enjoy yourself." She said, bored.

Looking slightly disappointed at her response, Dynasmon glared at MasterTyrannomon. "Before this is over, you will rue the day that you crossed the Royal Knights!" He charged towards the Dinosaur, ready to rip him to pieces.

Babamon and Lopmon sat nervously in the Fairy Fountain. They had heard explosions a few moments ago, and now everything was silent. Even the usually playful DigiGnomes looked tense and on edge. "Grandma, do you think MasterTyrannomon is okay?" asked Lopmon anxiously.

"I don't know, dear. I certainly hope so. If he's dead, then I'm afraid Guilmon would be our only hope. He's the only one on the entire island whose fighting ability can actually surpass that of MasterTyrannomon's. But since I don't think he's anywhere near Outset, it's a very slim hope indeed." Babamon said sadly.

The surface of the fountain rippled, and Kazemon emerged into the cavern. "MasterTyrannomon is unharmed, for the moment." said the Fairy. "He is challenging the invaders in hopes that he can drive them off."

The grandmother and granddaughter exchanged glances. "Do you think he'll succeed?" asked Lopmon.

Kazemon shrugged. "I can't really say. I think he has a good chance though." She frowned. "However, I think we should be more concerned about ourselves. A great evil is approaching us."

"Oh dear. How close is it? Do we have time to escape?" asked Babamon.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the Fairy Fountain caved in. Lucemon flew in through the new hole in the ceiling, landing gracefully amidst the rubble on the floor. He smirked when he saw the frightened DigiGnomes and his quarry. "Ah, Lopmon. I've been looking for you."

Lopmon, who had run behind her grandmother's back, was trembling in fear. "Lopmon, who is this? How do you know him?" asked Babamon.

"Grandma, that's the meanie who sent the big Hououmon to Outset and kept me in a cage until Guilmon rescued me! That's Lucemon!" said the terrified Lopmon.

Babamon took a sharp inhale of breath, recognizing the name from the old legends and Guilmon's own story of recent events. "What do you want with my granddaughter?" she asked.

Lucemon's smirk grew into a grin. "Not too long ago, I encountered a boy named Guilmon. He foolishly tried to attack me, saying something about protecting his sister from me. I recalled that I had imprisoned a few girls from around the sea, and realized he must be referring to one of them. After he made his escape from my fortress, I was very disappointed to find all my prisoners were gone. I've been scouring the ocean for the three girls I had locked up. I've already found two of them, but neither were the hero's sister I was looking for, so I killed them." Lopmon gasped. "And since there was only one girl left who could possibly have been Guilmon's sister, I deduced it was you." Said the Angel, pointing at Lopmon. "I've come to retrieve you, Lopmon. Nobody lives long after escaping from me."

Babamon brandished her broom, ready to use it to defend her granddaughter if Lucemon so much as thought of attacking her. She needn't have bothered. Kazemon jumped out of the fountain, did a few flips in the air, and landed in front of the witch and the rabbit. "Lucemon, I will not allow you to claim these innocent lives! You will have to fight me first!"

Lucemon snorted. "Come now my dear Fairy, what could you possibly do against me?"

Kazemon spread her arms. The DigiGnomes all flew towards her, using their powers to encase her in a cocoon of spinning bar codes. The figure in the cocoon grew taller and stronger as it absorbed the bar codes, finally bursting free in a brand new form. Kazemon was now a cross between bird and human, with metal-encased legs and arms ending in sharp talons, a pair of great brown wings, and a very long black scarf and bandana that covered the lower part of her face. Her eyes were now revealed as a shade of yellow-brown, and her hair had become short and somewhat messy, colored blue with a pair of wings growing from the top. The fairy of the fountain had slide evolved to her more powerful form of Zephyrmon. Lucemon raised an eyebrow. This could get interesting.

Dynasmon sent his large fist straight for MasterTyrannomon's face. The elderly dinosaur blocked the punch with his sword, and kicked Dynasmon back a few feet. While the knight was still off-balance, he charged towards him with an overhead swipe. Dynasmon caught the blade in one hand and tried to punch MasterTyrannomon with the other. He was greatly surprised when the dinosaur caught his fist with his free hand and spat a blast of fire right into the Royal Knight's face. Dynasmon screamed and staggered backwards, clutching his burning face in pain. MasterTyrannomon chuckled, and attempted a direct stab at Dynasmon's chest. The knight recovered immediately and jumped into the air, landing on the flat edge of the Grey Sword. "Ha!"

MasterTyrannomon tipped his sword to the side, dropping the startled knight to the ground. "Ha!" He then slashed at Dynasmon's wing, tearing off a good piece of it. Dynasmon winced and rolled a few feet away, then stood back up. MasterTyrannomon shook his head. "Don't tell me that's the best you've got. I've already gotten two good hits in, and I'm not even sweating!"

Dynasmon bristled. "How dare you!" He held out his hands. The jewels in the palms started glowing, then launched several blue projectiles in the shape of three-eyed monster heads at MasterTyrannomon. The old dinosaur started running towards Dynasmon, using his Grey Sword to deflect the attacks. When he was getting closer to the knight, he slashed at the projectiles, knocking them right back into Dynasmon's chest! The knight grunted and took a few steps back. MasterTyrannomon charged in and swung his sword at the knight's head. Dynasmon managed to duck just in time, but the great blade sheared off one of his horns in the process. The Royal Knight's fist shot upward in an attempted uppercut, but MasterTyrannomon blocked it with his sword and delivered a powerful kick to Dynasmon's chin, sending him sprawling on his back. The dinosaur thrusted his sword down at Dynasmon's torso, but the Royal Knight managed to roll away just in time, causing the Grey Sword to get stuck in the ground. Dynasmon chuckled as MasterTyrannomon started tugging frantically at the sword's hilt. "Not so cocky now, are you?" he said mockingly.

MasterTyrannomon responded by swinging his tail at Dynasmon's crotch. The Knight's eyes bulged and started watering. He fell to the ground, clutching his nether regions in pain. MasterTyrannomon chuckled and easily pulled his sword from the ground. "I see you were never taught to beware the 'Trapped Sword Feint'. Almost all warriors know to never fall for that trick. Your fighting style reeks, 'Royal Knight.'" Said the old dinosaur. He turned to Crusadermon. "I suppose you'll be next?"

The second Knight had been admiring herself in a mirror when MasterTyrannomon called to her. She dropped the mirror, stood up, and sighed, making it seem like the very thought of fighting bored her. "If we must. I warn you though, Dynasmon is a pushover compared to me. One such as you cannot possibly hope to defeat a fighter as skilled and beautiful as myself."

MasterTyrannomon smirked. "That's what my ex-wife said on our first date. Give me your best shot."

Zephyrmon cupped her claws together, forming a gale that fired several dozen energy blades at Lucemon. The Angel didn't even bother getting out of the way. He simply smiled as the blades ricocheted off his chest, not even harming a single hair on his head. "Do you really think you can damage the invincible?" he asked. He suddenly shot towards her, launching at least a thousand punches to Zephyrmon at close to the speed of light, pummeling her into submission. He stepped back, then spun around and hit her in the chin with an upward kick so powerful that it sent the Bird Woman right through the ceiling! He flew up after her, catching up with Zephyrmon before she could spread her wings. He flipped her upside down in midair, grabbed her legs, placed his feet firmly in her armpits, and then touched a few fingers to his forehead. He hurtled downward at unbelievable speeds, driving Zephyrmon into the ground so hard that it cracked and the entire island shook from the impact. The evil Angel was mildly surprised when Zephyrmon staggered to her feet. "Hmm. Looks like you're made of stronger stuff than I thought. I'll just have to try again." He repeated his punching technique before Zephyrmon could get her bearings, kicked her into the air, and drove her back into the ground even harder than he had the first time, breaking apart much of the cave and causing the island to shake so hard it seemed as if it would come apart. Lucemon frowned when he saw Zephyrmon get to her feet once again. "This is getting tedious. You should have been killed by my first attack. What am I doing wrong?" He snapped his fingers. "Ah, of course. How could I have forgotten? To kill a fairy, you have to destroy the source of its power!"

Zephyrmon gasped. "No, don't!" she screamed as Lucemon formed balls of light and darkness and tossed them into the waters of the fairy fountain. 

Several moments passed. Then, something deep within the earth exploded, causing a pillar of fire to erupt out of the fountain. The DigiGnomes wailed and disintegrated. Zephyrmon screamed in pain and clutched her chest. A beam of light burst out of her heart. Her screams grew louder as more and more beams ripped out of her skin, until she was finally consumed in a blaze of white light, before fading into nothingness. Lucemon laughed. "Now, where did my quarry go?" He frowned, seeing that Babamon and Lopmon had escaped. "Oh well. They couldn't have gone too far. It shouldn't be too difficult to locate them." He flew out of the hole in the ceiling, leaving the ruined fountain behind.

Crusadermon rose a few inches into the air and shot forward at speeds that almost rivaled that of Lucemon. Her ribbons came to life, writhing and slicing at the air as she flew towards MasterTyrannomon. She danced around the dinosaur faster than the eye could see. Her ribbons slashed at the warrior's skin, leaving several new cuts and scars. MasterTyrannomon grunted in pain and tried to hit the moving target, but Crusadermon proved to be too fast for him. She phased back into view and tried to punch MasterTyrannomon in the face. The dinosaur reacted immediately, opening his mouth and spitting fire into the face of the Royal Knight. She flew back and quickly pirouetted, extinguishing the flames. Although she had no face, MasterTyrannomon could tell he had made her very angry. "How dare you! That fire could have ruined my beautiful armor!" One of her ribbons elongated and curved into her hand, straightening into a sword. "Now, you will see what happens when you trifle with a Royal Knight!" She dashed towards him. MasterTyrannomon raised his sword and started deflecting an incredibly fast series of thrusts, stabs, chops, slices, and slashes from Crusadermon's ribbon sword. She was obviously somewhat more skilled than Dynasmon, that combined with her incredible speed made her a truly fearsome opponent. Too bad she wasn't fearsome enough. When the pink knight drew back her sword to attempt a deadly spin attack, MasterTyrannomon used his parry move to roll behind Crusadermon and slash off half of her ribbons as she sliced through the space where he had been just seconds before! If Crusadermon had a mouth, it would have dropped from shock when the sword in her hand turned limp and disintegrated. "How…how did you do that? No one has ever broken my sword before!"

MasterTyrannomon shook his head in disgust. "As I said to your partner, your fighting style stinks. Nobody's used techniques like yours for over a thousand years. Whoever trained you was obviously out of date, since maneuvers were made to counter your kinds of attacks hundreds of yours ago!"

"Are you calling me obsolete?!" she asked, incredulous.

"Not really, but if you want to take it that way, go ahead." Said MasterTyrannomon with a shrug.

Crusadermon was boiling with rage. She backflipped away from the dinosaur, took out her rose, and blew on it. A huge storm of rose petals flew out from the Royal Knight, forming a great scarlet wall that completely encircled MasterTyrannomon, who looked somewhat startled as the wall of razor-edged petals started closing in on him. "Were you taught how to counter THAT move, fool?" She asked with a bitter laugh.

Babamon and Lopmon were running for their lives. They had escaped from the cave while Lucemon was busy playing with Zephyrmon, and had made it across the repaired bridge as fast as they could when Lucemon made the earth shake. Once on the other side of the bridge, Babamon used her broom to destroy the bridge supports, causing the structure to collapse once again. She panted and leaned against one of the posts that had at one time held the bridge in place. "There, that should hold him for a while!"

"But Grandma, he can _fly_! He doesn't need to use the bridge!" Lopmon pointed out.

Babamon sweatdropped. "Well, you could have told me that beforehand! Hurry, maybe we can get away before Lucemon-"

"Before I what?" asked Lucemon as he landed right in front of the trail leading back to the village.

Babamon raised her broom. "Lopmon, get behind me!" she yelled. The rabbit quickly hid behind the witch's back as Lucemon strode towards them. Babamon took a deep breath, and spat out an incredible blast of fire that rivaled MasterTyrannomon's attack. 

The Angel smirked and strode through the flames, which shied away from him when they tried to burn his skin. Babamon shouted a battle cry and jumped at Lucemon, swinging her mighty broom in a strike that could knock down trees. Lucemon grabbed the end of the broom in his hand and yanked it away from Babamon, causing her to fall to the ground. He snapped the broom over his knee, and tossed the pieces away as they started to disintegrate. His smile grew wider and he shook his head. "Now, now, you should know better than to think a silly little broomstick can harm the master of the Catalyst of Power. Allow me to show you what I do to those that dare to challenge me!" He grabbed Babamon and flung her off the side of the cliff.

"GRANDMA!" screamed Lopmon, running to the edge of the cliff.

Lucemon formed a ball of light and a ball of darkness in his hands. He threw the ball of light off the side of the cliff, which struck Babamon, freezing her in midair and trapping her in a sphere of light. He then threw down the ball of darkness, which swelled to the size of the light globe and merged with it, creating a sphere within a sphere. Each sphere was transparent and glowed orange and black, covered in a checkerboard surface with circles, squares, triangles, and X's on each section of the board. The spheres were rotating in opposite directions, creating an electrical current that was coursing through Babamon's body and inflicting inhuman amounts of damage. Lucemon laughed at the sound of her screams and snapped his fingers. The spheres shattered, deleting Babamon completely. The Ancient Digimon's data flew up to Lucemon, who absorbed it eagerly. "Ah, that felt good. I always love a good sacrifice around midday." He said.

"Grandma…" whispered Lopmon, going into shock.

Lucemon walked over to Lopmon and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Come now, don't cry little Lopmon. Your grandmother might be dead, but Uncle Lucemon will take good care of you now. VERY good care." He said wickedly. He squeezed her neck just enough to cut off oxygen to her brain and knock her unconscious. She would be no good to him dead, after all. If she was dead, how would he be able to use her as bait?

As the whirling scarlet wall of death closed in on MasterTyrannomon, the fighting master quickly formulated a plan. He used his fire breath to ignite the rose petals, creating a wall of fire. Crusadermon laughed. "Ha! How's that supposed to help you? All you've done is change your death sentence from quartering to burning at the stake!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" MasterTyrannomon held out his sword and concentrated. The wall of fire wavered and got sucked into the blade, causing it to glow bright red.

Crusadermon gasped. "Impossible! How…how did you…"

MasterTyrannomon chuckled. "You see Crusadermon, they DID teach me a move to counter that attack! It's called the HURRICANE SPIN ATTACK!" MasterTyrannomon unleashed his ultimate technique, rushing at the Royal Knight in a flaming cyclone of death. He spun around her, striking her with his blazing sword again and again, lighting the pink warrior on fire. She screamed in agony as the flames burned her alive. MasterTyrannomon finally spun away from Crusadermon and came to a stop. He slowly sheathed his Grey Sword and relaxed his fighter's stance. A moment passed. Crusadermon fell to the ground, burned to a crisp from the flames. MasterTyrannomon sighed in relief. "It's over."

"Are you so sure of that?" MasterTyrannomon looked up in surprise as Lucemon landed a few meters away from him, holding the unconscious Lopmon in his arms. The Angel looked very impressed. "I must say you've surprised me, mortal. I didn't think there was a Digimon alive who could beat my Royal Knights. You've proved me wrong. However, if you think your victory means anything, you're dead wrong." He raised his right hand, the Catalyst of Power glowing brightly on it. MasterTyrannomon watched, appalled, as the glow spread to Dynasmon and Crusadermon, who slowly got to their feet, their wounds completely healed. Lucemon took advantage of the fighter's lack of defense. He dropped Lopmon, dashed over to MasterTyrannomon, and knocked the dinosaur off his feet with a thousand rapid punches. He then used his high kick to launch MasterTyrannomon into orbit, and followed it up by flying after him and driving him into the ground with much more force than he had the last two times. The island was shaking more violently than ever before now. Lucemon retained his grip on the severely beaten MasterTyrannomon's leg, grabbed Lopmon, and took off. Dynasmon and Crusadermon quickly followed their master.

Huge fissures spread out from where Lucemon had slammed MasterTyrannomon into the ground, damaging the island's severely weakened geological foundations even more. The undersea mountain that supported Outset shattered, causing the entire island to fragment and sink into the ocean, creating a huge whirlpool that sucked up all of the desperate islanders who had tried to escape by boat to their deaths at the bottom of the ocean.

Lucemon and the Royal Knights laughed at the devastation. "An excellent job, Master! I couldn't have done better myself!" said Dynasmon.

"Such beautiful desolation and destruction! Oh, what glorious chaos! Not as beautiful or glorious as me, of course." Added Crusadermon.

Lucemon smirked. "Not a bad job if I do say so myself. Nothing left but a few rocks." He raised MasterTyrannomon up to eye level. "Now, what should I do with you?"

MasterTyrannomon's body phased in and out of solidity. His data was just a hair's breadth away from coming apart. "Kill…me…and get…it…over with…" he rasped.

Lucemon snickered and shook his head. "Now why would I do something as foolish as that? If I killed you, then who would deliver my message?"

"What…message?"

"Guilmon has to come back home sooner or later, doesn't he? And when he does, you will give him this message…"

"He cast a spell or something that would only keep me alive long enough to give you his message, then he left me for dead and flew away with his knights and your sister." MasterTyrannomon said, ending the flashback.

Guilmon looked stunned. Tears were starting to stream from his eyes. "What…what was his message?"

The old dinosaur coughed a few times. His end was near. "He said…he said that if you wanted to see your sister again, you would go to his tower at the bottom of the sea. And if you didn't bring one of the Catalyst pieces, he'd kill Lopmon the instant you walked through his front door."

Guilmon swallowed. "I see." He stood there for a few seconds, trying to control his raging emotions. "Sensei…sensei, I swear that I'll get Lucemon for this. I'll make you proud of me, sensei."

MasterTyrannomon gave Guilmon a small, sad smile as he gathered the last of his energy. "Don't you get it, Guilmon? You…already…have…" He closed his eyes for the last time and let out the final breath of air in his lungs. He slowly disintegrated, his data flying away in the wind.

Guilmon stood there silently, looking at the ground as tears began to form a puddle at his feet. Grani shook his head sadly, knowing there was nothing he could say that could make Guilmon feel better. Hours later, or so it seemed, Guilmon slowly looked up. "Lucemon." He whispered.

"What?" asked Grani.

"Lucemon…Lucemon is to blame for all this." He hissed.

"He agitated Skydramon and nearly destroyed Dragon Roost Island.

"He drove the plant Digimon from their homes in the Forbidden Woods.

"He blew up Greatfish Island, and the gods know how many others.

"He's kidnapped, molested, and murdered dozens of girls from all over the Great Sea.

"He's destroyed countless amounts of lives throughout history and almost destroyed the world twice.

"He's destroyed my grandmother, my home, my teacher, and everyone else I've known since childhood.

"He's taken my sister away from me twice.

"_This time he's gone too far._"

Guilmon suddenly drew the Invincible from its scabbard, holding it high into the air. "I swear by the name of every god, goddess, and demon in the heavens that I am going to hunt down Lucemon. _I'm going to make him hurt. I'M GOING TO MAKE…HIM…PAY!!!!!!!!!!"_

The Invincible and Catalyst of Courage started to glow. The holy blade exploded into data and flew into Guilmon's body. The light from the Catalyst of Courage grew to cover Guilmon's entire body, which started to expand and transform, changing from his reptilian figure to a more humanoid one. He continued growing, until he was ten feet in height. The glow faded away, revealing a very ominous figure that could not possibly be Guilmon. A long blue cape blew in the wind, revealing a Digimon covered from head to toe in shining black armor. The armor's joints were outlined in silver trim, as were the tips of the Digimon's blue and black boots. Diamond-shaped blue plates with silver trim were on his knees and elbows, each with the symbol of the Hazard emblazoned on them. A pair of small blue belts wrapped around his waist, keeping his upper and lower armor in place. His thickly armored torso bore the mark of the Hazard as well, right in the middle of the chest in blue paint. A pair of sturdy blue plates with silver trim protected the Digimon's shoulders. On his right arm, he carried a long silver lance that went up to his elbow, with a blue conical hilt studded with rivets. On his left arm, he bore a large round shield resembling the Aegis, but in shape and design pattern only. The shield was blue with silver trim, studded with rivets near the edge, and lined with the images of writhing serpents in a ring around the center. In the very middle of the shield, in the midst of the snakes, was a closed eye symbol. The Digimon's head was protected by a helmet with a grille for the face, revealing only black skin and a pair of yellow eyes. The visor of the helmet looked like a small blue Guilmon head, with the same little bat wing ears extending from the sides. A small fin-like crest grew from the top of the helmet, with a black ribbon streaming from its tip down to the ground, also blowing in the wind.

Grani's jaw dropped. He was too dumbstruck by the transformation to say a thing. The new Digimon looked himself over in surprise, impressed by his new form. With a thought, he made his shield and lance disappear, then took out the Wind Waker. He closed his eyes and played a new song: V^. Within milliseconds, the magic of the Song of Gales activated. The skies filled with clouds, blotting out the sun. Rain began to fall from the clouds, churning the ocean below. The wind blew stronger and stronger, as lightning flashed down from the heavens and whirlwinds and waterspouts started to form. The Digimon put away the Wind Waker. He ignored the storm as the rain pattered down on his armor and his cape blew in the wind. "Can you hear the winds, Lucemon?" he said softly. "They are searching for you. The winds seek retribution for your actions." A bolt of lightning crashed dangerously close to him, striking the peak of the rock. It exploded into a shower of pebbles, which bounced off of the Digimon's armor and fell into the sea. "The winds hunt you, and as their master, so do I." A series of lighting bolts struck the rock, one after the other, blasting away more and more stone until it finally formed a statue, a monument to all that had died at that spot. He looked up to the stormy sky, his yellow eyes gleaming dangerously. "Do you hear me, Lucemon?! I am no longer a small Rookie, trying to take on the role of a great warrior! I am the Hero of Winds!" He leaped onto Grani as a huge cyclone formed around them, carrying them up into the sky. The Digimon looked up once again to the raging heavens. "Be afraid, Lucemon! Be very afraid, _because there's nowhere to hide when ChaosGallantmon is coming for you!_"

Lucemon got to his feet with a start, startling his Royal Knights. "Master? Is something wrong?" asked Dynasmon, concerned.

Lucemon looked around, confused and a little worried. "Did either of you hear something?"

"No, Master. I haven't heard a thing." Said Crusadermon.

Lucemon glared at them. "Don't lie to me, I know I heard something!"

"Master, we two are the only other ones here, and we didn't hear anything." Said Dynasmon. "Are you feeling all right?"

Lucemon blinked, relaxing a little. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I just thought I heard a voice…but it must have been the wind."

(BWG and Gordianus crash through a window.)

BWG: Hold it right there, Akiyama!

Justimon: (Stepping away from the computer in surprise.) What?! How did you find me?!

Gordianus: You left a trail of clues that even the Hardy Boys could have followed!

Ri2: (Eyes all sparkly and stuff.) BWG! You-you came to rescue me!

BWG: Hey, that's what partners do, isn't it?

Ri2: (Sniffs) I've never been more proud to be your Tamer! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Starts crying tears of joy.)

Justimon: Enough of this! You interrupted me right in the middle of completing my plan! Prepare to pay the consequences!

BWG: (Mode-changes to Grand Mode.) Bring it on!

(The two Mega Digimon charge each other with battle cries, preparing to fight to the death.)


	23. Fall of the Dark Knight

(BWG: GM stands triumphantly over the moaning Justimon.)

BWG: Lights out, loser! (Kicks the Android unconscious)

Gordianus: (Walks up with the freed Ri2.) I've called the Tamers; they'll be over here to pick up Justimon and his disk in a few minutes.

BWG: What're they going to do with him?

Ri2: The Akiyamas are going to be spending some time in prison for kidnapping me and attempting to load their abomination on FF.net. Speaking of which, the disk containing the story will be destroyed posthaste and all copies of it will be deleted so that it will never trouble anyone again. (Winces and clutches arm in pain)

BWG: Ri2…are you okay? Did they hurt you much?

Ri2: …I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it'll take years of therapy to repair what those jerks did to me.

BWG: (Kicks Justimon again.) Bastards.

Ri2: I really want to thank you guys. Words can't express how happy I am you rescued me in the nick of time. I assure you, you'll both be receiving a big reward for this.

Gordianus: That's good, because I need to get paid for my services. I have a wife, family, and household to maintain.

Ri2: Don't worry, you'll get your money. Plus extra!

Gordianus: Excellent.

BWG: But Ri2, I thought we were broke.

Ri2: Nah, I can write up some money in a jiffy. Now, let's get home, I have a story to work on! I hope the fans aren't too angry it's been delayed for so many months!

BWG: Actually Ri2, the story's been updating itself even while you were in captivity. It's almost as if there's more than one Ri2, and you're just the fictional representation of the true author… (Twilight Zone music starts playing eerily. Everyone looks around, trying to figure out where it's coming from.)

Ri2: …Okay, that was weird. Let's just go HOME! (They leave.)

Two figures descended through the pillar of light into Shinjuku. One was a great red and gold dragon ship, the other an ominous black knight, with a swirling blue cape. The duo landed in the square in front of the Shinjuku Metropolitan Building, surrounded by a tall force field. The knight jumped off of his steed's back and gazed up at the twin towers of the great building. He sighed and turned away, walking towards the edge of the force field. Grani gathered up the courage to speak to his imposing and slightly scary-looking friend. "Er, where are you going?" he asked. The knight stopped in his tracks. "Sakuyamon is up in the building. Don't you think you should go see her?"

The knight said nothing for several minutes. Then he said, "I would love to see Sakuyamon again..."

"Great! Then go up and-"

"But I must deal with some business first." He resumed his march towards the force field.

Grani stuttered. "B-but Guil-I mean ChaosGallantmon, she's probably dying to see you! Don't you think she'll be angry that you didn't come to see her right away?"

ChaosGallantmon stopped again. "I'm sure she would. But I fear if I go up there, I will not want to leave her side again. I cannot risk her getting hurt because of me."

"What is it you intend to do, anyway?"

"I'm going to kill Lucemon."

"All by yourself?" Grani asked incredulously.

"Yes." The Dark Knight turned around. "Grani…could you please do something for me?"

"What?"

"Use that astral projection technique of yours to talk to Sakuyamon. Tell her everything that's happened and convince her to leave. Take her up to the surface and get her to a safe place."

"And then you want me to come back for you and Lopmon, right?" asked Grani.

ChaosGallantmon shook his head. "No. After I kill Lucemon, I'll use the portal you told me about in his tower to get back to the surface. It probably opens up around Forsaken Fortress, so wait for us there."

"What makes you think the portal opens in Forsaken Fortress?"

"Efficiency. A quick connection between bases would make it relatively easy to transport troops and supplies. Where else would it go to?"

Grani nodded. "Okay then, I'll meet you at Forsaken Fortress. I suppose you'll have Lopmon with you?"

The Dark Knight nodded. "Without a doubt." He turned away and walked the remaining distance to the edge of the force field. He raised his right hand, willing his lance, Gram, to appear on it. With a roar, he drove the lance into the barrier. There was a pause. Then, the entire force field darkened, solidifying from magic to a clear, glassy structure. With a great creaking noise, the force field shattered into a million pieces, exposing the Metropolitan Building to the rest of Shinjuku for the first time in a millennium. ChaosGallantmon lowered his lance and strode down the street before him, his cape flowing in the wind.

Grani sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bloody melodramatic Dark Knights." He grumbled as he prepared to project his image to Sakuyamon.

ChaosGallantmon made his way to the park, strolling through empty and abandoned streets and past silent skyscrapers. He fought an array of monsters of all kinds, including Hyogamon, Searchers, and a few Knightmon. They all fell before him as he approached the base of the great black tower in the center of the park. He gazed up at the foreboding structure, looking for a way into the building. He walked around the perimeter of the tower, looking for a ground entrance. To his disappointment, he found none. He looked up at the tower again and suddenly noticed an opening on the side, several hundred feet above the ground. He crouched, then jumped, leaping halfway up the tower in a single bound. He extended Gram, driving it into the side of the tower and using it to slow his descent as he fell back towards the ground. He ground to a halt right above the entryway into the tower. He dissipated his lance, dropping to the edge of the cavern-like doorway.

He walked into the tower and found himself in a cave of sorts with a broad stairway leading up to a door with a bestial draconian face painted on it. As he stepped forward, hundreds of DemiDevimon on the ceiling woke up and flew down to attack. ChaosGallantmon summoned his shield, the Gorgon, and ran through the swarm of bats, using the shield to deflect the little monsters as they swooped down at him. He rushed through the door and found himself in a lava-filled room. It was tall and rectangular, with a ledge on the back wall holding a strangely familiar door in the mouth of a monster statue. A few platforms floated in the lava, and three sets of posts stretched across the room horizontally, obviously for grappling hook use. There were also several water jars lying about near the door. ChaosGallantmon sighed. Was this the best Lucemon could throw at him? He used his incredible jumping ability to vault to the top of the first post. He jumped from there to the second post and then to the third. It was here that he met with an unpleasant surprise right before he could jump to the final ledge. A pair of burning Skullmon appeared and slammed into him, knocking him off the post. As he started to fall towards the lava, he hurled his grappling hook at the post. The hook wrapped itself around the post, halting the Dark Knight's fall. He climbed a little bit up the rope then started swinging. When he built up enough momentum, he swung far out on the rope, landing on the ledge. He yanked on the grappling hook, detaching it from the post. The Skullmon growled at him angrily, but did nothing to impede his progress. ChaosGallantmon glared at them, took out his Berenjena and blew them away, then went through the door. What he found there surprised him immensely.

"FlameKuwagamon?! I thought I killed you!" the Knight said angrily to the giant fire-breathing insect looming over him. The monstrous bug roared at him in response. The chamber looked exactly like the place in Dragon Roost Island where he had fought FlameKuwagamon before. There was even a dragon tail hanging down from the ceiling! The only difference was that everything was in black and white, with ChaosGallantmon as the only spot of color in the entire room. The Insectoid slammed her claws into the ground and prepared to use her Pyro Scissors attack. ChaosGallantmon aimed his grappling hook at the ceiling, then hesitated. He put it away, realizing he didn't need it. As FlameKuwagamon launched a tremendous burst of colorless fire from her scissor jaws, ChaosGallantmon leaped high into the air, grabbing hold of the fake Skydramon's tail, causing the room to shake. The Knight jumped to one of the room's wooden ledges as the ceiling caved in, cracking the fire bug's shell. Screeching, FlameKuwagamon pushed herself up from the lava, shaking off the debris. ChaosGallantmon jumped off the ledge, summoning Gram as he did so. He landed right on top of the surprised FlameKuwagamon's shell and drove his lance right through the damaged shell and into the monster's brain, killing her for the second time. FlameKuwagamon screamed in agony and the cavern swirled and faded away, leaving ChaosGallantmon at the base of a spiral staircase. Confused, he looked back through the door behind him, and saw the lava chamber he had almost fallen to his death in. "I guess it was just an illusion." He muttered to himself. Deciding to be a little more careful, he climbed up the stairs.

The next room was reminiscent of Forbidden Woods. A pair of hanging gondolas was strung above a deep chasm, with several thorny roots and living platforms moving about the walls. ChaosGallantmon didn't bother using his leaf to bring the nearest gondola closer. He jumped over to the gondola, leaped to the next one, and jumped over to one of the living platforms. When it rose a bit in the air, he jumped from it and landed on a ledge at the end of the room.

He went through the door and found himself face-to-face with a monochromatic MegaBlossomon. The giant flower hissed at him and pulled herself to the ceiling. ChaosGallantmon didn't bother getting out his boomerang, he didn't need it. He took a running jump, soaring across the room and over the giant flower. He slashed at several of the supporting vines with Gram as he glided by, severing them and almost causing the flower to drop. The Dark Knight flipped in the air and kicked off the wall, sailing right back at the flower and slashing through the last few vines, dropping MegaBlossomon to the ground. ChaosGallantmon landed, spun around, and ran towards the middle of the room. As the giant flower tried to gather her wits, the Dark Knight drove Gram through her head, deleting her once again. The room shimmered and vanished, revealing another spiral staircase.

ChaosGallantmon ascended the stairs and came out in a small round room with two exits, one on the left and one on the right. There were no enemies. On an impulse, ChaosGallantmon chose the door on the left. It opened onto an even smaller round room with a pool of water in the center. Four crystal switches were mounted on the walls. The Knight took out his Boomerang, targeted all four switches, and threw it. The boomerang arced through the air and struck all four switches in succession, causing the water to ripple. A beam of light burst out of the pool, spreading out and forming into an image of the central area of Forsaken Fortress. Curious, ChaosGallantmon touched the image. The image shimmered, and the Dark Knight found himself violently wrenched off his feet and pulled into it.

He landed face-first on hard, stony ground. He groaned, got up, and was not surprised to see he was in the middle of the Forsaken Fortress. He nodded. His escape route was all set. He turned around and walked back into the portal, returning to Lucemon's tower.

He went back through the small circular room and the other door. Inside was a pit opening onto a round chamber not far below. He jumped down, landing in the chamber. He looked around, noticing there were four doors waiting for him. "Which way do I go now?" he muttered.

There was a malevolent cackle, and a Phantomon appeared. "Straight to Hell!" The Phantom laughed and hurled a spiked ball at ChaosGallantmon. The Dark Knight caught it in his left hand and crushed it into a pile of dust. Phantomon blinked in surprise. "Oh my." ChaosGallantmon jumped towards him and slashed him to pieces with Gram, absorbing his data. 

As he landed, the Phantom's sickle hit the ground. It quivered, and spun about, pointing to one of the doors. The Dark Knight looked from the sickle to the door and shrugged. "Eh, works for me." He went through the door. He had to pass through seven identical rooms with Phantomon in this fashion before finally opening a door that did not lead to another battle with a ghost. ChaosGallantmon looked around and saw he was in a monochromatic version of the top of the tower at Forsaken Fortress. "Well, isn't this a surprise." He said sarcastically. "And if this illusion follows the same pattern as the last few, a duplicate of Hououmon should be showing up right about…" A giant black and white four-winged phoenix rose into view. "…Now." The Sacred Beast screeched and swooped down to attack, eager for a rematch with its killer.

ChaosGallantmon stepped to the side as the giant phoenix tried to skewer him on its talons, grabbing onto the bird's long plumage as it flew past. The bird noticed distastefully that it was carrying an unwanted passenger and tried to shake him off as it flew higher and higher. ChaosGallantmon hung on tightly to the bird's tail and started climbing up the plumage, making his way up the bird's back as Hououmon angrily swerved about and made all sorts of aerial maneuvers in an attempt to knock him off. The Dark Knight continued his climb, grabbing handfuls of the bird's feathers to keep from falling off. Finally, he reached the back of the Sacred Beast's neck. Hououmon realized what he was trying to do and started shaking its head furiously in a last-ditch attempt to knock off ChaosGallantmon. The Knight wrapped his legs around the bird's neck and took out the Berenjena. He struggled to aim properly, but the bird was shaking around so much he couldn't get a clear shot at the head. He gave up on aiming and pressed the sawed-off shotguns to the back of the phoenix's skull. As if sensing its demise, the great bird froze. ChaosGallantmon pulled the trigger, shattering the phoenix's head into a million bits of data.

As the Sacred Beast disintegrated for the last time, the illusion faded and ChaosGallantmon was at the bottom of a long red-carpeted staircase leading to a massive door marked with the strange draconian insignia. There were several landings leading up to the door, each filled with battle-hungry monsters. ChaosGallantmon worked his way up the stairs, killing Pagumon, Gazimon, Hyogamon, SkullSatamon, and Knightmon as he raced to the top, sensing his nemesis was near. The Dark Knight reached the top of the stairs and threw open the great door, ready to face whatever lay within.

The chamber behind the massive door was enormous, towering several hundred feet with three huge platforms dangling by chains from a ceiling lost in darkness, all leading up to an ornate ledge with another draconian door near the very top of the room. Most of the room's floor was taken up by a very shallow circular pool of water surrounding a small stone island in the center of the room. On the island was a bed. In that bed was Lopmon. And looming over Lopmon was Lucemon. The Fallen Angel looked up as ChaosGallantmon entered. "I was wondering when you'd show up. It was getting rather boring waiting for you to get here." He said.

"You could have made your defenses stronger. They weren't much of a challenge." Said ChaosGallantmon as he started walking towards the island.

Lucemon pouted. "How was I supposed to know my actions would cause a Digivolution? I geared my defenses for your Rookie form. I had no time to prepare myself for your somewhat impressive new body."

ChaosGallantmon started slogging through the shallow water, sending ripples all across the serene pool. "Well, you won't get a chance to regret that mistake. Since your defenses weren't strong enough to stop me, there's nothing preventing me from making you pay for what you've done right here and now."

Lucemon laughed and lifted the sleeping Lopmon into his arms. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Dynasmon! Crusadermon!"

The Royal Knights jumped down from the hanging platforms, landing beside their master. "You called?" asked Dynasmon.

"Take care of this child. Redeem yourselves for your failure back on Outset." Lucemon said, rising with Lopmon into the air.

"Your wish is our command." Said Crusadermon. They started flying towards ChaosGallantmon.

The Dark Knight waited for them. "Are you two going to team up on me?" he said, sounding upset. "How disappointing. I wouldn't have thought that you two could sink any lower."

The Royal Knights stopped. "What do you mean?" asked Dynasmon, confused.

"Well, you've already betrayed your king and country, slaughtered thousands to resurrect the ultimate evil, aided in the destruction of dozens of islands and innocent lives, so I suppose double-teaming a single opponent is the next logical step. After all, you've already broken pretty much every bit of the knight's code of honor, so one more broken rule won't really do any harm, will it?" ChaosGallantmon asked innocently.

The Royal Knights exchanged glances. "All right, we'll take you on one at a time!" declared Crusadermon.

"Great, now I'll have no trouble beating both of you into the ground, thanks!" said ChaosGallantmon happily.

Dynasmon stepped forward. "You'll be the one who's beaten into the ground when we're through with you!" He lashed out with a kick right at the Dark Knight's torso. ChaosGallantmon grabbed him by the leg and used the Royal Knight's momentum to spin around and fling Dynasmon right into the wall, denting it. Dynasmon got to his feet and started flinging monster projectiles at ChaosGallantmon. The Dark Knight pulled out his giant leaf and fanned it at Dynasmon. The powerful gust of wind deflected the projectiles right back at the Royal Knight, sending him crashing into the wall again! ChaosGallantmon dashed over to the stunned knight and started punching him again and again, pushing him further into the wall with every blow. When the Dark Knight pulled back his fist for a punch right to the jaw, Dynasmon intercepted the punch with one of his hands and quickly grabbed ChaosGallantmon's face with his other hand. He fired his monster projectiles at point blank range, sending ChaosGallantmon flying into the bed on the small island, splintering it to pieces. Dynasmon pulled himself out of the wall. "Ha! Nobody can conquer the Royal Knights!"

ChaosGallantmon stood back up, wiping dirt from his face. "That's funny, I thought you got beaten hands down by an Ultimate-level named MasterTyrannomon."

Dynasmon bristled. "Do not utter that name in my presence! This victory will avenge my earlier loss!" He held out his palms. The jewels in them started glowing different colors. A blue beam shot from the right hand and a red beam from the left, swirling around each other to form a deadly double helix headed straight for ChaosGallantmon. The Dark Knight jumped out of the way as the attack shot past him, striking the opposite wall with a big explosion. As Dynasmon started charging up for a second attack, ChaosGallantmon developed a retaliatory strategy of his own. He formed a Cryo Sphere in one hand and a Pyro Sphere in the other. He slammed the two together, forming a big purple ball of crackling energy. When Dynasmon launched his double helix again, ChaosGallantmon fired his purple blast. The two attacks met with a tremendous explosion that flung both fighters away. Since ChaosGallantmon was already standing in the middle of the room, he was only flung several feet back, landing with a big splash in the water. Dynasmon was not so lucky. He was already at the edge of the room, and the blast knocked him into the wall AGAIN. ChaosGallantmon got to his feet as Dynasmon attempted to pull himself out of the wall and started running over to the Royal Knight. He whipped out his grappling hook and threw the end at Dynasmon just as he emerged from the deep hole he had made in the wall. The clawed end of the rope wrapped itself tightly around Dynasmon's neck, cutting off the Royal Knight's air supply as ChaosGallantmon started tugging on his end of the newly formed noose. Dynasmon frantically pulled at the rope around his neck, but only succeeded in making ChaosGallantmon tug on his end harder, strangling the life from the Royal Knight. In an act of desperation, Dynasmon used his monster projectiles on the rope, severing the grappling hook in two and causing ChaosGallantmon to fall backwards, allowing much-needed air into Dynasmon's lungs. The Royal Knight took in several much-needed gasps of air and then glared furiously at the Dark Knight. "THAT DOES IT!" he bellowed. He rose into the air and started glowing blue. A humongous three-eyed dragon formed of purple-white fire manifested around him, causing ChaosGallantmon to take a step back in surprise. The dragon looked down at the Dark Knight and roared. ChaosGallantmon immediately clicked his heels, summoning the Iron Boots. He then whipped out his Hookshot and fired it at the heart of the dragon just as the great beast was about to strike. The high-tech grappling hook latched onto the completely unprepared Dynasmon's chest and ripped him out of the dragon, causing it to vaporize. As the Hookshot's chain retracted, ChaosGallantmon pulled out his Berenjena. When the chain was fully retracted, leaving a stunned Dynasmon only inches away from ChaosGallantmon, the Dark Knight pointed his gun at Dynasmon's forehead and fired. The Royal Knight's head exploded, and the rest of the body vaporized as well, allowing ChaosGallantmon to load his data.

Crusadermon stared in disbelief as the Dark Knight absorbed every last piece of her partner's data. "N-no…Dynasmon…" She trembled, nearly losing her balance. "How could you…how could you kill him? He meant…h-he meant…EVERYTHING TO ME!" Boiling with rage, Crusadermon flew towards ChaosGallantmon, her shield fist ready to deliver a mountain-shattering punch to the one who had killed her lover.

ChaosGallantmon whirled around and caught her punch in his left hand. The sheer force of the attack pushed him back a few feet, but he managed to retain his balance. Before Crusadermon could escape, ChaosGallantmon summoned Gram and drove it through the Royal Knight's chest, effectively turning her into a shish kebob. "Go to your beloved with my blessings." Whispered the Dark Knight.

"…Thank…you…" she whispered before she disintegrated. ChaosGallantmon stood there for a moment, eyes closed as he silently honored the memory of the two fallen knights.

Lucemon scowled as he looked down on ChaosGallantmon. "Unbelievable. He defeated my Royal Knights at their full power with barely a scratch!"

Lopmon, who had been woken up early on by all the fighting, simply smirked at him. "I told you after you brought me here that you should never underestimate my big brother. He always finds a way to pull through and beat the odds. You don't stand a chance."

Lucemon scoffed at her. "Ridiculous. Even if he did defeat my Royal Knights, he can't hope to beat me! The Invincible has no more power, and I don't see him carrying it. If he doesn't have the only weapon capable of harming me, what hope does he have of ever killing me?"

"Guilmon will find a way." She said confidently.

"Lucemon!" yelled ChaosGallantmon. "I've defeated every minion you've thrown at me! Are you going to face me, or are you going to find someone else to hide behind?"

Lucemon's scowl deepened. He gestured, and a long rope fell from the lowest of the hanging platforms, dangling just within ChaosGallantmon's reach. "This chamber doesn't fit my requirements for battle. I'll wait for you on the rooftop. There we can settle this once and for all." As the Dark Knight started climbing up the rope, Lucemon flew up to the door at the top of the chamber and went through it, leaving the room. 

ChaosGallantmon made it to the top of the rope, and jumped from platform to platform, using the Hookshot to reach the last ledge. He entered the final door.

The top of Lucemon's tower was broad, flat, and windswept, completely open to the rest of the city. Lucemon stood at the other end of the roof, holding Lopmon in his hands. "Big Brother!" Lopmon cried at the sight of her transformed sibling.

"Lopmon, are you all right?" asked ChaosGallantmon. "Has he hurt you in any way?"

Lucemon covered the rabbit's mouth before she could answer. "She has not been harmed. You have my word on that."

ChaosGallantmon snorted. "As if it's worth anything."

"Does it look as if she's hurt to you? There are no bruises, cuts, or wounds of any sort on her body."

"There are other ways to hurt people than just physical torture." Pointed out ChaosGallantmon.

Lucemon nodded. "How true. Now, shall we get down to brass tacks?" He extended one arm, dangling Lopmon over the side of the building. "My terms are simple. Give me the Catalyst of Courage and the location of the Catalyst of Wisdom and I will allow you and your sister to leave my tower alive. Refuse, and both of you shall die."

"Don't do it!" Lopmon cried before Lucemon silenced her again.

ChaosGallantmon snorted. "What, that's it? Those are your demands?" He chuckled. "Just how stupid do you think I am? If I give you what you want, you'll kill us anyway!"

Lucemon gave the Dark Knight a small smile. "I give you my word that you and your sister will not be harmed if you give me the Catalyst piece."

ChaosGallantmon laughed. "As I already told you, your word doesn't mean a thing to me!" He suddenly stopped laughing, shaking his head angrily. "You sick bastard. Do you really think I'd agree to anything you asked of me? You murdered my grandmother and teacher, destroyed my home, and blew up dozens of other islands looking for my sister. The very sight of you makes me sick. I would like nothing better than to rip you to shreds for what you've done to my life."

"I take it that's a no, then?" asked Lucemon, loosening his grip on Lopmon.

"I'll never allow you to get what you want." Growled ChaosGallantmon.

"Then say goodbye to your sister!" With that, Lucemon threw Lopmon off of the tower.

ChaosGallantmon acted immediately, throwing the Gorgon into the air. The shield spun past the startled Lucemon and went off the tower, catching Lopmon in its curved underside, then flew back over to its master, who caught it in one hand and pulled Lopmon out. "You all right?" he asked.

"Easy squeezy lemon peezy," she mumbled, looking very dizzy.

"I'll take that as a yes." ChaosGallantmon gently placed his sister on the ground and faced the angered Lucemon. "Stay out of the way, sis. I'll handle this creep."

Lucemon gave him a sinister grin. "I'd like to see you try. I'm invincible, remember? You can't hurt me!" he said, his blue eyes gleaming with arrogance.

The Dark Knight chuckled. "Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Why?"

"Because while you were out blowing up islands and causing mayhem and destruction, I was finding the Sages who could replenish the Invincible's power!"

The arrogant look in Lucemon's eyes wavered. "Y-you were?"

"Yes! And when the sight of the horrors you had done to my sensei triggered my Digivolution, I absorbed the Invincible and the divine blessings placed on it! Now, every inch of my body is infused with the power to kill you!" He beckoned the Angel. "So come on! Take me, if you think you can!"

Lucemon actually looked worried for a second, but hid it well. "You're bluffing!" he yelled, dashing towards the Dark Knight at superhuman speeds. He started throwing light-speed punches at ChaosGallantmon, each of which were caught and deflected harmlessly. When the Angel stopped his punching attack and attempted to launch ChaosGallantmon into orbit with a high kick, the Dark Knight bent over backwards as the villain's foot sailed overhead. He grabbed Lucemon by the ankle, snapped back up, and threw him over his shoulder. Lucemon hit the ground, somersaulted, and got back to his feet. He launched a powerful kick at ChaosGallantmon's midsection. The Dark Knight caught his foe's foot in one hand and delivered an incredible punch to Lucemon's jaw. He dropped the Angel to the ground. Lucemon clutched his jaw in pain, spitting out a tooth. "You…you actually hurt me…" he said in disbelief.

"Still think you're invincible?" asked ChaosGallantmon.

Lucemon growled and took a few steps back. Then he backflipped away, landing on the other side of the tower. He formed balls of light and darkness, and threw them at ChaosGallantmon. The Dark Knight countered by throwing spheres of fire and ice, which exploded on contact with the other energy balls. What followed was a typical DBZ-esque standoff, with both opponents hurling energy balls at each other and neither landing a hit. Lucemon began to generate balls faster than ChaosGallantmon could summon fire and ice, and slowly the fight started turning in the Angel's favor. ChaosGallantmon tried frantically to destroy all the attacks headed for him, but a single ball of light slipped past his elemental barrage and struck him. One ball was all it took. He was instantly paralyzed in a sphere of light. With no more fire or ice blasts to stop them, Lucemon's remaining energy balls combined with the sphere, creating a gigantic version of the twin globe that had killed Babamon. Lucemon laughed as the electric current generated by the spheres shocked ChaosGallantmon. Lopmon gasped. "No, not again!" She wailed.

ChaosGallantmon struggled to keep from being ripped apart by the lethal electricity. Closing his eyes, he focused all of his energy on breaking free so that he could avenge his grandmother and everyone else. Blocking out the pain, he formed another Cryo Sphere and Pyro Sphere in his hands. With a cry, he flung the dual energies outward, encasing the interior of his prison in fire and ice. The twin spheres shattered in a blast of flame and cold, revealing ChaosGallantmon, crackling with the combined energy of the two elemental attacks. Lucemon gaped. "Th-that's not possible!" he screamed. "Nobody has ever survived my Ultimate Sacrifice attack!"

"Nobody…until now!" ChaosGallantmon released the combined energies in a single blast that engulfed the fallen Angel in purple light. Lucemon screamed in agony as the attack tore through his body, giving him the first taste of real pain he had felt since his battle with Susanoomon over a thousand years ago. 

He fell to his knees, gasping for air. "How…how is this possible…" he breathed.

"To quote my dearly departed sensei, you're fighting style stinks. You've believed in the invulnerability granted to you by the Catalyst of Power for so long that you never bothered to modify and adapt your attacks. You use brute power and speed rather than actual skill, relying on the belief that none of your regular foes could even scratch you. Therefore when you're fighting an opponent with the ability to truly damage you, your battle strategy becomes all but useless." ChaosGallantmon said confidently.

"You rock, big brother!" Lopmon yelled from the sidelines.

Lucemon pushed himself weakly back to his feet. "I will not allow myself to be beaten at the hands of a preteen playing the hero!" he shouted. He flew into the air and spread his arms to either side of his body, forming a large T. Planets and suns appeared along his body, aligning themselves to match Lucemon's posture and transforming into a giant cross of light. Lucemon released the cross, which swelled to a tremendous size and shot down towards the rooftop. As Lopmon gasped and backed away in fear, ChaosGallantmon calmly stared into the heart of the cross. The attack struck the roof, resulting in an enormous X-shaped explosion that rocked the tower. Lucemon laughed in glee. "There's no way he could have survived that!" he said gleefully, landing on the roof as the smoke from the blast started to fade. A gust of wind blew the rest of the smoke away, causing a large blue cape lying on the ground to be picked up and carried away by the breeze. Lucemon frowned. "That's odd. There's no data cloud. If he died, then the Catalyst of Courage would be waiting for me." His eyes widened in horror. "But that must mean…"

Getting an idea, Lopmon looked upward. Her face broke out into a grin. "Hey Lucemon! Heads up!" she yelled to him.

The Angel looked up. His eyes bulged. ChaosGallantmon, who had jumped above the giant cross just in the nick of time, was rocketing towards him from above. Gram was pointed straight downwards, red and black electricity coursing up its length and forming a big ball at the lance's tip. Lucemon frantically jumped out of the way as ChaosGallantmon slammed his lance into the ground, causing a gigantic explosion that shook the entire tower to its very foundations. The rooftop was now cracked and practically covered with flames, obscuring everything from view. Lucemon groaned and tried to get to his feet. He failed, and fell back to the ground. The ten wings on his back trembled and disintegrated. "Im…possible…" he whispered.

A dark shadow appeared in the surrounding flames. ChaosGallantmon strode through the fire towards Lucemon. He extended his hand, and his cape flew towards him. He caught it and smoothly fastened it to his back in a swishing motion that extinguished the fires. "The impossible is my specialty." He said. He gestured with his left hand, and the Gorgon appeared in it. He leveled his shield, pointing it straight at Lucemon. "It's time for you to pay for your crimes, Lucemon. Stare into the Gorgon's eye!" 

As Lucemon watched in terror, the shield started glowing. One by one, the snakes lit up and started writhing, forming a twisting ring around the center of the shield. The big closed eye slowly began to open, a thin beam of light coming from the eye slit as it grew wider. Lucemon began to scream in pain as the light touched him, paralyzing him completely. When the eye was fully open, it fired a blinding flash of light at Lucemon, causing the wounded villain to turn to stone.

As the shield's eye closed, ChaosGallantmon reformed his lance and stepped towards the petrified Angel. He drew back his arm, ready to deliver the final blow to his nemesis, when the tower started to shake. Surprised, ChaosGallantmon's thrust missed, scratching the ground behind Lucemon instead. "Huh? What's going on?" 

The cracks in the rooftop started to widen as the tower's shaking grew worse. Apparently, its foundations weren't built to survive both attacks of the caliber Lucemon and ChaosGallantmon had used. Lopmon's eyes widened as one of the cracks split open in the ground right next to her. "Uh, Big Brother, I don't think you should have hit the roof that hard."

ChaosGallantmon groaned. "Aw, crap!" The entire top half of the tower shattered, causing the siblings and the inanimate statue to plummet, screaming, to their doom.

Well, that's all for now. Ain't I a stinker? Thanks for all the reviews, and Happy Halloween!


	24. Catalyst United

BWG: Hey, where's Gordianus?

Me: I sent him back to his own time after giving him a hefty reward for saving me.

BWG: Darn, I wanted to say goodbye before he left.

Me: Oh well.

BWG: So what now?

Me: Now that I'm back in action, it's time to finish up the story! Only one more chapter after this!

BWG: Why do we have one more chapter after this? 

Me: …Because the story's almost DONE.

BWG: Oh.

Me: Now, let's get this started!

A crimson and gold blur shot out of the sky, catching ChaosGallantmon and Lopmon in midair and flying away from the falling debris. Unable to believe they were alive, ChaosGallantmon looked down at whatever had saved them. "Grani!" he said, excited.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" said the old king proudly.

"I thought you were taking Sakuyamon to the surface! What are you doing back here?"

Grani chuckled. "We were halfway to the surface when we realized our real place was with you. And it's a good thing we came, otherwise you'd be dead by now!"

Lopmon, who had squeezed her eyes shut from fear when they started to fall, opened them warily. "Huh? Are we still alive?"

ChaosGallantmon nodded. "Thanks to my good friend here. Lopmon, I'd like to introduce you to Grani. If it weren't for him, I'd never have gotten this far in my quest."

Lopmon blinked. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grani!"

Grani smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Lopmon. Guilmon's told me all sorts of good things about you!"

Lopmon giggled, then looked over Grani's side. Her eyes widened. "We're flying!"

"Well of course we are, how else could I have rescued you from the tower?" asked Grani.

Lopmon had a dreamy look on her face. "I've always wanted to fly…that's why I have such a good talent with seagulls…but I never imagined that someday I really would be flying, instead of seeing it through a seagull's eyes!"

Grani glanced at ChaosGallantmon. The Dark Knight shrugged. "It runs in the family." Grani nodded in understanding and flew away as Lucemon's crumbling tower finally collapsed on itself, showering rubble all over the park and leaving a huge pile of debris where it once stood. Grani circled the massive pile of debris and landed near the edge of the park, where a certain Shaman was waiting impatiently. 

Sakuyamon frowned as the trio landed. As ChaosGallantmon and Lopmon disembarked, the princess strode over to the Dark Knight and slapped him hard across the face. "That's for not coming to see me before going to kill Lucemon!" she said angrily.

ChaosGallantmon winced. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt during the battle!" he said weakly.

She slapped him again. "Dammit, I've been worrying about you for the last week or so in that sacred room! I had no way of knowing if you were still alive, or if Lucemon had somehow found my hiding place and was coming to get me, or even how my crew was! Did it ever occur to you that I might have been happy to wait behind if you had _asked_ me yourself instead of sending up dragon boy here?!" she said angrily, pointing to Grani.

"Hey!" Grani said. Nobody noticed.

"No." said ChaosGallantmon honestly. She raised her hand to strike him again and he quickly said, "Because I knew if I went to see you, you would demand to come with me and kick Lucemon's ass, and I wouldn't have been able to refuse."

Sakuyamon hesitated, impressed. Then she slapped him again, but only playfully. "You know me better than I thought." She said with a smirk.

Lopmon looked back and forth between the two. "Big Brother, is she your girlfriend?" asked Lopmon.

"NO!" said ChaosGallantmon quickly.

"Yes." Said Sakuyamon.

The Dark Knight blinked. "You are?"

"Yes." She said, making it sound like it was obvious.

Now, as everyone may have figured out by now, our favorite Dark Knight has a crush on Sakuyamon, and while he wasn't actually complaining about this strange turn of events, he was quite a bit confused. "But-"

"Do you want me to hit you again?" she said sternly.

"No." he said meekly. Lopmon giggled. Grani stifled a snicker. ChaosGallantmon glared at them, causing them to shut up.

"Well, isn't this lovely." Said a familiar voice. Lucemon walked out from behind a group of trees, shocking everybody.

"Lucemon!" hissed Sakuyamon, brandishing her staff.

"Big Brother, I thought you killed him!" said Lopmon anxiously.

ChaosGallantmon laughed nervously. "Actually, my Gorgon's Eye technique only turns victims to stone for a short amount of time. If that stupid tower hadn't collapsed, I _would_ have killed him."

Lucemon nodded. "Yes, you would have. But since you couldn't kill me when you had the chance, you have cleared the way for my final victory."

The Dark Knight regained his courage. "I wiped the floor with you before. Unless you somehow got stronger in the five or so minutes since I turned you to stone, I'd say you were bluffing."

Lucemon smirked. "Bluffing? You think I'm bluffing? This is too rich. Allow me demonstrate _exactly_ why all three-er, four of you," he amended, noticing Grani. "Are doomed." He raised his right hand, the Catalyst of Power glowing brightly on it.

The four looked around anxiously. Nothing happened. "Er, exactly what is going to make us all 'doomed'?" asked Grani.

Lucemon pointed upwards. "I suggest you take a look at the sky."

All four looked up and gasped from shock. Against the backdrop of the ocean suspended far above them, they could see what could only be described as a hole in the sky. It opened onto another world, a world of dark pink skies and shifting, malevolent mists. The hole grew rapidly, covering the entirety of the hidden land of Shinjuku and blotting out the shimmering sea above. The mists reached out, slowly worming their way from the edge of the land and causing everything they touched to disappear. 

Lopmon shivered. "Wh-what's going on? I feel…I feel…like something's trying to take away my memories…"

"Or my body…" whispered ChaosGallantmon, looking frightened as his arm turned transparent for a second then returned to normal.

"Or my very soul…" added Sakuyamon, suddenly touching her hand to her chest.

"Lucemon, what have you done?" asked Grani, with an edge of terror in his voice.

The wingless, beaten body of the Angel shook with laughter as mist slowly creeped around him, very slowly circling his body. "What have I done? _I have taken us to the Dark Area!_"

Everyone stared at Lucemon in horror. "The…the Dark Area?" asked Grani, looking as if he was at the brink of unconsciousness.

"Lucemon…why have you taken us here?" asked Sakuyamon in disbelief.

Lucemon grinned at her as the mist very slowly curled around his feet. "In the time before time, the three great goddesses Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon descended from the heavens and created a world out of the nothingness, sealing what remained of the original void at the center of the new planet. They created life on the planet, ignoring the abyss they had sealed away. After all, it was only a void, wasn't it? It couldn't possibly cause any harm!" He laughed again, his handsome features starting to look somewhat haggard. "_They were wrong!_ The Dark Area was enraged that it was bottled up. It was infuriated that it had been reduced and something completely unnatural was formed around it. It sought to escape its boundaries and restore the world to its rightful order, to return it to nothingness. But it could not. Until six Sages and a very stupid princess thought it would be a good idea to cast me into the void." His eyes slowly turned from blue to blood red as the mists started to rise around his body. "The Dark Area sought to kill me instantly, to enshroud me in its hungry mists and devour me utterly. But it could not. The Catalyst of Power protected me from death by anything other than the blessings on the Invincible. The Dark Area could not eat me. So instead, it subverted me." The mists were up to his knees now, his face was beginning to look truly hideous, and his eyes had transformed into veritable portals depicting the hatred and rage seething beneath his skin. "It showed me that the natural order of the world was that of nullification. Life was an aberration, and needed to be destroyed. It wanted me to help it, to bring the Dark Area out of the depths and cast the souls of the Digital World into the bowels of the abyss. At first I refused. But as time passed, the mists of the Dark Area twisted my mind more and more, changing me from my former self into its child. Its vessel. _Its slave._" The mists had reached his waist. "When the Royal Knights released me, I saw my chance at serving my new master. If I could reassemble the Catalyst, I could wish to break the seal of the Dark Area, and consume the entire world in nothingness. But I underestimated the amount of influence the gods had in this world, and was frozen in time at the bottom of the sea for a very long time until I found a way to break free and reach the land above." He smirked, which looked almost like a grimace now. "And now I have come full circle. All three holders of the Catalyst are in one place. It has come once again to the final fight to decide whether the world will remain as it is…or be destroyed utterly."

There was a long silence. Finally, ChaosGallantmon spoke up. "Er…Okay. Shall we begin then?" he said, sounding a little unsure.

Lucemon wagged one of his fingers in the air. "Tut, Tut, ChaosGallantmon. Don't you want to hear the rules first?"

They all stared at him, confused. "What do you mean by rules?" asked Lopmon.

Lucemon pursed his lips. "Perhaps rules is the wrong word. More like…_conditions._"

"All right, let's hear these conditions." Said Grani.

Lucemon raised a finger. "Number one: You can all team up on me, if you wish, but bear in mind that if even one of you dies, you all lose instantly." He raised a second finger. "Number two: There is a time limit. As we speak, the mists of the Dark Area are consuming Shinjuku. If I am not beaten by the time the entire city is devoured, you all lose instantly." Lucemon raised a third finger. "Number three: if you touch the mists, you'll be consumed and die and you all lose instantly." He raised another finger as the mist creeped up to his neck. "Number four: Any buildings or pieces of land that are destroyed during our battle will instantly be consumed by the Dark Area and lower the amount of time you have to defeat me." He lowered his hand, which was instantly covered by the mist. "If you should happen to defeat me, my life will be forfeit and you will receive the Catalyst of Power and may use it as you see fit. You will also be transported out of the Dark Area, along with the rest of Shinjuku."

"And if we lose?" asked Sakuyamon quietly.

Lucemon's grotesque smile grew. "If you lose, your bodies, your minds, and your souls will be devoured utterly and become lost forever in the abyss of the Dark Area. The Catalyst pieces you retain will combine with mine and I will make my wish, reducing the world to its natural state of nothingness. Are those all your questions? Because I have one last surprise to spring on you."

"What's that?" growled ChaosGallantmon.

"While I've distracted you with all this exposition, the mists you see enshrouding my body have been reconfiguring my data structure, allowing me to Digivolve into a creature capable of defeating you. I suggest you get out of the way, because my final evolution will take a chunk out of the city as it forms, and I don't want to win _that_ easily." With that, the mist covered his head and swelled outwards, transforming into a huge black DigiEgg that continued to expand as more mist fed into it.

The heroes exchanged frantic glances. At an unspoken command, they leaped into action. ChaosGallantmon grabbed Lopmon and jumped onto Grani, who immediately blasted off. Sakuyamon kicked off the ground, flying after them. As they flew away, the black egg continued to swell, obliterating the park around it. It grew to twice the size of Lucemon's old tower, making it as big as one of the skyscrapers. The egg shattered, annihilating the rest of the park and a few surrounding buildings, revealing a truly horrific beast. It was a behemoth dark purple dragon, with a very long tail ending in spikes, long and sharp claws, ten wings growing from its back, and a pair of larger wings growing from its lanky arms. In its claws the dragon clutched a huge orb containing the same swirling mists that made up the Dark Area. Its head was somewhat small and had no snout, allowing room for a large golden mask that hid the beast's face. It had large bumps in place of eyeholes, and a pair of gold dragon wings grew from either side of the mask. The dragon raised its head and let loose a great roar that echoed all across the city.

"That looks like a dragon to the tenth power!" said ChaosGallantmon, amazed.

"That thing could eat Skydramon for lunch and still have room for dessert. I'd say we're in trouble." Said Grani weakly.

Lopmon quivered. "Uh, g-guys? D-do you think you could just, you know, drop me off? I-I mean, I don't want to get in the way or anything…and I'm kind of scared…"

"Don't worry, we wouldn't think of taking you into battle." Said Sakuyamon. She looked over at ChaosGallantmon. "I'll head back and try to slow that thing down while you drop her off somewhere safe. You may be the only one capable of killing him, but I think I can at least cause him some pain." She turned around and flew back in the opposite direction, back towards the dragon.

Grani slowed down and landed on top of the Metropolitan Building's east tower. "Will you be okay up here?" asked ChaosGallantmon anxiously.

The brown rabbit nodded. "I'll be fine. You just take care of that dragon, okay?"

Grani smirked. "We can handle it. Let's get 'em!" He restarted his engines and took off.

"Good luck!" she yelled at them as they flew away.

Grani and ChaosGallantmon rapidly flew back towards Lucemon, who had flown a little ways above and outside the remains of the park, which was now part of the Dark Area. Sakuyamon flew around him at super speed, dodging blasts of technicolor fire from the dragon's mouth and launching what appeared to be blades formed of cherry blossom petals at the beast, cutting several gashes into the monster's skin. As the duo approached, they saw Sakuyamon back away from the dragon and raise her staff. Using the power of the Catalyst of Wisdom, she summoned four colorful fox spirits of wind, water, fire and lightning. She unleashed the four powerful spirits at the dragon, striking it in the back and destroying its ten wings. The dragon roared in pain and crashed to the ground, sending a portion of the street and a nearby skyscraper to the abyss. The Dark Knight and ancient king cheered Sakuyamon's accomplishment, but their cries died in their throats as the gashes in the beast's flesh and the stumps that were all that remained of the wings regenerated, healing the dragon! "No way!" said ChaosGallantmon loudly, which caught Sakuyamon's attention

The Shaman flew over to her friends. "I'm glad you're here. My attacks aren't doing anything to that guy! If I blow up half his body, it just grows back! Maybe you two should give it a try."

Grani nodded. "Let's see how he likes my Yuggoth Blaster!" The flying machine fired his blaster and machine gun at the dragon as it rose back into the air, blowing its legs and tail into stumps. "Yeah!" The damage immediately healed itself. "Oh, come on!"

"It's my turn." ChaosGallantmon generated his Pyro Sphere and Cryo Sphere, then combined them into a single dark energy blast and hurled it at the dragon. It exploded on the beast's side, blowing out a chunk of its left arm. Sadly, the arm healed right away. "Well, that worked well." He said sarcastically.

"Perhaps we're not hitting him hard enough. Let's try combining our attacks, maybe that could overload his healing system." Suggested Sakuyamon.

"Works for me. Let's give it a shot!" said Grani.

They all started charging up their most powerful attacks. ChaosGallantmon summoned Gram and Aegis and began to prepare to use them both at once. The trio unleashed all their strongest attacks; combining them into a spiraling helix that smashed into Lucemon's head and neck, blowing it to smithereens. "There's no way he can recover from that!" said ChaosGallantmon confidently.

He was proven wrong. The orb clutched in the dragon's hands glowed, and the stump of the neck grew outward, reforming the head. Grani gasped. "Did you see that? When the orb was glowing, it healed itself!"

"Then the dragon isn't our real target, but the orb! If we can destroy it, perhaps Lucemon will be unable to heal himself and we can take him out once and for all!" said Sakuyamon hopefully.

ChaosGallantmon nodded. "Okay then. Sakuyamon, my attacks will probably have more of an effect on the orb than yours will because I contain the Invincible's data. Do you think you can distract Lucemon while I assault the orb?" he asked.

Sakuyamon gave him a thumb's up. "Piece of cake." She flew towards the dragon and started hurling her cherry blossom blades again, angering the beast and allowing her to lure it away from her friends.

ChaosGallantmon looked down at his partner. "Grani, remember when I said never to perform stunts while I was riding on you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Forget I said that. We're going to need all the flying expertise you've got!"

Grani blinked. "But…what about you? Won't you fall off?"

"In this form, my boots are magnetic. I'll stick to your back like a Flymon to a wall!"

Grani brightened up several degrees. "Well in that case…let's do this!" Boosting his engines to the maximum, he rocketed towards the other two combatants.

As they zoomed towards Lucemon at close to the speed of sound, Sakuyamon blew up the dragon's head with her spirit foxes, causing the beast to stop moving long enough to heal itself. Grani swooped down low to avoid the dragon's thrashing tail, skimmed the surface of the street, and looped up beneath the dragon's legs, reaching the underside of the orb. ChaosGallantmon drove Gram into the side of the orb, tearing a long gash in it as they flew vertically up its side, breaking away when the dragon's new head noticed them and breathed fire at them. Grani performed a barrel roll to avoid the flames and soared over the dragon's shoulder and down its back, turned at a ninety degree angle around the wings, flew beneath the dragon's armpit, and straddled the orb again. They left another long gash across the surface of the sphere, bisecting the first one, and flew away as Lucemon tried to hit them with his fire breath once again.

The dragon broke off its attack when Sakuyamon blasted one of its arms off with her spirits, causing the dragon's grip to falter and almost drop the precious orb. As the beast tried to regenerate its limb, Grani flew back towards the sphere. ChaosGallantmon combined his fire and ice balls to create a ball of shadow energy and threw it at the point where the two gashes intersected, blasting open a small hole in the sphere and causing some of the mist inside to seep out. The sudden shock startled Lucemon and caused him to drop the orb just as he finished healing his arm. The beast lunged for the sphere as it landed on the road, but Sakuyamon summoned her spirits again, using them to hold the dragon in place while the other heroes flew towards the fallen orb. Lucemon opened his mouth and started to unleash his flames, but a spirit fox wrapped around his jaws, slamming them shut and causing the fire breath to explode in the dragon's mouth, shattering his head and forcing him to heal it once more.

As the duo flew over the surface of the orb, looking for the hole they had made, ChaosGallantmon thought he saw something appear for an instant in the depths of the sphere, something other than mists. He saw, for an instant, what looked to be a large light green worm of some sort. It had twelve feathery wings growing from its segmented back, a pair of large red eyes on opposite sides of its head, an extremely sharp stinger ringed with a halo, and a red sphere sunken into its chest. He blinked, trying to verify that he had really seen anything, and it vanished. As he pondered the existence of what he had just seen, Grani called him back to reality. "Hey, the hole's coming up! Get ready!" The Dark Knight nodded and took out his bomb bag. He pulled out a bomb, armed it, and stuffed it back into the bag with the other explosives. He threw the entire bag in as they flew close to the hole, then they rocketed as far as they could away from the orb. The bombs exploded, causing an eighth of the orb to shatter and release a huge burst of mist, destroying an entire city block.

Lucemon screamed in pain, breaking free from Sakuyamon's bonds, and flew down to pick up his precious orb. The deadly mists seemed to have no effect on him as he clutched the ball tightly to his chest and flew back into the air. Sakuyamon grinned. "I think we've made him angry!" she yelled as ChaosGallantmon and Grani flew over to her.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing!" said the Dark Knight, watching with a hint of worry as the dragon started concentrating, causing a dozen or so small pink vortexes to open in the air around it. As golden light started streaming out of the vortexes, the dragon released a horrific roar. Light surged from the vortexes, resulting in a huge explosion that sent at least half of Shinjuku to the Dark Area. Sakuyamon had managed to protect herself by immediately summoning a spherical force field that looked like a giant Yin-Yang, but the other two weren't so lucky. With no real shields, ChaosGallantmon and Grani tried to outrun the explosion, but they never stood a chance. The blast hit them unbelievably hard, ripping off one of Grani's wings and practically destroying ChaosGallantmon's armor. The explosion flung them away, then subsided, leaving nothing but mists in its wake.

Lopmon gasped from her rooftop. "BIG BROTHER!" she screamed.

"NO!" howled Sakuyamon as the Dark Knight and the dragon ship began to fall to their deaths in the mist below.

The dragon reared back its hideous head and made an awful choking sound that could only be a laugh.

ChaosGallantmon plummeted headfirst towards the mists. "I guess…this is it…" he whispered. "Nothing…can save us…now."

Grani weakly looked down at his partner, using his telepathic connection with the magic pebble to speak to ChaosGallantmon. "Don't be…so sure. There's still…one…last…hope."

"…What?"

"ChaosGallantmon…I want you to take my data."

The Dark Knight's eyes widened. "NO! I can't!"

"Listen to me! If you don't take my data, the Dark Area will just consume it! We'll lose, you hear me? WE'LL ALL LOSE!"

"But Grani…I can't. You're my friend!"

Grani nodded. "I know. And that's why I have to do this. I've spent the last thousand years lamenting all the lives I had to sacrifice to trap Lucemon. I will not allow him to claim another life, especially not when that life is as dear to me as a son!"

The Dark Knight's eyes started tearing up. "Grani…"

The former king gave him a small smile. "ChaosGallantmon…Guilmon…you told me once you've always wanted to fly, didn't you? Well, I'm giving you your chance. Take my wings…and fly." He activated what was left of his engines and started falling faster, rocketing down towards the Dark Knight. The noble spirit collided with ChaosGallantmon's chest, merging with him. The Dark Knight started to glow.

His armor began to change. The tips of his boots were blue with three silver bumps on them, and the rest of the boots were gray. Dark gray bands with silver trim and bumps circled his heels. His leg armor turned blue, and large silver bands circled his knees, changing the symbol on the blue knee plates from the Hazard to the Catalyst. As his upper legs turned blue, a pair of round silver fixtures fused to his hips, attaching themselves with four long arms each. Each fixture was tipped with a large red crystal sphere. His groin armor turned blue, sprouting a blue and silver scabbard from his waist. His chest armor grew a little slimmer, forming gray muscle plates on the sides and forming a band of blue right up from the waist to the pectorals, which were completely blue along with the rest of the chest armor. Another silver fixture attached itself to his torso, growing a red crystal with the Hazard symbol engraved on it. A pair of big hexagonal plates attached to his shoulders. Each was blue and lined with silver, and also had another pair of silver fixtures with red crystals. His upper arms were encased in blue armor and white leather, while the gauntlets around his lower arms turned blue with silver bumps and the plates on his elbows gained Catalyst symbols. Also, his metal gloves turned from black to gray. Ten raven wings grew from his back, giving off a black aura. A pair of weapons formed from pure darkness appeared in his hands, one a thin double-headed lance, the other a black sword looking exactly like the Invincible. A high gray collar ring grew from his shoulders, extending behind his head and forming adequate protection for his neck and skull. His blue Guilmon helm changed to a darker hue. The wings extended to the sides, looking more like dragon wings than those of a bat's. A long curved crest grew from the top of the helm, elongating the top triangle of the Catalyst symbol painted in black on the center of the Dark Knight's forehead. The only thing remaining unchanged aside from the knight's yellow eyes and face grille was the small spike on his helmet and the long, thin black ribbon falling to the ground.

The newly evolved ChaosGallantmon stopped his descent only inches above the lethal mists, flipped right side up, and flew towards the laughing dragon. He pointed his weapons in front of him and slammed into the base of the dragon's neck, ripping through it and coming out the other side. Lucemon roared in pain.

Lopmon, seeing this, started dancing on the rooftop. "He's alive! He's alive!" she sang, not noticing the mist creeping closer and closer to her building.

Sakuyamon's jaw dropped as ChaosGallantmon veered around Lucemon and flew back towards her. "You're…you're alive!" she said in disbelief.

He laughed. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

She shook her head, a smile coming to her face. "I should have had more faith in you. You always DO find a way to win, don't you?"

An angry growl drew their attention back to the dragon. "We can talk later, let's finish this guy off first!" said the Dark Knight.

Lucemon started concentrating, forming pink vortexes again. "Quick, get behind me!" said Sakuyamon. ChaosGallantmon got close to her just as the vortexes released their explosive light, and found himself protected by the Shaman's force field. When the explosion dissipated, doing no more damage because they were already in a destroyed area, Sakuyamon lowered her shield. Enraged, Lucemon breathed fire at the duo. They quickly flew out of the way. "How do we stop this guy?"

"We follow the same plan as before: destroy that orb! If we combine our attacks and fire them into that big hole I made, I think we can break that thing once and for all!"

Sakuyamon nodded. "Then let's end this!" She summoned her spirit foxes and sent them towards the dragon. ChaosGallantmon crossed his weapons before him. Dark energy crackled out of the weapons and his wings, creating a black energy field that shot towards Lucemon. The field combined with the spirits, creating a far more powerful energy helix than the last one they had used. The energy blast shot into the hole in the orb and exploded, completely destroying the sphere! Lucemon screamed in pain as huge amounts of mist billowed away from the explosion and faded away. The dragon went crazy; flying erratically and breathing fire at chaotic intervals. ChaosGallantmon and Sakuyamon barely managed to get out of the way as Lucemon hurtled right towards them, heading straight for what was left of the city! Sakuyamon summoned several more spirit foxes, using them to hold the great dragon in place. The beast roared in fury and struggled frantically, trying to break his bonds. The Shaman turned to ChaosGallantmon. "I'm using my powers to hold him. Quickly, finish this battle with the power of the Invincible!"

"Right!" The Dark Knight flew over to the struggling dragon. He maneuvered in front of Lucemon, getting the dragon's attention and causing it to struggle even harder to get to its nemesis. ChaosGallantmon held out his black sword. "With this final blow, I cast thee into Hell!" he cried. He drove the sword into Lucemon's forehead, burying it up to the hilt.

The dragon froze, no longer struggling. The gold mask on the beast's face snapped in two and disintegrated. As Sakuyamon's spirit bonds faded away, Lucemon's head lolled backward in pain; his arms, legs, wings and tail all drooping. Tendrils of mist grew from the Dark Area, wrapping around the limp dragon and forming a big, dark cocoon. When the mists parted, there was nothing left. Nothing at all. Slowly, reluctantly, but inevitably, the sky started changing back to normal, the destroyed parts of the city shifting back into rubble and debris instead of portions of the abyss. All the consuming mists were sucked into the ever-shrinking hole in the sky, which sealed itself up, leaving no trace of the Dark Area behind. At long last, the battle was over.

ChaosGallantmon and Sakuyamon landed on top of the Metropolitan Building. Lopmon ran over, her eyes wide with excitement. "I knew you guys would win! Lucemon never stood a chance!" She jumped into her big brother's arms, stretching her tiny arms as far as she could across the Dark Knight's torso. It wasn't very far. Finding she couldn't properly hug ChaosGallantmon, she looked up into his face, scowling. "I know you're my big brother, but do you have to be _this_ big?" All three of them laughed.

The Digimon silently laughed to himself as he quietly moved into position. They were laughing now, but they had no idea they were only moments away from their ultimate demise.

"By the way, what exactly triggered your new armor change?" asked Sakuyamon.

ChaosGallantmon looked down. "Grani sacrificed himself to give us all a chance at life. He gave me his data and his wings so that I could defeat Lucemon. He was a true hero." He sighed in depression. "Another person I cared about bites the dust. Lucemon may be dead, but those he killed will never get a second chance at life."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Said Sakuyamon.

The Digimon slowly moved closer to the trio. He only had one chance at this. If he messed up, it would be over for him. For good.

"What do you mean?" asked Lopmon.

"Now that Lucemon's dead, we can combine his Catalyst of Power with our two Catalyst pieces and wish everyone he's killed back!" explained Sakuyamon.

ChaosGallantmon slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot we could do that!" He paused. "Where is the Catalyst of Power, anyway? Didn't Lucemon say we'd get it if we defeated him?"

The Digimon laughed again. The Catalyst of Power was in the hands of its rightful owner, who was FAR from defeated.

Sakuyamon shrugged. "It's probably somewhere around here. Shall we go look for it?"

"Just a second. There's something I need to ask you." Said the Dark Knight.

"What's that?"

The Digimon hesitated, slightly curious.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you were my girlfriend?" Sakuyamon stared at him like he was an idiot, then whacked him on the head with her staff. "Ow!"

"It means I like you, stupid!"

ChaosGallantmon blushed. "Right, that's what I thought." Lopmon giggled.

The Digimon snorted. Why did mortals always have to put so much emphasis on a stupid emotion like love? None of the other immortals bothered themselves with it. Then again, it had been a very long time since he had last been in heaven, so things might have changed…

"W-Well, I guess I like you too, Sakuyamon."

"Glad to hear it. So, shouldn't we be looking for that missing Catalyst piece now?"

"Uh, sure. Let's get going!"

"Not if I can help it!" said the Digimon, finally springing into action. 

Lopmon spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to get a better look at it and gasped. "Big Brother, behind you!"

ChaosGallantmon spun around. "What-" He choked on his next words as a huge stinger pierced the crystal on his chest and ripped out of his back, right where all ten wings met. The girls stared at the large green twelve-winged worm that had just signed the Dark Knight's death sentence in horror. "H-how?" asked ChaosGallantmon, hanging on to what little life he had left.

The worm chuckled. "The dragon was just a puppet, a red herring to distract and weaken you fools to the point where I could finish you off easily. And it looks as if it worked."

ChaosGallantmon weakly turned his head, locking eyes with the Shaman. "Sa…Ku…Ya…Mon…" He disintegrated into a large cloud of data clustered around a small black triangle.

Lucemon laughed and began to absorb the data. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Sakuyamon. She jumped forward, grabbing the Catalyst of Courage. Immediately, Sakuyamon loaded the Catalyst piece along with all of ChaosGallantmon's data, including the blessings of the gods!

Lucemon gasped. "No!"

Sakuyamon's staff transformed into a halberd with a nasty-looking blade resembling the Invincible at the top. She thrusted the halberd into the red sphere on Lucemon's chest, piercing the villain's heart. He choked, and stared at Sakuyamon with disbelieving eyes. "Die." She whispered, twisting the halberd in the insect's chest.

Lucemon vaporized, his data appearing along with the Catalyst of Power. Lopmon blinked. "Is…is he dead?"

"Yes. For real this time." said Sakuyamon.

"And so's my brother," said Lopmon, about to cry.

"Not for long." Sakuyamon loaded the data and the final piece of the Catalyst. Her body began to glow. Catalyst symbols lit up on both of her hands and her forehead. The three Catalyst pieces flew out of her body and converged in midair, transforming into a massive inverted pyramid formed from red crystal. As Lopmon stared in awe at the holy artifact, Sakuyamon stepped forward and touched the crystal. "Gods of the Catalyst, hear me! I wish that Lucemon had never been corrupted, so that none of the atrocities he committed ever came to pass!" The pyramid started glowing. Sakuyamon stepped back as the crystal slowly began to rotate, rising into the air as it started emitting a rainbow of light. It began spinning faster and glowing brighter as it got higher. By the time it reached the veil between Shinjuku and the sea, the light was too bright to look at. It continued to grow in its intensity, sending its light back through time and space, altering a single crucial event in history.

And the world was changed forever.

BWG: (Blinks.) Whoa.

Me: Not bad, huh?

BWG: So what exactly has been changed?

Me: You'll have to wait until next time to find that out! See you then, on the final chapter of Legend of Renamon: The Wind Waker!

BWG: Cool. By the way, would it be too much to ask someone to look at Ri2's new one-shot, Cave Canem? I feel sorry for the poor thing, sitting all by itself without even a single review. (Hint, hint!)


	25. Brave New World

Me: And now, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, the final chapter of The Legend of Renamon: The Wind Waker!

BWG: Cool.

Me: Let's get this chapter ROLLING!

In a bedroom high atop a skyscraper, a red reptile was happily sleeping the day away, dreaming of an endless supply of tasty bread. A Lopmon walked into the room, saw the snoozing reptile, and shook her head. "Big Brother! Big Brother, get up!"

The reptile snorted and cracked an eye open. "Wha?"

The Lopmon ran over to the reptile. "Big Brother, get up! Do you know what today is?"

"…No."

Lopmon frowned. "Of course you do, silly! It's that special day that comes around only once a year…that day where you light candles and make wishes…that day where you exchange lots of presents…that day where you get to pig out with nobody to stop you…you know what day I'm talking about!"

Guilmon instantly got to its feet. "Oh boy! It's Hanukkah already?"

Lopmon sweatdropped. "…You really don't know what today is, do you?"

Guilmon's face drooped. "You mean it isn't Hanukkah yet?"

"No, it's Renamon's birthday!"

"Oh." There was a pause. "IT'S WHAT?!"

"Renamon's birthday!" She blinked. "Oh no, don't tell me you forgot AGAIN!"

Instead of answering, Guilmon jumped out of bed and dug through the piles of junk in his cluttered room. "Oh gods, where did I put that thing?! Lopmon, how long have I slept? Do I still have time to make it to the party?"

Lopmon sighed. "Guilmon, it's a quarter to noon." Guilmon's eyes bulged. He then said several carefully chosen words that caused Lopmon to gasp and hold her tremendous floppy ears. "Mom said you're not supposed to use that language in the apartment!"

"These are desperate circumstances, Mom would understand!" he said frantically as he continued to search his room. He pulled something out from underneath a MetalEtemon CD. "Ha! Got it!" He shoved it into his pocket, turned around, and kissed Lopmon on the forehead. "Thanks for waking me up. Gotta go!" He ran from the room so fast that the door was slammed shut by his passing.

Lopmon sighed and shook her head. "My brother, the Hero of Winds. Sometimes I wonder why Shinjuku is still standing."

The entire city seemed to pass by in a blur as Guilmon raced towards the Shinjuku Metropolitan Building. He dashed through the sliding glass doors (Leaving a twenty car pileup in the streets outside), ran through the crowded lobby, and skidded to a halt in front of an elevator next to the prominent statue of the three great Goddesses at the very back of the area. He stabbed the up button next to the elevator and impatiently waited for it to come down. Anxious, he glanced at a nearby clock. It was five past twelve. He moaned. "I don't have time for this!" He ran away from the elevator, threw open the door to the stairwell, and started rushing up the stairs three steps at a time. Only a few seconds after he was gone, the elevator dinged and opened up.

Several minutes later, an exhausted Guilmon staggered to the top of the stairwell and collapsed in front of a door. He panted. "I…made…it…" Struggling to his feet, he caught his breath. He pushed open the door, entering the large and beautifully decorated sacred chamber inside one of the towers of the Metropolitan Building. The holographic images of Shinjuku's ancient kings stared down from the walls at the party underway. Banners and ribbons were hanging all over the place, with HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY! Written all over the place. The room was packed with all the nobility and upper class members of the city's society, all chatting away about money and philosophy and who was cheating on whom.

Guilmon looked around the room and quickly spotted a yellow vixen leaning against the statue of the benevolent Lucemon in the center of the chamber, looking extremely bored as a Flamedramon was chattering into her ear. Guilmon quickly pushed through the crowd and made his way to the isolated platform where his beloved was waiting.

Renamon immediately saw Guilmon as he climbed onto the platform and cut her admirer off in mid-sentence right as he was about to get to the punchline of a very lewd joke. "This really is fascinating, but I just saw an old friend that I need to talk to. This shouldn't take too long, do you think you can wait for me at the punch bar?"

"Uh…sure." Said the disgruntled fire dragon. He walked away, looking unhappy.

Renamon glared at Guilmon as he walked over to her. "You're late." She said icily.

"Sorry. I stayed up too late reading fanfiction again." Said Guilmon, embarrassed. She folded her arms and looked away. "Look, I'm sorry I'm late…again." He said sadly.

Renamon sighed and shook her head. "Is it really too much to ask for you to be on time just ONCE for my birthday party? I've spent the last couple of hours listening to people lecturing me on how great a ruler I'm going to be when I grow up or trying to endear themselves to me for money or power. You know how much I hate these gold diggers."

Guilmon looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry I'm late, Renamon. Would it help if I promised not to be late again?"

Renamon couldn't help smiling. "No, because I know if you do that you'll just end up arriving later than ever next year."

Guilmon chuckled. "You know me too well."

Renamon gestured to the stairway entrance Guilmon had used to reach the chamber. "Let's get out of here. Now that you've shown up, I have an excuse to skip out on the rest of the party."

"Okay." Guilmon acted as her bodyguard, shoving people out of their way and loudly proclaiming that the princess was coming through, which loosed a few giggles from Renamon. They made it to the stairs and climbed away from the hustle and bustle of the party, exiting on the building's observation deck.

Renamon sighed in relief as they walked out onto the rooftop. "Finally. I haven't had a breath of fresh air all day." She walked over to the railing around the edge of the roof and leaned on it. "So, what's new with you?"

Guilmon joined her on the railing. "Nothing much. Schoolwork, nagging parents, giant monsters trying to destroy the city…you know, the usual. Hey, has your dad said anything about our engagement?"

Renamon rolled her eyes. "Daddy says we can't get married until we're both of legal age."

"Can't he just change the age limit?" Guilmon asked hopefully.

Renamon shook her head. "Tried that. He says I can't get married until my eighteenth birthday, and not a day sooner."

Guilmon sulked. "I can't wait that long!"

"Well, you'll have to. And if the last three birthdays are any indication, you'll be late to our wedding day too." They said nothing for a little while, enjoying the nice view and each other's company. Then Renamon asked, "You didn't happen to bring me a birthday present, did you?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! Hang on-" Guilmon started rummaging through his pockets, pulling out a large assortment of junk, including old candy, spare change, a yo-yo, enough weapons to level a small village, and a few empty glass bottles.

Renamon raised an eyebrow at the growing pile. "Just how deep are those pockets of yours, anyway?"

Guilmon hesitated in his search, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I've never actually found a bottom to them." He continued sorting through his pockets, then finally pulled out the Wind Waker. "Here it is!"

Renamon's other eyebrow rose. "You're giving back the Wind Waker I gave you when we first met?"

Guilmon frowned at her. "No! I learned a new song, and I thought you might like it!"

"Really!" she said, interested. "What's it called?"

"The Song of Soaring. Would you like to hear it?"

"Not hearing it would defeat the purpose of giving it to me as a birthday present, wouldn't you think?" She pulled out an ocarina and brought it up to her mouth. "Ready."

Guilmon conducted the winds, moving the magical baton V^V^. Renamon mimicked the notes on her ocarina. When the sound of the last note blew out from the small potato-shaped instrument, Renamon felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades. To her immense surprise, a pair of great feathery wings burst out from her back, spreading into the air! As the royal fox looked at her new appendages in disbelief, Guilmon sprouted a pair of wings as well. "Yeah, neat aren't they?"

"Where did you learn this song?" she asked, stroking the feathers of one of her wings, checking to make sure they were real.

"I got it off of this one Owlmon that did nothing but talk a lot." Said Guilmon, flapping his wings a little.

"Do these things actually work? I mean…"

Guilmon nodded. "Can they make you fly? Yes. I've been spending a lot of time practicing with these things. It's a great way to relieve stress." Guilmon gestured towards the city. "Wanna try them out?"

Renamon hesitated. "But I don't know how to use these…"

Guilmon smirked. "Don't worry. I'll hang onto you to make sure you don't fall until you get your wings working properly." He walked over to the railing and noticed she wasn't following. He frowned. "Come on Renamon, don't you trust me?"

Renamon walked over to him. She smiled. "Of course I trust you." She grabbed his outstretched hand. As one, they jumped off the top of the building.

And, with the wind as their guide, they flew.

BWG: Huh. Hard to believe it's actually over.

Me: I know what you mean. I'm going to be taking a short break to catch up on schoolwork and stuff, but I should be back with a brand-new story soon enough.

BWG: Will it be any good?

Me: I make no promises. Hey, do you hear that?

BWG: Hear what?

Me: The wind…it's blowing.

BWG: Yeah, so?

Me: It's blowing…scattering our readers and taking them to new worlds and adventures. We too are guided by the wind, compelling us to seek new ground to begin again. Who knows? Perhaps, if the wind is kind, we may all meet again.

BWG: …What?

Me: Sorry, I just thought it would be nice to say something meaningful and philosophical to end this author's note.

BWG: (Shakes head.) You're one weird rodent. I'm glad you're back.

Me: So am I, buddy. So am I.


End file.
